


The Mission to Suna and Back Again

by Sekkara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Attempt At Obito, Explicit Language, I don't know what canon is anymore, Kidnapping, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Tailed Beasties, OC-ness, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 105,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekkara/pseuds/Sekkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mum... Dad... Naruto felt his fingers twitch. Now he desperately wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see them; see their faces after seven years apart; feel the softness of their skin as they hugged him, just as he remembered it. He wanted to take in their scents again, though he couldn't quite remember what they smelt like, he just wanted everything he'd lost. If he could cry, he would have. He was home. Home. And his mum and dad were right there, just out of his reach. He didn't care if he sounded like a petulant child, he just wanted his mummy and daddy to hold him like they used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how goes?
> 
> So I guess I should start off simply; this is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be gentle with me T.T
> 
> I just really hope I managed to get Obito's personally at least somewhat right in this first chapter. Let me know how I did, ne? ^.^
> 
> Anyways, I'll skip formalities now and let y'all crack on.
> 
> S x
> 
> Disclaimer: Apparently Kishimoto doesn't like it if you try to steal Itachi from him. Let's just say the Tsukuyomi wasn't fun and leave it at that.

Uzumaki Naruto brought the bowl to his lips and drank greedily, sighing happily as the broth warmed his belly. He looked at his feet, to the little fox sitting there, and leant down, setting the bowl in front of it. Said fox sniffed the liquid warily, a pink tongue darting out to taste it. Naruto laughed, watching the creature dive right in after that, happily lapping away. He leant down once more, scratching it behind the ears as it drank.

'What's your mother said about him?' Teuchi asked, leaning across the counter. 'Or has she not met him yet?'

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his neck. 'You know me so well, old man. She hasn't met him yet, but I think he's cute enough to convince her.' The fox looked up, as if he knew he was being spoken about, and leapt up into Naruto's waiting arms. 'Now, if I could just figure out a way to convince dad, too...'

'Have you got a name for him yet?'

'I'm thinking... Kyuubi sounds like a good name for him.' The blond beamed, scratching behind the foxes ears once more. 'Hey, old man, can I get another bowl, please?'

Teuchi laughed and turned his back to his customer. 'Miso again?'

'Believe it!'

A hand landed on Naruto's shoulder, making the genin jump. He span around in his seat, blue eyes wide, praying his father hadn't caught him eating ramen before dinner again. He glared at the dark-haired man before him, turning back to the counter with a huff. 'Fucking hell, Obito-sensei! Don't do that!'

The man laughed, taking a seat next to the blond. 'A shinobi must always be aware of his surroundings, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you?'

The blond pouted. 'I'm safely inside the village. I think I can eat ramen without looking over my shoulder every three seconds, thank you very much.' Obito laughed again, ruffling the boys hair before turning his attention to the owner.

'Hey, Teuchi, can I get a bowl of Shoyu ramen, please?'

'Coming right up!'

'So what brings you here, Obito-sensei? Come to pick on me again?' Naruto pouted again, absentmindedly petting the fox in his lap whilst simultaneously keeping an eye on the jounin; he was, after all, where Naruto had learnt all his tricks and pranks.

'Would I do that to you?' The boy glared and looked away, muttering _yes_ under his breath. 'Do I need an excuse to have lunch with my sensei's kid?'

'Yes.' The blond grumbled. 'Only cause you pick on me so much. I don't trust you. There's always an alterior motive and only Rin can keep you in check.' Naruto looked around, searching for someone. 'Where is Rin anyway? Aren't you two normally joined at the hip?'

'We have separate lives and friends, Naruto.' Obito's features took on a slightly tired look. 'It's her day off and I think she said something about shopping with Kurenai.'

Naruto laughed as their bowls were set in front of them. 'When are you gonna ask her to marry you, huh? Mum is dying to help pick the dress and _I_ get the brunt of it. "Rin would look amazing in this, don't you think?"' The boy scoffed. 'Like I would know about dresses. Hurry up already, will you?'

Obito sat quietly for a moment, lost in thought. Naruto watched him carefully; he could practicaly see the wheels turning in the jounin's mind and that never usually boded well for him. Sure enough, after another moments silence, Obito turned to the blond with an evil grin gracing his features. Naruto backed away unconsciously.

'I'll make a deal with you.' He said, his grin growing as he leant closer to the genin. 'I'll ask her if - and _only_ if - you speak to you-know-who about you-know-what.'

Naruto felt himself turn scarlet and backed away again, slipping from the stool. He landed in an undignified heap on the floor, the fox growling on his chest as it looked around for the threat.

'What?!' The blond squeaked, not bothering to pick himself back up. There was just no way he could do _that_. 'I can't! No way! I'm sorry but he'll just laugh at me, and then he'll probably tell Sakura and the teme and I'll never live it down! Nope. Sorry. No can do.'

'Then I guess you're stuck with your mother squealing over dresses. Just hope she doesn't get to the point where she has _you_ trying them on.' Obito's eyes twinkled with barely contained mirth as he watched the blond writhe uncomfortably on the floor.

'Fuck you.' Naruto grumbled, getting to his feet. 'Fine, but you fucking owe me one, man.'

'Uzumaki Naruto!' Fingers gripped tightly at his ear and he winced, tilting his head to relieve some of the pain. 'I brought you up better than that. Apologise to Obito now.'

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Fine, just let go dad, that hurts!' The pinching fingers disappeared and he glared at the Uchiha who was biting back his laughter. 'Sorry, Obito-sensei.'

Not trusting himself to say anything in front of the Hokgae, Obito ducked his head in acknowledgement and turned back to his meal. Father and son argued away behind him and he vaguely heard ramen mentions a few times. The little fox had grown bored of the excitement around him and jumped up to Naruto's vacated seat, curling in on himself as Naruto unconsciously petted him again.

'Naruto, what is that?'

'Uh... A fox...'

'Yes I can see that. What are you doing with it?'

Obito looked over in time to see Naruto frown at the ground, not meeting his fathers eye. 'I wanted to keep him.'

'Is that why your bedroom started to smell funny?'

Obito burst out laughing at the flush of red that filled the young blonds face. The boy nodded, glaring at the jounin. 'Thanks, Obito-sensei. Great support you are, man.'

'Anytime, brat.'

'Naruto,' Minato slipped between his father and Hokage modes effortlessly. 'We'll see about the fox. Now, report to the missions room. You and your team have a new mission waiting.' The genin nodded and walked away, the fox strutting along happpily beside him. 'Obito, a word, if I may.'

Obito nodded and looked up into the smiling face of his former sensei. Minato curled an arm around the Uchiha's shoulder, his smile turning menacing.

'Yes, sensei?'

'Please hurry up and ask Rin. Kushina's driving me crazy.'

'H-hai,' Obito forced a smile as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his cousin Itachi escorting his aunt to lunch, and a memory sparked within him. 'Ano, Minato-sensei. I've been meaning to ask you something.'

'What is it?' The Hokage took up residence on the stool next to his former student and absently picked up Naruto's deserted ramen bowl, slurping at it noisily.

'It's just... When Naruto told you about his... Preferences...'

'Please do not tell me you're switching sides.' The Hokage blanched, leaning closer in his seat. 'Kushina will go nuts. She's dying for this wedding to happen. She'll be unbearable.'

'No!' Obito laughed, his hands flying up to link behind his head. Minato smiled, remembering how his son had once wanted to be just like Obito one day and began copying the mans every habit. 'No, but I think Sasuke might. I was wondering how you think my uncle would take the news.'

Minato sat quietly for a moment, thinking about his best friend and head advisor.

'I don't think he'll be happy about it.' He said eventually, and the Uchiha could see mischief sparkling in those sea blue eyes. 'But if you stop teaching my son those bloody pranks and ask for Rin's hand, I might just help you deal with the fall-out.'

Obito grinned. 'Aw, my little protege will be so disappointed.'

Minato laughed. 'How did you know, anyway? I thought he only told Kushina and myself.'

'Ah, he needed some advice, on how to tell you. Iruka and I were the first to know.' Obito's eye sparkled. 'I even know who he likes.'

'You _have_ to tell me!'

'I'm sorry, Lord Forth, but my lips are sealed.' And with that, Obito fled before the Hokage could fully comprehend his words.

\----X----

Naruto bounded into the missions room - Kyuubi hot on his heels - and straight over to the desk. Almost immediately he was deep in conversation with Iruka. The rest of Team Seven ambled in slowly behind him. He tried to ignore the presence of his infatuation - he really did - but Iruka gave him a knowing smile. Naruto blushed and tried to bow out of the conversation.

'Have you done it yet?' He asked, grabbing the blonds wrist. Naruto shook his head and glanced over at his team. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to them. Naruto shot Iruka a pleading look.

'Obito-sensei made me a deal. He'll stop being a chicken-shit if I do.' He hissed, trying to wrench his wrist free.

'Here's your chance.'

'Chance for what?' Came Kakashi's voice. Naruto froze.

'Naruto has a secret.' Iruka teased, releasing the blonds wrist only to poke him playfully in the side. 'Haven't you, 'Ruto?'

The genin glared at his former sensei and blushed, forcing himself not to look at Kakashi. 'I don't know what he's talking about.' He snapped, turning away from them both. 'Can we just get our mission and be on our way?'

'What's the fox doing here, Naruto?' The boy in question jumped at the new voice but couldn't be happier for the interruption. He turned to face his father, a sheepish smile gracing his features.

'Sorry, he followed me. You did say I could keep him, though.'

'I said we'll see.' Minato corrected.

'Aw, but dad...'

Minato sighed. 'Look, I'll look after him until you get back and we'll talk about it properly then.' He turned to the rest of Team Seven, taking a scroll from Iruka. 'A simple courier mission. I need you to take this to the Kazekage and await his response. Bring that back to me. There's sensitive information in here, so please be careful.'

Kakashi took the offered scroll and slipped it safely into his flak jacket. Naruto stooped and picked Kyuubi up, petting him affectionately before handing him over to his father. The older blond gave his son a warm smile and ruffled his hair. Naruto huffed and pouted, storming from the room, Sasuke and Sakura right behind him.

'See you in a few days.' Kakashi threw a wave in the direction of chunin and Hokage as he left. He couldn't help but be interested in the snippets of conversation he'd heard as he left. Something about Iruka knowing Naruto's secret. With a sly, hidden smirk, Kakashi decided he would worm the information from the academy teacher when they got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^.^
> 
> Here we are with Chapter Two - yay me for keeping to my self-appointed deadline \o/
> 
> Chapter content warning: an attempt at man smex. keyword - attempt. Lemme know what you think, ne? ^.^
> 
> On with le chapter!
> 
> S x
> 
> Disclaimer: If you think throwing Kishimoto an impromptu party (for no reason what-so-ever), just so you could sneak Itachi out, is a good idea; you would be wrong. Just trust me on this....

They were ambushed when they had set up camp, just two days away from Suna on the returning journey.

Three Iwa shinobi had spotted the team quite by accident and one of them had recognised both Naruto and Kakashi for who they were - Uzumaki Naruto, son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime, and Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, son of Konoha's White Fang. And although the Third Great Shinobi War was some twenty years in the past, not to mention the fact the Tsuchikage and the Hokage had agreed to peace treaties, the three Iwa nin had lost precious people in that war; lost them because of Namikaze Minato and Hatake Kakashi.

So they sneaked into the camp and attacked, favouring themselves as some big war heroes. But Kakashi had noticed them hours before they had attacked. Naruto and Sasuke tag-teamed one; Kakashi and Sakura took on the other two.

Their self-appointed leader was the youngest - far too young to have been alive during the Third War - and was also the one to recognise sensei and student for who they were. He had a fancy for explosions and used chakra infused clay to fly above them, screaming something about art.

A glancing blow from the leader's partner - whose name Kakashi couldn't care for - knocked Sakura out cold within minutes of the battles commencement, leaving the jounin to deal with the two opponents single-handed.

At some point during the fight, though Kakashi wasn't exactly sure when, his opponents caught him off guard and he suddenly found himself on his back. He was only vaguely aware of a depressing thought passing through his mind as one of the leaders explosives fell rapidly towards him.

_This is it then..._

'Kakashi-sensei!'

And then there was an orange mass in front of him, the explosives sailing through the sky and away from them. Fresh blood dripped onto Kakashi's hair as Naruto hovered over him, protecting him.

_Naruto-kun...?_

Six very new wounds marred the once perfect skin of Naruto's face, blood dribbling down the boys face. The blond spun around, setting a fierce gaze on the man flying above him.  
  
'Don't _touch_ Kakashi-sensei.' He snarled.

A kunai came flying at him and he dodged it easily, launching one of his own right back at his assailant. On his other side, a bolt of lightning shot upwards, nailing the clay monstrosity and sending it's wielder plummeting to the ground.

'Naruto!' Sasuke called, speeding passed sensei and student, towards his target. 'You take that one, I'll handle this freak.'

'Right.' Naruto nodded, keep his eyes on his opponent. 'Kakashi-sensei, please check on Sakura.'

Kakashi's mind had slowed considerably as his watched his two students face off against their foes. Naruto was locked in a fierce Taijutsu battle, using moves the jounin couldn't remember teaching his student. To the other side, the world was a flashy show of explosions and electricity. He scooted backwards, towards the kunoichi, his eyes glued to the fighting boys.

Naruto blocked kick after kick, punch after punch, his opponent throwing his weight around, trying to overpower the blond. It wasn't working. Naruto stayed calm. _Hyper-active, never more than one thought ahead, knuckle-brained Naruto stayed **calm**_. He threw his body away from what would have been a killing blow, performing an almost flawless backflip in the air and landing several feet away from the Iwa nin. His fingers flew up, in front of him, and he performed his signature move.

' _ **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_ '

Five perfect copies of the blond sprung up around him, pairing off and surrounding their opponent.

'It's over!' Naruto cried, though Kakashi was unsure which was the real Naruto. One from each pair threw their hands back, the partnering clone infusing chakra into a spinning mass.

_What...? When did he learn that...?_

' _ **Rasengan!**_ '

Three clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and three Naruto's charged at the injured Iwa nin. The man barely had time to register his surprise as he was blasted backwards, flipping over and over, crashing into the nearest tree and blowing through it. He smashed into three more behind it, his back slamming into a fifth and final tree before he slumped forwards, not moving. Dead or just unconscious, Kakashi couldn't tell.

Two more clones puffed from exsistance and the real Naruto rushed over to his sensei's side.

'Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?' The boy asked, using one hand to push the jounin's flak jacket up while the other absently wiped the blood from his cheeks. The jounin's wound wasn't life-threatening, thankfully, but it was deep and Naruto's gentle fingers carefully removed the imbedded shuriken. Sasuke hobbled over to his team, a scowl on his face. Sakura shifted and groaned, slowly coming too.'What happened to blondie?'

'He saw you take down his buddie and scarpered. I chased him, but I couldn't keep up.' Sasuke's scowl deepened as he dropped to the floor next to Naruto. 'I think my ankle's busted.'

'What happened?' The kunoichi asked, pushing herself into an upright position. She glanced over her teammates, her expression darkening. 'How long was I out...?'

Kakashi reached back and placed his hand over her clenched fist. 'Sakura...' He muttered, the tone of his voice making her look up. 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe.'

Biting her lip, the pink-haired girl looked over her teammates once more, tears glistening in her eyes. She frowned slightly and nodded. 'I'm sorry I was kinda useless back there.' She blushed and glanced at Sasuke, silently praying he hadn't watched her fall. 'Let's check your wounds and find somewhere new to camp tonight. Who knows if they'll be back.'

**\----X----**

It was a long walk back to Konoha from Suna but they were almost home; only about half a days walk at most. Too excited to be home after a long mission, Team Seven decided to forego setting up camp and continued their journey through the night. But by three in the morning, Sasuke's ankle began playing him up again, making it difficult for him to continue at thier current pace.

Much to his students chargrin, Kakashi ordered them to stop and put the tents up. A chorus of complaints rang through the small clearing and he smirked to himself, leaving them to their own devices and taking it upon himself to watch over them as they slept.

Sakura had her tent up in a matter of minutes and scrambled inside, shouting at Naruto to 'hurry up and shut it'. Sasuke, unable to help phsyically, ordered Naruto around, complaining that the blond had done it wrong - again - until finally... _silence_.

Sasuke snorted. 'About time you did something right, dobe.' He muttered as he hobbled into the tent and stretched out on his sleeping bag. Naruto followed him in with a sharp glare.

'Fuck off, teme.'

Kakashi took up residence in a near-by tree, pulling his book from his pouch and settling in for a few hours of light reading before they made it home. But he'd barely gotten started when a timid voice from somewhere below interrupted him.

'Sensei... Can I ask you a question?'

Kakashi forced himself not to sigh; this wasn't really a situation he wanted to be in right now. Alone with Naruto, somewhere private where their teammates wouldn't be able to see what was going on. He knew it was wrong - crushing on his student - but there was just... something about the blond. Something he couldn't describe, yet he was inexplicably attracted to.

_Man... feelings for my thirteen-year-old student... how perverted can I get...?_

Still. He couldn't refuse helping the blond out and jumped from the tree branch, landing flawlessly in front of the kid, hands stuffed in his pockets. In the background, he could see the tents hiding the sleeping forms of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and blushed furiously.

'Can we... go somewhere more private...?'

More confused by the second, Kakashi frowned. 'What's wrong, Naruto?'

'I just wanna ask you a question... But I don't want Sakura or the teme to over-hear it... I'll never live it down if they do.'

Kakashi's frown deepened but he lead his student away nonetheless. When he deemed they were far enough away, he stopped in his tracks and turned to the blond.

'So, Naruto. What was it you wanted to ask me?'

Naruto blushed again and hesitated. Kakashi watched with increasing interest as the boy swallowed thickly, opened his mouth to ask his question and faltered. He wrung his hands nervously and huffed a sigh, shifting his weight awkwardly from foot to foot.

'No need to be nervous, Naruto.' The jounin smiled, placing a hand on the blonds shoulder. 'You can talk to me, what's up?'

Naruto sighed once more and bit his lip, the words spilling from his lips before he could stop them.

'There's this person that I like... Like more than a friend kinda thing...' Kakashi's eyes flicked away, in the general direction of his other two students - specifically the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto turned scarlet, guessing his thoughts. 'It's not Sakura...' Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? Gotten over your little crush, have you?' He couldn't help but tease the blond. His heart had lept for joy, finding out that Naruto no longer had those feelings for the girl. Though he felt it quickly sink again seconds later; Naruto would never like _him_ that way.

'Y-yeah... Uh... So... He's older than me... And...'

'Wait, he?' Kakashi's eyebrow shot up. _Interesting_. His mind ran through all the possibilities. 'Iruka-sensei?'

'No! He's like a big brother to me. Please... Don't try to guess... Let me just ask my question...'

Kakashi bit back a laugh at his normally hyperactive students sudden shyness. He nodded for Naruto to continue, a silent promise hidden in the nod; he would not interrupt again.

'W-well... What... I think... I think he likes me too... But I'm not sure...' Naruto stammered and, in the slowly rising sun, Kakashi saw just how embarressed his student really was. It was almost like he was looking at a male version of Hyuuga Hinata. 'I... was just wondering... How I should go about... getting his attention... in a way that says I want more... from our relationship...?'

Kakashi sighed. So this is what it was all about. He scratched his cheek with a single finger and smiled at the boy. The smile didn't quite reach his eye; and he was thankful his student didn't notice as his stomach churned with envy.

'That's simple. Just tell him. Go up to him and tell him exactly what you want.' Kakashi thought about it for a second. 'Hell, if he lets you get close enough, show him. Try kissing him and if he likes you back, he'll return it.' If he was honest, he only said that in the unlikely event it was him the blond was talking about. He unconscioulsy stepped closer to his student.

Naruto's eyes widened almost comically and Kakashi had to look away to keep himself from laughing. As much as his heart clenched painfully thinking of all the people it could be - Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kiba, Neji, Lee, maybe even Sasuke - he knew he just wanted to see the boy happy. When he turned around to throw more guesses at the boy, Naruto was by his side, watching the sun slowly rise over the treetops.

'Kakashi-sensei...?'

'Yeah?'

Without another word, Naruto stood up on his toes and wrapped an arm around the back of the jounin's neck, pulling him close and hooking a finger stealthily under the ever-present mask. He closed his eyes and lowered the mask, pressing his lips gingerly against his sensei's. Kakashi froze. This wasn't happening. _He_ was the one Naruto had been talking about?

All other thoughts melted from his mind as the boy sighed against his lips and Kakashi couldn't help but deepen that kiss, leaning in to it and running his tongue over the boys bottom lip, asking for silent entrance. He slipped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, simultaneously moving the boy backwards. They pressed against a tree and Kakashi ground his hips in the younger nin's, making the blond gasp.

He slipped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together as close as they could manage, making Naruto gasp.Kakashi took advantage of the boys surprise and slipped his tongue inside, exploring the hot cavern eagerly, their tongues battling lazily for dominance until the need for air became all too apparent. Kakashi pulled away and rested his forehead against the blond's, their hitai-ate clinking together softly.

Too wrapped up in each other, neither student nor teacher noticed the dark eyes watching them. Nor the heartbroken gasp ripped from pale lips. Sasuke sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it. The Uchiha turned and quietly limped back to camp, snuggling into the warmth of his sleeping bag, silent sobs ripping through his body. _Damn you... Kakashi..._

'Naruto...' Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes, fingers stroking over the fresh wounds. They didn't detract from the blond's beauty at all. 'You don't know what you do to me...'

Naruto huffed out a laugh, his breath ghosting over his sensei's lips. 'If it's the same as what you do to me...'

 _Man those lips..._ He thought, desperate to kiss the jounin again.

Kakashi chuckled softly and pressed forward, kissing each of the whisker-like cuts one at a time before claiming Naruto's lips once more. There was no denying the gentle tug of arousal washing over the both of them as their lips slid lazily over one another. Kakashi slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers memorising the contours of the smaller body, wishing there was no clothing separating them. Naruto moaned quietly against his sensei's lips as the hand dipped further south, cupping a half-hard erection through bright orange pants.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, hissing at the pleasure winding through his lower body. The jounin fondled him through the thin material and Naruto bit his lip, holding back a moan and gripping firmly at the strong shoulders before him. Kakashi smirked, leaning in and attaching his lips to the tanned neck stretched before him, his fingers deftly pushing between skin and material, wrapping firmly around the blonds cock.

Naruto gasped at the contact, his eyes sliding shut and he released his grip on those shoulders to push his pants down and let them pool at his ankles, freeing his cock from the tight confines. He turned his head, pressing his lips against his sensei's once more as the hand slowly pumped him. He let himself drown in bliss, the coil of his impending orgasm tightening in his stomach.

Kakashi drank in the soft moans, pulling away from the blond so he could hear more. A pink tinge had settled across the whiskered cheeks and Naruto panted in his arms. He slowed his ministrations, watching Naruto slowly open his eyes to glare at his sensei half-heartedly, brilliant blue eyes glazed over with pure lust.

'S-sensei... Please...' Naruto moaned, pushing his hips forward into the sinful hand, desperate for more friction. Kakashi smirked, brushing a kiss to the blonds lips.

'Say my name, Naruto...' He purred, tightening his grip on the blonds cock just a little, making Naruto moan again.

'K-Kakashi-sensei...'

The jounin leant in and pressed several butterfly kisses to Naruto's neck, humming softly. 'Hmm... No... Just my name... Please, Naruto...'

Naruto gasped, mouth dropping open. Kakashi increased his pace, bringing the boy to the edge.

'F-fuck... Kakashi... Please... Ah...'

Kakashi let a low growl escape from his throat, his cock twitching in appreciation as his name tumbled from the young nin's lips in a quiet, husky chant. He leant closer, nipping and licking and sucking and kissing as the tanned neck, slowing his hands movements before pulling away completely. Naruto whimpered at the loss - he had been so _close_ \- and his eyelids fluttered open.

Kakashi hooked a hand under the boys thighs, one at a time, pulling them up and Naruto wrapped them around the jounin's waist. Kakashi ground into the genin, pressing his clothed erection against Naruto's and the boy gasped loudly at the friction. Kakashi pulled a tube of lube from his pocket and popped the lid, slicking his fingers up while using his weight to pin the blond to the tree.

'Ka-Kakashi... Please...'

The older nin hummed softly, running his tongue over the shell of the blonds ear. 'Patience, love.' He purred, running a finger over the cleft of that supple bottom. He felt the blond tense as he pressed his fingers between cheeks and teased the tight ring of muscle. 'Relax.'

He pressed their lips together once more as the first finger popped through and slipped in to the knuckle. Naruto whimpered against his lips and squeezed his eyes tight. Kakashi pulled away just enough to mutter against kiss-swollen lips. 'It gets better, I promise.'

He attacked the boys neck again, reducing the blond to a puddle of goo as pleasure overrode the dull ache and that finger pumped slowly in and out of him. A second finger soon joined the first, twisting and scissoring, stretching the puckered hole so it could accommodate something bigger. Kakashi added a third and final finger and couldn't miss the pained hiss that tore from the blonds throat. He pulled away from the tempting neck and hushed the boy with a kiss. Naruto's arms slid around his soon-to-be lovers neck and he melted into that kiss. Kakashi's fingers nudged against a small bundle of nerves that had electricity racing up Naruto's spine.

'Hah... F-fuck... Kashi...'

Kakashi smirked against the boys neck and pressed against the boys prostate over and over. He covered the blonds mouth with his, muffling moans that tore themselves from a tanned throat, and withdrew his fingers. Naruto whimpered at the loss as Kakashi slicked up his erection and nudged the quivering hole with the head. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at the boy.

'Naruto...' He purred. 'Open your eyes...'

Cobalt eyes, darkened with lust, cracked open to meet mismatched ones. Kakashi gave him a small smile.

'Are you sure about this...?' The jounin asked, unsure as to where this sudden nervousness came from. 'I don't know if -'

The boy silenced him with a kiss, pushing his hips down and engulfing the head with tight heat. He moaned loudly, pain mingling with pleasure in a way that made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

'Shit...' Kakashi groaned, his grip on slim hips tightening. He eased himself further inside, biting his lip as he loosely held onto his control. 'Fuck... Naruto...'

Naruto threw his head back, his skull connecting sharply with the tree behind him but he couldn't care right now. He'd never felt so... full... in all his life.

'Ka-Kashi...'

Kakashi nodded to the unspoken plea and pulled out, biting his lips once more as Naruto's muscles clenched around him, trying to keep him in. The jounin slammed back into that tight heat, hitting the blonds prostrate right away, and Naruto arched away from the tree, raking blunt nails down Kakashi's back.

'Ah... Naru...' Kakashi grunted, increasing his speed. 'So... Tight...'

Naruto lost all forms of coherency as Kakashi slammed into him repeatedly, the blunt head hitting his prostate every time. He gasped and moaned, Kakashi's name tumbling in many a broken form from his lips. He could feel his orgasm bubbling forward, the pressure of his sensei against his chest, coupled with the intense pleasure tingling all over his small body, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

'Nngh... Kakashi... P-please...'

'Please what...?' Kakashi purred, running his tongue down the tanned column and biting gently at the abused skin there.

'P-please... Make me come...'

Talented fingers wrapped themselves around the boys neglected, sobbing cock. The jounin gave a small, testing tug and Naruto cried out, fingers digging into pale shoulders, teeth biting into a swollen lip and breaking the skin.

Kakashi's thrusts slowly became more erratic as those muscles clamped down on him. He pulled away from the inviting neck, watching through a hooded lid as Naruto reached his pinnacle. One, two, three strokes later and a strangled cry broke free as he spilled himself over his sensei's hand.

The jounin almost smirked - definitely thought about it - but those clamping muscles forced all form of brain function to skid to a halt and he felt his own orgasm wash over him. With a final slam of his hips, he came hard inside his new, young lover; the boys name a whispered breath.

They stayed that way for a long while, listening to each others heartbeats slowly calm down, Kakashi's now flaccid cock still sheathed in that tight heat.

Reluctantly, Kakashi pulled out, glancing - once again - over to where the other two should have been sleeping. He pressed a quick, chaste kiss to the boys lips as he stood back. He slipped his mask back up, over his face, and tucked himself away. He smiled at Naruto - and, this time, the smile reached his visible eye. Naruto slowly began to pull his clothes back on.

'Come over to mine once we've handed in our reports. We can talk this over then, okay?'

Hesitantly, Naruto nodded, not wanting this moment to end. But, from somewhere behind them, he could hear Sakura and Sasuke calling out for them. It was time to get back to them and head home. They could - _would_ \- talk later.

But, of course, nothing ever goes to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay new chapter!

Gomen... I didn't mean to be late... You see... I got lost on the road to life and... ok yeah, honestly? I got distracted by Half Life 2 - old school nerd ftw?

Yeah... So I'll just... Enjoy the chapter! 

S x

Disclaimer: So, I borrowed so Icha Icha from Kakashi-sensei and I tried to entice Itachi to come join me... But... Well... Let's just say Kishimoto wasn't happy... ^.^

* * *

 After a hurried breakfast of fish caught in a nearby stream, Team Seven continued on the last leg of the journey. Spirits were high; it was a successful mission despite Sasuke's broken ankle. Sakura chatted animatedly, supporting Sasuke and his ankle, a faint blush brightening her features.

Naruto wondered along slightly behind them with his hands behind his head and a hearty grin on his face, throwing in comments whenever he could. But he was slightly distracted and kept glancing back at Kakashi who brought up the rear. And every time he looked back at the jounin, he went bright red and had to turn away quickly.

Kakashi smirked behind the mask, pulling his very battered copy of Icha Icha Paradise from his pouch. It was probably a bad idea to hide behind the erotic novel; it sent the jounin's mind rocketing back to the night before. To Naruto shyly asking him a simple question before all but pouncing on his teacher.

It had only been a kiss - ok a very heated kiss and _maybe_ there was a hand job in the mix somewhere before he...

 _Fuck, ok more than just a hand job and a kiss..._ He couldn't get the feeling of just how tight Naruto was out of his head. It brought on a new, highly inappropriate hard-on for his thirteen year old student that called for his attention. 

_Yeah, he thought belatedly, I should put the book away._

'Hello? Kakashi-sensei?' Sakura waved her hand in front of her sensei's face. 'Anyone in there?'

'Huh?'

'We were asking if you wanted to join us for ramen once we've handed in our reports?' The jounin looked down at the pink-haired kunoichi. He smiled at her and shook his head, waving her question away none too rudely.

'Maa, I'm a little busy today, I'm sorry. Next time, maybe.'

A rustling in the bushes to his left gave him pause and his one uncovered eye widened just barely. His students continued on without him, continued to laugh and joke between themselves, not noticing their sensei's sudden tension. He glanced over in their direction, reassuring himself that they were ok as his fingers twitched by the weapons pouch at his hip.

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are..._ He thought as his eye snapped around, watching every inch it possibly could, still paying very close attention to his students and their whereabouts. Sakura and Sasuke were out in front once more, the kunoichi gleefully still supporting Sasuke's weight as she blabbed on about something inane. Naruto was caught between his teammates and his sensei, hands knitted together behind his head.

At first it seemed he was talking to himself, but then he turned back to Kakashi for his answer and his hands dropped from their resting place. He, at least, had finally noticed something was wrong.

'Kakashi-sensei?' He called softly back to the jounin, taking two steps towards the older nin, watching him carefully. Kakashi shook his head and the boy stopped. The Copy-nin reached up and pulled his hitai-ate away, revealing his sharringan. Naruto tensed, dropping into a fighting stance, two kunai quickly out at the ready.

'Sasuke. Sakura. Be on your guard.' Kakashi shouted, getting his students attention. Sasuke took one look at their sensei and threw Sakura between Naruto and himself, pressing his back up against hers as she, too, pulled a kunai out.

'What's going on?'

'There's someone out there. Be ready for anything.'

The bushes to Kakashi's left rustled again and Naruto whipped out a shuriken with blinding speed, releasing it with a sharp flick of his wrist. It imbedded itself in a tree with a dull thud and the team stood in absolute silence as Kakashi caustiously made his way over. He parted the bushes one handed. And frowned, a single bead of sweat running down his cheek; there was nothing there.

'Nartuo!'

Kakashi spun around at the Uchiha's shout, his gaze focusing on where Naruto stood. With a katana to this throat and a kunai already buried in his gut. His own kunai were on the floor by his feet and his left hand clenched painfully at the wound, blood trickling over his fingers to drip on the ground.

The man stood with him was not recognisable from the Bingo Book. But to Kakashi, that didn't matter. All that mattered were the katana and the kunai and the mans hand restraining Naruto. Bile rose in Kakashi's throat and he released a low growl. He couldn't loose another precious person. He couldn't loose Naruto when he'd only just gotten him.

' ** _Katon; Phoenix Fire Jutsu!_** '

'No! Stop! You might hit Naruto!'

Sasuke's jutsu exploded on the spot where Naruto had been stood and Kakashi felt his heart jump into his throat. He willed the smoke to clear, needed it to so he could see the boy and find an opening to retrieve him.

Finally - _finally_ \- the smoke slowly began to clear, revealing a perfect circle of scorched ground. Naruto and his captor were nowhere to be seen.

Then a voice whispered in the minds of Team Seven.

' **You'll have to do better than that...** '

' _ **Summoning Jutsu!**_ ' With a puff of smoke, Pakkun appeared before Kakashi. 'Pick up Naruto's scent!' He ordered, just barely keeping the strains of panic from seeping into his voice. 'Find him. Now!'

Pakkun eyed his master warily, smelling the fear rolling down the jounin's cheek in the form of sweat. A waft of an old arousal met his nose too, along with Naruto's unique scent still clinging to his master. Pakkun gave the Copy-nin a look that plainly said he understood the underlining panic and began darting around the nearby area, sniffing the ground to find a more recent hint of Naruto's scent.

He reached the patch of ground scorched by Sasuke's jutsu and here he picked up a new scent. An unfamiliar one mingling with Naruto's . He yapped once and followed it to a nearby tree, Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven hot on his heels. The smell ran back into the forest, getting steadily weaker and weaker, and the small pug paused at each tree it lingered on trying desperately to find a stronger one.

At the thirteenth tree, the scents were gone completely.

He turned sorrowful eyes to sensei and students, giving a quick shake of his head.

'It ends here.' He said, voice rough. The smell of fear trickling off of the jounin increased. 'I'm sorry. I'll keep looking but...'

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose before turning to his teammates.

'Sakura. Sasuke. I want you to go back to the village. Get word to the Hokage and get me some back-up. Pakkun and I will keep looking, see if we can't see any sign of which direction they went.' He quickly summoned another of his ninken. 'Bisuke, go back to the village with them, they'll need your help tracking Pakkun and I when our backup is ready. Even if you can get an Inuzuka to help, we'll still need your nose, too.'

The ninken and his teammates nodded, Sasuke allowing the kunoichi to help him onto her back. It would make getting back to the villge a lot quicker this way, but a faint pink tinge snuck it's way up his pale features at the mere thought of being carried.

Once they were out of earshot, Pakkun whimpered softly, padding his way over to his matster and plopping himself on the ground next to him.

'You know there's no trace of him, Kakashi.' The pug muttered, bowing his head. 'The trail just ends here, like they vanished into thin air or something.'

'We have to keep looking.' Kakashi growled. Now that it was just him and his summon, he allowed tears to run down his cheek. The salty drops were quickly absorbed by his mask and he forced back more tears. 'We can't stop. Not until we find him. We just can't.'

Pakkun let out another soft whimper, feeling his masters pain as his own. Just from the smell still lingering on the jounin, the strong mix of his and the young blonds scents mingling together, the pug knew - without a doubt - the Copy-nin had acted on his feelings only a few short hours ago and was now hooked on the boy.

Kakashi would not rest until Naruto was found, so neither would Pakkun.

The small dog huffed a sigh and turned, doubling back on himself, and retracing his steps to where the blondes scent was strongest. The pair began their search anew.

**\----X----**

'Sakura. Stop and heal me. I have to go back.'

'What?' The pink haired kunoichi actually did stop, shooting a curious glance over her shoulder at the raven perched on her back.

'Did I stutter?' Sasuke snapped, wriggling sightly as he tried to get off of her back. Her grip on his thighs tightened. 'Let me go. Heal me.'

'I... I can't.' She muttered. Ahead of them, their ninken guide stopped, sniffed the ground suspiciously and turned back to them. 'I'm sorry. I can't.'

The dog trotted over to them, frowning - in as much as a dog _could_ frown. 'Whats the hold up, pups? Don't be thinking about disobeying the boss' orders; you'll be in for a world of hurt if you do.'

Sakura gave one sharp nod of her head, sent chakra down to her feet and took off at speed. Sasuke screamed in her ear to stop, but she ignored him, her eyes set firmly on her goal; the villages gates looming on the horizon.

Bisuke ordered Sakura straight to the hospital the moment they passed through the gates, the trio not stopping to sign in with the chunin on guard there. He, on the other hand, headed in the opposite direction, straight to the Hokage tower.

The blond leader was in the middle of assigning a mission to Team Four when the ninken barrelled in through the open window.

'Excuse my intrusion, Lord Forth.'

'Hey!' Obito, Team Four's sensei, shouted, pointing accusingly at the dog. 'I know you! You're one of Bakashi's summons!'

'Obito -'

'Why does Bakashi always have to butt in? Can't you see my team is getting an A-Rank mission here?!'

'Obito, you're not ge -'

'I mean, c'mon! I know his team aren't as good as mine but -'

'Naruto has been captured by an unknown enemy. The boss requests back up and has sent Sasuke, Sakura and myself here to retrieve some. Sasuke's been injured, so I've sent them to the hospital first.'

'I mean that doesn't mean he -' Obito paused, mid-rant, and stared wide eyed at the ninken perched angrily on the Hokage's desk. 'Wait, what?'

Bisuke growled at Obito and turned his back on the scarred Uchiha, facing the Hokage only. 'The boss and Pakkun are searching for Naruto now, but are loosing the trail. They request back up immediately, Lord Hokage, and I shall lead you back to their position when the teams are ready.'

Obito couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his sensei so pale and speechless. He eyed the man curiously, awaiting the orders to help his former teammate. He raised an eyebrow when they didn't come and took charge, turning to his team.

'Haruki, find Rin-sensei and her team. I think they're on Training Ground Sixteen for the day. Tell her it's an emergency. Isamu, I want Teams Eight and Ten here, ASAP. Explain the situation and tell Asuma-sensei and Shikamaru to start formulating a plan. And Kurenai-sensei's team are to be ready to track Naruto and his captor at a moments notice. Bisuke, please lead Yuuta to Sasuke and Sakura. Yuuta, find out everything they know and report back to me.' His team nodded. 'Scatter.'

After his team dispursed, Obito turned to his former sensei. Taking a cautious step towards the man, the scarred Uchiha waved a hand in front of his leaders face. Minato snapped out of whatever trance he was in and jumped to his feet.

'Obito! I need Teams Eight and -'

'Sensei, I've handled it.' Obito said, placing a calming hand on Minato's shoulder. The blond slumped back to his seat and buried his head in his hands. 

'How could this have happened?' He muttered, looking up at his former student. His eyes widened almost comically. 'Oh shit. What's Kushina gonna say?'

Obito grinned, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

'She'll say Bakashi's getting old.' He snickered. 'I'll save Naruto and will just have to rub it in his face, ne?' He patted Minato's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. 'I'll be back with Naruto before you know it, sensei.'

Minato responded with a small smile and a shake of his head, getting to his feet once more and hopping onto the window frame. 'Don't think you're leaving without me, brat.'

And with that, he sprang from the window and raced towards the hospital.

'Hey! Wait for me!'

**\----X----**

'What do you mean I can't go?' Sasuke shouted, trying desperately to push away from his pink-haired teammate holding him down. 'I _have_ to help!'

'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' Tsunade said, her eye twitching with annoyance despite the calmness she was trying to force into her voice. 'You're ankle was shattered in two places. It's going to take some time to heal. You won't be going on missions for a few months, at least.'

'You've got to be fucking kidding me!'

'Sasuke, keep your voice down.' Itachi muttered, his tone soft and calming. The younger boy turned to glare at his older brother and Itachi let his sharingan swirl, casting a small, unnoticable genjutsu on the boy, calming him further. 'Lord Hokage, please. I would like to take Sasuke's place on the search mission.'

Minato shook his head. 'I'm afraid I would rather have you and your father looking over the village in my absence. Besides, I think you need to be around and keep your brother from further injury.' He gave a pointed look at Sasuke as the calming effects of Itachi's jutsu slowly began to wear off and he became testy once more. Itachi gave a sharp nod as his sharingan swirling wildly again.

It turns out, Sasuke really didn't like being left behind, not one bit, but - unlike the rest of his friends - he couldn't just sit there and wait. His ankle had been set in a cast and four hours after the search teams had left found him hobbling back and forth on his newly acquired crutches.

'Sasuke... You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you carry on like that.' The pink-haired girl muttered, watching his movements with a worried eye. 'Why don't you sit down. There's nothing we can do but wait. Naruto will get free somehow. You know what he's like.'

Sasuke shot his teammate a glare, sorely tempted to go and hit her with one of his crutches. 'I don't want to sit and wait. We should be out there, looking for him. He's our teammate.'

'I know but -'

'No, there's no room for "but". Remember the first lesson Kakashi-sensei taught us?' He shot her another galre, pointedly ignoring his rise in volume as his temper grew and the stares of his friends as they watched his control snap. '"Those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum".'

The kunoichi cowed, leaning into TenTen. Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'I'm going for some air.' He said with a huff of annoyance as he hobbled outside. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

Word of warning; I am my own beta. I print everything out and read through it and I have a red pen and I scrub shit out and... Yeah... There's a section in this chapter that I _haven't_ done that with. Cookies for the person to correctly guess what bit that it! \o/

But it had to be added 'cause I had to show the characters relationships a little more (that was probably a big clue as to which part I'm talking about above but oh well!)

Maa... I need to finish chapter 4... (which is almost done, actually... cause I totally didn't have that written and almost completed before chapters 1 and 3... just... don't ask, it's safer ^.^)

Well, it's been fun! Lol... Yeah... Comments and critic's always welcome ^.^ But I use flames to cook my dinner so... (Y)

See ya in a week! (SaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturdaySaturday)

S x

PS; yay I'm learning how  _not_ to mess up layout and stoof!


	4. Chapter 4

Look! Look at the date! It's Saturday! I'm on time! \o/ *dances*

Yeah... Sorry about that...

Disclaimer: Fun fact; Itachi doesn't like it if you try to trick him by dressing up as a bloody and beaten Sasuke...

* * *

 

**Seven Years Later**

'I had Sai draw up a composite sketch of what Naruto would look like now.' Kakashi said, dropping the paper on the Hokage's desk. 'With your approval, I'd like to start sending them to the Hidden Villages we have ties with.'

The Hokage sighed, running his hands over his tired face. He picked up the page, eying it carefully. He had to turn away from the jounin and bite his lip, forcing back unbidden tears. It may have only been a rough sketch but... _Naruto..._ 'Do you really think he'd still be alive? After all this time?' He turned back, blue eyes hopeful.

It was Kakashi's turn to look away from his leader, those soft blue eyes were far too similar to Naruto's for his liking. 'I hope so.'

Minato sighed again. He hoped so, too. After seven years, he was desperate to see his son again, even if it was just to identify his body. Just that simple closure would do; anything to stop the questions running through his mind. What was happening with his son? Was he being tortured? Used? Was he a slave now? Was he even _still alive_?

'Send them out.' Minato said eventually, running a hand through his unkempt blond locks. 'We should re-double our efforts. Even if we don't find Naruto, there may be other people in that mans clutches. We could hopefully save other families and friends from this pain.'

Kakashi nodded. 'I'm going to take them to Suna myself. The Kazekage reported something about a small group of bandits on their borders. Though I doubt it, we could possibly find clues to Naruto's whereabouts.' He huffed out a sigh of his own. 'I don't want to ignore it if there's even the smallest possibility, but... You don't mind, do you, Minato-sensei?'

Honestly, Minato didn't want to take one of his top ninja off the search. Gaara had spoken to him about these roaming bandits too. The likelyness that they had anything to do with Naruto's disappearence seven years ago was exceedingly slim, but he refused to let anything slip passed him.

As for Kakashi's involvement, however...

He ran his eyes over his former student. Kakashi had always been leen and physically fit, the life of a shinobi did that to a person, but his standard-issue jounin uniform was starting to hang off of his body. It wasn't a good look. He'd not been eating properly, obviously, and perhaps training too hard, pushing himself to find Naruto. Minato couldn't help but wonder about the motives, but those were thoughts for another time and place.

'No.' He said eventually. Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'I'm sorry, Kakashi, but you've driven yourself into the ground. I'm putting down as taking some much needed vacation time.'

'But -'

'No but's. I don't need my top shinobi dropping dead on me. Go home. Get some rest. Eat something other than ramen. I already have a team in mind for the bandits. If there's any word on Naruto, I'll send for you, okay?' Kakashi gritted his teeth, wanting to argue. Minato huffed another sigh. 'Okay, put it this way. If you don't take some time off, I'll send Kushina over to molly-coddle you.' Kakashi visibly paled and, reluctantly, nodded. Minato gave his former student one of his brightest smiles and looked back down at the sketch still clutched in his hand.

_I'm coming... Naruto..._

**\----X----**

They made camp for the night on the borders between the Lands of Wind and Fire. They were a day - maybe a day and a half at most - from Suna, but to Minato, they may as well have been on the other side of the Land of Lightning. While he welcomed a mission after so many years behind a desk, he could feel himself wearing almost as thin as Kakashi. He barely slept and when he did, he was plagued by nightmares. He barely ate and when he could, it repeated on him half an hour later. Desperation, depression, anger and worry all clawed at him as he ached to know where his son was.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump - further proof of just how tired he was - and he turned to see his senbon wielding guard stood behind him. Genma didn't return the look. Instead he just gazed out over the desert that stretched out before them.

'Any more reports?' Genma asked, voice set low so as not to wake his snoring teammates. Minato shook his head, knowing without needing to ask what reports the tokubetsu jounin was talking about.

'I'm silently hoping these bandits _will_ turn something up but...' He trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentance. Genma nodded, understanding. He cracked his neck and turned back to the campsite.

'I'm gonna wake Raidou for his watch.'

Genma left then to rouse his fellow guard. Minato sighed and walked away from their camp, making himself comfortable on the ground, crossing his legs beneath him as he carefully eyed the surrounding area. Iwashi and Genma snored quietly behind him and, somewhere further away on his own watch, Raidou lit a sneaky cigarette. Minato smirked; Genma would have a fit if he ever found out Raidou picked up smoking again.

Huffing a sigh, Minato streached out, uncaring. He'd already placed enough seals around their campsite to safely guard all five of the Daimyou. He wasn't worried about intruders. He let his mind wonder back to the village, thinking aout his former student and best ANBU captain. Neither man would be too happy to learn he'd left on this mission; as far as they were aware he was home sick and wouldn't take visitors.

But both of them were too exhausted to realise that their Hokage had had enough.

For the last seven years, he'd let Kakashi and Sasuke lead the manhunt for his son and he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't just sit by in his office and wait for someone to tell him his son was dead. He itched to do something. _Anything_. So he'd forced he two top shinobi to take a hard earned vacation - under threat of Kushina's wrath should they return before their two week break was over.

Kakashi and Sasuke hadn't been in the least bit pleased, but apparently Kushina lived up to whatever reputation Naruto had given her as child. And Minato was also pretty sure Kakashi would treat tales about Kushina like ghost stories, scaring his three students to bend to the womans will. And, of course, Naruto wouldn't have denied any of it. Minato was positive even Sasuke had nightmares about -

A somewhat muffled sob, accompanied by a dull thud, broke Minato out of his reverie. He bolted upright, kunai at the ready, and glared around him. A few silent minutes ticked by, broken only by the soft snores of the two jounin behind him. Minato began to relax, thinking he was hearing things. He wouldn't be surprised - he was tired and had allowed himself to be wound so tight by rumours of these bandits and the slim glimmer of hope that he might finally find his son.

He sighed, laughing quietly to himself. 'Calm down,' he muttered, laying back on the sand and running a hand through his hair. 'Probably just a fox or something.'

He delved greedily back into his thoughts, fantasising about finally being reunited with his son and taking him home. Kushina would burst into tears the moment she laid eyes on him, of course. She'd pull him into a bone crushing hug and jokingly berate him for making her worry. Then she would march him straight up to the hospital, just to double -

Another sob, this time accompanied by a choked out, 'Daddy...'

Minato bolted upright again, this time jumping to his feet. There was no imagining that. There was definitely someone out there. A child, he'd wager. Gaara's reports had said several children had gone missing from nearby towns and villages and that he'd suspected the group of bandits had something to do with it. That was the sole reason Minato had taken the job, instead of delegating it to one of his subordinates.

He glared around him. This could be a trap; they could never know if the bandits had noticed their presence and had tried trapping them somehow. Pursing his lips, he let out a shrill whistle, one that could easily be mistaken for an owl. A simple signal that would wake his sleeping guards and put them all on high alert.

The sobbing broke off at the sudden noise and both predator and prey sat in silence, unable to see each other, both waiting for the first signs of danger. Genma and Iwashi rustled behind him, escaping the entanglement of sleeping bags and taking up posts, east and west. Minato waited.

A moment later, from directly behind him, he heard a tri-toned whistle. Seconds after that, the same sound erupted from his left, quickly followed by one from his right. Forcing back a sigh, he left out a different whistle, letting his guards know there was something - or someone - near him, with two short notes. He could practically feel his team slowly backing towards him.

He took several cautious steps forwards, listening out for the noises again. Genma and Iwashi were almost to him, near silence surrounded them, and then...

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Screamed an unknown voice not two feet in front of Minato. The half dead bushes exploded with a flurry of movement and a child raced towards him. A stick wielding child. Shocked, Minato's brain took several seconds longer than it should have to catch up and he backed away, stumbling over his own feet and landing heavily on his backside. The child was on him in a second but before either of them could blink, the child was lifted off his chest by strong arms and dropped unceremoniously to the ground - where he was swiftly pinned, a kunai at his throat.

'Wait!' Minato shouted, jumping back to his feet and darting forwards. He knew Genma would loath to hurt a child, even one brandishing a stick as though it were a katana, but the over-whelming need to protect his boss was currently winning an internal battle: protect the Hokage - but it's just a kid...

Silence rang out around them, three tokubetsu jounin separating the child and the Hokage as Genma's internal war raged on.

'What do you want us to do with him, Hokage-sama?' Iwashi asked, breaking that silence. 'It could be a trap.'

Minato nodded slowly, after all, he'd already considered the possiblity. He was about to give his men orders to realise the child and follow him back to wherever her came from - trap be damned - when Genma peeled himself away and got to his feet.

'Where have you come from?' The senbon user barked. The boy scooted away from Genma, small fingers plucking a stone from the ground. The moon chose that moment to slide out from behind its blanket of clouds, draping them in a sea of dull light.

Minato eyed the child warily, taking in the mop of silver hair that probably would have spiked all over the place if it wasn't currently caked in mud and blood. The face was almost as dirty and three whisker like scars ran across both cheeks. Lightning blue eyes peered out through a narrowed glare.

'Who are you?' The boy growled. 'New members of the gang?'

The boy backed away a bit more, still on his bottom, his grip around the stone tightening. The four Konoha shinobi stood stock-still, each one thinking the same thing; _Are we close to finding Naruto?_

Minato eyed those scars. Naruto never did have scars like that, but he vaguely remembered Kakashi's report the day his son had been taken. The day before it happened, they were ambushed. Narutp had been cut - goodness knows how - across the face during the ensuing battle and the scars had looked just like whiskers, the copy-nin stated. Two thoughts battled for prominence in Minato's mind; _What is this boy affiliation to my son? Are those scars some kind of mark, so the kidnappers know who their target is?_

If the answer to the second question was yes, then he or one of he team could play bait, allow themselves to be ambushed and allow the bait to be captured. It would be an almost fool proof way to get into the enemies hideout. Getting out would be the tricky part.

He shook his head. No. There were too many variables and he couldn't risk loosing one of his Tokubetsu jounin to a band of kidnappers. Too may risks.

'We're not here to hurt you.' He said eventually, crouching down to look the boy in the eye. He daren't move any closer for fear of scaring him. 'We're here to find someone.' He pulled one of Sai's sketches from his weapons pouch and held it out. The boy took it with shaking fingers. 'Does he look familiar to you?'

The boys eyes widened with a shinobi's subtlety and he stared at the picture longer than perhaps needed, as if memorising the features. He then gave a small nod, tucking the parchement inside the tatty material that covered his small frame. He turned his gaze to the Konoha nin, eying them carefully.

'You're not with the bad men?' Minato stood and shook his head and gave the boy a warm smile. The boy suddenly launched himself at the Hokage, curling himself around a leg and sobbing into the material. 'P-please...' He begged. 'Please... You h-have to help us...'

Minato felt his heart snap and he bent back down, holding the boys shoulders and pushing him away from his leg. 'It's okay.' He said with another of his kind smiles. 'Can you tell me your name?'

The boy watched him carefully and shook his head. Minato's smile brightened, despite the conflicting feelings coiling in the pit of his stomach. He could see the turmoil in the boys eyes, his own little inner war raging. This smile, Minato knew, always worked on Naruto when he was feeling particularly stubbon.

'That's okay. My name is Namikaze Minato. That's Namiashi Raidou and Tatami Iwashi. The freak with the senbon is Shiranui Genma.'

'Hey!'

The boys lips twitched, eyes flicking between the men as they reacted to their names, either bowing politely or - in Genma's case - snapping his hands to his hips and fixing a glare on the tall, blond man with the nice face.

'Kouichi...' He said quietly. 'Are... Are you from Konoha?' Minato nodded.

'Kouichi, where are your parents? Are they with the bad men?' Iwashi said, stepping closer and crouching down next to Minato. The boy eyed him warily.

'Mu... Mummy's not h-here anymore. Daddy says she's always w-watching over me though.' He muttered and looked away, a nasty scowl forming on his dirtied face. 'Daddy's with the bad m-men... They like to h-hurt him...'

Minato felt like a pound of lead dropped into his stomach and he felt Genma and Raidou watching him.

'What about the man in the picture?' He asked softly. 'Is he with the bad men? Do they hurt him?' Kouichi nodded slowly, tears welling up in his eyes once more.

The lead in Minato's stomach suddenly felt ten times heavier.

'Well, maybe we can help.' Iwashi smiled, placing a hand on Minato's shoulder. 'This man is the Hokage of Konoha. The strongest shinobi in our village. I bet he can save your dad from the bad men.'

Kouichi turned to the older blond, eyes widening with hope and brimming with more tears that threatened to fall any second. 'R-really...?' He asked, disbelievingly.

Minato felt his heart break. Could this boy really lead him to Naruto? Had these bad men hurt him, too? From the looks of the child, they had. He felt the lead in his stomach melt away, turning into pure, unadulteratd hatred and burning anger. The look in the child's eyes broke him and he turned to Genma and Raidou.

'Okay. If he's willing, Kouichi will show us where these men are keeping Naruto, then you two will take him back to the village. Please take him to Haruno Sakura or Lady Tsunade. Iwashi and I will scout out the bandits base of operations and meet back here to formulate a strategy. We'll await your return before we go in. I'd rather not waste the extra time, but we're going in blind, so I want to be prepared for anything, and have the extra man-power.' His guards nodded and he turned back to the boy. 'Will you take us there? To where they're holding your father?'

'W-will you save t-the others, too?' The sudden nervousness was _adorable_ , Minato decided.

'Others?'

'Y-yeah... There's Kaiya and Hisao... Koji, Naoki and Natsuko... A-and so many more...'

'How many more?' Minato asked, the colour draining from his face.

'I don't k-know exactly...'

Minato huffed a sigh, strategies chasing each other through his head. He nodded then, several of the better ones sticking to the forefront of his mind. 'We'll save them all.' He said with a confidence he didn't feel. He smiled reassuringly at the boy.

Kouichi gazed up at him, staring in awe, before throwing himself once more at the Hokage and wrapping small arms around his waist. The boy sobbed uncontrollably, wiping his face in the mans flak jacket. Minato hesitated for a heartbeat before hugging the boy back.

'Thank you, Lord Hokage!' He wailed, tightening his grip, his little fists going white. 'Thank you so much!'

'Which way is it?' Raidou asked, taking the lead with Genma right behind him. Iwashi helped Kouichi climb onto Minatos back before taking up the rear and the silent company crossed back over the borders; back into the Land of Fire.

They trudged along quietly, the only sound being the child's whispered directions. As they delved deeper into the woods of their own nation, painful thoughts flitted through Minato's mind. Had they really been _this close_ to Naruto the whole time?

'There...' The boy whispered after almost half an hours trek. 'See that cave up in the mountain?'

The shinobi paused midstep and four sets of calculating eyes glanced up, following the direction of Kouichi's finger. There, about half way up the mountain side, was the mouth of a cave. From this distance, it's didn't appear very big. They would have to enter in single file.

'It looks manmade.' Genma pointed out. 'It's almost impossible for boulders to fall like that naturally.'

Minato nodded, taking in the almost intricate way the boulders overlapped and fell so perfectly into place with each other. He shifted and helped the boy down from his back. Genma held his hand out and Kouichi shyly took it. The two tokubetsu jounin glanced to their leader, each giving him a curt nod.

'We'll see you in a few days.' Raidou said.

'One thing, before you go.' Minato said, effectively stopping them in their tracks. 'Don't bring Sasuke or Kakashi. They're good shinobi, but they're too high strung over this. We need clear heads for this and I fear the two of them will start acting before they think. Keep information on a strictly need to know basis.'

His guards nodded and the departing group left, Kouichi clinging on to Genma's hand for dear life, looking back at Minato with grateful tears glistening in his eyes. The Hokage watched them leave, feeling an angry knot contort in his stomach. He turned as the trees finally swallowed the trio up and he stomped back to their abandoned campsite.

'Lord Hokage?' Iwashi enquired with a soft voice. He rested a hand on his leaders shoulder, finding it shaking under his fingers.

'It's time to save my son.'

* * *

 

Eeeep! Are they close?!

Ok squeaky mode deactivated.

*Sigh* I need more Itachi in this.. qq

*Light bulb!* Just had an idea! I'll get on with that now!

S x


	5. Chapter 5

I was almost early...  _Almost_... But then I got distracted Half Life again and yeah. On time instead. Meh.

I joked in the comments that I should probably dedicate this chapter to **Nocturnal_Fox** but it seems legit. You said you needed this chapter like last week. So it's late for you, but here it is, dude! Finally xP

 

Enough chatter! On with the chapter!

S x

Disclaimer: Itachi has a woody for Naruto. Trust me. I dressed up as Naruto and Itachi jumped me. I think Kishimoto doesn't like it when you mess with his play things. I  _did_ find it strange that he suggested I dress as Naruto to get Itachi...

* * *

 

Naruto groaned and forced himself to sit up, ignoring his bodies screaming protests. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings in the dim light. His shared cell taunted him with its very exsistance.

'Naruto?' Came a soft voice, worried voice to is left. 'Naruto, I can't find Kouichi anywhere!'

Naruto gave a small smile and pushed himself back to sit against the wall, resting his head back against the cold rock.

'Have our lovely hosts mentioned holding him?' The girl shook her head. He didn't need to elaborate; she knew exactly what he meant. 'Well then, don't worry too much, Kaiya. That means he's escaped and gone to find help from my old village.'

Kaiya watched as Naruto's eyes took on the sad, misty look they always did when the blond spoke of his home. She scooted a little closer, seeking any form of comfort. Cautiously, Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and cuddled her to him, squeezing his eyes shut and repeating a familiar mantra in his head. _She's not one of them... Neither am I... We're both safe... We're not hurt..._

'D'you think he made it out okay?'

'Hm?' Naruto had been so caught up with his thoughts, it took a while for him to register just what she had asked. After a long moment, he scoffed. 'There's no doubt in my mind that he made it.'

Kaiya gave him a small smile, wanting desperately to believe him, but she'd been a captive almost as long as he had. They'd witnessed the punishments and had lost companions to those monsters that held them. Far too many times they could care to remember. Those who tried to escape never came back.

A racket outside their shared cell made them jump and pull away from each other. Their captors didn't like fraternising of any kind and anyone caught was taken away for three days and soundly beaten within an inch of their life. Last time it had happened to Naruto, he'd been unconscious for six days.

'GET OUT THE WAY!' Came the furious shout of one of their captors. Naruto recognised it instantly as the gangs leader, Namikawa Daisuke. He desperately tried to shrink into the shadows. 'I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THE BASTARD! AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM, I'M GONNA KILL YOU PATHETIC LOT!'

The large man appeared in front of the cell, glaring death at the younger man through the bars of the door. He wrapped his chubby hands around the bars and Naruto could almost imagine it was his neck instead. He shivered.

'Where the fuck is he, you little shit?' The man spat, pressing himself right up against the cold metal. 'How the fuck did he get out?'

'W-what are you talking about?' Naruto stammered, feigning innocence.

'THE BRAT!'

Naruto paled, pushing back against the wall as much as he could. Daisuke released an animalistic growl and fumbled for the keys in his pocket. Flinging the cell door wide, he all but launched himself at the blond, wrapping those chubby fingers around a thin neck.

'Tell me where Kouichi is. Now.' He whispered, the sound more terrifying than the previous roar of anger could ever have been. Naruto whimpered pathetically, straining to pull away from the sweaty grasp.

A hand whipped across his face and the blond cried out, tears stinging in his eyes. A hand entangled itself in his hair and he was hauled to his feet.

'Naruto!' Kaiya screamed, ignoring the hands holding her back as she struggled to help her friend. 'No! Naruto! Leave him alone!'

The blond could vaguely hear Kaiya screaming for him as he was dragged from the cell and down the corridor. Faces peered at him from behind bars, the thirty or so other captives - most of them younger than him - watching him, certain he was being taken to his death.

The hand was removed from his hair only to whip across his face once more. He cried out and tried to sooth the sting with his own hand. He was slammed into the corridor wall, pinned by a single hand to his throat. Daisuke's body pressed Naruto to the wall and he began to systematically break the boys fingers, pushing them back as far as they would go, one by one.

Hot breath washed over his ear as he cried out, wanting to cradle his injured hand to his chest.

'Stop. Struggling.' Was all the man said before he ran his tongue over the shell of Naruto's ear.

Naruto whimpered pathetically and he was lifted off his feet. Daisuke threw the blond over he shoulder when he was sure the boy would be more compliant and continued his short journey further into the caves.

He heard a door open and the chubby man carrying him stepped over the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him. Naruto renewed his struggles.

'No.' He begged softly. 'Please. No. I don't know what you're talking about. Please! Let me go!'  
Daisuke threw the blond unceremoniously onto the table in the middle of the room. The breath was knocked from Naruto's lungs, abruptly stopping his pleas, and those strong fingers wrapped themselves around the boys wrists. One by one, his wrists and ankles were strapped to that cold, hard table, the locks clicking softly into place.

'Please...' Naruto whimpered, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes. 'I don't know what you're talking about... Please...'

Daisuke was in his face again.

'Don't. Lie. To me.' He hissed, running his fingers down the blonds clothed chest. Naruto whimpered again. 'I will ask you one more time. Where is Kouichi?'

Naruto shook his head and cold metal pressed against his skin, tearing at his clothes - mere scraps of cloth that only just about kept his modesty intact. Two lonely tears trickled from Naruto's clenched eyes and he pressed his cheek against the cold table.

'I don't know...' He choked out, his voice cracking. 'I swear, I don't know...'

The hand was back at his throat and more threats were growled into his ear. Naruto couldn't even begin to comprehend them; old and new wounds mingled together, pain that stole through his thin body becoming almost unbearable. His cheek stung from the previous two slaps - which had re-opened a wound from his last _punishment_. His throat constricted painfully, aided by the strong fingers wrapped there, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. His fingers throbbed, mixing across his hand to the point that he didn't know if it was just his fingers that were broken or his whole hand.

Diasuke growled low in his throat, tightening his fingers just that little bit more. Glaring, he ran his other hand down the naked body beneath him, pushing the legs apart. Naruto choked on a gasp as he was spread and exposed to the man above him.

'No...' He protested weakly, trying hard to force his legs closed. 'Please... Not again... I swear I don't know where he is...'

A dark chuckle sounded from somewhere above him and a whole new pain exploded up his spine, fingers breaching his most intimate place. A harsh cry struggled from his tattered throat.

'Please! Stop! Please!'

'Mr Namikawa, sir!' A heavy hammering at the makeshift door exploded behind the pair and Daisuke jumped, closing his hand tighter around the blonds neck. Naruto wheezed and the heavy weight was removed from on top of him. Diasuke stomped angrily over to the door and wrenched it open, glaring at the man before him. Naruto vaguely heard him - Kazuhiko, he was sure - shouting something about intruders.

 _Does that mean Kouichi made it...?_ Naruto thought as the words registered in his mind and tears streamed down his cheeks. His vision blurred into complete darkness. _I'm glad._

'What do you mean, intruders?' Daisuke snapped. 'This better not be one of Masao's jokes again. I was in the middle of something.'

'There's at least six teams of ninja. They seem to hail from Konoha but I can't be sure. Cells one and two have already been compromised. It seems the Yellow Flash has deemed us worthy of his presence, too.'

'So the rumours about this worthless shit are true, it seems.' Daisuke glanced over at his blond captive, rationalising the best plan of action in his head. 'Fortify the remaining cells and take out as many as you can. I'll hide this loser. I don't want to imagine what would happen if the Yellow Flash knew we had his son.'

Kazuhiko nodded grimly and left; what _would_ the Hokage do to them if he knew? It would make their operation look like child's play, that's for sure.

'Orders from Namikawa,' he shouted, rallying the small amount of men at their disposal. 'Fortify the cells. He'll get the Uzumaki brat out of here while we deal with the Konoha nin.'

An angry roar erupted around them and two green blurs sped passed, knocking two of Kazuhiko's men to the ground.

'Did I just hear you say something about an Uzumaki child?' The taller man asked, flashing brilliant white teeth. 'Well then, my most splendid student, please show them what your youthfulness can do while this gentleman takes us to Naruto.'

'Aw, but sensei, I wanted to help Naruto!'

'I need you here, Lee. Catch up with us later. Right, Itachi?'

A man appeared behind Kazuhiko, katana poised at the mans throat. He coughed lightly, the blade nicking the bandits neck with the movement. 'Don't make me kill you before the fun really starts.' He said in a gravely voice. Kazuhiko froze to the spot, not being one for rash actions. He strategised in his head, falling on one particular plan he felt sure he could execute.

'Okay.' He said. 'This way. Just don't kill me.'

The blade was removed as a threat and the man behind him - Itachi - gripped his shirt tight, pushing him ahead. The man in green followed along behind them as his student slipped into an offensive fighting stance, egging his men into a fight they knew they wouldn't win.

Kazuhiko lead the two nin down, walking straight passed the room he knew Daisuke occupied, and heading to the back of the cave he helped build so many years ago. At the end of the hall, lit with candles burning low on the walls, was a single door. He nodded to it and looked over his shoulder at the two nin.

'He's in there.' He said, forcing himself to remain calm. 'With our leader.'

'Did you hear that, Itachi? We have the perfect opportunity to show off our youthful prowess by taking out the leader.'

Itachi scoffed, rolling his eyes. 'After you, Gai.'

Gai opened the door with a flourish but didn't step inside. Instead he peered around the wall, attempting to establish who was in there. A heartbeat later, Kazuhiko took his chance, breaking free of the hold Itachi had on him. A small scuffle ensued and, with a nicely timed swipe of his leg, Kazuhiko knocked the ANBU captain into his comrade, pushing them through the cliche door that held not a room, but a cavern whose floor was some fifty feet below. He smirked as the men stumbled and fell to their deaths.

' _ **Mokuton!**_ ' Came a cry from behind him. Kazuhiko grunted as pain exploded in his chest and he looked down to see a hand crackling with lightning protruding from it. 'Gai! Itachi! Are you okay?'

'We are fine, thanks to you, my friend!'

'Well fuck...' Kazuhiko grunted as the hand was removed. He looked up in time to see his victims climbing safely through the door. He collapsed to the floor in an undignified heap and felt his body being gently turned over. 'I ain't telling you shit...'

'Tell us where Uzumaki Naruto is so we can end this.' Itachi muttered. Kazuhiko grunted and turned his head, spitting blood on Itachi's sandles. 'Then we leave you here to die a slow and painful death.'

The four men straightened and stood sentry over the dying man for a few silent moments. Then the mokuton user turned to the masked man in their company.

'Take that thing off and face us, Kakashi.' The man huffed a sigh and pulled his old ANBU mask from his face. 'You're not supposed to even know about this. How did you find out?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Kakashi muttered, glaring down at the bandit by his feet. Itachi shifted uncomfortably, though it was barely noticable. 'This is not the time for questions. We must continue with the mission.'

Without a word, the four men split into pairs and began to search the passed rooms. Kakashi knew he was going to get hell for this, but he didn't care. He failed in saving Naruto all those years ago, but he _was_ going to save him now.

Gai and Itachi, ever the more cautious of their steps now, opened the last door on the left. It swung open, banging loudly on the wall and almost bounced back at them. This room, like the four others before it, held a single table in the center adorned with thick chains and cuffs. Whips, bamboo sticks, kunai and other such weaponry lined the walls and one corner held a small wash basin and another door.

The table in the middle of the room dripped with fresh blood and the two men shared a disgusted look. Gai signalled his two other comrades and Itachi headed into the room, straight for the second door that stood ajar. Kakashi and partner were by Gai's side half a heartbeat later and the silver haired jounin stepped forward to examine the table. He ran a finger through a small puddle of blood and brought it to his nose. He wasn't as skilled as an Inuzuka but he would know that smell anywhere.

_Naruto..._

With a flick of his wrist, Itachi ordered the team towards him. He gazed uneasily down the darkened hallway before him and let Gai take the lead. Kakashi pushed passed him, the mokuton user right behind and Itachi was forced to take up the rear. Cautiously, the team made their way through the dark hallway, nerves on edge as they all wondered what horrors they would find on the other side.

An explosion behind them collapsed the room they had just vacated and they ducked, dodging the rubble. Gai called to his teammates, checking they were okay, receiving varying replies mixed with coughing. The mokuton user got to his feet and pushed passed Itachi, pulling the rubble away.

'Yamato, leave it. We made need you ahead.' Gai instructed, pressing forwards. His three teammates followed closely behind him. 'Stay on your guard. I have a feeling we are finally close to Naruto.'

Finally, the hallway opened out into what looked like a storage room. Crates and barrels littered the room, the smell of moulding food hitting their noses. A large man in a plain black kimono stood by one of the piles of crates, his back to them, seeming as if he was hastily putting something away. Gai and his team spread out, forming a half circle around the man.

'Drop what you are doing. The most youthful Konoha team has arrived.' Gai announced brashly. The man flinched and turned to face them. He sneered at the green-clad man.

'Ahh Might Gai. How long has it been since we last met? Not long enough, I'm sure. And I see you're still sporting that hideous outfit. Now, how can I help you gentlemen? I had heard that Konoha was interested in my... _assets_. I just didn't realise how high that interest ran.' The man smirked and Kakashi's hand twitched. Oh how he wanted to wrap his fingers around the large mans neck. 'I presume you took a good look at the merchandise upstairs?'

Gai snarled. 'Namikawa Daisuke. Do not assume that our shinobi are anything like you. You will only be sorely disappointed. Why are you not rotting in a jail cell after the last of your disgusting crimes?'

Daisuke snorted and examined his fingernails with a feigned interest. He was no fool; he knew he stood no chance against four of Konoha's best jounin. But there wasn't anything stopping him from having some fun before he was locked away once more. 'That prison. It was easier for me to break out of that place than it was for me to break into those children's bedrooms and steal them from their beds.'

'Sick fucking bastard!' Itachi snarled in a rare show of emotion. He drew his sword from his sheath, his sharingan activating unconsciously. 'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just end you right now!'

Daisuke laughed heartily. 'Perhaps because your Hokage would like to have his way with me once he sees the state his son is in. But I think you like me, Uchiha Itachi, or surely you would have killed me already.'

' ** _Mokuton; Four Pillar Prison!_** '

'Yamato...'

'How dare you insinuate such things about Itachi!' Yamato bellowed. 'Tell us where Naruto is this instant!'

'Oh, Naruto?' Daisuke smirked. 'He's in the box behind me. I'd hurry if I were you. I'd say he only has mere minutes left to live.'

Kakashi and Itachi were moving before the vile man could finish speaking. They reached the crate and flung the lid off, forcing back gasps at the sight; Naruto lay in a foetal position, crammed tight into the box. Blood matted his hair, dirt marred his naked skin and fresh wounds oozed. Blood pooled at the bottom of the box as his life force slowly leaked from the open wound to his stomach. The boy whimpered, feeling the unknown presences beside him.

Kakashi threw a terrified glance at Itachi, practically ripping his flak jacket from his shoulders and covering the boy with it.

'Gai! Get the Hokage and a medic! Now, Gai!' He called, ignoring the laughter from the large man in the wood prison. He pulled the blond from the crate and gently placed him on the floor. The wound splattered fresh blood on the dusty cave floor and Kakashi looked beseechingly at the young Uchiha next to him. 'Itachi... Please...'

The raven nodded, placing his hands over the wound and letting his chakra flow through him. 'I'll do what I can until a medic turns up.'

Tears leaked from Kakashi's eyes as he unconsciously ran his fingers through the dirty blond hair. He nodded his thanks to the raven, turning his gaze back to his student.

_Naruto... stay with me..._

* * *

 

And... breathe. Another chapter done! Yay!

 **Wassssupmyyyybudddaaay** , didn't I tell you I'd flake out at the last minute? Are you glad I did? I sure am! *shudders* I couldn't do it. Well... I could... I had it in there and everything... Then I was proofing it with a friend and went 'Shit dude, I can't do this. It's like so badly written and I just... No.' So I took it and changed it and tried to rewrite it and went... Nah mate. Kazuhiko! Interrupt this shit like right now!

Blegh. Enough of my ramblings!

Hope y'all enjoyed ^.^

See ya next week!

S x


	6. Chapter 6

Haha! I'm early!

It may or may not have something to do with being finished with this at 2am Wednesday morning...

And I made you wait... Gomen!

Enough prattle! On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Fun fact; turning up on Kishimoto's doorstep and demanding Itachi should be handed over to me instantly is a bad idea. I'm not a fan of dogs and I didn't realise Pakkun could run that fast.

* * *

 

The first of his senses to return was his hearing. And the first thing he heard was the steady, rhythmic beeping that beat alongside his heart. The next thing he heard was a woman crying softly somewhere by his feet. After that, feeling returned and he could only presume he was on a bed because his back was pressed against something that was far too soft and warm to be a table from his prison. He then felt that his throat was dry, and he desperately wanted some water, and that there was a tube running down it, helping him breathe.

 _Great_. He thought as his sense of smell came rushing back and the smell of disinfectant hit his nose. _A hospital, then_.

Warily, he cracked an eye open and groaned at the light that assaulted him. The groan, however, sounded more like a disturbing rattle in his lungs and he couldn't help but wonder just how damaged he was this time. Clenching his eyes closed, he decided to leave his recuperation to the machines attached to him and the doctors that had undoubtedly surrounded him at some point. He could feel his own chakra tingling to life as it coursed through his veins, fixing things the machines couldn't and the doctors had missed.

The door opened with a soft creek.

'Kushina?' Came an achingly familiar voice. 'Go home and get some rest. I'll take over here for a bit.'

 _Mum... Dad..._ Naruto felt his fingers twitch. Now he desperately wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to see them; see their faces after seven years apart; feel the softness of their skin as they hugged him, just as he remembered it. He wanted to take in their scents again, though he couldn't quite remember what they smelt like, he just wanted everything he'd lost. If he could cry, he would have. He was home. Home. And his mum and dad were right there, just out of his reach. He didn't care if he sounded like a petulant child, he just wanted his mummy and daddy to hold him like they used to.

 _Mum... Dad..._ He tried again, but his voice still only rang out in his mind and the only sound he heard from his body was the rattling in his lungs once more. He tried forcing his eyes to open, his eyelids feeling leaden and impossible to open. It wasn't fair. He'd opened one eye a moment ago. Why couldn't he open both of them now?

_Mum... I'm awake... Mum... Dad... Please... Notice me..._

He heard his mother reluctantly agree to leave, to leave him, and the door opened and close once more, the sound of that creek like thunder to Naruto's ears. He silently begged her not to go; begged her not to leave him. But she left anyway and he felt his heart clench painfully. The beeping machine followed suit, beeping irregularly, and if his father noticed, he didn't say anything. Minato just huffed out a sigh and took a seat next to Naruto's head. Naruto felt calloused fingers curl into his own and the pad of a thumb run across the back of the same hand, ever careful of the needle feeding him some kind of drug.

 _Dad..._ He twitched his fingers again, praying the Forth would notice. Nothing. Not a sound. Just the ever present stroke of the thumb.

'Naruto...' His father spoke softly, voice dulled and cracked from unshed tears. 'I'm so sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...'

 _Dad..._ He felt the thumb pause it's stroking and the hand gripped his own, tightly and suddenly. Fingers shook in his and Naruto's chest constricted. _Why... Why wasn't I strong enough... Why wasn't I able to escape on my own... Why was I so weak..._

Slowly, Naruto slipped back into unconsciousness, his fears and insecurities coiling around him like a snake. The bleak darkness that came with his loss of conscious was broken only by images - dreams, he could only guess. Dreams. And nightmares. The horrors that filled his last seven years replayed themselves on the insides of his eyelids until all he wanted to do was scream. He was forced to watch as he was beaten over and over. As his captors began taking things to another lever and continuously raped him. He watched himself being forced to fuck an unknown, silver-haired genin from his own village. She was two years younger than him. 

Hours later, Naruto woke again. This time all his senses came rushing back to him at once, leaving only sight behind until he was brave enough to open his eyes. His father was still there, the hand in his warm and sticky with sweat. From the soft snores, Naruto could tell he was sleeping. Every so often, Minato would clench his hand tighter around Naruto's and mumble something unintelligible in his sleep.

It was then that Naruto realised...

_There was someone else in the room with them._

He cracked his eye open, pushing passed the pain from the bright light and forcing the eye to stay open. The other one shortly followed and he stared at the white tiled ceiling above him.

Movement to his left startled him but he made no response; he was used to unexpected noises and movements now. There was a rustling of fabric and suddenly there was a hand resting gently on his leg.

'Naruto...'

_Kakashi-sensei...?_

Naruto tried to grunt or groan or cough or something - anything! - to get the jounin's attention. The hand on his leg was warm and comforting and terrifying at the same time. Emotions swelled in Naruto's chest. Emotions he was positive he'd lost years ago.

_Kakashi-sense... I loved you... I... I still..._

And then Kakashi's face was looming over Naruto, his uncovered eye closed in sorrow. Naruto couldn't help but wonder just how long he'd been in this hospital bed for if that was the expression Kakashi was pulling. He wanted to reach out, to let the man he loved know he was okay - or as okay as he could be - but his arm felt heavy. He twitched his fingers wrapped around his fathers hand again, elicting no repsonse from the sleeping man, then twitched the fingers on the other hand. Nothing. But Kakashi was coming closer, muttering under his breath, telling Naruto he was sorry and he loved him and he prayed he would wake soon and all sorts of other things that Naruto couldn't quite comprehend. Kakashi whispered his name again and his mask was pulled down as he leant in and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto felt his stomach twist in fear but his eyes slipped closed in contented bliss. It had been too long since he'd felt the softness of this mans lips. Too long. He almost whimpered as Kakashi pulled away, returning the mask to its former position, and Naruto opened his eyes again. _Please... Notice me..._

Kakashi's eye slowly opened and he gazed down at the blond sadly. And then, as if in slow motion, realisation hit.

_Naruto's awake..._

Without pause, he slammed his fist on a button set into the wall. Nothing seemed to happen, but Naruto knew otherwise. He knew that a hoard of doctors would be flocking to his room. Tsunade probably included. Kakashi leant back over the blond then, hovering close to his face, relief flooding his features. Despite the kind smile, Naruto found himself pushing away from Kakashi, his stomach knotted with sudden, unbidden fear once again. Kakashi's eye darkened.

'Naruto...' Kakashi whispered, leaning away and taking a step back. His heel knocked Minato's chair, jolting the Hokage from his troubled slumber.

'Kakashi... What are you doing here...?' Minato's voice was heavy with sleep and he rubbed the evidence from his eyes one-handed before looking up at his former student. 'I thought you were on a - What is it? What's wrong?'

Kakashi couldn't speak. He couldn't remove his visible eye from Naruto's battered and bruised face. 

_He's awake... He's gonna be fine... Naruto... I... I..._

Kakashi couldn't believe it. 

'Naruto...' He breathed. Minato furrowed his eyebrows at the jounin.

Behind them, the door burst open, making Minato jump. He swivelled in his chair, facing the woman who had just entered, his hand never leaving his sons. The woman ignored the Hokage, storming to the bedside and, with surprising gentleness, pulled the tube from Naruto's throat.

'Welcome back, brat.' She muttered, her lips falling into a relieved smile.

'Granny...'

Minato's head whipped around so fast, Naruto was sure he got whiplash. His eyes focused on his son for half a second before tears welled up and streamed relentlessly down his cheeks. 'Oh thank God...' He whimpered through broken sobs, releasing Naruto's hand to bury his face in his own. His sobs grew louder, harder. 'Thank God...'

'Dad... Where's Kouichi...?' Naruto croaked out. Kakashi frowned.

'Safe.' Minato gave him a reassuring smile. 'He's staying with Iruka. He asks to see you every time I check in on him.'

Kakashi watched Naruto visibly relax and couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that ran through his very core.

'Naruto... I asked him... I mean... Is he...?' Naruto nodded and a myriad of emotions sped across Minato's face before finally settling on pure determination. 'Then your mother and I will look after him.'

Kakashi chose that moment to steer the Hokage to a seat away from his son, giving Tsunade the space she needed to set about checking Naruto over. She helped him sit up and gulp down a glass of water. Neither she nor Kakashi missed the flinch and the pure terror in Naruto's eyes as the healer touched him. Kakashi studied his former student for a moment before turning and announcing that he was going to find Kushina.

That flinch. That terror. He knew what had caused that. And he was not happy.

He had hoped that - upon rescuing the blond - he would be able to be there for the genin, that just simply seeing Kakashi's face would be enough to reassure him. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him everything he needed to know; that he was safe, and loved and would never go through the last seven years again. He wanted to love the boy - no, the man - physically, hold him in his arms and make him feel the most intense pleasure imaginable. That morning, so many years ago, was still etched deeply into his memories. He could still feel the nervous press of Naruto's lips against his, could still hear the soft moan that had escaped the genin. And the way his name had sounded tumbling from those lips...

_But that flinch..._

That tiny spasm of muscle that made Naruto shy away from those who wanted to help him, that wanted to love him...

_What have those monsters done to you..._

He knew, of course. He knew without it needing to be said. One of two things could explain it, and Kakshi was willing to bet a years income that he knew exactly what had happened. He wasn't just unhappy. He was furious.

_And just who the hell is Kouichi? Has Naruto... moved on?_

Seething with anger, he paid no heed to where he was going or who he was pushing roughly aside as he passed. He had to get away. Had to get away from the hospital and steer clear of the prison, lest he do something he would regret. Maybe he'd find Obito and Rin. Throw a few bottles of sake down his neck. That would keep his mind achingly numb, at least for a few hours.

So lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed someone run into him. Someone who was also paying little attention to their surroundings. Poor show for a shinobi, though Kakashi knew he was in no position to judge at the moment.

'Kakashi-sensei...?' A voice gasped out from somewhere below him. He looked down and met Sasuke's eyes. The boy was trembling from head to toe, his thin frame shaking violently.

'Sasuke? What's the matter?'

'I've just spoken to Itachi. What hell kind of mission were you two on, anyway? He hasn't said a word since he got back. Well, at least until I forced something out of him today.' The raven got to his feet midway through his ramblings. 

Sasuke had changed so much in the last seven years; going from simply moody, to a complete recluse and then looping right about back around to become the most enthusiastic ANBU captain Kakashi had ever seen. He was sure the Uchiha was trying to somehow fill the void that Naruto had left in his own strange way. But Sasuke had never really gotten a handle on being a knucklehead. Fortunately.

'He said he never wanted to see anything like that again. And big brother has seen a lot. Not that I haven't seen alot. And of course, you've seen more than either of us. Anyway. He said if I really wanted to know, I should ask the Hokage. And Izumo and Kotetsu said he's been at the hospital a lot for the last month. That's why father has been covering for him. I can't figure out why, though. What happened out there, sensei?'

Kakashi knew it wasn't his place to say anthing. He should leave it to Minato or Kushina. Or better yet, perhaps to Naruto. But something inside him stirred unpleasantly. Naruto was back and he was a shell of his former self - or he will be, if Kakashi was correct in his thoughts. And seeing Sasuke so desperately trying to emulate the blond tugged painfully at his heartstrings. He couldn't stop himself as the words tumbled from his lips.

'We found Naruto. He's been in a self-induced coma for the last month. He's forced his consciousness away, basically, refusing to wake up. But he just woke up. Excuse me... I have to get Kushina.'

Sasuke let his former sensei breeze passed him, allowing the words to sink in.

_Naruto... Naruto is here... He's home... He's awake... He's... Naruto..._

Daring to take a look back at the silver-haired man, Sasuke wondered what had made the calm, collected man so distant. Angry even. He thought back to what he had witnessed seven years ago; a stolen kiss in the forest and whispered promises dancing across the early morning wind. He thought of how he had hated Kakashi back then, hated him for stealing Naruto from right under his nose and then hated him even more for not protecting the blond. And for sending him back to village, injuries be damned.

 _Maybe Naruto has now rejected him...?_ The thought made his heart flutter. Maybe there was hope for him and the blond bombshell yet...? _Maybe..._ He had to find out. He hated not knowing. He just wanted...

_Naruto..._

'Sasuke?' The Hokage's voice peirced through his thoughts and the raven snapped his head up to meet cerulean blue eyes so like the ones that haunted his dreams. He respectfully bowed his head at the interruption. 'So you've heard the good news?'

'Indeed, Lord Forth.' Saskue couldn't meet the mans eyes. 'I was just on my way to see him. I ran into Kakashi-sensei and lost track of what the nurses told me.'

Minato gave the raven one of his kind smiles, tilting his head to the side and letting greasy blond locks flop limply around his face. 'Room 101.' Was all he said and he left then, placing a hand on the ANBU captains shoulders and brushing passed, Tsunade on his heel.

Sasuke waited until he was certain the blond pair were gone before he darted one floor up and to the room at the end of the hall. He paused then, suddenly nervous.

_What if Naruto rejects me, too? What if he found someone to connect with in whatever hell hole he's been stuck in these past years?_

With shaking fingers, he slid the door open. Naruto was sitting upright in the bed, staring out of the window and nursing a cold glass of water. He saw the blond flinch as he heard the door open, but otherwise Naruto made no acknowledgement that someone had entered his room.

'Na... Naruto...?' The blond turned then, a small smile creeping onto his features. Sasuke had to school himself to remain calm as he saw his friends face. It was still bruised to high heaven and his eyes looked utterly defeated. But it was Naruto.

'Hey teme.' Naruto said with a soft, scratchy voice. Sasuke felt his heart break then and he couldn't help himself. He was across the room in a heartbeat and the fear so painfully present in the blue orbs just didn't register in his mind. He threw himself onto the bed, pushing Naruto down beneath him and pressing a forceful kiss to chapped lips.

Naruto froze under the weight of his best friend. 

_No... Not again..._

The thought spurred him on and he weakly pushed at Sasuke's chest, trying to push him away. This couldn't happen again. He was supposed to be safe here. This just couldn't happen _here,_ in his _own village._ He pushed at Sasuke's chest again, a terrified whimper escaping him and he could only pray the raven would interpret it correctly.

He didn't. Instead, Sasuke mistook the terrified whimper and interpreted it as a moan, running his fingers down Naruto's sides and gripping tightly at the blonds hips. Tears leaked from Naruto's scrunched up eyes as he tried again to push Sasuke away. Finally, the kiss was broken and Naruto thought his own personal hell was over.

But Sasuke had other plans. He attached his lips to Naruto's neck next, sucking and licking and leaving small bites here and there. He pulled away just enough to mumble against his friends neck.

'Oh Naruto... I've wanted this for the longest time...' He whispered, his breath ghosting over the tanned neck. He pressed another kiss there and slowly made his way lower. 'You have no idea how happy I am that you want it, too.'

'Sasuke... Please... _Stop...'_ Naruto sobbed, hiding his face behind his hands as he lost the strength to fight back. 'Please... I don't want this... Please...'

'Hn, you don't have to play hard to ge-'

Sasuke didn't finish that sentance. If he was honest, he wasn't sure what the hell just happened. One minute he was pinning Naruto to the bed, the next he was pinned to the floor with a heavy body pressed against his. For a wild moment he belived Naruto had come around and flipped their positions, but the kunai at his throat suggested otherwise. He opened his eyes - unsure as to when exactly he had closed them - and found himself staring up into the furious blue orbs of the Hokage.

Naruto writhed and sobbed on the bed, screaming at anyone brave enough to go near him. 'Don't touch me! Please! No! Go away!'

Sasuke watched in wide-eyed horror before returning his gaze to the angry man still on top of him. He held his hands up in surrender and Minato slowly, cautiously, released him; though the kunai stayed firmly in hand. Sasuke backed to the window, keeping his hands in place to show he wasn't going to do anything, and glanced at the screaming boy again.

'What happened to him...?'

'That's what we're trying to find out.' The Hokage mumbled, also glancing to his son. 'I'm sorry to do this to you, but you're suspended from active duty until further notice. Go home, Sasuke.'

His tone of voice left no room for arguments and the raven gave a quick nod, jumping out of the window and swiftly running back home. The streets of Konoha blurred passed him. He didn't understand. None of it made any sense to him. Naruto wasn't scared of anything, but suddenly he was terrified of his best friend?

_I get it, he was beaten, a lot from the looks of him... But a kiss...?_

Unconsciously, Sasuke touched his fingers to his lips. The feeling of Naruto's lips still burnt his. The blond had tasted good...

He huffed a sigh and headed straight to his room when he arrived home, ignoring the curious looks from his parents and older brother. He didn't even ask what his father was doing home this time in the afternoon when he should had still been at work; he had been covering for the Hokage after all.

Itachi came quietly up to his brothers bedroom and listened. Sasuke, in a rare show of true emotion, was having what could only be described as a hissy-fit, stomping around the room, throwing things on the floor and repeatedly opening his wardrobe just so he could slam the door shut again. Huffing a sigh, the older sibling opened the door, receiving only a glare. A moment passed and Sasuke snapped.

'What?' He bristled, slamming his wardrobe door again. 'I love him, alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?' Itachi said nothing, continuing to stare his brother down. 'I only kissed him.'

Itachi sighed once more and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose at the incoming headache. 'Foolish little brother...'

It wasn't until a week had passed that Sasuke was finally told just what his blond friend had been through...

* * *

 

Maa... It's sort of like a filler chapter... But like... At least we know Naruto is okay? Well, alive at least!

Gomen, I'm just trying to make the relationships work, but things will start getting a lot more interesting soon, I promise ^.^

S x


	7. Chapter 7

I'm early again! I think I'm getting good at this \o/

*ahem* Anyways, I had fun picking on Kakashi in this chapter ^.^ So I figured you guys deserved it early so you can laugh at him too ^.^ 

*P.S. KakashiIloveyouImsorrypleasedontkillmekai <3*

Heh...

ENJOY! o/

S x

Disclaimer: Kishimoto's getting a restraining order for me. Apparently I decided the doorstep stunt would definitely work a second time and the last thing I remember is a wall of sand...

* * *

 

Kakashi waited nervously just outside Naruto's hospital room, fiddling with something in his hands. Today was the day, after almost two more months since he woke from his coma, that Naruto was finally being released from hospital. To say the boy was glad to be going home was an understatement; every time Kakashi had the nerve to come and visit his student, all he did was complain about being bored, how bad the food was, how the smell and silence irritated him to no end, how he really wanted to get out and train for the first time in years and how he couldn't properly spend time with Kouichi.

The last part always made Kakashi's stomach churn uncomfortably and he usually decided sake was needed afterwards.

But, despite how much it hurt him, he was genuinely glad Naruto seemed happy with this Kouichi person. Kakashi hadn't met him yet; he didn't have the guts to see the person that had stolen Naruto from him, but Obito and Rin loved him, and assured Kakashi he would, too.

Sighing, Kakashi slipped whatever it was he'd been playing with back into his pocket and trudgd down the hall. He was sure Kouichi would be helping Naruto take all of his get well presents home and he didn't particularly fancy being a third wheel. No. It was time for some nice, hot ramen - something he'd taken to eating on a regular basis since Naruto's disappearance - to cheer himself up. Taking to the roofs, he sped across the village, his heart clenching painfully in his chest for what he had lost.

'Bakashi!' Obito called as the silver-haired jounin landed outside Ichiraku's. The scarred Uchiha waved his friend over and Kakashi felt his stomach churn with jealousy as his friend made space for him, snuggling up next to his wife. Rin gave the Copy Nin a brilliant smile as he approached.

'Yo.' He said, his visible eye crinkling with a fake smile.

'You should join us,' the med-nin said, returning the smile and deciding to turn a blind eye to the mask that her friend wore, at least for now. 'We're waiting for Naruto and Kouichi to join us. You know, to celebrate finally leaving the hospital.'

Kakashi felt a knot form in his stomach and he turned away.

'Maa, maybe next time. You guys don't need me overcrowding things.'

'What are you talking about? Naruto would love to have lunch with his favourite sensei.' Obito teased, wiggling his eyebrows, a cheesy grin gracing his features that was big enough to put a Cheshire Cat to shame.

Kakashi frowned and looked back to his friends. 'Huh?'

Obito's smile faltered. 'You mean he didn't talk to you before he...' The Uchiha paused, thinking through his wording before continuing. 'Before he left?' Kakashi frowned again. He remembered the night - or rather, the morning - that Naruto was stolen from him. Remembered it too well, in fact. The memory of Naruto's chapped lips pressing against his, and the moans and begs and pleas that rolled from Naruto's tongue as he fu-

'Baka!' Obito snapped suddenly, throwing his chopsticks at the man and snapping him out of his reverie. The chopsticks slapped against Kakashi's cheek and he glared, halfheartedly, at his friend. 'I thought you were supposed to be a genius, Bakashi!'

'I know what you're talking about, moron.' Kakashi snapped, flinging the chopsticks back. He was happy in the knowledge that Obito hadn't dodged them either. 'But how the hell do you know?'

Obito scoffed. 'Who the hell do you think he came running to?' Kakashi stared wide-eyed at his friends, disbelievingly. 'Iruka and I knew from the beginning. Rin knew when I proposed. Since he woke up, all he's talked about - to us, at least - is how much he's in love with you. But. He doesn't know if you'd want him now. Or if you've maybe moved on.'

Kakashi continued to stare, finding it difficult to process what the Uchiha was saying. 'But... Kouichi...?'

This time Rin laughed. 'Don't tell me you're actually jealous of a six year old boy, Kakashi?'

'What?'

It was Obito and Rin's turn to stare. 'Kouichi is Naruto's son.' Obito stated slowly. 'You knew that, right?'

Slowly, Kakashi shook his head and took a seat next to his former teammates. 'His... You're sure...?' Obito nodded. 'How did...?'

'Apparently he was forced onto others, as much as he had people forcing themselves on him.' Rin whispered, gaze downcast. 'She didn't survive long enough after the birth. So Naruto raised him practically alone in that... Place... A couple of the other prisoners helped... But it was mostly him...'

'Stay, ne? Naruto would want you here. He's been asking why you always left before Kouichi showed up.' Obito grinned. 'Just wait til he finds out.'

Kakashi had the Uchiha pinned against the wall in a heart beat, sharingan swirling dangerously though he didn't remember pulling his headband up. He was only vaguely aware of Teuchi shouting at them to take it outside. 'Don't you fucking...'

'Baka.' Obito smirked. 'You wouldn't use my _own eye_ against little old me, now would you?'

'Try me.'

Obito snorted and pushed his friend away. 'Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I won't say anything to Naruto. But don't think you'll be living it down anytime soon. Oh! Hey! If you guys get hitched, I'll worm it into my best man speech!' Kakashi growled and threw his fist into Obito's jaw before pulled his headband back into place and storming back to the counter. 'Baka! You're so fun to tease.'

'Fuck off.'

'Obito-sensei! Rin-sensei!' Naruto came barrelling into view, a silver-haired little boy and his parents on his heels. Naruto stopped just shy of the couple and grinned at them, rubbing the back of his head. 'I'm sorry we're late, I got distracted, seeing my room and my home and the village again, you know.'

'Maa, not so loud, Naruto.'

The blond spun around and fixed his sensei with a warm smile. 'Hey, Kakashi-sensei. I didn't see you there.' He inched closer to the man unconsciously, a shy smile playing on his lips. 'Ano... Are you... Joining us for lunch?'

Kakashi nodded and the blond beamed, taking another unconscious step forward. A small hand gripped his own and he jumped, snapping his hand away as if he'd been burnt. Spinning, he stared wide-eyed at the silver-haired boy behind him. He visibly relaxed and knelt down next to his son, a hand on the boys shoulder.

'Sorry.' He mumbled, pulling the boy into a tense hug and pulling away quickly. 'You scared your old man, is all.' The boy nodded, eying the new person warily. 'Oh! That's right, you two haven't met! Kouichi, this is Kakashi-sensei. Sensei, this is my son, Kouichi.'

The boy nodded carefully in acknowledgement and Kakashi gave him a small wave, one eye crinkled as he smiled.

'Hey kid.'

The boy stared up at him, open mouthed, for a few seconds before turning to his father and grandfather.

'Is he a cyclopes, too?' 

'K-Kouichi!'

Minato doubled over with laughter and Kushina bit her lip, torn between scolding the child's rudness and laughing as hard as her husband. Kakashi glanced at a disgruntled Obito, and Naruto spluttered indignantly, his face a bright shade of red. The two jounin shared a look of pure disbelief. Obito sighed; he'd had all of this before, when he first met the boy, but it had stopped after the first few visits. He was sorta hoping he'd forgotten about it since and hadn't thought that the Copy Nin would bring it all back.

'Kouichi, apologise now!' Naruto snapped, blushing furiously. 'I'm sorry, sensei. I don't know where he got his attitude from.'

Kakashi snorted. 'I think I have an idea. But don't worry about it. Let's celebrate, ne?'

'Yes! Ramen!' The blond cried, forgetting his embarrassment instantly.

Teuchi pulled out a table and set it down just outside the ramen shop. The family of four sat down around it and the three sensei's moved down the counter, setting themselves near the family. Obito struck up an animated conversation with Minato and the kid, Rin occasionally throwing in her two cents. Kakashi sat quietly, the loud and jovial conversation beside him barely registered in his mind. His gaze was glued to mother and son.

Kushina wrapped her arm around Naruto's shoulder and he snuggled into her side, resting his head on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and leant in, pressing a kiss to his temple, making him smile.

'How are you feeling today?' She muttered. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily through his nose. He nodded and pressed in closer to her.

'Better...' He whispered, opening his eyes and glancing over his family - including the extended members. 'I'm still... Just so glad Kou is okay...' His gaze landed on his son and he felt tears welling up behind his eyes. 'I... Don't know what I would have done... If anything had happened to him...'

'I know, baby...' She tightened her grip on his shoulders. Teuchi brought the bowls round and only then did she let go. He pulled away and broke his chopsticks as she gave his hair a quick ruffle. 'I know...'

'Man, how I've missed this!' The younger blond cried out, digging in to his meal.

**\----X----**

'So, what are you gonna do?'

Kakashi sighed and shrugged, not looking at his friends.

'I've seen the reports. Inoichi says they didn't let up.' The trio stopped at the entrance to Kakashi's apartment complex. 'After what he's been through...'  
'Maybe he just needs someone there to love him?'

Kakashi snorted. 'He's got sensei ad Kushina for that.' He pointed out with another shrug.

'That's not what I meant.' Rin placed a hand on her friends shoulder and gave him a warm smile. 'I mean he might need someone to show him what real love is. Not just the physical; the only people he allows to touch him is Lady Tsunade and Kouichi at the moment. But -'

'And his mother,' Kakashi interjected. Rin ignored him.

' - the emotional side of things?' She shrugged softly. 'Perhaps you could do that.'

'And work towards the physical stuff.' Obito added, none too playfully. He turned serious very quickly after that. 'He didn't just tell you, all those years ago, did he? Just... The way he talks about you...'

Kakashi sighed again and felt a blush creeping up his neck. He was so thankful for his ever present mask to hide it. He softly shook his head, not looking at the couple. 'No... He didn't even outright tell me at first. He told me he liked someone that wasn't Sakura, told me he was older and asked me how to get their attention... Then he kissed me. Then... Well...'

'No.' Obito jumped in, mouth agape. Rin watched on, confused. 'No, no, no. Please don't tell me you slept with him?' Kakashi nodded, embarrassed, and Rin gasped. 'Kakashi, he was thirteen!'

'You don't think I realised that?' The Copy Nin snapped. 'I didn't exactly plan it! It just... Happened. Do I regret it? No. I really don't.' He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'I thought at first it was a stupid crush on my part. Or some kind of idol worship. The son of the Hokage, you know?'

'But?'

'But, I loved him. Even back then, I loved him. I still do.'

The couple shared a look, neither knowing what to say.

'He wants to get back into training again, already.' Kakashi was thoughtful for a moment, eye turned to the ground in front of him as if it held all of life's answers. 'I suppose I could use that as an excuse to talk to him but sensei or Kushina or the kid will probably be there. I doubt they'll leave him alone in my care ever again.'

'You're still blaming yourself, I see.'

Kakashi startled but didn't show it, turning almost lazily to see his former sensei leaning against the wall, smiling.

'Sensei.' His voice was calm but his heart-rate betrayed that calmness. 'How long have you been there?'

'Long enough.' Minato smiled softly at his former students and unfolded his arms, pushing himself from his _draped-against-the-wall_ position and stepped towards their conversation. 'You know I never blamed you, Kakashi. You were out there for months searching and we had to drag you back home, kicking and screaming, just to get you to rest up. I thought we were going to loose you, too.'

Kakashi had the decency to look sheepish at least and he rubbed at the back of his neck. While he remained calm and collected on the outside, inside he nerves were on fire.

_How much did he hear? Did he hear what I said about that night? What Obito said? Kami, he's going to kill me, isn't he? Fuck! What do I do, what do I do?_

Panic stricken thoughts chased each other around his mind as his sensei finally joined them and he - just barely - resisted the urge to bolt. The knowledge that his sensei was still faster than he could only dream of being was the only thing that kept him rooted to the spot, praying for a swift end.

But Minato only smiled at him and rested a hand on his shoulder, turning to the couple and asking them politely, 'Could you give us a few minutes? I need to discuss something with Kakashi privately.'

'H-hai... I've gotta get some sleep anyway; mission in the A.M.'

Obito and Rin didn't miss the flash of pure terror that sped across Kakashi's visible eye as they bade their friend good night and turned away.

_Traitors._

The silence was deafening.

'Sensei...' Kakashi begain, unsure as to what he was going to say.

'Don't. I heard enough.' Minato's expression had turned serious, but not unkind, as the couple had left. 'Listen. I can't say I'm happy about what I heard. I can't imagine what was going through your head when you slept with an _underage boy_.' He emphasised the last of his sentence with a deep frown and cuffed the Copy Nin upside the head. Kakashi had the decency to look at least somewhat sheepish that. Minato's features quickly softened again. 'But if I have to entrust my sons happiness to someone, it would be you.'

The hand on his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze and Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling, glad he wasn't about to die a slow and exceedingly painful death. He opened his mouth to say something - though what, he wasn't sure - when Minato turned pensive and the hand was removed from his shoulder. The blond Hokage turned sheepish and rubbed at the back of his head almost nervously.

'You can tell Kushina. I like life.'

And, without another word, the Hokage was gone, leaving a newly terrified Kakashi in his wake.

_Maa, I'm so dead..._ He thought solemnly as he slowly climbed the stairs to his flat. Sighing, he shoved his hands into his pockets, fingers brushing against the box hidden there. He paused, mid-step, and pulled the box out, opening it carefully, thoughts running rampant.

'I should talk to Naruto first...' He decided suddenly, fingering the delicate chain. 'Tomorrow. If we're on our own during training, I'll tell him.' He let his thoughts drift back to his conversation with the Hokage and he visibly winced. 'Better make sure he knows I love him... His mother's going to kill me...'

* * *

 

*Breaths a sigh of relief* And it's done!

Nocturnal... I hope I did you proud with that sort-of-there Kushina scene e.e I shall quiver in fear until your comment appears qq

Oh, I might be late next weekend but like, I actually have a valid reason! Birthdays. Two of them. My brother is coming down next weekend and of course he's bring the wifey plus two little terrors I call my nieces and... well... let's just say if my eldest niece has anything to say about it, I should be in the living-room playing with a Hello Kitty doll's house all weekend... yay me...

Someone kill me now?

But we shall see how goes, maybe I can come up an post once she's gone to bed... If I don't hide in our booze cupboard...

Heh...

S x


	8. Chapter 8

No one was home when I got back from work so I snuck upstairs. Mwhahaha.

Ahem.

Anyways! I'm on time again, would ya look at that!

Disclaimer: I finally got all of the sand out of the unmentionable places and am currently in the process of destroying all traces of that restraining order. I'll get back to you...

* * *

 

 

Kakashi was early. By an hour. And now he knew why he was always late; it was not just a habit he'd picked up from Obito all those years ago. He was _bored. Really, really bored._

He sat in a tree of Training Ground Seven, waiting for Naruto and whomever was accompanying him to turn up and start the blonds training. He loosely held _Icha Icha Volume Six_ open on his lap, not really reading it. He was nervous. This wasn't something he was used to doing. And he wasn't sure what exactly he was going to say.

'You promise you'll do exactly as Itachi says, right?' Kakashi perked up, hearing Naruto's voice ringing through the otherwise empty training ground. 'If he says you're not allowed to do something, you stop. Okay?'

Kakashi saw the silver-haired boy kick absently at the ground, arms folded over his chest and a pout on his face. 'Okay.' He muttered, sulkily. Naruto beamed and patted the boy on the head. Kouichi scowled and swatted the hand away.

'Thanks again, by the way.' The blond turned to the ANBU captain. 'Kakashi-sensei has a mission tomorrow so this is the only chance I'll get to train with him until he gets back. Don't get me wrong, Iruka-sensei and Sakura are great, but Sakura's too strict with me and Iruka-sensei is too soft. Kakashi-sensei is like a middle ground.'

'It's fine, Naruto. You don't have to explain yourself to me.' Itachi replied, almost disinterestedly. 'But I have to ask, what about my younger brother? He was your teammate, ne? He may not go easy on you but there was one genin team a few years after your... Departure... They actually passed his test and are all chuunin now. So he's not that tough.'

Itachi, of course, already knew why Naruto had been avoiding his foolish little brother, but was interested to see if the blond had started opening up with his problems. It was obvious to everyone who hadn't been on the rescue mission that the blond was suffering with some form of Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrom, and the ANBU captain felt like he needed to help Naruto some more. He'd felt practically useless during that rescue mission; not only had he fallen for that _stupid fucking trap_ with Gai (something for which he continuously berated himself for, even three months later), but also how pathetic his healing jutsu had been when it was needed the most.

Of course, he wasn't a medical ninja, but he'd studied hard to be useful in as many areas as possible and he felt like it had gone to waste that day.

Kakashi, still seated in the tree, saw Naruto visibly tense, even from where he sat. He frowned. Didn't Naruto want to see his one-time best friend?

'I h-haven't seen him... Since the day I woke up... There... There was an... Issue...'

'May I ask what happened?'

'He... He, uh... K-kinda... Tried something... I didn't want... He hasn't been to visit me since... I think he was s-suspended from duty...' The blond laughed nervously. 'I'm not sure about that though...' _I was too busy screaming..._

'I am sorry. I will have words with him.'

'No! No, honestly. It's fine.' Naruto rubbed at the back of his head nervously. 'It's just a misunderstanding. I'll talk to him myself.'

'Hn.'

Deciding he'd heard enough - and that he would find out _exactly_ what it was that Sasuke had done, and probably kill him - Kakashi jumped from his seat, landing flawlessly in front of the trio.

'Yo.'

Kouichi jumped and darted to hide behind his father. Naruto laughed.

'It's okay, Kou. It's just Kakashi-sensei.'

'Sorry. I didn't mean to startle him.'

'It's okay. Right,' he turned to the boy who glowered at the jounin. 'Remember what I told you?'

'Do exactly what Itachi tells me.' The boy repeated, mockingly. 'Unless he's stupid like Sasuke-teme.' He added in an undertone.

'Kouichi! Don't say that in front of Itachi!'

The ANBU captain just laughed, waving it off as he crouched down in front of the boy. 'It's fine. Really. Kouichi, why don't we go and play some pranks on my little brother? As payback for upsetting daddy?'

The boy brightened, threw his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled away quickly. He turned on his heel and sped off, turning only to call back for the raven.

'Come on, Itachi! Let's go!'

Itachi smirked, following the boy and catching up with him easily. Naruto paled, watching them leave.

' _Adorable_.' Kakashi teased.

'Please tell me I wasn't _that_ bad when I was his age.'

'Hmm. I believe you were worse.'

'Shit.'

Kakashi laughed and the pair shared a moments silence as Naruto watched his sons retreating back. They stayed that way for another few minutes after Itachi and Kouichi had disappeared, unti Kakashi finally dredged up the courage to ask the blond, 'What did Sasuke do to you?'

Naruto stiffened and he refused to look at his sensei, clenching and unclenching his hands at his sides. Kakashi eyed him carefully, wondering how far he could push this.

'You can tell me, you know.'

Naruto sighed, still not looking at the Copy nin as he turned his gaze downwards, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and Kakashi frowned.

'What was that?'

Huffing out another sigh, Naruto repeated himself.

'He... Kissed me...' Kakashi froze. 'Well... A little more than that... I... I don't know... How far he would have gone... If... If dad and Tsunade hadn't shown up when they did...'

'Naruto...'

Kakashi wanted to pull the younger man close, hide him away from those who wished to hurt him, tell him just what he really meant to him. But...

_But I can't, really. Can I..._

Kakashi placed a gentle and cautious hand on the blonds shoulder. Naruto tensed, his entire body going stiff as he fought the urge to shrug the hand away and back off. When a few moments had passed and Kakashi made no other moves to touch him, the blond relaxed - though only slightly.

'C'mon. Let's start this training. Then I'll treat you to dinner. How's that sound?'

Naruto finally, _finally_ , turned to his sense and gave him a small smile.

'Thanks... Kakashi...'

Kakashi nodded, ignoring the fluttering in his chest and turning his thoughts to their training. Naruto had said yesterday that he wanted to start off with the baics and work his way back up. He was hoping to start simple that morning and be on more tasking Taijutsu by the time they called it a day.

'Right. Let's see what you remember.' Kakashi pulled _Icha Icha_ from his pocket and pretended to read it as the blond scowled and slipped into an offensive stance. 'Come at me.'

With a loud cry, Naruto launched himself at his sensei, throwing his right arm around and aiming it at the Copy Nin's face. Kakashi caught the blonds fist, feeling the boy tense again, and decided he would go easy on him. He let go and jumped away, doing a perfect backflip and landing flawlessly several yards away. Naruto scowled.

He brought his hands up, slipping them into his former signature move.

' _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**_ '

Several copies of the blond appeared, surrounding the Copy Nin, all ready to pounce. Kakashi smirked, not looking up from his book. Four of the Naruto's lunged at him, fists raised, and he skillfully dodged each blow, landing a kick to each of their stomachs and making them disappear in a puff of smoke.

A fifth Naruto landed a punch to the Copy Nin's side and he grunted, flipping away again and throwing another clone from his back. The clone hit the one that punched him and they disappeared. The last clone and the real Naruto charged at him. Real-Naruto gripped Clone-Naruto's hand and swung him around, still running. The release sent Clone-Naruto flying at the Copy Nin, landing a punch square on his jaw. Kakashi responded by flicking his leg up and slamming it into the clones chin. It disappeared.

Real-Naruto charged once more, fist raised. Kakashi readied himself to block the punch but it never came. Naruto, at the last minute, dropped to his side, skidding across the ground and knocking the mans feet out from under him. Kakashi recovered with a well placed flip and blocked the next punch aimed at his chest.

Naruto lunged again, aiming low and nailing Kakashi in the crotch. The jounin doubled over, groaning in pain, and recieved a fist to the chin, knocking him backwards. Naruto jumped and clasped his hands together, slamming them into his sensei's stomach. Kakashi grunted at the impact and righted himself during the fall, landing on his hands and kicking out at the blond. Naruto took the hit and used the momentum to propel himself backwards in a series of flips. Kakashi span away and the two of them stared at each other over the fifty yard gap, both panting hard.

 _Fuck... This is supposed to be basics..._ Kakashi thought, taking advantage of Naruto's reprieve and glancing around the training area. He spotted his book by the tree line. _This isn't basics. This is mid to high level sparring. And I don't remember dropping my book..._

'Tired already, sensei?' The blond teased, gripping lightly at the bruise forming on his jaw line.

'This is supposed to be basics, Naruto.' Kakashi pointed out. 'Where did you learn all those moves?'

This time Naruto frowned. 'I... Did a little training... On the rare occasion that I was left alone... I had to get Kouichi out somehow...'

Kakashi nodded, though his frown remained. _If he could do all this, why didn't he fight off those thugs...?_

'If you're wondering why I didn't fight back,' Naruto called, almost reading Kakashi's mind. 'Every time someone fought back, anyone they had grown even slightly friendly with would disappear... Then they would disappear, too... I couldn't risk... Anyone getting hurt because of my hotheadedness...' The blond swallowed thickly. Kakashi nodded again and didn't push the matter.

'What are you waiting for?' He asked instead, his tone playful. After another moments hesitation, Naruto charged with a frown and Kakashi mimicked his movements.

The pair raced towards each other, the younger of the two releasing another battle cry. Ten yards apart, they both leapt. Legs collided four times, though neither were sure who was on the offensive and who was on the defensive. They jumped away again, landing closer together this time, and charged straight back in. Kakashi blocked two punches and threw three of his own. The blond blocked two and dodged the last, flipping himself onto his hands and aiming his feet at his sensei's head.

Kakashi dodged the feet and dropped, sweeping the blonds hands out from under him and aiming a kick to his stomach. Naruto dodged and flipped in the air, back onto his feet, and narrowly avoided dislocating something should he have fallen. Righting his stance, Naruto launched again, landing on top of his sensei and pinning him before he was quickly thrown off.

He landed on his feet several yards away and used the time it took for Kakashi to get to his feet to attack. He sprang into action once more, swinging his arm around in a wide right hook that he was certain would win him the match. He threw all his weight into that one punch.

It happened so quickly and with no thought on Kakashi's part. He dodged the blow coming at his face and, using Naruto's disappointment to his advantage, swept the blond feet out from under him. Naruto snarled, moving quickly to right himself but he wasn't quick enough. In a fraction of a second, Kakashi was on top of him, straddling the blonds hips and pinning his hand either side of his head with gentle fingers. Naruto's whole body tensed.

Kakashi froze the moment he realised what exactly it was he was doing. He stared down at the younger man beneath him, saw the fear and tears in his eyes, saw the colour drain quickly from his face, making his scars stand out just that little bit more. His body began to tremble and the blond sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

Kakashi couldnt move, despite his mind screaming at him to do so.

'Naruto...' He breathed. 'I... I'm sorry...'

'P-please... Get off me... Please Kakashi-sensei...'

Kakashi felt his own body tense as the terror in those words registered in his mind. But he still couldn't move.

'I... I will... But... Hear me out first...' Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes, tears slipping silently down his cheeks. 'I... I still love you... I want to be with you...'

'I can't...' Naruto sobbed, clenching his fist. 'I can't... Can't you see... Even this... Too much... Please... Kakashi... Please... I can't be with you like that...'

Kakashi sighed, feeling his own tears brimming in his eyes. 'Naruto...' He breathed once more. 'Who ever said that was all I wanted...'

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he glanced, disbelievingly, at his sensei. 'But... That time... Those men...'

'Naruto... That's not all there is to love...' He removed one hand from the blonds wrist and placed it on his own chest. 'There's the emotional side too... I want that... More so than the physical... I want to show you that you're not alone... I want to be there for your darkest moments... To protect you from them... I want to be there for your fondest memories... To celebrate them with you...' He paused, gathering his thoughts. Naruto's body still trembled beneath him but it _had_ lessened somewhat. 'If you allow me that, I'll die a happy man...'

The pair was silent for the briefest of moments, Kakashi watching nameless emotions flash across Naruto's face. He could feel his heart breaking with each passing second. To have their morning together compared to what those... _monsters_... did to him... It made Kakashi regret his moment of weakness for the first time.

Slowly, he pulled away.

'I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you.' He looked away from the blond, feeling his heart snap in two. 'If you want to stop our training sessions and work with someone else, I understand.'

'Wait...' The whispered word was so quiet, Kakashi almost didn't hear it. Naruto got to his knees, kneeling in front of his sensei. Kakashi, kneeling too, felt his chest constrict. 'I... I can't promise a-anything... Apart from... I promise I'll try...'

Kakashi forced himself not to grin. He nodded slowly and held his hand out for Naruto's, allowing the blond to set the pace. After a seconds hesitation, warm fingers slipped into his gloved hand.

'Can I...' Kakashi paused, fingers squeezed fingers gently. Comfortingly. He wondered how far he could go. 'Will you... Allow me one kiss...' Naruto tensed. 'You don't have to. But if you want to, don't rush it... go as slow as you need.'

Naruto gave the barest movement of his head in a nod and leant forward ever-so slightly. Kakashi leant in as well, keeping his mask in place so as not to push the blond. He waited patiently, letting his student gather the courage to make the last step and their lips brushed together softly. Naruto sighed into the touch and pressed forward a little more, his eyes sllipping closed. Kakashi's followed suit and he squeezed the hand in his once more.

A cough behind them made them jump and spring apart. Kouichi stood with Itachi still on guard next to him and Kyuubi in his arms. Kouichi was glaring daggers at the silver-haired jounin.

'Naruto, your father is looking for you.'

Naruto nodded and got to his feet, quickly releasing Kakashi's hand. He forced a bright smile and strode over to his son, crouching down and absently petting the fox. Itachi regarded Kakashi carefully.

'Gonna come with your old man? Grandad might have some sweets for you.' Kouich shook his head, his eyes still fixed on Kakashi.

'I was wondering if your sensei could teach me some basic Taijutsu.' He said in a quiet voice. Naruto hesitated and nodded.

'If that's alright with Kakashi.' He looked over at his sensei, who agreed quickly, not liking the looks he was recieving from ANBU Captain and child alike.

'Of course! I'll bring him home when we're done.' Naruto nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Itachi hot on his heels. 'So. Taijutsu basics. Let's see.'

'You watch yourself.'

'Excuse me?'

Kouichi's glare intensified and he stormed up to the jounin almost three times his height. Kakashi crouched down, looking the boy in the eye.

'What's up, kid?'

'Listen here, cyclopes!' The boy shouted, dropping the fox and prodding Kakashi in the chest. Kyuubi snarled, baring his teeth at the Copy Nin's ankles. 'You be careful with my daddy. Don't you dare hurt him or I'll get grandma on you!'

'Woah, hold the phone.' Kakashi snapped, grabbing the boys wrist as he went to poke him again. 'Why are you so certain I'll hurt your father?'

'Because the bad men did that to him, too!' The boy paused mid rant and grew thoughtful for a second, not noticing the jounin freeze at those words. 'Though... Daddy seemed to enjoy your one. He definitely didn't enjoy it when the bad men did it...' He paused again before turning another fierce glare on Kakashi. The Copy Nin paled. 'I'll be watching you, cyclopes! You just be careful with my daddy! One wrong move...'

And with that, the boy stormed off, Kyuubi chasing after him. Kakashi watched their backs retreat for a few moments before following behind them.

_Well... He's got his grandmothers temper... That's for sure..._

Kakashi watched the boy carefully as he followed behind, wondering where he was headed. He couldn't help thinking there was something not... Quite right about the way the boy just stormed off after making his little threat. It was almost as if the boy was planning something.

Then, without warning, the boy broke into a run and ran head first into a lamppost. The resounding gong of his head hitting the metal vibrated in Kakashi's chest and, for a moment, all he could do was stare. Then the kid started crying.

'Fuck...' He muttered, jogging over and kneeling besides the boy. 'You alright, kid?' The boy said nothing, just glared up at Kakashi with tears still streaming down his cheeks. 'Here, let me have a look.'

'No! Don't touch me!'

'Alright. No touching. Got it. Calm down, okay?' Kakashi inspected the boys head from where he was. Sighing, he pushed himself to his feet. It wasn't bad, the boy would have a killer bruise and a lump for a while, but he'd live. 'C'mon, let's get you home.'

Kouichi scowled, wiping his eyes one handed and getting to his feet as well. He followed slowly along behind the jounin, hands stuffed into his pockets and eyes glued to the ground, sniffing occassionally. Three minutes later, they found themselves outside the Namikaze residence. Kakashi pushed inside without knocking, toeing his sandles off as Kouichi slammed the door behind him.

They could hear shouting coming from the kitchen.

Frowning, Kakashi followed the voices, poking his head around the door frame cautiously. Sasuke and Minato sat at the table; the Hokage reading a paper and trying desperately not to laugh, Sasuke glaring at nothing in particular with his arms folded neatly over his chest. Itachi leant against the kitchen counter, his arms also crossed over his chest, failing to hold back a smirk. Naruto and Kushina stood by the fridge, the redhead shouting at her son.

'It's not funny, Naruto!' She cried out, flailing her arms angrily. 'You shouldn't encourage him!'

Kakashi frowned again, taking in the scene once more, his visible eye roaming back over the rooms occupants. Itachi; _normal_. Kushina; _normal_. Naruto; _normal_. Minato; _normal_. Sasuke; _nor-_

'New look, Sasuke?'

He couldn't resist the jibe and easily caught the three bowls that suddenly flew at his head. Minato fell about laughing, actually falling off his chair and landing hard on the kitchen floor, his paper forgotten on the table. Sasuke scowled, his new pink and purple bangs falling into his eyes as he snatched the paper up and rolled it up, smacking the Hokage on the head with it - several times.

Kushina rounded on the arriving pair, temper flaring once more. 'Don't encourage this!' She shouted. 'Kouichi, you owe Sasuke an apology.'

'I don't owe the teme anything.'

'Naruto, stop teaching him things like that!'

'He didn't learn that from me!'

'Kouichi, what happened to your head?'

'Kakashi-sensei hurt me during training.' The boy bit out angrily. He paused as all eyes fell on him and he felt himself blush. Kakashi frowned. 'Just like he hurt daddy. Look!'

_So that's what he's playing at..._

'You know he didn't mean it, if it happened during training, right?' Naruto said slowly, rubbing at his bruised jaw. 'I'm sure if Kakashi would take down his mask, he'd have a similar bruise. I got him too, y'know.' Kouichi sniffed and Naruto sighed, opening his arm out as an invitation for the boy. 'C'mere. Let me take a look.'

Minato frowned and looked up at his former student as the child snuggled into his fathers side. Kakashi shrugged, moving further into the room and taking a seat at the table.

'It _was_ an accident. I was showing him some simple moves and he decided he wanted to try them. I wasn't paying attention and threw my fist out. He ran _head first into it_ , with a battle cry just like yours, Naruto.' He shrugged again. 'I did tell him I was sorry. I wouldn't hurt him on purpose. The kid _or_ Naruto.'

_Checkmate, brat. Next game?_

Kouichi scowled as Naruto pulled him into another one-armed hug, kissing the boys hair softly. 'See? You'll be fine and Kakashi didn't mean it.' A cold compress was pressed into Naruto's hand and he placed it gently over his sons bump.

'Right. Now he needs to apologise to Sasuke and go to his room.'

'I don't wanna!'

'Kouichi. Apologise.'

'Hn. Sorry.'

'Good. Room. Now.'

'But -'

'Go.'

'You know he didn't mean that, right?'

'Shut up, teme. It's only hair.'

'I'm going to dye your hair green. See how you like it.'

Kakashi sighed and got to his feet, crossing the room and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge on his way passed. Smiling, he leant against the counter next to the older Uchiha. 'So whose idea was it?'

'Mine.' Itachi smirked and Kakashi scoffed. 'It'll wash out in a week and he'll be back to his dark, brooding self in no time. It's not like he has to go on an escort mission to Suna tomorrow or anything. Oh... Wait a minute...'

Kakashi laughed heartily. 'Genius. Pure genius.'

_Maybe I don't have to kill Sasuke after all... He might just die from embarrassment..._

* * *

 

I think I had a bit too much fun picking on certain characters in this chapter... And Kou...? Well, that was just far too tempting to resist!

Ok, I better get outta here and start working on the next chapter before family gets back >_>

See ya next week!

S x


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Look! Early again :D

I think I'm really starting to get the hang of this!

I'm gonna keep it short this week too, Bleach is distracting me ^.^

Disclaimer: Good news; no more restraining order! Bad news; I'm locked in a cell with a bunch of dudes that look like they could kill me with their pinky fingers cause I got caught. Guess I didn't think this one through...

* * *

 

One week later found Kakashi pacing nervously in his apartment. He'd just returned to the village from a mission exactly - he checked the clock - three hours ago and had walked into his apartment to find a letter on his kitchen table. He read it, paled, and began his pacing, stopping every so often to look at the letter and re-read it, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy. He had been pacing for the last two hours, twenty three minutes and eighteen seconds.

_Fuck._

He stomped over to the letter again and snatched it from the counter.

_Fuck._

He read it again, taking in the careful, loopy writing and smiley faces drawn around the letters contents. _Dinner will be at seven_. There was a smiley face here, grinning widely and showing a gappy set of teeth. He checked the clock again. 7.32PM. _You know the rules, no uniforms. Dress to impress me!_ Another smiley, this time trying to look seductive and winking at him from the page. _I'm making your favourite!_

'Fuck...'

This was Minato's handiwork, Kakashi was sure of it. There was no other explanation. He had known, of course, that Kakashi would be out of the village for a week and would therefore not have much of a chance to have a chat with Kushina. And Minato wanted the Copy Nin to talk to the fiery redhead.

'Because he's too scared to do it himself.' Kakashi muttered bitterly. He began pacing again, thoughts running rampant. 'How the fuck am I supposed to do this?' He glanced distrustingly at the letter in his hand. 'Fuck!'

He threw the evil piece of paper on the ground and stormed into his bedroom and straight through into the bathroom.

'Shower first. Thinking later.' He muttered, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his bloodied clothing haphazardly into the hamper. 'Thinking hurts today. Don't like thinking.'

He took his time in the shower; they knew him well enough to know he would be late anyway and the redhead would probably only be starting the meal now. He figured he had another hour or so until he was pushing his luck. _Besides,_ his mind supplied helpfully, _If you wanna get in good with Kushina, you don't want to be too late._

'Ok,' he mumbled, letting the water cascade over his shoulders and down his back. 'Thinking is getting better. Well done brain.'

Ignoring the fact that he was talking to himself, he began washing away all the dirt and grime from the mission, kneading his muscles as he went and releasing the built up tension.

'Ok brain,' he muttered, lathering up his hair. 'Time to get to work. How do I win Kushina over on this?' His mind remained silent and he scowled at the wall, scrubbing at his head. 'Fine. Fuck you, too.'

He rinsed his hair quickly and shut the water off, still scowling and muttering under his breath about the injustice of brains working against their owners. With a sigh and a towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he stalked over to his drawers and slammed the top drawer open.

He paused, a box catching his eye and he picked it up. He opened it slowly and pulled the chain out, curling it around his fingers. His most precious possession. It had been a gift from his father, the week before he killed himself. The last thing The White Fang had given his son.

When Kakashi had seen Naruto, unceremoniously shoved into the box and bleeding to death, he decided he was going to give it to the boy. He wasn't sure how. He wasn't sure when. He just knew that Naruto _had_ to have it.

At first he figured it would be a get well present - and a bloody expensive one at that. But he never did have the guts to give it to the blond. The sixteen times he'd tried - yes, he'd counted and yes, he berated himself over a bottle of sake every time - it was simply because he couldn't bring himself to just... hand it over to the blond. As if it were nothing.

Something clicked.

'That's it!'

He carefully put the chain back in its box and snapped the lid shut, hurridly placing it back down and pulling out the first set of civies he could see. A worn pair of black jeans and a white, button-down shirt. He towel-dryed his hair again for good measure and combed it through with his fingers; it would never really do what he wanted it to, so this would do. He pulled his mask over his head and slipped it into place then snatched up his wallet, keys and the box, springing from the apartment like a man possessed - only _just_ remembering to lock the door on the way out.

He turned his thoughts to what he was going to say as he stalked down the street with a purpose. He sincerely hoped the kid wouldn't be there, that was for sure. Whatever he decided to say, he was sure the kid would turn it and twist it. He paused in his internal grumblings and thought about it for a moment. No, Kushina probably wouldn't need the kid to turn her against him; it was doubtful she would let _anyone_ be with Naruto for a long time.

But the brat definitely wouldn't help his case.

Kakashi found himself really, _really_ hoping the brat wouldn't be there. That hopefully he was in bed or - better yet - being babysat on the other side of the village. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, he was just positive the brat was out to get him. Kakashi supposed he could understand to a degree; the boy was six and had spent almost all of his young life watching his father repeatedly raped and beaten.

He hoped the kid _only_ had to watch...

Anything else didn't bare thinking about...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed his first port of call and had to double back on himself. Yamanaka Ino gave him a bright smile from behind her counter as he walked in.

'Hey, Kakashi-sensei. How's Naruto doing?' She asked, watching him stare cluelessly at all of the different flowers displayed in front of him. He saw Shikamaru lounging on the ground by the counter, flicking aimlessly through a magazine. The Nara gave him a lazy wave and flipped the page with a yawn.

'Physically? He's fine. Almost bested me in taijutsu training last week.' He paused, smirking at a particularly gaudy display of pink and purple flowers that reminded him of Sasuke's hair the week previous. He grabbed a bunch, unable to resist the jibe and turned to a different display. 'Mentally, he's... struggling.'

The younger jounin nodded as Kakashi picked a small and simple bunch of red flowers that he was almost sure Kushina would love.

'Can you send these out to Sasuke for me, please?' He set down the first bunch.

'Would you like to add a greetings card for another Ryo?' Though she was burning with questions, she only raised an eyebrow and wrapped matching paper around the bunch, tied off with a pretty pink bow. Kakashi almost died laughing there and then.

'Sure.' Ino asked him what he wanted it to say. 'Keep the new look, Love your favourite sensei.'

'So, you're responsible for the pink hair?' Shikamaru piped up around a yawn. Kakashi laughed and shook his head.

'I wish I could say I was, but it was all Itachi and Kouichi.'

'Naruto's brat? Why would he want to piss off Sasuke?' Kakashi shrugged, deciding it wasn't his place to say and Ino raised another eyebrow. Realising she wasn't going to get any information from the Copy Nin, she changed the subject. 'So who's the lucky lady then?'

'Lady Kushina. I've been invited to join them for dinner.'

'Oh, that's sweet.' She beamed at him and handed over his change and the red flowers. 'Tell Naruto we say hey? And that we're thinking of him?'

'Will do.'

He left quickly, not wanting to be subjected to anymore of her questions, and checked his watch. 8.05PM. _Good. Just enough time to pick up some sake._

He slipped into the next shop, skilfully dodging Ebisu flicking through the top shelf magazines, and Genma and Raidou giggling and snapping photos of the other tokubetsu jounin. He heard Genma whisper something about the perfect blackmail and felt a pang of sympathy for Ebisu. He knew the closet pervert wouldn't live this down for a while to come. Kakashi grabbed the biggest bottle of sake he could find and paid quickly, hurrying out of the shop and down the street before Genma spotted him and started questioning his flowers, heading straight to the Namikaze residence.

He slipped inside without knocking again and toed his shoes off, checking his watch as he followed the smell wafting through the house. 8.19PM. _Perfect_. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

_Please tell me the brat is in bed. He thought suddenly. He opened the door. Please tell me the brat is in bed. Please tell me the br-_

'Hey, Kakashi.' Minato's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he stepped into the living room. Naruto looked up and beamed. Kouichi looked up and scowled. Kakashi waved lazily at the trio and stepped further into the room, placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of the Hokage and disappearing into the kitchen with the flowers.

'Oh, Kakashi. You shouldn't have.'

_I needed a way to sweeten you up..._

'I couldn't come empty handed now, could I?' He said instead, smiling sweetly as she took them from him. She leant up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, leaving to put the flowers in some water. The Copy Nin drifted back to his sensei and plopped down on the couch lazily. The trio were playing scrabble, but Kakashi didn't know half of the words on the board. He guessed they were words the kid had made up.

_Please tell me the brat is going to bed. Please tell me the brat is going to bed. Please tell me -_

'Right, Kouichi. Bed time.' Kakashi could have kissed Naruto. The boy opened his mouth to argue, shooting a distrusting glare in Kakashi's direction, but Naruto cut him off before he could start. 'No arguments. It's way passed your bed time as it is.'

'Fine.' He sighed, folding his arms over his chest sullenly. He stalked into the kitchen - presumably to say good night to Kushina - then sped back out, throwing himself at Minato. 'Night, granddad.'

Minato chuckled, cheeks reddening. 'Night kiddo.'

'C'mon, squirt.' Naruto held his hand out and the boy took it. They stood for a moment, Naruto waiting for the boy to bid Kakashi good night as well.

He didn't. Kakashi didn't care.

'Why do I get the feeling you and Kouichi don't like each other?'  
Kakashi jumped, having not expected the question, and switched his gaze to the Hokage. He smiled impishly, though it was lost behind the mask, and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. It's not like he didn't like the kid. It was more like the kid didn't like him and he hadn't even _done_ anything. The kid treated him like he was one of those thugs but all he'd done was kiss Naruto - recently anyway.

'Maa, it's nothing, sensei. Just a misunderstanding.'

'Enlighten me.' Kakashi scowled.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and looked anywhere but at his former sensei. 'Last week, during training, I admitted to Naruto that I still love him. I asked him to be with me. We shared a _small_ kiss,' he emphasised the word small so the Hokage wouldn't kill him just yet. 'And the kid saw. He threatened me then ran into a lamppost and said I hurt him. Pretty sure he thinks I just want the dirties an that I'm going to treat Naruto like those... Monsters did.'

There was a beat and Minato pounced, knocking the Copy Nin to the floor and pinning him there. The bottle on the table wobbled dangerously but didn't fall and Kakashi clenched his visible eye, waiting for the blow he was sure to come. It didn't. He opened his eye slowly, frowning up at the Hokage. Minato's eyes shone with pure, unadulterated glee.

'He threatened you? With what? Tell me! Please! You have to tell me!'

'Get off me.' Kakashi grunted and Minato tightened his grip. 'I'm not telling you.'

'Why?'

'You'll laugh.'

'Now you _have_ to tell me!'

'Aren't you supposed to be the Hokage? Stop acting like a kid and get off me.'

'Not until you tell me.'

'Fuck sake! Fine.' Kakashi sighed, trying once more to push the Hokage off of him before relenting and muttering under his breath.

'Now, now.' Minato poked the Copy Nin's forehead. 'Speak up.'

'Asshole.' He sighed again. 'He said he'd get Kushina on me.'

Minato blinked owlishly down at the jounin. 'Kushina..?' Kakashi nodded. Minato grinned. 'Does that frighten you?' Kakashi glared.

There was another beat and Minato burst out laughing, rolling off the jounin and clutching at his stomach as he laughed. Kakashi glared pitifully, getting to his feet and moving back to the couch, not missing the opportunity to kick his leader in the side. It only made Minato laugh harder. Kakashi muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'not fucking funny, sensei' and sulked in his seat. Naruto came in then and paused, mid step, to stare incredulously at his father, who was still rolling around on the floor, laughing loudly.

'What did I miss?'

'Nothing.' Kakashi muttered, though he visibly brightened upon Naruto's return. He nodded his head to the space beside him and Naruto's hesitation was barley noticable. He plopped down next to the Copy Nin. Minato instantly sobered. He eyed the pair cautiously, fighting an inner battle between protecting his broken son and trusting his former student. He was about to say something, unsure of _what_ , when Kushina came out of the kitchen.

'Dinner's ready, boys.' She called, not battering an eye at the proximity between the two younger me - nor the fact that her husband was sat on the floor - before heading back into the kitchen. The three men got to their feet and moved to the dining table. Minato sat at the head of the table with Naruto and Kakashi between him and his wife. He didn't miss the Copy Nin shove his hands in his pockets in a blatant show of nerves.

Kakashi was suddenly very nervous again, hiding his hands in his pockets until he was allowed to plate up. He fingered the box in his pocket, running his finger down the soft material and back again. He poured himself a very generous glass of wine that Kushina had served with the meal, gulping half of it down in one go. Minato smirked, taking a small sip of his own glass before turning to his meal. _This is going to be interesting._

Kakashi spent the majority of the meal in silence, thoughts turned inwards as he moved on to his third glass of wine.

_You just have to get through this meal_. He reminded himself. _After that, talk to Naruto. Then Kushina. It's going to be fine. Come on brain, start thinking of what to say_. He mind was stubbornly silent and he inwardly cursed. _Some genius I turned out to be_.

_Talk to Naruto first. Then Kushina._ He paused, fork half way to his uncovered mouth. _Should I do it the other way around? No... If Kushina blows a gasket, she'll kick me out before I can give the necklace to Naruto..._

'Are you alright, Kakashi?' The Copy Nin snapped his gaze to the redhead. She gave him a warm smile. 'You're very quiet.'

'Gomen. Just thinking about some things.'

'No need to apologise. I've been meaning to ask, how's Sasuke's training going?' Naruto tensed slightly at his best friends name, something that neither Kakashi or Minato missed. 'Orochimaru isn't too hard on him, I hope?'

'Wait, that weirdo is teaching Sasuke?'

'Naruto, don't say things like that. It's not nice.'

'Gomen, he just weirds me out.'

Kakashi laughed. 'From what I heard, it's going fine. They've finished perfecting sending a Chidori down a blade. They're working on sending it passed that point now, I believe.'

'Still weird.' Naruto muttered, frowning at his plate and picking at his food. 'Does... Does Jiraiya know I'm back yet...? I kinda wanna see the old perv...'

Minato shook his head. 'Not yet, no. The last message we got from him said he was on his way back. He wants to aid in our search for you so we'll surprise him when he gets here. He should be back any day now.'

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair, small talk mostly about the general goings on in Konoha as Naruto tried to catch up on what he'd missed. He was still gutted that he'd missed Obito and Rins wedding. Kakashi was quiet again, only answering when absolutely needed, his thoughts solely on his plans for after the meal.

'Kakashi-sensei, do you think we could start training again, tomorrow?' Naruto asked suddenly, turning his whole body to face his sensei. 'I want to start taking missions again soon and perhaps try the chuunin exams again. All of my friends have out ranked me now.'

Kakashi smiled, tentatively reaching his foot out and resting it against Naruto's under the table. The foot jerked away then slowly came back as the younger blond realised what had happened. What was touching him. The boy blushed but didn't turn away and Kakashi took it as a good sign.

'I don't see why not.' He replied, turning serious and thoughtful. 'You need a three man genin team for the exams still, though. So we'll have to sort something out. I think two of Rin's team are still genin. I'll see what I can do.'

Naruto beamed at the jounin and set his hands in his lap under the table. He'd long since finished his meal and simply didn't want to leave. It had been too long since the four of them had shared a good, home cooked meal together and he didn't want it to end just yet. Kakashi was also finished eating and was slowly making his way through another glass of wine - Naruto had lost count of how many by this point and was hoping the man would still be sober enough for a serious conversation. So, with a bout of courage he didn't realise he possessed, Naruto slid his hand from his lap and brushed his fingers across Kakashi's arm.

If the jounin startled, he didn't show it. Without missing a beat, he put his glass down and dropped his hand from the table, allowing Naruto to take it in his, their fingers lacing together. Even through his gloves Kakashi could feel how sweaty the blonds hand was, the biggest indication of how much torment this simple act was causing him. So the jounin gave the hand a gentle squeeze and let go, getting to his feet as Kushina and Minato finished up their meals.

Though he smirked to himself beneath his mask, Kakashi was really starting to worry about his state of mind as it supplied,

_Mission: The Dinner. Status: Phase one, complete. All systems go for phase two._

* * *

 

Slightly fluffy with a bit of cray-cray Kakashi <3

See ya next week!

S x


	10. Chapter 10

I'm early again! And I totally have like, a legit reason to be _this_ early; I had this chapter practically finished when I posted nine, it just needed some tweaking.

I'll just get on with this now....

Enjoy ^.^

S x

Disclaimer: Kakashi-sensei bailed me out of jail. Only to hit me. For making him slightly cray-cray. Oops.

* * *

 

Minato stretched, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his full, satisfied belly. 'That was lovely, dear.' He smiled at his wife as Kakashi began gathering up the plates. 'Oh, Kakashi, put those down. I'll do that in a bit.'

_Mission: The Dinner. Status: Phase two in progress._

_... Shut up, brain, you're not helping._

The Copy Nin waved him off. 'I insist.' He caught Naruto's eye but daren't say anything and instead settled himself with his task. Disappearing into the kitchen, he placed the plates in the sink and turned on the faucet, watching the sink fill as soft footsteps sounded behind him. He didn't turn.

'I came to give you a hand.' Naruto said, coming up next to his sensei. Kakashi smiled. 'You wash, I'll dry?'

'Sounds like a plan.'

 _Flirt a little, don't just stand there all stoic-like! Splash him with water!_ Kakashi ignored his brain and got on with his job.

They worked in silence for a while, the only sound breaking that peacefulness was the gentle clank of plates being put down and put away. Then Naruto spoke up, smashing through the silence with a sledgehammer. 

'Why was dad watching you all through dinner?'

_Mayday! Mayday! Don't answer that! It's a trap!_

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and glanced at the blond. 'You noticed, huh?' Naruto nodded. The Copy Nin shrugged. 'He asked me to take on a particularly dangerous mission, but I haven't given him an answer either way yet.' The lie rolled easily off Kakashi's tongue; he didn't want to freak the boy out. 'I kinda want to spend some time with you before I do another mission.'

Naruto shifted uncomfortably but Kakashi didn't comment. They worked for another moment, the silence returning with a vengeance, before,

'Did you mean it...?'

Kakashi glanced at the blond again, a questioning brow raised.  
'What you said last week...?' Naruto shifted again, turning his whole body to face the Copy Nin head on. 'That this... _Us_... Isn't going to be about sex... That you'd wait for me...'

'Of course.' Kakashi breathed, not taking even a second to think about it. He opened his mouth to say something else, paused and reached into his pocket, pulling the box free and handing it to the blond. 'I was going to give this to you as a get well present, but I think now is more appropriate. Consider it a promise. As long as you wear it, I'll be there for you and I'll wait for you. As long as you need.'

The blond opened the box slowly and pulled the chain out, a furious blush spreading across his whiskered cheeks as he stared at it. He was silent for a long time and Kakashi shifted nervously, looking away from Naruto. The blond put the box down on the kitchen top, the necklace curled around his fingers.

'You don't like it?' Kakashi asked sullenly.

'I love it...' Naruto breathed, reaching up and putting it on, the clasp clicking softly as it locked behind his neck. Kakashi released a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and was thankful that his brain chose to shut the hell up. Naruto took a step towards him, wringing his hands nervously. Another step closer. He put his hand up, resting it at the back of Kakashi's neck, holding it there for a few seconds while he struggled to get his breathing under control.

Those few seconds passed agonisingly slowly for the Copy Nin. His fingers itched to reach out and touch. He wanted to pull the blond close and never let him go. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

Another agonising moment and Naruto pulled the jounin gently towards him, pressing their lips together. The touch was soft, and Kakashi wouldn't have believed it to be happening if it wasn't for the hand on his neck. Naruto moved his free hand and gripped Kakakshi's, placing it on his waist. The Copy Nin curled his fingers around the loose shirt and held on tight, bringing his free hand up to mimic the other.

Naruto sighed and pressed closer, hovering just on the cusp of pressing his body flush against his sensei's. He was distantly aware of voices in the background that didn't belong to him or the man in front of him, but he ignored them. This was much more interesting. Their lips moved together in a lazy, cautious dance until the blond pulled away, cheeks tinged pink and body trembling with the effort of staying close.

'What the hell?'

The pair jumped apart, the trembles racking through Naruto's body increasing. The thought of that hard, lean body so close to his was terrifying and tantalising at the same time, so very different to all those others that had held him.

_Mission: The Dinner. Status: Phase two a failure! Fatality risk increasing! ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!_

'Kushina!' Kakashi barked out, suddenly very nervous again. He threw his mask back up to cover the blush that now painted his cheeks. _Fuck! This isn't how this was supposed to go!_

'Naruto, what the hell? He's your sensei! And he's way too old for you! And... And...' She paused, trying to think of something else that was _completely and utterly wrong_ with this situation when everything seemed to click into place. Her eyes widened and she stared at the two young men before her. 'Kami... Please don't tell me... Before... When he was young...'

Kakashi paled and Minato chose this moment to jump in and help.

'Honey, they're both consenting adults. And I think this is the real thing, not just a -'

'You knew?'

'What?'

'You knew! That's why you're defending this!' She snapped, rounding on him. 'How can you not have a problem with this?'

'Mum, please. You're going to wake Kou -'

'Naruto, don't talk to me right now.'

'But, mum -'

'No. This is... I just can't... Don't talk to me. Kakashi, get out of my house and stay away from my son.'

'Mum!'

'Naruto, what did I just say?'

'I don't care! Kakashi, wait, please stay.'

'It's okay, Naruto. Your mother is only looking out for you.' Kakashi clenched his hands at his sides and pushed carefully passed the redhead to get out of the kitchen. 'See you around, kid.'

The family stood in silence until the door slammed, signalling Kakashi's departure and making them all jump. Kushina suddenly felt unbearably guilty as her eyes lingered on her son. He was tense, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, a look of pure betrayal on his whiskered features and his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. Realisation crashed down on her in unrelenting waves. Maybe, _just maybe_ , she had overreacted. Maybe, _just maybe_ , Kakashi could be there for her son in a way she couldn't be. And maybe, _just maybe_ , she had just ruined the best thing her son had ever had.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped again, spinning to face her husband. Minato gave her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder gently, reassuringly. He turned to their son.

'Go after him, Naruto.'

Naruto left without a word, racing through the house and foregoing his shoes. He bolted through the door and slammed it shut behind him, finding he really didn't care if he woke his son up. Kouichi was at home. He was safe. Kakashi was more important right now.

'Where is he?' He growled, speeding through the streets and taking to the rooftops. 'Fuck. I don't even know where he lives. What do I do?'

He raced over the village, occasionally dropping down and stopping anyone who knew the Copy Nin well enough, asking them if they'd seen him or if they knew where he would go when he was upset. No one knew. Naruto panicked.

'Baka!' Naruto paused. 'You fucking idiot, moron, asshole!'

Naruto bit his lip, fighting back unbidden laughter at the distraction. He'd never heard Rin swear before, let alone insult someone. He looked down at the pub opposite where he perched. He could see the normally sweet-tempered Med Nin from his perch but her body kept whom she was insulting from view. Naruto presumed it was Obito - he was as dumb as they came when he wanted to be - until he saw the scarred Uchiha stumble from the pub, doubled over with his own, uncontrollable laughter.

'So you just left? Just like that?' Naruto couldn't hear the response but watched Obito laugh harder. 'Bakashi!'

Naruto's heart stopped. Kakashi was down there. Getting reemed by Rin. He should go down there, stop the Med Nin from tearing the man a new one. But he couldn't bring himself to move. Along with the realisation of _who_ exactly she was shouting at, the blond also realised that Rin and Obito _knew_. That _had_ to mean the Copy Nin was serious, right?

Naruto smiled to himself and listened to Rin lay into his sensei, but the words didn't register in his mind. He was too happy. Scared, terrified, elated. Happy. As long as it would take him, he would have something with this man.

Sighing, Naruto jumped down from his perch and wondered over to the pub, catching the end of what Rin was saying.

' - and he probably thinks you hate him now and - '

'Naruto!'

Rin jumped at her husbands interruption and span around to face the blond, a sheepish smile on her face.

'Hey, guys...' Naruto started slowly, resisting the urge to peer around Rin. 'Have you seen Kakashi-sensei around?'

Rin's smile widened to a grin and she stepped aside. Kakashi was on his knees behind her, hands clutching at his head, hiding from either Rin or Naruto - the boy couldn't tell which. Naruto smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but at the cowering Copy Nin.

'Can... Can we talk... Kakashi-sensei?' He spotted Obito leering at him and he shuffled uncomfortably. 'Somewhere private?' Obito pouted.

Kakashi peered up at the blond nervously and nodded, getting to his feet. He ignored his former teammates in favour of following after Naruto, suddenly desperate to hear what the blond had to say. He needed to know. Even if it was rejection; at least he would know where he stood.

They meandered around the village aimlessly, both hesitant to bring up the much needed conversation. Naruto's mind swam with different phrases of what he wanted to say, accompanied with all of the Copy Nin's possible responses; while Kakashi was just lost in thought, silently praying to any Deity there was that the boy wouldn't reject him now.

After an agonisingly silent ten minute walk, they were on the bridge where their old team used to meet for missions. Naruto glanced at the tree in which Kakashi used to sit and wait as his students grew more irate at his tardiness. Naruto had always known the Copy Nin was there, waiting and watching.

The blond stopped in his tracks, leaning against the railing and looking out over the village - or at least what they could see from the bridge. It was a beautiful sight; all of the different coloured lights sparkling and mingling together. He smiled softly, lost in nostalgia, while Kakashi waited impatiently behind him.

'Sorry about mum,' the blond said eventually, his gaze set on his view. 'I'm sure dad will calm her down. Though I'm surprised he knew.'

'That would be my fault. He over heard me talking to Rin and Obito, your first night out of the hospital.' Kakashi smiled impishly even though the blond couldn't see him. 'I couldn't deny it when he'd just heard it, straight from the horses mouth no less. That's the real reason he was watching me at dinner. Gomen, I shouldn't have lied to you.'

'It's okay.' Naruto paused, turning slowly to face his sensei. He gave the jounin a warm smile and leant back against the railing, his eyes roaming over the man in front of him. Kakashi looked away, a small blush coating his hidden cheeks.

'Naruto...' He paused, holding his breath. He had to ask; if he didn't ask now he would never have the nerves to. 'Will... I mean... I would like...' He sighed, hating how he sounded like a love sick school girl. He took a deep breath. 'Spend the night with me.'

Naruto tensed at the words and turned his back on his sensei. He was sure that wasn't all that Kakashi had wanted. He had been positive. The Copy Nin had even _promised_ it wasn't. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself tight as he tried to calm his breathing.

'How could I be so stupid?'

'You misunderstand me, Naruto.' Kakashi whispered. Naruto jumped, not realising he spoke out loud. 'Come back to mine with me, watch a movie with me. Then we'll get some sleep. You take my bed, I'll stay on the couch.'

Slowly, the Copy Nin stepped forwards as the tension left the blonds shoulders and he visibly relaxed. Kakashi stood directly behind Naruto, waiting with baited breath as the boy got his own breathing under control.

'I promised I would wait for you. I meant it.'

He reached out, muttering a warning to the blond, and gently placed his hands on Naruto's hips. He leant forwards, keeping his chest away from the blonds back, and rested his chin carefully on his shoulder, his arms slipping further around the blonds waist. He felt Naruto tense again and he whispered soothing words into the blonds ear, not moving until Naruto had calmed again.

Finally, _finally_ , the genin relaxed completely and Kakashi allowed himself a mental victory dance. He pressed his masked lips gently to the boys neck. Naruto shuddered, but didn't tense.

'Spend the night with me.' Kakashi repeated. And finally, the blond agreed.

* * *

And there we have it ^.^

Also, end of the fluffy bits for now. Now the  _real_ fun is starting *evil laugh*

Yeah that's all you're getting out of me!

Oh, gomen, by the way... I didn't mean to loose Kakashi's character  _that_ badly, but I really like making him cray-cray ^.^ It's fun xP

S x


	11. Chapter 11

I'm actually a little ahead of myself now... So I'm just gonna leave this here... *places chapter and runs*

Chapter Warning: I felt brave... Non-con/Rape/Torture/Torment. Call it what you will, but if you don't like it, I suggest you skip the nightmare ^.^

Disclaimer: So... That restraining order is back in place. Think I've almost got Kakashi convinced into helping me steal Itachi and getting rid of the fecking order. But that might have something to do with me holding his Icha Icha collection to ransom ^.^

* * *

 

A week rolled by, slipping peacefully into two, then three. Weeks turned into months and then before Kakashi knew it, it had been five months. Five months since the most nerve racking meal in history. Or at least that Kakashi had experienced. He never imagined he would sleep on a couch so much in his life and his back was constantly screaming obscenities at him for it.

But it was worth it.

Sure, he and the blond hadn't moved passed simple kisses and hand holding. And sure, Kouichi still hated and still constantly tried to turn his father, grandfather  _and_  grandmother against the silver-haired jounin. But Kakashi resolutely spent almost every night sleeping on a couch; either the one in his own apartment or the one Minato had bought for Naruto's bedroom - just for Kakashi.

That's why, in the middle of the night, he found himself standing helplessly in his bedroom, watching the blond writhing in his bed. He was having a nightmare, that much was obvious to anyone with half a brain cell. And Kakashi was willing to bet his entire  _Icha Icha_  collection that he knew what was haunting the blonds dreams.

He bit his lip and shuffled his weight uncomfortably between his feet. He knew he should wake the boy, but he was scared. If he woke Naruto and scared him, he would undo five months hard work. He wouldn't be able to touch his blond bombshell again for several months - perhaps longer - and while that didn't particularly matter, he didn't think Naruto could handle slipping back into his former state; where even hand holding set his frame into terrified tremors.

The boy shouted out suddenly, his body arching off the bed and his hands clenching into fists at his sides. Kakashi reached out, placing a calming hand on the boys shoulder. If only he could see what, exactly, was happening in the boys unconscious mind...

'Naruto, wake up!'

**\----X----**

_Naruto hummed in contentment as the silver-haired jounin leant over him, a small smile dancing over his handsome, unmasked features. Expert fingers traced the contours of the blonds bare chest, settling on either nipple and gently tweaking them into hardness. The blond bit his bottom lip, his eyes slipping closed as Kakashi ducked his head, taking a nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Fingers found their way into soft, silver locks and a moan broke free of a tanned throat._

_The same treatment was given to the other nipple as wondering hands traveled lower. Naruto bit his bottom lip and the jounin attached his mouth to that tanned neck; biting, licking, nipping and sucking every where he could reach, marking the blond. Deft fingers dipped into black boxers, brushing the tip of his erection and Naruto gasped, his back bowing off the bed._

_Lips found his again and a small moan escaped him. Those fingers brush and tease and slide across his heated flesh and the blond broke the kiss, gasping again, louder this time._

_'Kakashi... Please...'_

_Lips brushed across his as the man spoke, warm puffs of air ghosting over him making him shiver. The man above him chuckled. 'Please what?' That sinful hand finally wrapped around his throbbing cock and he mewled, arching his back off the bed again._

_'I... I think I'm ready... If it's you... Only you... Please...' The blond panted, hooded eyes gazing lustfully up at the jounin. 'Please... Stop teasing... Take me... Please...'_

_Kakashi growled, swooping in to capture the blonds lips with his once more, his tongue pushing passed swollen lips and mapping out the hot mouth. Naruto moaned once more and shifted on the table, trying to get comfortable. The lips were removed from his and his boxers were quickly discarded. A hot mouth attached itself to his neck once more and fingers slid slowly up his arms, pinning his hands above his head. A knee nudged his thighs apart and he sighed happily._

**Wait...**

**Table...?**

_Naruto opens his eyes and his gaze is met by a rocky ceiling. Definitely not the smooth, plain white of Kakashi's bedroom._

**What...?**

_The blond was kissed again and he turned his head away, eyes meeting not mis-matched grey and red but dull green flecked with malice. Naruto screamed, pushing his hips up in a vein attempt to dislodge the man above him. His hands were pulled away from his head and he felt those restraints close around his wrists. The hand was back at his now flaccid length and gripped it tight between chubby fingers._

_'Dai... Daisuke...' Naruto gasped out, bucking his hips again. He couldn't look in those eyes anymore. He'd been free of those eyes for the better part of eight months. He'd escaped this. Survived this. He_ **couldn't** _go through this again. He snapped his head away as the large man leant in to kiss him again and, to his horror, he watched the grey walls that were once those of Kakashi's bedroom crack and break around him, shifting and melting away to be replaced by those damp, dark cave walls of his past. 'But... H-how... Y-you're supposed t-to be in p-prison...'_

_Daisuke didn't say anything, his only response his grip tightening painfully on the blonds cock once again. The blond cried out again and snapped his eyes shut. The weight on top of him disappeared but he daren't open his eyes. He kicked his legs out, hoping his newly regained strength would miraculously be enough to knock the large man out. It wasn't. Daisuke was as strong as he remembered and the blond found his legs quickly strapped to the table like his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks._

_A tongue licked a trail up his left leg and he choked on a sob, tremors breaking out all over his body. The tongue reached his inner thigh and ran up to his soft cock, running along the entire shaft. A wet heat engulfed the head and he cried out as he felt his erection slowly come back to life._

**No... I can't enjoy this... Please... Don't let me enjoy this... It's not right...**

_The mouth worked his cock back to life and his hips were lifted from the table. The mouth was gone and Naruto refused to belief he whimpered from the loss as the blunt head of Daisuke's own erection prodded his dry and unprepared entrance._

_'No!' The blond screamed, twisting his wrists in the bonds until they broke skin and blood ran in rivers down his arms. 'No! Please! L-let me go! Get off me! P-please!'_

_Pain exploded up his spine as Daisuke pushed in, uncaring, unforgiving, unstopping; bottoming out almost immediately. Naruto screamed, a fresh wave of tears spilling down his cheeks as his unprepared body split in two._

_'No! Please! Stop it! Please! I'll do anything, I -'_

_He was silenced as a fist slammed into his face and the large man took the boys momentary surprise to begin moving, his pace hard and fast. He grunted and the boy cried out again, turning his head to the side and clenching his hands into fists, forcing blood to spurt from his wounds._

_A hand slipped up his chest, his waning erection mercifully neglected. Chubby fingers wrapped around the tan throat and Naruto choked down another scream, broken around the hand. Blackness blurred at the edge of his vision as his lower half was ripped in two. Daisuke slammed into him with reckless abandon, his pace increasing impossibly as the coil in his large stomach tightened and his perverse orgasm raced ever closer._

_'P-please... Stop...' Naruto croaked out, his fingernails cutting into his palms. He twisted his wrists again in another vein attempt to free himself. Blood trickled faster down his arms and dripped to the floor. Naruto had a fleeting thought of finally dying - finally being completely free from this nightmare - and he wondered which he would prefer; strangulation or blood loss. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he didn't want either. He wanted..._

_'K-Ka... Kakashi...' He sobbed. 'Ka... Kaka... Shi... W-where... are y-you...'_

_Daisuke laughed, a nasty, dirty laugh, and slammed in hard, hitting the blonds prostate dead on. Naruto cried out brokenly in unbidden pleasure._

_'You like that? Fucking slut.' Daisuke growled, slamming in again and pressing into that spot again. He kept that angle, feeling the erection between their stomachs awaken once more. Naruto whimpered._

_'Fucking slut. I wonder what your boyfriend would say if he knew? Huh?' He was close. So fucking close. 'What would he say if he knew you were dreaming about me? About me fucking you like he never could? Huh? Fucking slut.'_

_He gripped Naruto's cock, with more care than before, pumping it against his almost erratic thrusts. The boy, he decided, would come first. Just to push him that little bit closer to insanity. He slowed his hips, concentrating on stimulating that bundle of nerves and bringing the blond over the edge. So fucking close. He could almost taste it. Just a little..._

'Naruto, wake up!'

The blond screamed, the sound resonating in his mind with a voice that sounded suspiciously like Daisuke's. His hand darted under his pillow and he sat bolt upright, swinging his hand around until it connected with something warm, soft and sticky. Someone grunted. He jumped at the sound and his eyes darted around the room, taking in the grey walls and smooth, white ceiling. His breathing slowly began to calm and his mind registered what was going on.

 _I'm safe._  He thought belatedly.  _I'm safe. I'm in Kakashi's apartment. And that man is in prison._

Suddenly exhausted, the blond looked around the room for who or what had woken him and, eventually, blue eyes met mis-matched grey and red. A small smile broke across his whiskered features and he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Gomen, Kakashi. It was just a... What's wrong?' His eyebrows furrowed into a frown as he examined his former sensei's unmasked face. The jounin looked like he was in pain but that just didn't make any sense to Naruto. What had happened to put that expression on Kakashi's face?  
A warm hand enclosed around his wrist and he jumped again. Kakashi grunted at the sudden movement and pulled the blonds hand away, wincing as he did so. The sickening sound of a kunai being pulled from flesh followed and blue eyes widened. Naruto looked down at his hand and the kunai he held, blood dripping from both. His eyes darted to Kakashi's toned stomach and he thought he was going to be sick.

'Fuck! What have I done?'

'Naruto, it's okay.' Kakashi grunted, stumbling into the bathroom and flicking the light on. He removed his shirt with another wince and examined the wound in the mirror. Naruto was at the door in a heart beat, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet.

'Kakashi... I'm so sorry...' Naruto cried, eyes darting around the room, not lingering on the jounin for very long. He desperately wanted to go in there and... Well, and what he didn't know, but something! But every muscle in his body seemed frozen, his feet rooted to the spot. 'I just... Nightmare... And... Your hand... I just... Fuck! I... I freaked...'

'Naruto!' The Copy Nin snapped, none too unkindly. 'Calm. Down.' That did the trick; the verbal slap to the face making the blond pause and take a deep, shuddering breath. 'I'm fine. I promise.'

Naruto gave him a shaky nod and finally stepped into the room. A few more tentative steps and he was beside the jounin, as close to the man as he felt he could get. Without a word, he began rummaging through the cupboard beneath the sink, digging out Kakashi's barely-used-med-kit.

'I don't think it got anything important.' The jounin muttered, un-phased, as he turned the faucet on and washed the blood from his hand. He splashed a little on his face. 'I can stitch it up, won't take me-'

Cold, cautious fingers made him jump and he hissed in pain as the movement upset his wound. He glanced down. Naruto knelt in front of him, his face pinched in concentration, deft fingers cleaning away the blood. He worked in silence and Kakashi had to resist reaching down and touching the blond; resist curling his fingers in those blond locks.

Naruto sighed heavily thought his nose when the wound was clean. The fingers were removed from his stomach and Kakashi's skin tingled where the blonds fingers had been. He felt what he could only describe as a  _stinging scratch_  at one end of the wound and looked down to see the blond beginning to stitch the would up, rather expertly.

'Where did you learn that?' Kakashi asked, running his fingers through his own hair and casting his mind back to their basic medical training. They hadn't reached stitching non-fatal wounds by the time Naruto was taken. The blond paused in his work and swallowed thickly.

'Dai... Daisuke didn't... Didn't want his... Toys dying... So he provided basic medical equipment... Antiseptics, pain killers, gauze, thread and needle. Basics...' Naruto pressed the needle into Kakashi's stomach again, his fingers trembling slightly. 'Y-you pick up things quick... If you don't want your friends to die...'

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that so he stayed quiet as the younger man continued his work. When the blond was finished, he placed a gauze over it to keep it clean. Then, without even thinking about it, he leant in and pressed a kiss to the bandage. Kakashi sucked in a breath and held his hands out. The blond took them, allowing his sensei to help him to his feet.

'Thank you.' Kakashi muttered and he leant in a little, leaving Naruto to make the last move, as promised. The genin did with only a slight hesitation, though Kakashi was secretly surprised Naruto hadn't flat out refused him. They pulled away slowly and Kakashi couldn't resist resting his forehead against the blonds.

'Go back to bed,' Kakashi whispered, licking his lips. 'I'll get you a glass of water.'

He turned to leave and Naruto's grip on his hand tightened. His gaze was cast down and there was still lingering tremors to his frame. The Copy Nin hooked a finger under the blonds chin and forced their eyes to meet. He raised a questioning eyebrow and the blonds eyes darted to the side, a slight blush creeping up his neck.

'W-will you stay with me... I... I d-don't want to be alone...'

Kakashi gave him a warm smile and before he knew what he was doing, he leant in and pressed their lips together once more. The kiss was chaste, over in a heart beat and earned the jounin a flinch and a terrified squeak. He pulled away quicker than he knew possible as the blond backed away, bumping into the sink. Kakashi looked away, ashamed, and nodded.

'I'm sorry... I'll move the couch into my room. You go to bed. I'll be back in a minute.'

He left then, every nerve in his body on fire, hands shaking with rage, unable to believe he'd been  _so stupid_. He reflected on the progress Naruto had made in their five months together - not including the week before that nerve racking meal. The blond still flinched, jumped away and even cried out when he was touched, though the last was mercifully rare. He still needed warnings when Kakashi wanted to touch him and the jounin was furious with himself. He had touched Naruto four times in under half an hour.  _Four times_. Without warning.

 _And I fucking kissed him._  He raged, almost breaking the glass when he finally retrieved it from the cupboard.  _What the fuck was I thinking?!_

_You weren't._

'Don't you start your shit again.' The jounin grumbled, poking his temple. 'Maa, this is going to take forever to fix. How could I be so fucking stupid?'

A loud, pounding knock at the door made him jump and he spun around, glaring in the general direction of the front door.

'Who the hell wants me at 1AM?'

The knocking came again and he all but slammed Naruto's drink down on the coffee table, moving quickly to the door and wrenching it open.

'What?' He snapped.

'Sir. There's been an incident at the prison.' An ANBU. Itachi. Kakashi sighed. The Uchiha heir stood ramrod straight, arms behind his back now he wasn't knocking incessantly on Kakashi's door.

'What sort of incident?'

'Several prisoners have escaped; including Namikawa Daisuke and three of his associates. Lord Hokage has requested your assistance in the matter.'

'D-Daisuke's free...?'

Kakashi jumped - honestly he was getting annoyed at how jumpy he was today - and span to face the blond, brought out of the bedroom by the loud banging and equally loud voice. Kakashi inwardly cursed the Uchiha. He'd always spoken loudly when delivering messages or passing orders outside of missions, a stark contrast to his normally refined demeanor. From the corner of his eye, he saw Itachi move to leave and he growled at the ANBU.

'You. Stay.' He snarled, pointing at the raven and then at the couch. When Itachi was seated, Kakashi placed gentle hands on Naruto's chest and pushed him back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. Naruto was visibly shaking.

'Why... Why is he out...' He choked out, sweat and tears rolling down his unusually pale cheeks. 'Why is this happening...'

Kakashi ignored him for the moment, grabbing his uniform from his closet.

'Oh, Kami! Kouichi!' The blond jumped to his feet, starting for the door. Kakashi jumped in front of him, hands on the blonds shoulders. 'Kakashi, let go! I have to find my son! He can't have my son again! Let me go!'

'Naruto. Calm down. He won't get Kouichi. I promise.' The jounin said, his tone calm. 'You have to calm down for me, okay?'

The blond eyed his sensei warily, breathing heavy. Slowly, he nodded, forcing his breathing back under control. Kakashi gave the blond a small smile and released his shoulders, pulling his clothes on quickly. Once suitably dressed, he turned back to Naruto.

'Naruto. Itachi is going to take you to Iruka's.' The blonds eyes snapped up to meet his sensei's.

'No! Don't leave me! Please!'

Kakashi cupped Naruto's face in his hands, using the blonds superior fear of those men to his advantage and comforting him in a way he couldn't before. 'Naruto, I have to. I have to stop this freak. I can't loose you to him again. I can't.' He paused, trying to read the emotions flashing through the impossibly blue eyes. 'Do you understand?'  
The nod was barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. And then Naruto was on him, hands gripping tightly at his flak jacket; their lips pressing together in a searing, tantalising kiss that made Kakashi moan, loosing all of his former self-control. One of his hands slipped down to the blonds waist, the other going around his neck and curling in blond locks, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue alond Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance to what he'd been denied for too long. The blond opened his mouth quickly and the Copy Nin mapped out the hot mouth with his tongue, memorising it.

All too soon, the blond gasped and pulled his lips away. Kakashi kept his hands in place, holding Naruto as close as he could and pressing their foreheads together.

'Come back safe...' Naruto muttered, eye closed, breathing slightly erratic.

'I promise.' Kakashi breathed, finally pulling away, despite how his body screamed at him not to. 'I love you, Naruto.'

* * *

Gomen! *hides*


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided I don't like being early... I'm a little ahead of myself, chapter wise, but I'm struggling with the chapter that I'm on and I don't want it to be late but but e.e

Halp qq

Anyways, another Kushina scene, just for Noc ^.^ And a bit of excitement...

OH! And a   _small_ Iruka scene cause there definitely hasn't been enough of that smexy little dolphin in this....

Let's go!

S x

Disclaimer: So Kakashi-sensei took back his  _Icha Icha_  collection while I was sleeping, Kishimoto still has a restraining order against me and I'm no closer to stealing Itachi and having my way with him. Plan 6024; Master Genjutsu And Use It On Kishimoto. GO!

* * *

 

Namikawa Daisuke molded himself into the shadows and further concealed his chakra signature as a shinobi team sped passed him. A short ways away, the team leader stopped and signaled her team to do the same. Daisuke held his breath; perhaps he hadn't hidden as well as he had thought.

'What is it, Rin-sensei?'

The kunoichi cast her gaze around her and her team, eyes narrowed into a glare. Her stiff posture told Daisuke she had indeed sensed his chakra and he could only hope he was quick enough at concealing it so that she could no longer pin-point where it had previously been. 

He held his breath, reducing his chakra further and making it as small as that of a squirrel. Slowly, he watched Rins posture relax; he could almost see what she was thinking. She thought she had imagined the chakra flare - albeit a small one. He released a quiet breath.

'I thought I sensed...' She paused and cast another cautious glance around them. 'Never mind.'

'Sensei,' one of her team stepped forward, his finger pressed to his ear and the receiver hidden there. 'Kakashi-sensei has been notified. New orders from Lord Hokage. We are to meet up with Obito-sensei and his team.'

Daisuke bristled at the Copy Nin's name. Rin nodded. 'Where?'

'The lake in the southern part of the forest.'

Rin nodded again, throwing another glance around them, doubt niggling at the back of her mind; she was _sure_ she had sensed a strong chakra signature out here. Sighing, she turned to her team.

'Let's go.'

The team left and the large man released another breath.

He needed to make his way back into the village again and get back in range of the blond for his next jutsu, but the village was now swarming with shinobi looking for him and the three men that had helped him escaped.

He inwardly cursed himself for being weak.

The blond had been too old. Too old when captured and allowed to live too long afterwards. His normal policy would have him dispose of his victims at fifteen; no older. But every taste of the blond had left him craving for more and more until it was too late.

He had been weak, he had been careless and he had been caught. Now he had to do what he should have done almost six years ago. He had to kill Uzumaki Naruto.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first...

**\----X----**

' _I love you, Naruto._ '

Kakashi's last words echoed through Naruto's mind as he watched Iruka pacing in his kitchen. He knew the Academy teacher wanted to be out on the hunt, chasing down Daisuke and his men; he was like a brother to the blond and felt the clawing need to protect him. But Itachi and Naruto had turned up on his doorstep, the ANBU captain had left without a word and the blond had broken down into uncontrollable sobs.

Without even thinking, Iruka had wrapped an arm around the blonds shoulders and held him close. Naruto tensed and screamed, pushing the chuunin away with a hard shove to the chest and retreated into the corner of the room. Three minutes later, someone was knocking loudly on his door, shouting and demanding to be let in.

Kushina had pushed passed Iruka before the door was fully opened and stormed into the apartment, practically throwing herself at her son. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and rocking him back and forth as he sobbed into her chest. She hushed him, only succeeding in making him cry harder.

It was then that Iruka realised there was a crying child on his doorstep; one who looked unsure of what he should do or what he should say. Iruka gave the silver-haired child a small, warm smile and crouched down in front of him.

'You alright, kid?'

Kouichi returned the smile with a shaky one of his own, cautiously stepping into the apartment and moving to sit on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. He rested his head on them and watched his father sobbing in the corner, his own frightened tears leaking silently from the corner of his eyes.

Iruka stood and slammed the front door, storming into the kitchen and muttering something about making tea. He pulled cups from the cupboard and practically dumped them on the counter then leant against it. He hung his head, hands trembling.

'Bastard!' He yelled, grabbing the nearest cup and launching it at the opposite wall. It smashed into a hundred pieces with a satisfying smash and he officially began his pacing, all the while muttering under his breath all the thing he wanted to do to _that fucking Namikawa_.

Half an hour later had Naruto calm enough to simply watch as the chuunin paced, still cuddled up into his mothers warm side. He snuggled closer to her and in turn, her grip on his shoulders tightened. He felt her press her lips to his hair and allowed himself a small smile, finally dragging his eyes away from the pacing chuunin and looking over at his son. The boy hadn't moved since he'd arrived.

'Kou...' The blond called, his cracking voice making his mother jump. The boy uncurled himself from his position and crawled across the couch, over the arm and into his fathers now open arms. Naruto held him close, shoulders slightly tense. 'It's gonna be okay...' He whispered, kissing his sons forehead, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his son or himself.

'Why don't you two get some sleep?' Kushina asked softly, running her fingers through Naruto's hair. Kouichi had curled into the blonds side and closed his eyes, his breathing already evening out. Naruto shook his head.

'I'm not tired.' He mumbled but he yawned despite himself. Kushina hummed out a laugh and got to her feet, picking up the sleepy child. Kouichi snuggled into her and wrapped his arms around her neck. 'C'mon, sweetie.'

She carried the boy to Iruka's bedroom and placed him carefully on the bed, tucking him in. The silver-haired boy succumbed to sleep almost immediately and Kushina smiled softly, running a finger down his scarred cheek. Naruto had stayed in the living room, moving to sit on the couch and curling his legs underneath him.

'I'll make you some hot chocolate,' his mother muttered, closing the bedroom door softly behind her as she came out. Naruto gave her a sleepy nod and leant down, resting his cheek against the arm of the couch, his eyes drooping shut. Despite his claims, he was asleep before she left the room and she pulled a blanket over him. Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, she left to calm to still raging chuunin in the kitchen.

**\----X----**

_The room was cold and damp and dark, and Naruto could just about make out a table set in the middle of the room. His blood ran cold and he felt his heart leap furiously into his throat. He cried out without realising it._

_Trying to rationalise everything in his mind, he reminded himself that he knew where there door was - at least, he did if said memory served him right - and he bolted for it. He made it four steps and his arms snapped behind him, chains clanking loudly. He cried out again, dropping to his knees and bowing his head._

_'Please...' He sobbed out brokenly, fat, salty tears falling heavily to the dirty ground. 'Please... I just wanna go home...'_

_'Now, now, Naruto.' Came a terrifyingly familiar voice. The blond snapped his head up, eyes darting around and searching the shadows for the source. 'If you go home, we can't have our fun.'_

_Blue eyes landed on the silhouette of a large man that definitely hadn't been there before. Namikawa Daisuke stepped out of the shadows, a pleasant smile plastered to his lips and his hands held behind his back. He had the countenance of a business man during an important meeting, one that was over-confident in his abilities. Naruto didn't like it._

_'Was it a dream...?' He asked, his gaze dropping to the ground again and his voice cracking. 'Did I even make it out of here in the first place...?'_

_Daisuke laughed heartily at that, his whole body wobbling with barely contained joy. He stalked closer to the blond, that smile ever present and Naruto felt his body moving back towards the wall against his will. He was moved to his feet and the once long chains shortened, trapping him to the wall. Daisuke gripped Naruto's chin between thumb and forefinger, forcing the blond to look at him._

_'Oh, no. You made it out, Naruto.' The sickeningly pleasant smile was gone, replaced by a sneer and a growl. 'And you've caused me a lot of problems, cost me a lot of good men. Do you remember Kazuhiko?' The blond blinked, unable to move his head and unable to find his voice. Daisuke took it as a yes and continued. 'He was killed during your village's little rescue mission. My foolish brother never was a good fighter, always better with his brain.' He tapped his temple. 'He usually_ **thought** _his way out of desperate situations but I guess he was simply out-foxed.'_

_Naruto swallowed thickly; he had known there had been casualties - all from Daisuke's side, thankfully - but he hadn't realised Kazuhiko had been one of them. Nor had he realised the two large men had been related, let alone brothers._

_'Let me guess,' he muttered, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. His voice cracked and Daisuke smirked at the sign of weakness. 'You want revenge?' Daisuke snorted._

_'My brother may have only been younger than me by a mere three minutes, but my father insists I protect him. I failed him in that respect, revenge is indeed to be had. However,' he leered at his blond captive. 'No reason I can't have a little fun with you first.'_

_Something snapped in the blonds mind, realisation flooding him._

_'This isn't a nightmare.' It was a statement, not a question. 'This is a genjutsu. Isn't it?'_

_'My, my. You're smarter than I gave you credit for. What gave it away?'_

_'A couple of hours ago, when Kakashi woke me up from my nightmare... It wasn't a nightmare... I mean it could have been, but then, I wouldn't have heard you raging when he woke me up.' The blond shuddered at the mere memory of that particular nightmare, small tremors breaking out all over his body; it wasn't about to happen again, was it? 'He inadvertently broke me out of it, didn't he? Whatever you were planning to do to me was foiled. I thought I was hallucinating when I heard you screaming.'_

_Daisuke's grip had tightened painfully on Naruto's jaw and the blond forced himself not to hiss at the pain._ **This isn't real.** _He reminded himself._ **This isn't really happening. Don't let it suck you in. Don't let him trick you into thinking otherwise.**

_'That fucking Copy Nin.' Daisuke ground out, finally pulling away from the blond and turning his back. 'If he hadn't interrupted me, this would be over and you would be dead. No matter, I suppose it simply means more playtime for me.'_

_With a click of his fingers, a dark,_ **moving** _shadow appeared on the table, struggling to break the bonds Naruto was sure to be there. Daisuke stepped closer to the table, his back still to the blond._

_'Hebi no Akumu, my precious Kekkei Genkai.' Daisuke reached the figure on the table and ran a finger along the body. A woman gave a muffled scream and increased her struggles. Naruto looked away, unable to watch. 'It's power rivals that of the Sharingan, though it's weaknesses are greater in number. While the Mangekyo Sharingan can be cast with but a single finger by the more talented wielders, my Hebi no Akumu requires the victim to be sleeping.'_

_The large man looked almost lovingly down at the woman on the table, running a hand down her chest and cupping a breast. The woman sobbed brokenly, snapping Naruto out of whatever internal struggle he had been in._

_'Wait!' He cried out, lurching himself helplessly forwards. Daisuke paused and glanced over his shoulder at the blond. 'I...'_ **Think, Naruto, think!** _'Tell me about your genjutsu's... They're... unique.'_

**I have to keep him talking. Perhaps I can find a way out and send a message to the search teams.** _He swallowed thickly._ **You can do this, Naruto.**

_Daisuke chuckled, a cruel and maddening sound to Naruto's ears and the blond shuddered under the intense gaze the large man set on him. 'We're not playing that game now, Naruto.' He said, turning his attention back to the woman. 'I want to see how much you can handle before you break. That sounds like a fun game, don't you think?'_

_Naruto threw a glare in the mans direction then looked away, anywhere but at the figure on the table. His stomach knotted painfully and faces swam in his mind._ **Mum. Sakura. Tsunade. Rin.** _The names tumbled through his mind, connecting with those faces as he tried to guess who was on the table before him. A woman; he knew from the muffled screams. Someone he cared about; that much was obvious just from the set of Daisuke's shoulders and the grim smirk adorning his features. The question was_ **who.**

_'I will divulge one other property to you, simply because it would be common knowledge to a sharingan wielder.' He waved his hand and the woman disappeared from the table. Naruto released a sigh of relief, squinting his eyes as a dull light filled the room. 'A sharingan wielder can show memories to their victims; usually as a form of torture, making their victim relive moments of their lives they didn't wish to repeat. It can also be memories of the wielder; for example, if they have committed a crime - say, murder - they can force the victim to watch it play out.'_

_Daisuke molded into the shadows again and the next time Naruto heard the large mans voice, it was silky and smooth and slimey; and breathing into Naruto's ear. The door slammed open._

_'Kisa was a beautiful young girl, was she not?' A scream interrupted him, but the large man didn't mind. 'Let us visit her final moments.'_

**Kisa... No...**

* * *

 

Mwahahahaha here goes.... something!

The fun is only just beginning *evil smirk*

I've not long finished writing a scene for an upcoming chapter that I think will earn me either a few flames, a few death threats or a few beatings from my friends when they find out what I've done....

So on that note, I'll leave y'all pondering!

Until the next!

S x


	13. Chapter 13

I am literally just gonna leave this here and get the hell outta dodge, cause someone's gonna kill me for this.

All I can say; Gomen!!

S x

Disclaimer: Yeah, no I suck at genjutsu and Kishimoto is the world's greatest master of it. Happy Kishi?! I admitted it! Will you let me outta here now please?!

* * *

 

Kakashi was pretty sure he'd never raced to the Hokage's residence that _quickly_ in his life. He knew he'd _left_ quicker, mostly when he'd been younger and had taught Naruto something particularly rude, resulting in Kushina chasing him out of the house with a spatula. But that was neither here nor there. No. He'd definitely never made it there so fast.

The Hokage's home was a bed of pure chaos when he finally arrived. The living-room had been turned into a make-shift-base-of-operations. Shinobi of all stations were running around, practically falling over each other. Others were harshly barked at by ANBU and tokubetsu jounin. In the kitchen, Genma and Kotetsu were arguing over what appeared to be a hastily drawn map of Konoha.

Someone crashed into Kakashi and the jounin glanced down to see Kushina scrambling to get a bag packed, Kouichi trailing along nervously behind her. She flung the bag over her shoulder and scooped the boy into her arms, turning to leave. Kakashi grabbed her elbow gently and ducked his head, muttering her sons whereabouts into her ear. With a sharp nod of her head and a determined scowl set in place, she shouted her departure over her shoulder to her husband.

She left then and Kakashi turned to his village head, raising an eyebrow at the bedlam around them.

'We received the report an hour ago.' He said simply. 'It's been mayhem here ever since. Over thirty inmates broke out. Two guards, both fresh chunin, were severely injured during the confusion. They were taken to the hospital while the alarm was raised. Based on their reports, three of the inmates had been confirmed as Namikawa's men. Namikawa is also on the loose.'

'Names?'

'They're triplets. Orphaned during the Third War, thus their family name is unknown to us. They are Aoi, Noboru and Sho.' Minato frowned, glancing down at the reports in his hand. 'They are powerful. They caused us a lot of trouble during Naruto's rescue mission.'

'Can you give me any details on them?'

'Aoi specialises in Taijutsu and his speed rivals that of Team Gai. Noboru has mastered Suiton and Doton style ninjutsu. He also excels in Tai and Kenjutsu. Sho has only mastered Raiton, as far as we know. He incapacitated half of our forces single-handed. Our teams have been warned to be on their guard.'

Kakashi nodded slowly, turning the information over in his mind.

'Which direction did they take?'

'Initial reports say they split up, taking different directions. We're not sure what they're planning, if anything, but we need to stop them and fast. Almost all of the other inmates have been recaptured, so that makes this a little easier on us.'

'Where do you want me?'

'As soon as Itachi gets here, we're going out. Where is he, anyway? I sent him to get you and come straight back.'

'I had him take Naruto to Iruka's. Who's we?'

'Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo will make up one unit; Itachi, Sasuke, you and I will form another.'

'Sensei, are you sure it's wise for you to-'

'This bastard stole my son from me. He tortured, raped and beat him for seven years and even forced him onto other people. I don't know what he did to my grandson and, honestly, I don't want to know. Fugaku can handle things here.'

The Copy Nin bit the inside of his lip, his sensei's tone leaving no room for argument. He could understand where the man was coming from; he, too, wanted to rip Namikawa's throat out on Naruto's behalf. The silence between the two men grew tense and Kakashi shuffled his weight, uncharacteristically nervous.

He was spared an awkward silence as Genma's team appeared behind him, deep in an animated discussion on their battle strategy. Sasuke hovered further behind the team, staying resolutely silent, casting a glance at his former sensei. He, too, wanted to beat this man in a blood pulp. And, as Kakashi studied the younger jounin, he realised Sasuke's reasons mirrored his own.

_Sasuke loves Naruto..._

Doubt flooded through Kakashi then, hitting him like a tonne of bricks; suddenly he wasn't sure if he should steal this opportunity from the blond. Naruto could have something with the raven. It was so painfully clear to him now that Sasuke loved Naruto; had done for some time. He was Naruto's ago, too, so it would undoubtedly be easier for the raven to relate to the blond. He probably had a lot more in common with Naruto, too.

Kakashi was ashamed to admit that he had not bothered learning anything about his other two students after the blonds disappearance.

 _Mission first_. He decided, looking away from the younger jounin. Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything. _Regardless of my feelings towards Naruto, Namikawa has to die. The sick fuck can't be allowed to live._

'Itachi,' Sasuke's voice broke through his thoughts and the jounin glanced at the older raven. The ANBU gave him a reassuring smile.

'Everything okay?'

'He had a small breakdown as I left.' Itachi told him. 'I think he's just scared.'

'Then let's get this done.' Minato piped in, stepping towards his two teams. 'Genma, Raidou, Kotetsu and Izumo; you're team one. Genma, you have point. Take the route through the Western Gate and loop around to the East.' With a firm nod of his head, Genma led his team out, jumping through the open living-room window and out into the night. 'We are going through the Northern Gate and round to the South. We'll take two paths; Itachi and I will take the path closer to the village walls. Kakashi and Sasuke, you two take the route further out. We'll meet up at the Southern Gate with Teams Obito and Rin, then we'll go from there.'

**\----X----**

_Naruto clamped his eyes shut as they brought her in. Real or memory, he had no desire to witness this. The young woman's swollen belly had caught his eye before he'd closed them. She appeared exhausted - both mentally and physically - and in a considerable amount of pain. She was obviously still pregnant; he didn't want to know what these sick bastards had done to her while she was in that condition. The chubby fingers pressed painfully into his chin again and he clenched his teeth._

_'Open your eyes, Naruto.' Daisuke's breath was hot on the shell of his ear and he repressed a shudder. 'Or I'll go find that son of yours...' He trailed off, leaving the threat to Naruto's imagination. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he forced them open and focused on the scene before him. Daisuke chuckled and ran a single finger down a whiskered cheek._

_Long, silver hair was yanked back as she tried to escape their hold. One thin arm wrapped protectively around her swollen stomach while the other reached out, fingers clawing at empty air. Weak knees buckled as pain ripped through her once more. The men held her up by her hair._

_'Hiraku,' Daisuke barked out and it took Naruto a few seconds to realise that it was Memory-Daisuke speaking. 'Examine her immediately. I want to know who. Torture her if you must but do not let her die.' The young woman shot him a terrified glance. He smirked. 'She's got another year or two left in her yet.'_

_Naruto clenched his teeth again. Kisa had_ **died** _. He couldn't honestly believe it was an accident; these men were too cruel, too ruthless. They_ **had** _to be the reason she was dead. There was no other explanation._

_He watched as the former genin was roughly manhandled onto the table and green chakra flowed from Hiraku's hands, into the girl beneath them. Weakened arms reached up to beat the former med nin away but the man barely blinked, concentrating on his work. A second man - one whose name Naruto didn't remember - gripped her wrists and held her arms down, restraining them easily with the cuffs._

_Memory-Daisuke snarled, pacing the room. 'Is this gonna take much longer? I have things I'd rather be doing.'_

_'These things take time,' Hiraku muttered, a small frown spreading across his features. 'But I think I have it now. One moment longer, please.'_

_Memory-Daisuke let out an annoyed sound from the back of his throat and began pacing back and forth in front of the table. A tense silence followed as the med-nin worked and Memory-Daisuke continued to pace, a scowl firmly set on his face._

_'Uzumaki.' Hiraku's voice broke the silence and the large man finally ceased his pacing._

_'What?'_

_'Uzumaki is the father.'_

_Memory-Daisuke cursed and stormed forwards, grabbing the med-nin by his collar. He proceeded to throw the smaller man across the room, away from the silver-haired genin. Turning his attention to her, he whipped his hand across her face - as if this was somehow her fault. Kisa bit her lip,refusing to cry out in any way. From his spot trapped against the wall, Naruto cried out for her, struggling against the chains holding him down._

_'Let her go!' The blond screamed, knowing it was pointless; the mother of his child was long dead and this was a mere memory. Beside him, the real Daisuke smirked. 'Fuck you! Get me out of here!'_

_'But, Naruto. The fun is only just beginning.'_

_'Fuck you!'_

_The door opened again then, breaking off whatever triad the blond had in mind before it could even start. He glanced nervously at the woman who entered - the only woman working with the large madman. In her arms was a small bundle of fabric and Naruto felt his heart stop when he saw the bundle_ **move** _._

**Kou...**

_The Daisuke beside him grinned, flashing his teeth in a menacing manner. Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eye and felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever was coming next._

**\----X----**

Teams Obito and Rin sped through the forests by the Western Gate, their route steadily taking them further south; where they would meet up with their leader and receive further orders. Obito kept glancing nervously over his shoulder, his gaze slipping passed the two teams and into the darkness beyond. Ris cast a frown at her husband and put on a burst of chakra induced speed to catch up with him.

'Everything okay?' she muttered as she slowed to match him. He nodded curtly and shot another wary glance over his shoulder.

'We're not alone.' He turned back to her, a frown marring his scarred features. 'Be on -'

His warning died on his lips; they were ambushed.

' _ **Suiton; Raging River!**_ '

A wave of water appeared out of nowhere, slamming into the two unprepared teams. Rin's genin were washed away, her only chunin floating away with them. The water subsided and the med nin scrambled to her feet, calling out to her students.

'Choko! Yuuta!' She darted forwards, heading in the direction the water had taken them. 'Takehiko! Where -'

'Rin.' Obito grabbed her wrist. His students were also missing, but he couldn't spare them a breath. His gaze was set firmly ahead of him. 'Worry about them later.'

Her gaze followed his, landing on the man in front of them. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled a kunai from her weapons pouch. The man smirked.

'Well, well, well.' He said, his voice barely above a whisper. 'What do we have here? A Konoha med nin and an Uchiha? I certainly have my work cut out for me.'

Obito's lip curled up in disgust and he placed his body between his wife and the man. His sharingan flared to life, spinning wildly as he assessed his enemy.

'Name?' He barked out suddenly. The man laughed.

'How rude of me,' the man said, a small smile playing on his lips as he flicked his long red hair over his shoulder and took a step closer to the couple. Obito pushed Rin further behind him, growling angrily. 'My name is Noboru. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier.' His smile grew into a shit-eating grin. 'After all, one should know the name of his killer.'

'Go fuck yourself!' Obito shouted. 'What are you bastards planning? Tell me now and I _might_ make your death as painless as possible.' Noboru smirked.

Obito let out a great roar of anger, charging forwards. His fingers flashed through his hand signs. Noboru stood, smiling, completely unphased by the storming Uchiha.

' _ **Katon; Fireball!**_ '

A ball of fire exploded from his lips, surging towards the enemy. The ground exploded on impact, dirt and debris flying in all directions. His sharingan spinning dangerously, Obito carefully scanned the area for signs of life. He would not be caught off guard; there was no way it was that easy.

As the dust settled, his eyes landed on the small hole where the redhead had previously stood.

 _Fuck. Water and Earth_. He jumped into the air and flipped gracefully, landing in a nearby tree. The thud of sandles on wood behind him made him turn sharply, ready for a close range counter-attack. His wife smiled sheepishly at him. He breathed a small sigh of relief and returned his gaze to their surroundings. His opponent was no where to be seen.

'Fuck, where'd he go?' He muttered, fingers tensing by his weapons pouch.

A flare of chakra to their right caused the couple to start and spring away from the tree branch, narrowly missing the barrage of fist sized rocks hurtling towards them.

' _ **Doton; Mudwall!**_ '

A barrier made of hardened dirt sprung up in front of them, successfully shielding them from a second barrage of rocky bullets. The Uchiha quickly created two shadow clones and they darted out from behind the barrier.  
  
' _ **Katon; Fire Screen!**_ '

The two copies simultaneously shot fire from their mouths, the flames licking at the sky and settling in front of the like another barrier. Then, slowly, the wall of fire began to move, setting everything in its path alight.

' _ **Suiton; Water Dragon!**_ '

A great, liquid dragon burst through the wall of fire, dousing the flames with a scorching cloud of steam. The Konoha couple jumped back as the mud wall cracked under the heat and exploded, shooting rubble everywhere and the two clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Noboru's face appeared through the steam, katana in hand, and he charged at Obito. The scarred Uchiha blocked the blade at the last second with a kunai of his own and the two leapt away, weapons poised.

Obito snarled at the redhead before him. Noboru's eyes darted around the Konoha shinobi, mind already jumping ten moves ahead.

With a strangled battle cry, Obito launched himself forward, kunai aimed for the enemy's throat. Noboru blocked and parried, catching Uchiha's right arm with the blade. Obito growled and sprang away.

' _ **Katon; Pheonix Fire!**_ '

' _ **Suiton; Water Wall!**_ '

The wall of water doused the sparks of fire easily and from the corner of his eye, Obito watched as seven shuriken sped passed him. A second set soon followed and he braced himself. The second set slammed into the first, knocking them onto a new course and the Uchiha braced himself, kunai ready to block the tools. Holding his breath and keeping his keen eye trained on his enemy, he waited for the telltale sound of them rushing towards him.

It never came.

He felt his heart stop.

' _RIN!_ '

With a burst of Chakra induced speed, he raced towards his wife.

_Please! Make it in time!_

He loosed his own set of shuriken, praying to any deity that they would divert the enemies attack. Three more groups of the same ninja tool came out of nowhere. The first knocked his from the air with a resonating _clang_. Obito cursed colorfully as he finally, _finally_ reached his wife.

He pushed her roughly to the ground as five shuriken thudded into his back, settling themselves deep within his muscles. He grit his teeth and hissed, spinning around and blocking half of another set. The other half sped passed him, missing him by miles.

Seven more shuriken raced towards him and from his left, he heard the distinctive _poof_ of a clone being dismissed.

_Fuck._

His distraction cost him. His weariness broke him. Time seemed to slow down as that final set sped towards him. He felt, rather than heard, three more shuriken whiz passed him, landing heavily somewhere far behind him. He grunted as a forth embedded itself in his wounded right arm and a fifth nicked his left cheek.

He distantly heard Rin screaming for him.

Sharp pain errupted through him as a sixth caught his throat and tore it open. He let out a gurgled sound, shaking fingers reaching up to grapple uselessly at his throat.

He didn't even see the final shuriken until it burried itself deep within his eye.


	14. Chapter 14

*Throws chapter and runs like hell*

S x

P.S. I didn't realise until  _just now_ how tactless this was... Please don't kill me...

Disclaimer: Day 637. I'm still stuck in Kishimoto's genjutsu and so far there's no sign of escaping. I'm secretly hoping Itachi or Kakashi-sensei will come and break me out of it but I'm starting to doubt that would happen.

* * *

 

_He knew. With sudden, horrible clarity he knew exactly what was about to happen. Terrible memories he'd long since pushed to the back of his mind came rushing back, crashing into him in unrelenting waves. The door slammed open and a younger version of himself was dragged into the room. He knew, without a doubt, what would happen next. He wanted to scream, to shout, to beg - to **anything!** \- but his throat constricted, his mind reeled._

_'Get the fuck off me!' The memory of himself screamed, struggling against the strong hands dragging him around. His eyes landed on the genin, quiet and scared, on the table. 'Kisa! Are you okay? What did they do to you?'_

_'Shut up, brat!' Memory-Naruto's head snapped to the side as Kazuhiko's hand whipped across his cheek._

_'Fuck you!' The young blond spat, struggling against those hands again. The shouting woke the sleeping baby and Memory-Naruto stopped struggling for half a minute, breathing irregular._

_'Naruto,' Memory-Daisuke said with a sickeningly sweet smile. 'Meet your son.' He took the bundle from the woman's arms with a gentle air that surprised even him. He peeled back the fabric. 'Hmm... There's something missing. Something that makes him not look like you. But, I think we can fix that.'_

_Hiraku stepped closer to his large leader upon invitation, healing chakra wrapping around his fingers. Kazuhiko's grip tightened around Memory-Naruto's arms and Daisuke pulled a kunai from the folds of his clothing. Naruto - both memory and real - lunged forwards, struggling fruitlessly against their bonds._

_'NO!' Both Naruto's screamed, struggles increasing. Memory-Naruto kicked out at the man holding him, catching him in the shin. Kazuhiko shouted out, grip slacking, and the blond broke free. Daisuke poised the kunai above the baby's throat._

_'Take another step and Hiraku won't be able to save him.'_

_The blond skidded to a halt, his conscious torn between fighting back and keeping the baby alive. His hesitation cost him and Kazuhiko's fingers curled into his hair. A hard yank of golden locks and Memory-Naruto fell to his knees with a shout, head tilted back at a painful angle. Daisuke smirked._

_'I know just how to fix this little look-a-like problem.' Memory-Daisuke said, returning to his previous thoughts without batting an eye. He moved the kunai from throat to cheek and pressed down. The baby screeched in protest as the blade ran across his cheek. Hiraku followed quickly, healing the screaming child as soon as each cut was complete. If he was shocked by his leaders actions, he didn't show it._

_'Fucking bastard!' Real-Naruto mumbled, tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks. He tore his gaze from the scene before him, wishing he could plug his ears, too. The child screamed louder, his small body straining to get away from this foreign and painful new sensation._

_'Please,' Real-Naruto sobbed. 'Stop. Don't do this. What do you want from me?'_

_The crying faded away and Real-Naruto glanced up, watching the scene shimmer and shift before his eyes. Kisa was still in the room, still bound to the table by her wrists only. Hiraku and the woman were gone, as were Kazuhiko and the nameless man, the younger Naruto and the crying infant. Memory-Daisuke was all that was left, straddling the silver-haired genin. Fingers, mouth and teeth roughly explored her body._

_'Where's my son...?' Kisa muttered, almost inaudibly, and Naruto had to strain to hear it over the guttural grunts and groans coming from the large man. 'Please... I just want to see my baby...'_

_'Shut up.' Daisuke grunted, painfully groping her small breast. 'I'm busy.'_

_'Please...' She said again, the word coming out as a whimper. 'Let me see my son... Please... Just once... Before you let him go...'_

_Daisuke paused in his rough ministrations and gave her a strange look. 'Let him go?' He repeated incredulously. 'What makes you think we'll let him go?'_

_Kisa stared. 'B-but...' She spluttered. 'He's a baby... What use is he to you?'_

_Daisuke shrugged. 'Leverage.'_

_Her eyes widened as the true meaning of his words sunk in._

_'N-no! Please!' She screamed, struggling against her bonds for the first time in a long time. Her unbound legs kicked out, hitting nothing but air. 'Please! Let him go! D-don't hurt him! Please!'_

_'Shut up, whore.'_

_He whipped his hand across her face, the resounding slap echoing through the small and dingy room. Kisa gasped, balling her hands into fists. Daisuke returned to his previous business, his hand slipping between her legs and fingers sliding roughly inside her._

_'Please...' She all but whispered. 'Please... He's just -'_

_'I said shut up!'_

_His free hand curled into a fist and Naruto winced at the sickening crunch that rang out. Daisuke punched her again, to this stomach this time, and the girl spluttered out a wheezing breath. Her leg kicked out again, twisting as it went, the unusual angle making it almost easy to catch the large man in the groin._

_Diasuke shouted out, doubling over in pain. He all but ripped his fingers out of her and cupped himself, shooting a nasty glare at the girl beneath him. She stared, wide-eyed, up at him and her bottom lip trembled in fear._

_'Fucking bitch!'_

_He slapped her again, harder than before, then chubby fingers wrapped themselves around her throat. The grip tightened quickly and Kisa's eyes bulged as she choked on a gasp. She struggled against the bonds holding her hands down - forgetting about her unrestricted legs - and tried desperately to bring a hand up to claw at his arm._

_'Fucking bitch, how dare you fucking hit out at me!'_

_He pulled her towards him, stretching her neck in an awkward and painful angle._

_'P-please...' She gasped, wincing at the pain shooting down her neck._

_'Fuck you.' The large man spat out, slamming her head back down onto the table. A strangled sound escaped her unwilling throat. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled at the chains holding him to the wall._

_'Let go of her!' He shouted, clenching his hands into fists and attempting to break free. 'Let go of her you bastard!' Memory-Daisuke lifted her head again and slammed it back down, harder this time. 'You're going to kill her! Fuck! Let her go!'_

_Real-Daisuke chuckled, his hot breath ghosting over Naruto's ear and making the boy shudder. 'Just a memory, Naruto.' He breathed, a smirk pulling at his lips. He ran his tongue over the shell of the blonds ear. 'Nothing you say or do can save her. She is going to die. And you are going to watch.'_

_'No...' Naruto whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. He clamped his eyes shut tight as another dull thud echoed around the room. Thumb and forefinger gripped his chin and one word whispered into his ear was all that was needed for him to open his eyes again._

_'Kouichi...'_

_'Please... Stop it... I don't want to see this anymore...'_

_Memory-Daisuke forced the girls head back to the table, harder and more brutally than ever. A loud crack resounded loudly and Naruto's breath caught in his throat, unsure as to whether that sound came from the table or the girl. Fresh blood dripped to the ground and Memory-Daisuke grunted, disappointed._

_He pushed off the girl and clambered off the table. Brushing himself down, he sneered at the genin and tutted to himself._

_'Damn.' The large man muttered, annoyed with himself for loosing control so easily. 'She was good too...'_

_The room around them shifted and faded again. Naruto found himself facing the large man once more and he swallowed thickly. Daisuke gave him a shit eating grin, running a finger down his prisoners cheek. Naruto jerked his away from the touch, gritting his teeth._

_'Don't touch me...' He snarled but he didn't feel nearly as brave as he sounded. Daisuke laughed._

_'It's all just fun and games, little Naruto.' The large man ran a hand down the length of Naruto's body, stopping to cup the boy through his sleep pants. 'Oh, not into it yet? Well, I'll fix that later.'_

_'What do you want from me?'_

_Daisuke smirked and licked his lips, leaning in and running his tongue over Naruto's ear again. Naruto shuddered and tried to shift away from the touch once again. A soft breath of laughter washed over his ear. 'Complete and utter surrender.'_

**\----X----**

Kakashi skidded to a halt and raised his hand, signaling Sasuke to do the same. The raven paused a little ways ahead of him and, together, they stared blankly into the darkness.

'That's Obito-sensei...' Sasuke breathed. 'But I don't know who he's fighting...?'

Kakashi shook his head with a frown, agreeing with the younger jounin. He stared off in the direction of the chakra flare. Annoyed there was no way for him to guess at who, the Copy Nin jerked his head in that direction and leapt into the trees. Sasuke was right behind him and they sped towards the foreign source, the raven quickly taking the lead.

'Focus, Sasuke. We don't know what we're up against.'

'I know!' Sasuke snapped, glaring at his former sensei over his shoulder and stalking angrily further ahead of him.

The pair continued in silence, the only sound their foot falls landing softly on tree branches. An orange glow lit up the sky and they stuttered to a halt, staring wide eyed as a wall of fire swept slowly across the forest.

'That's...'

Kakashi nodded and sprang away, forcing chakra into his feet and speeding ahead. Behind him, Sasuke followed suit.

'If he's using his Fire Screen, he's in trouble...'

'I know... C'mon, Sasuke.'

Taking another chakra induced leap, the pair sped on. Trees whizzed passed them and the area around them slowly brightened. They darted around a tree that was ablaze and dropped to the ground. Sprinting forwards, they could hear the telltale sounds of fighting just ahead.

'RIN!'

Obito's terrified scream spurred them on and they pushed themselves to move faster. They crashed clumsily into a clearing.

It happened so fast. Kakashi skidded to a stop, a few yards away from a man with long red hair in a prisoners uniform. Two clones - they had to be clones from the distinctive chakra smoke as they disappeared - threw a set of shuriken at Obito, standing lamely in front of his wife. The man threw a third set as his clones poofed out of existence. Rin screamed, a terrifying and blood curdling scream, one that shook Kakashi to his very core.

And if he hadn't activated his sharingan at the last minute, he would have missed the shuriken piercing his friends body, nicking his skin and tearing into his throat.

Almost in slow motion, he watched his best friend fall backwards, shaking fingers reaching up for his neck. Obito's name was screamed out and this time the Copy Nin wasn't sure if it came from him or Rin.

He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't order his limbs to work. Everything worked against him, keeping him rooted to the spot. Sasuke, he felt certain, was in the same predicament. A member of his family was dying before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it.

Rage boiled up in the pit of Kakashi's stomach as that red-headed bastard laughed. _Fucking laughed_. The Copy Nin finally, _finally_ , regained the use of his body and darted forward, unsure of what he was even going to do. There was a kunai in his hand before he realised it and he launched himself at the red-head.

A foot came flying at him before his kunai could connect and he was sent flying backwards, crashing into a tree. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The red-headed man was joined by a second and the pair shot each other triumphant smirks. The second slipped into a defensive stance, his body taught and turned towards the younger Uchiha. Sasuke stood frozen to the spot, terrified; he hadn't felt like this since fighting Zabuza all those years ago.

' _ **Doton; Boulder Barrage!**_ '

Sasuke could only watch in frozen terror as a dozen rocks twice his size pulled themselves free of the earth. They sped towards the downed Uchiha. Rin scrambled away as fast as she could, screaming for her husband to get to his feet and to fight back. The boulders slammed into the ground, loud thuds and sickening crunches ringing through the cold night air as Obito was crushed and buried.

' _OBITO!_ '

'Sasuke!'

The raven jumped at the sound of his name, stumbling over his own feet and landing heavily on his backside. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the pile of boulders and the puddle of blood that oozed steadily out from underneath it. He jumped again as a gentle hand dropped onto his shoulder, bringing him crashing down to Earth. He snapped his head around, facing the new arrival and his gaze met that of his older brother.

Itachi looked quickly away.

'Look, Noboru!' The second red-head shouted gleefully, slapping his brothers shoulder and pointing at the Uchiha brothers. 'More playmates!'

'Calm yourself, Aoi.' The first replied, his gaze on the Hokage standing just behind the Uchiha brothers. 'That is Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Minato. One must be on ones guard.'

Aoi pouted but returned his gaze to the Konoha nin. 'What 'bout those ones? Can I play with some of them?'

'Aoi.' Came the voice of a third red-head. Aoin flinched and looked passed the Konoha teams. Minato tensed, his gaze landing on Sho, the youngest of the three brothers, standing next to Kakashi. Sho looked down at the Copy Nin, gaze hardening as he crouched and pressed his fingers to the jounin's neck. 'He is still alive.'

'Aw, man. I'm sorry bro. Want me ter kill 'im proper?' Aoi took several steps closer but Sho raised a delicate hand.

'That won't be necessary.' He said, tone calm. 'Our master wishes to... What is it they say? Ah yes, he wishes to have his way with Hatake Kakashi.'

Aoi laughed - a dirty, giggling laugh - clapping his hands like a child at Christmas. 'What 'bout those guys? I can kill 'em, right?' Sho inclined his head in the barest nod and Aoi actually cheered.

'Save some for me.' Noboru snapped as Aoi took another step towards the Konoha nin. The elder red-head paused, midstep, and took a good look at the nin, taking his pick.

'Oh! Oh!' He practically squealed. Noboru and Sho rolled their eyes. 'I wan' the chunin!'

Kotetsu and Izumo tensed, fingers clenching around kunai, waiting for the red-head to make his move. Aoi looked to Sho, almost as if he were awaiting permission. Sho nodded again and before the Konoha nin could blink, Aoi had his arms full of chunin and sped away. Itachi's grip tightened on his brothers shoulder and he leant down, his lips brushing Sasuke's ear.

'Take care of Rin and Kakashi.' He muttered, glancing up at the Hokage. Minato nodded and the elder raven got to his feet, helping his brother up as well. Minato signaled to the two tokubetsu jounin and the remaining Konoha nin separated.

Minato and Itachi raced towards Noboru, following the red-head as he lead them away from the battlefield. Genma shot his senbon at Sho, starting the battle where they stood, and Raidou darted around the elder brother, loosing three kunai at his enemy. Sho dodged the first and blocked the other two easily.

After a moments hesitation, Sasuke sped towards his former sensei and threw the man easily over his shoulder before making his way to Rin.

Half a heart-beat later, three full scale battles exploded around him.

* * *

 

So... I wasn't actually expecting to kill anyone in this... It just... kinda... happened...

I'm sorry!

I'm... just... gonna leave you to [[ _hopefully_ ]] enjoy and see ya next week!

S x


	15. Chapter 15

So here we are with the last chapter of 2015; I'm working normal hours for the next two days (!!!) and then away with family for Christmas. I'll be back in the new year and I'll try to get as much written as possible while I'm away so y'all ain't waiting that long!

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays to the fullest and has a fantastic new years!

See ya in 2016!

S x

Disclaimer: So Itachi has been kind enough to break me out of Kishimoto's genjutsu! I think I'm slowly starting to convince him to run away with me! Go me!

* * *

 

Noboru came to a stop by the Southern Lake, standing right on the waters edge as the blond and raven joined him in the small clearing. He smirked at them as they instantly spread out, realising he'd finally stopped running.

'Such an honour.' He muttered, his quiet voice ringing loudly around them as if he had shouted. 'I get to kill another Uchiha and the Hokage today. Perhaps, if I'm quick, Sho will allow me to have some fun with the other two Uchiha back there. The woman and the brat.'

Itachi's eyes narrowed but he showed no other signs of being rattled by the red-head's jibe. Minato glanced over at his comrade, glad to see the younger man was keeping his head in the game, before his gaze flickered back to their opponent.

'You won't get passed us.' He stated, tightening his grip on his kunai. 'You will die here, if only for your affiliation with Namikawa Daisuke.'

Noboru smirked again, letting chakra flow into his feet and taking a step back onto the water.

'What advantage do you think you have over me?' He asked, taking several more steps backwards until he was standing in the middle of the lake. 'Here, I have everything I need to kill the both of you. The water and the very ground at your feet are my weapons. Mine to use to crush you.'

Minato scoffed. 'Congratulations.'

And with that, Itachi all but threw himself at the red-head, reverting to fighting kunai to kunai. They danced a dance of death on the waters surface, weapons clanging loudly with each block and parry. The water stained red with every cut Itachi made and every slash he received.

A particularly well aimed dive to the throat had Itachi springing backwards, holding his neck and blood trickling between his fingers. He glared at Noboru, finally activating his sharingan, and the red-head sneered.

'I expected better from you.'

'And I, you.'

One of Minato's special kunai whizzed passed Noboru's head and in an instant the blond was there, too. A second kunai was raised in his right hand and he brought it swinging around to the red-heads face.

Noboru brought his hand up and knocked the weapon away. His eyes widened as Minato's other hand was coming down, going to grab the red-head by the wrist. Thinking quickly, Noboru planted a well aimed kick at the blond Hokage, catching him in the stomach and sending him flying away. Minato caught himself at the last minute, landing on his feet at the waters edge and holding his stomach.

 _I must finish this quickly._ Noboru thought, eyeing his opponents warily. _And I must not let him touch me with his bare hand. I will be vulnerable if he does._

He brought his hands up and flashed through several hand signs.

' _ **Suiton; Water Wall!**_ '

A wall of water raged behind him, surging towards the two Konoha nin and parting around it's caster like curtains. Both Minato and Itachi threw themselves away from the lake, just barely avoiding the torrent coming towards them. Minato landed heavily on his side and rolled away from the waters edge, his breathing turning ragged.

' _ **Suiton; Water Wall!**_ '

A second wave of water raced towards the raven and Minato made to get to his feet, eyes wide as he watched.

'Itachi! Move!'

A foot connected heavily with his stomach and the blond Hokage choked, dropping to all fours. A second hit, this time to the back of his head, knocked him to the floor, still conscious and choking in pain.

'You can stay right there.' Noboru's breath ghosted over the back of his neck and Minato tried to turn and glare at the red-head. ' _ **Doton; Piercing Pillar Prison!**_ '

A surprisingly cold hand pressed against Minato's forearm for half a second before searing pain ripped through him. He cried out and the red-head was gone, moving towards his second victim. The blond glanced over at his right arm where four stalagmites had pierced through his flesh, pinning him to the ground and rendering his arm completely useless.

Noboru stalked over to a drenched Itachi, crouched on the ground. A swift uppercut knocked the raven from his crouched position and Itachi practically flew away, landing several feet from the red-head.

' _ **Doton; Boulder Barrage!**_ '

Itachi just barely managed to roll away as boulder after boulder slammed into the ground where he had been lying just seconds before. He scrambled to his feet and darted into the nearby tree line, hiding himself in the shadows.

 _I need to get him into a genjutsu._ He decided, holding his breath as the red-head used his Boulder Barrage to smash through the trees. _I should have done it from the start, but I didn't expect him to be this good after fighting Obito..._

He darted further into the trees as more boulders broke through the tree line, almost exposing him. From his hidden position, he could just about make out his village head, pinned to the ground by his right arm.

_I have to end this and help Lord Hokage._

' _ **Suiton; Water Dragon!**_ '

A giant dragon rose from the lake and rushed towards the trees, only just missing the raven and he cursed, moving around and coming to a stop on the other side of the lake. He buried himself in a bush and watched as Noboru continued to destroy the surrounding area using a mixture of Earth and Water style jutsu's.

A light bulb went off in his head and he glanced at the downed Hokage.

And cast a genjutsu on him.

_The pair suddenly found themselves standing atop the Hokage faces, looking down on the village as a cool breeze rustled their hair. Minato jumped suddenly and looked around him, his head snapping around wildly._

_'What the hell?'_

_'Lord Hokage, please remain calm. I have an idea...'_

Noboru slammed another water dragon into the tree line, bypassing the Hokage and destroying the trees just beyond him.

'Where's your friend disappeared to, blondie?' He asked, leering down at the man. Minato glared up at him and refused to speak, his teeth clenched together as pain still rocket through his right arm. 'Did he leave you here to die alone? How treasonous, ne?'

'I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing.' Itachi's voice rang out loudly in the clearing and Noboru snapped his head around at the sound. He sneered at the raven and his over-confident posture.

'Should you be so confident with your Hokage's life at my fingertips?'

'You and me, Noboru.' He said, hoping the man wasn't bluffing at he did indeed appear more confident than he felt. 'You kill me and you effectively kill him. How about it? No tricks. No games. Just a straight out fight to the death.'

Noboru narrowed his eyes and glanced warily between the two Konoha nin. Minato lay panting and sweating at his feet, unable to muster enough energy to break himself free. Across the lake, Itachi stood in a similar fashion, appearing confident though he was on his last legs.

'What are you planning?'

'Nothing.' Itachi's reply was firm, unwavering. 'I just want to end this.'

Noboru stepped away from the blond at his feet, his eyes glued to the man across from him. There was a moments hesitation from both nin before Itachi made the first move. He leapt backwards, launching four kunai at the red-head as he landed on a tree branch. Noboru blocked all four easily, sending them spinning off in different directions, not caring where they landed.

' _ **Suiton; Water Dragon!**_ '

Itachi just barely managed to dodge the jutsu, heading further into the trees and leading Noboru with him. The raven threw another two kunai, closing the distance between them as the enemy blocked his second attack with ease.

Itachi launched himself at the red-head, kunai in hand, and the two crossed weapons, the clang of metal ringing out through the ever expanding clearing. At a stand still, they bared their teeth threateningly at each other, waiting for the other to break. Noboru's face broke into a twisted smile.

'You were a worthy opponent, Uchiha Itachi. Though I will be forever disappointed that you did not utilise your sharingan more, it has certainly been an interesting battle.'

'It has indeed.' Itachi grabbed Noboru's wrist without warning, holding him in place, sharingan eyes glinting angrily. 'But you just weren't good enough.'

' _ **Rasengan!**_ '

The red-heads eyes snapped open wide and his grip on his kunai loosened. It tumbled from his fingers with a dull thud and sinking slightly in the muddy ground. Blood spilled from his lips and he coughed in pain, splashing his raven-haired opponent.

'You should really pay more attention,' Minato's voice growled in his ear. 'Especially when you face more than one enemy alone.'

'Fucking bastards.' Noboru wheezed, glaring at the man in front of him. He coughed again, spilling more blood from his lips and staining the ground red. 'No tricks, huh?'

Itachi simply shrugged.

Noboru gave him a thin smirk. 'You truly were a worthy opponent.'

He collapsed against the raven limply and Minato pulled away, panting heavily. Itachi carefully laid him on the ground before turning to his village head.

'Are you okay?'

Minato nodded, looking down to where his right arm used to be. 'I'll be fine. I'll just have to learn to use my left hand.'

'You couldn't get out any other way?' The blond shook his head.

'No. The arm was ruined anyway, I would have lost use of it regardless.' He pulled a bandage from his pouch and began winding it around his stump. 'This was easier and quicker.'

Itachi nodded, plucking the bandage from Minato's fingers and wrapping them around the stump with only a little more success than the blond. 'I hope the others are okay...' He muttered absently as he worked. Minato gave him a sad smile.

'I'm sorry... About Obito...' He muttered, glancing away from the ANBU. Itachi worked in silence and once he was finished, Minato placed his hand on the his shoulder. 'Let's get back to Sasuke and Rin.'

**\----X----**

_Naruto hated to admit that Daisuke's tongue was doing magical things on his neck and, despite his best efforts, he found himself getting aroused. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to will away his growing erection. Daisuke cupped the blond again and Naruto hissed._

**Pretend it's Kakashi.** _He told himself, not wanting to open his eyes and see the large man, breaking the spell._ **Just pretend it's Kakashi. You can do it, Naruto.**

_He bit his lip and held back a moan as chubby fingers reached into his sleep pants and wrapped around his length._

_'You're finally beginning to enjoy this, I see.' Daisuke muttered, his breath ghosting across the blonds neck. Naruto shuddered. 'I think I'll make you cum first.'_

_Naruto whimpered, though he wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure running through his body or not. 'Please... Leave me alone...'_

_'Where's the fu- .' Daisuke paused and pulled away, his eyes widening ever-so-slightly as he looked over his shoulder. His shock morphed into a twisted smile and he backed away completely, leaving the blond chained to the wall. 'Did you know, little Naruto, that being unconscious is similar to being asleep? The brain is still functioning but it doesn't want to know what's going on in the waking world.'_

_Naruto groaned, opening his eyes. 'Why would I care?'_

_'Oh, I think you should care. I think you should care a lot.' His smile grew into a vicious grin and the area next to Naruto began to shimmer. The blond glanced to his left, frowning, as a familiar figure slowly began to appear. He groaned again._

_'Please... Leave him out of this...'_

_The man next to him moaned lowly from the back of his throat and slowly lifted his head up, one eye opening to greet the scene before him. He rolled his eye and reached up to rub the fuzziness from his mind. Chains rattled loudly, halting his hands progress._

_'What the fuck...?'_

_'I'm glad you're awake, Hatake Kakashi.' Daisuke said, the tone of his voice far too cheerful for Naruto's liking. 'Just in time for the fun stuff.'_  
_'What's going on? Where am I?' Kakashi turned and glanced at the blond beside him. 'Naruto?'_

_Naruto looked away, choosing to glare at the large man instead. 'No more mind games, Namikawa. An illusion of Kakashi won't make me do anything you want. Let me go.'_

_'It's not an illusion, little Naruto.' Daisuke stepped forwards and held his index finger to the Copy Nin's forehead. 'Let's see what's been going on in the waking world while we were busy, hmm?'_

_The large man closed his eyes, his smile slowly turning into a frown as he concentrated. He tutted. 'Oh dear. Poor Obito-sensei.' He muttered, opening his eyes and pulling away from the one-eyed nin, studying him curiously. 'And you just charged in without thinking, Kakashi-sensei?' He tutted again. 'I expected more from you.'_

_'What? What's wrong with Obito-sensei?' Naruto snapped, straining against his chains. 'What the fuck have you done?'_

_'I have done nothing but play with you, little Naruto. My dear apprentices seemed to have had a little fun of their own while they were protecting me.'_

_Naruto paled and took a step backwards, pressing his back against the wall. 'What are you talking about...? What's wrong with Obito-sensei...? What did those bastards do...?'_

_Daisuke smirked._

_'Fucking bastard!' Naruto screeched, straining against his chains with renewed vigour as he fought to throw himself at the large man. 'Fucking bastard! What the fuck! You fucking said you wanted me and only me! Why the fuck would you have him killed!'_

_Daisuke's smirk only grew as the blond struggled, pulling at the chains until the shackles cut into his wrist and blood trickled down his fingers._

_'Naruto, calm down.'_

_The blond snapped his gaze to the calm voice of the man next to him, his eyes burning with anger. He took in the Copy Nin's appearance, eyes roaming shamelessly over his body. He looked pretty much the same as how Naruto last saw him, with only two differences. The first was the small cut on the right side of his head, blood dribbling almost lazily down from it. The second was the heart-breaking sorrow in his eyes._

**Is this what he looked like when he lost me...?** _Naruto found himself thinking, locking gazes with his silver-haired sensei. He shook his head slightly, looking away._ **No. Obito was his best friend. I'm just a kid he fucked a few years ago...**

_The blond turned back to glare at the large man laughing to himself in the center of the room. The air beside him was shimmering and Naruto's heart hammered in his chest, knowing what was coming by now but not wanting to know who was going to appear this time._

_'What do I have to do...?' He asked suddenly, dropping his gaze to the dirty ground at his feet. 'What do I have to do to get you to leave everyone else alone...?'_

_Daisuke barked out a harsh laugh. 'Why, little Naruto, I believe I already told you. I want you to surrender yourself to me.'_

_Daisuke took all of two steps closer to him, his eyes sparkling in a tell-tale way, before Kakashi was practically growling at him._

_'Back the fuck off.'_

_Daisuke smirked and changed course, grabbing a fist-full of silver hair and giving it a hard yank, pulling the Copy Nins gaze up to meet his. 'Such loyalty. Even though you're the sole reason his best friend is dead.'_

_Kakashi spat at him. 'Fuck you.'_

_The large man's face contorted into a disturbing leer and his hand whipped across Kakashi's face, the resounding crack ringing loudly through the room. Naruto shouted out, straining against his chains in a bid to help his sensei. Daisuke aimed a punch to the jounin's face, the Konoha head-band loosening and slipping down his face, revealing his sharingan._

_Chubby fingers gripped his chin and his head was forced back against the cold wall. A wave of dizziness washed over the Copy Nin and he fought to keep his head clear as pain exploded through his stomach, then his leg, his chest and groin. He groaned pitifully, unable to do anything to help himself, hanging limply against the wall. He was only vaguely aware of Naruto shouting for him in the background._

_'Stop it!' Naruto sobbed, struggling to throw himself between his sensei and this madman. 'Please! Leave him alone!'_

_Daisuke pulled a dagger from it's holder on the opposite wall and stalked back over to the jounin with purpose. Naruto screamed for him not to do it, begged him, pleaded with him._

_'Just don't hurt him!'_

_The large man deftly ignored the blond and unzipped Kakashi's flak jacket, pushing it over his shoulders. The material slipped easily passed the chains, a simple tease Daisuke had created just for this illusion, and the tip of the blade met the hem of Kakashi's standard issue jumper. The sound of fabric ripping echoed loudly throughout the room and Naruto's heart thundered in his chest. He stared in horror as his jounin sensei was left hanging limply by his wrists, blood and bruised and now naked as the day he was born._

_'Stop!' Naruto shouted as chubby fingers reached out for a flaccid cock. 'Please! I'll do anything!' He knew he was going back on what he'd said earlier, knew that by allowing this Daisuke had won, but he just couldn't face it. He couldn't face seeing someone so strong be humiliated in this manner._

_'Naruto, no.' Kakashi croaked out. 'Don't let him break you. I'm not completely sure what's going on, but don't give in so easily. Not for me.'_

_Naruto ignored him._

_'What do you want me to do?' He asked the large man. Green eyes glinted with a mixture of humour and disgust as he watched the exchange and his inevitable success. He weighed his options careful, making Naruto sweat._

_He could easily get this over and done within the next hour. Aoi, Noboru and Sho should have finished off whomever else they may be fighting by then, and hopefully with a few more kills to fuck with the kids head._

**And while he's on his way I can deal with the Copy Nin.**

_He paused, his gaze lingering on the jounin as he finally came to his decision. Closing the distance between them, he grabbed Kakashi by his shoulders and span him around, forcing him to face the wall. Daisuke pressed the Copy Nin's face against the cold rock and kicked his legs apart. Naruto screamed in the background, begging and pleading, swearing and calling Daisuke every name under the sun._

_Beneath his chubby fingers, the Copy Nin struggled against his chains, bucking his hips backwards in an attempt at his feet with a wave of his fat hand and Kakashi's legs were restrained, kept far apart._

_Diasuke leant in to Kakashi's ear. 'Keep struggling. I love it when they struggle.'_

_Kakashi loosed a low growl in response and snapped his head back, trying to head butt his assailant. He missed by an inch and Daisuke laughed loudly, reaching down and spreading the jounins cheeks with one hand and freeing his hardening length with the other._

_'What do you want me to do?' Naruto repeated, his voice several octaves higher than it was before. 'Please...' His voice cracked and he choked on a sob, trying not to watch as Diasuke pumped himself a few times. 'Please...'_

_Kakashi cried out as the large man forced himself in dry and Daisuke groaned long and low at the tight heat that surrounded him. He set a fast pace, slamming into the unprepared body and pushing it into the wall in front. The slap of skin on skin bounced off the rocks, reverberating in their ears, the sound only broken by Naruto's sobs and Daisuke's low moans and groans. Kakashi bit his lip, forcing himself not to cry out as he was torn in two._

_'Please stop...' Naruto whimpered, hanging his head. 'Just stop... Kill me... Fuck me... I don't care anymore... Just leave him alone... Please...'_

_Daisuke ignored him in favour of finishing up. He was so close... Just a little bit..._

**Ahh fuck, there it is...**

_He stilled his movements as he released inside the Copy Nin, a blissful expression on his face that made Naruto shudder. With a gross squelch, he pulled himself out, wiped himself off with his hand (and then wiped that on Kakashi's hip) and tucked himself back into his pants. Blood and semen dribbled down Kaksahi's thighs and he still refused to make a sound as Naruto whimpered pathetically to his left._

_Daisuke moved away and made a great show of looking over the weapons on the opposite wall, having carefully putting the dagger back in its proper place, before finally settling on the whip at the very end, closest to his captives._

_'What are you doing...?' Naruto asked, his voice hoarse. Daisuke smirked at him and turned his attention to Kakashi's already scarred back._

_'We're going to play a little game.' He said, wrapping one end of he whip around his hand and moving to stand right behind Kakashi. Naruto audibly gulped. 'I'll ask you a question. If I'm satisfied with the answer, nothing bad happens. If I'm not... Well...'_

_And he slammed the whip across Kakashi's back. The jounin gasped and clenched his hands into fists._

_'No! Fuck, stop it! I get it!'_

_'Then let's start.' The large man readied himself with his tool. 'Where are you in the waking world?'_

_'I'm at Iruka-sensei's apartment.'_

**CRACK!**

_Kakashi shouted out, jerking his whole body forwards in an attempt to get away._

_'Alone?'_

_'W-what the hell? What was wrong with that answer?!'_

**CRACK!**

_'Are you alone?'_

_Naruto shook his head. 'My m-mum and Iruka-sensei were in the kitchen w-when I fell asleep. And Kou was in b-bed.'_

**CRACK!**

_'Can you sneak away?'_

_Naruto nodded his head shakily._

**CRACK!**

_'Can.'_ **CRACK!** _'You.'_ **CRACK!** _'Sneak.'_ **CRACK!** _'Away.'_ CRACK! _He punctuated each word with a snap of his whip, breaking the skin on Kakashi's back. The jounin cried out with each hit, leaving a whimpering, bloody mess where a proud man usually stood. 'Verbal answers only, little Naruto.'_

_'Y-y-yes! Yes I c-can get away! God, please s-stop this...'_

_'How long will it take you to get to the Southern Lake?'_

_'A-about fifteen m-minutes...'_

_'Won't... Work...' Kakashi mumbled, looking over h is shoulder and glaring at the large man. 'There... Are several... Teams out looking... For the other inmates.... That escaped...' He returned his gaze to Naruto's, trying - and failing - to give him a reassuring smile. Daisuke ran a single finger down an angry welt on Kakshi's back and the jounin hissed in pain._

_'How long if you're avoiding those teams?' His voice was sickly sweet and Naruto visibly shuddered._

_'Still won't... Work...' Kakashi was finding it harrder and harder to keep himself conscious, the pain in his back and bottom making him feel sick and dizzy. 'By the time... He gets five... Feet from Iruka's... Apartment... They'll know he's gone and... Get him back...'_

_Daisuke slammed his palm to the welt he'd been caressing and Kakashi practically screamed in pure agony. 'How long, little Naruto?'_

_'W-with extra patrols...' Naruto's eyes were wide and terrified as he stared at his jounin sensei. Oh, how he wanted to end the silver haired mans pain. And handing himself over to the deranged madman before him seemed to be the only way to do that._ **Sure, he's lost his best friend.** _He reminded himself._ **But he'll still have Sasuke and Rin. Mum and dad. Sakura... Not like he ever needed me in the first place...** _His mind fluttered briefly to his son but it was too painful to remain there and he quickly pushed his thoughts back to Kakashi._ **He'll be okay...** _'About f-forty minutes...'_

_Kakashi groaned and dropped his head gently against the cold wall as Daisuke loosed a victorious chuckle._

_'Head in that direction. I'll find you from there. You have one hour. If you're not here by then, I guess I'll just have to find out if a body dies if I kill the mind in here.'_

_'NO! Please! Don't do it! I'll be there, I promise! Just don't hurt him!'_

_'Naruto, don't do this! Forget about me!'_

_Daisuke practically sauntered over to the blond, the smirk on his face a depiction of pure malice, and gripped the boys chin between thumb and forefinger. He forced Naruto to capture his gaze._

_'See you in a hour, my little Naruto.'_

_And, using three fingers pressed against the blonds forehead, he force Naruto's subconscious from the jutsu, the boys body shimmering from existence. Daisuke turned to his silver haired captive, his smile widening._

_'Now, Kakashi-sensei. Where were we?'_

* * *

 

Is it just me, or does the word crack appear to just be... completely wrong the more you read it? o.O

Meh, anyways, enjoy guys :3

S x

 


	16. Chapter 16

Happy New Year!

We're back with another chapter! Woot!

I  _had_ hoped I'd get it up last weekend but I really struggled with this chapter and was insanely busy at work. So I didn't have the time I needed for it. But anyways, it's here now, so I hope you enjoy :3

Disclaimer: I have nothing witty to say this week, so I'll keep it simple. I don't own, you know the drill. Kishimoto does. I'll just go back to my stealing Itachi plans now!

* * *

 

Aoi had sped away from the clearing quicker than the two chunin could blink and, try as they might, they couldn't break free from the vice like grips on their biceps. It felt, to them, as if their arms were about to pop out of their sockets, pain shooting down their arms as they were dragged along behind the redhead.

It wasn't long before Aoi found a secluded area, not far from where that first fight had gone down, and he dumped his 'prey' haphazardly on the ground. Jumping into the nearest tree and landing in a crouch, he leered down at the two men below him before glancing cautiously over his shoulder. The low burning light behind him couldn't be seen from the ground, that much he knew. But he would have to keep them distracted and finish this quickly. He only hoped he got at least a little fun out of this.

He returned his attention to the Konoha nin.

'Are ya gonna be fun ta play wiv?' He called, his tone almost playful, masking his nervousness at being _this close_. Kotetsu regained his bearings first and scrambled to his feet to glare up at the redhead. It wasn't long before Izumo had shaken the dizziness from his mind and the bandaged chunin left him to assess their opponent. 'Ain't gonna be happy if this ain't fun.'

Kotetsu continued to glare up at the redhead and, without a word to his partner, he loosed a few kunai at Aoi, darting to the left and putting distance between him and Izumo. Understanding the unspoken hint, Izumo took to the right, the pair effectively surrounding the redhead. Aoi jumped from the tree, dodging the weapons and leaving them to thud dully into the tree trunk behind him, and he landed squarely between them in a crouch.

The redhead shot them both a shit-eating grin. 'Glad ta see yer gonna take this serious. I'll even let ya 'av tha fir' move. Go on. Les see what ya got.'

Kotetsu snarled, baring his teeth as he flung another three kunai at the redhead. He didn't really expect them to hit - Aoi was obviously too quick for that - but as he opponent deflected them with a swift kick, the bandaged nin used the distraction to summon his conch shell. He charged, raising the mace above his head and stifling an enraged battle cry as he launched himself forwards, deftly blocking those deflected kunai.

'No, you fool!' Izumo shouted, his hands quickly whipping through signs to back up his friend.

Aoi grinned, baring his teeth like a feral animal. 'Too slow.'

Izumo spewed his starch syrup from his lips, aiming for the ground at Aoi's feet. The redhead jumped at the last second, catching the mace before it could make its downward swing with one hand. He hoisted his body up, turning his world upside down and balancing on the mace before swinging his foot down. The kick caught Kotetsu's chest and the bandaged nin lost his grip on his weapon, flying backwards. He hit the nearest tree with a dull thud and a sharp cry of pain, slumping to the ground; still conscious and breathing heavily.

The mace landed with a thump in the syrup and Aoi righted himself, dropping to a crouch on the mace, another feral grin on his lips. He glanced over his shoulder, in the direction he knew the light was still burning, and gave a small, inward sigh. He'd been right; it definitely couldn't be seen from the ground.

Izumo narrowed his eyes, watching the redhead before his eyes drifted to where the man was looking, cogs spinning madly in his mind. _There's something over there_. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks. _I need to end this now. And find out what's over there._

He turned his gaze back to his enemy but the man was gone, back up in the trees and flitting from branch to branch, his grin widening as he closed in on his prey. Izumo cursed his momentary distraction and chased after the redhead.

'Kotetsu, move!' He shouted, launching himself forwards.

Aoi reached Kotetsu, bringing his fist up in a quick uppercut and catching the bandaged nin on the chin. Kotetsu's body lurched upwards and his head slammed heavily into the tree behind him. The redhead deftly blocked the punch aimed at his head as Izumo finally caught up, gripping the chunins fist painfully and pivoting them around to press that fist against Izumo's back.

Izumo screamed in pain as the bones and muscles in his right arm were pushed to their limits until a foot landed squarely in his back and sent him tumbling forwards, his arm still twisted painfully behind him. He grunted, landing face first in the dirt, and kicked aimlessly behind him. The grip on his arm was loosened and he broke himself free, flipping onto his back and narrowly avoiding the kunai headed straight for his spine. 

Aoi growled and wriggled the blade free from the ground, taking two kicks to the face before he was finally able to move away. He skidded away, using chakra in his feet to steady himself, and glared at Izumo as the chunin scrambled to his feet. 

'Yer certainly are an interestin' one.' Aoi mused aloud, his gaze shifting quickly between Izumo and his unconscious comrade. 'Ya gonna be okay without yer partner? Or yer wan' me ter kill ya quickly?'

'Fuck you.' Izumo spat, taking two steps backwards as he assessed his situation. Kotetsu was down for the count, so he would have to rely on his solo fighting skills - something that he hadn't used for some time. He could only hope that he could hold the redhead off long enough for Kotetsu to come round or backup to arrive. And there was also the mystery of whatever the hell Aoi kept looking towards.

Izumo eyed the man carefully and swallowed thickly; he suddenly didn't like his odds.

He began to quickly calculate his next attack but, before his train of thought could even leave the station, Aoi was on the move. The redhead darted forwards, kunai braced in his right hand and his left clenched tight. He reached the chunin before he could blink, swinging his fist up in a chakra fused punch, knocking Izumo from his feet. The chunin coughed harshly, blood spraying from his lips and he gripped at his stomach. Cursing inwardly, he straightened and slipped into a defensive stance. Aoi was nowhere to be seen. 

The next kick seemed to come out of nowhere; one minute Izumo was blinking owlishly at his surrounding and the next there was a foot colliding painfully with the side of his head, sending him careening off to land heavily on the ground. He coughed again, choking slightly on the bile and blood that spilled from his mouth, and he pushed himself up on shaking arms. He spat out another glob of blood and struggled to his knees, coughing lightly. A foot slammed into his back, knocking him back to the ground and he spluttered, sending dirt down his throat.

'Well this was sorta fun.' The redhead's voice was right in Izumo's ear, breath ghosting over his sweaty skin and making him shiver involuntarily. 'But am gettin' bored.'  
A kunai sunk into Izumo's hand and he screamed in agony as he was pinned to the ground. Aoi cackled, plunging a second kunai into Izumo's other hand, another scream tearing itself from the chunin's throat. He whimpered softly, his fingers twitching on their own accord. Aoi pressed his body flat along Izumo's back, taking in a deep breath and almost drowning in the chunin's sweat soaked scent.

'Ya can watch.' He muttered, running his tongue over the shell of the chunin's ear. 'Ya can watch as I slit yer friends throat. Then maybe we can av some fun of our own.'

'Sick bastard.' Izumo growled, pushing against the body above him, feeling a sickening hardness pressing into him. 'Get the fuck off me.' Aoi shifted and pressed himself into the chunin again, a soft groan slipping from his lips. 'You've been getting off on this the entire time.'

Aoi chuckled, slipping a hand into the chunin's pants. He gripped and groped at the pert bottom between his fingers. He pushed cheeks apart slowly, running a single finger over the entrance hidden there. Izumo jerked his hips forwards.

'Fuck you.' He growled, trying desperately to wriggle away from that probing finger.

'Soon.' Aoi chuckled and, after another firm squeeze to his backside, the hand left the brunette's pants. 'First, am gonna get rid of yer mate. Dun wan' ta be interrupted, do we?'

'Stay the fuck away from him.'

'Shhh.' The redhead cooed, pushing himself off the chunin and strutting over to Kotetsu, still unconscious against the tree. 'It'll be yer turn soon enough.'

Aoi reached down and curled his fingers into Kotetsu's collar, lifting him from the ground with practiced ease and pinning him to the tree. His fingers uncurled and splayed over the firm chest before him and Aoi pulled his last kunai from his pouch. He shifted, moving just a touch to one side, enough for Izumo to be able to watch, and ran the flat of the kunai over exposed skin.

Izumo screamed at the redhead to back off, his throat feeling like it was tearing into shreds as his pleads went unheard and ignored. The tip of the blade glided across the pale throat, not pressing hard enough to break the skin just yet, before it was positioned just beneath an ear.

Aoi pressed down, breaking the skin just a little, and a small line of blood dribbled down Kotetsu's neck. Izumo screamed again, cursing and pleading and begging, as the blade began a slow and torturous journey down.

' _ **Fuuton; Leaf Blade Dance!**_ '

A strong gust of wind blazed through the trees, leaves that seemed to be sharpened by the wind followed quickly. Aoi was blasted off his feet by the gale and flew into a nearby tree with a loud thud. The leaves cut and tore at his skin and clothes as the wind slowly died down. The redhead blinked away the confusion as glanced warily around him.

In the blink of an eye, a woman with soft grey eyes stood before him, a wakizashi pressing against his throat. He glared down at her. 

'Who tha fuck are ya?' He growled. The woman gave a small smile and recognition flitted across the redheads face.

'I'm the distraction.' She said simply, her voice as soft as her eyes. She tilted her head to the side, making her long hair fall over her shoulder, her eyes filled with sadness as if she was regretting what was to happen.

Pain exploded through Aoi's neck and his eyes snapped wide, blood spilling rapidly from his lips. Unable to move anything else, he whipped his gaze to his left, gurgling on another round of blood as he took in his assailant.

'And I'm the man who killed you.' Came the deep voice and Aoi narrowed his eyes before glancing over at his former prey.

A second man was leaning over Kotetsu, green healing chakra spilling from his fingers as he worked on healing the chunin's injuries. Another woman was knelt by Izumo's side, deft fingers working on pulling those kunai from Izumo's hands as gently as they could.

Aoi turned his glare back to the grey eyed woman. 'How... The fuck... Are you still...'

'Kami must have been watching over me.' She said before stepping away. Her sad gaze rolled away from the redhead and landed on the chunin lying on the floor. 'Or he wanted me to be able to stop you. I'll let you decide which you prefer.' She turned her back on him and moved to her female comrade, kneeling next to her and helping Izumo sit up.

Aoi's eyes drifted back to the man holding the sword, the only thing keeping him on his feet. The mans eyes stayed blank, not giving anything away, as Aoi felt his life force leaving him. In his last breath, his gaze flicked back towards the low burning light and he imagined he could see his boss standing there, shaking his head at him, a nasty smile on his face.

The first man pulled the blade free of Aoi's neck and the redhead fell to the floor, dead. The man stepped to his friends, leaning over the grey eyed woman's shoulder. His eyes quickly filled with concern as he watched the second woman heal the chunin's hands.

'Everyone okay?' He asked. Izumo glanced up at him, nodding slowly, his eyes calculating.

'Go help the other teams.' The second woman ordered, turning her healing hands from the chunin's hands to his stomach, healing his internal wounds. 'I'll heal these two and we'll join you soon.'

The grey eyed woman nodded and pushed herself to her feet. Her two male comrades followed her lead and stood as well then, as one, they disappeared in a whirl of leaves and water, droplets spraying the second woman and Izumo. The chunin narrowed his eyes and pushed the woman's hands away from him.

'Who are you?' He croaked out as they were left alone. She smiled at him and shifted her attention to his partner. She tilted her head to one side as she maneuvered Kotetsu onto his back and began healing where her friend left off, her blue hair spilling over her shoulder.

'We're friends.' She said simply. 'We're here to help.'

* * *

 

Please bare in mind these people are cut from the same cloth so I apologise if touching Izumo up seemed unnecessary, I was just trying to keep the ideals of these men flowing.

Anyways, it didn't get very far so yay! Izumo's ok!

I'll end my rambling here and see ya in a week!

S x


	17. Chapter 17

I know, I'm late again! I'm sorry! Things to do, places to go and people to see! All that jazz!

Anyway. Another filler chapter (cause lets face it, the last few chapters have been, and I'm sorry for that!) so let's get it over with quickly!

Disclaimer: Apparently I did not have Itachi convinced to run away with me, and for the last two weeks I've been trapped in one of  _his_ genjutsu's watching Sasuke prance around in a pink tutu qq

* * *

 

Sho heaved a great sigh as he stepped to the side and easily dodged his enemies attack again. This lumbering dullard was so slow and clumsy that Sho was beginning to doubt he was a tokubetsu jounin as he claimed. The other one - Raidou or whatever his name was - had hidden himself beneath the canopy of surrounding trees not long after the fight had started and Sho was starting to believe the obvious-assassin was never going to get a shot to kill him.

'Sometime today would be nice.' He drawled, carelessly examining his nails and dodging another sluggish attack. 'Or your partner will never find the opening he needs.'

'Is that so?' Genma grunted as he missed the redhead again, stumbling over his own feet and rolling away. He clambered clumsily to his feet and wiped away a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. 'Guess I'll just have to get serious.'

And he was on the redhead in a flash, an unexpected kick taking Sho off his feet and sending him tumbling away. Sho scowled as he made to get back up, a swift kick to his stomach halting his progress. He curled in on himself, clutching his stomach and coughing up bile. His hair was grabbed and he was lifted from the ground, wincing at the pull, before a fist found sanctuary in his right cheek once, twice, three times. On the third punch, his hair was released and he tumbled backwards, landing heavily on his backside.

He scowled again and got to his feet, turning his gaze to a glare and sending it at Genma as he brushed the dirt from his clothes. The jounin plucked a senbon from his pouch and slipped between his teeth, grinning impishly at the redhead.

'How rude of you.' Sho drawled, turning his nose up on the brunette. 'One would think a tokubetsu jounin would have more manners.'

'You're saying that simply because I tricked you a little?' Genma scoffed and flipped the senbon across his mouth, that grin still in place. 'What a sour-puss. I'll let you in on a little secret; I'm a big kid at heart. I love pranking and tricking people. Just ask Rai, I don't know how many times I've tricked him.'

Sho smirked and brought his fingers together, summoning six clones of himself. They surrounded the jounin quickly, but that grin stayed firmly plastered to Genma's face as he hunched his shoulders and waited for the inevitable attack.

'You really think a couple of clones will slow me down?' The jounin sneered, slipping his hands into his weapons pouch and curled his fingers around his kunai. Sho, and each one of his clones, smirked again, their hands flashing through signs.

'You should feel honoured, Konoha nin.' Sho's voice was calm and steady and Genma stiffened, demeanour turning completely serious in the face of his opponents new confidence. 'This is a technique that is unique to me, one I have been perfecting for ten years. You shall be the first to see it and the first to die by it.'

The hand signs finished, each copy of Sho and the original raised their right hands to the sky and placed their left hand on their right elbow. The identical smirks deepened and grew, baring teeth and becoming feral, mad even, before a chant broke the silence.

' ** _Raiton; Hidden Lightning Dance!_** '

Clouds rolled quickly across the skies, heavy, black and ominous. Thunder rumbled loudly above and Genma swallowed thickly, his gaze drawn skywards, completely transfixed by the spectral above his head. Thunder crackled again as lightning streaked across the sky, seven bolts shooting down towards Sho and his clones. It struck the outstretched fingertips and ran through the mans multiple bodies. One by one, the clones slammed their hands to the ground and lightning sparked across the ground, crackling and catching the grass alight until there was an almost perfect circle of fire around the Konoha jounin.

With resounding pops and a puff of chakra smoke, each clone disappeared until only the original remained. Sho's grin became almost devilish as he pointed a single finger away and into the trees. Taking a step back, he pointed the same finger in a different direction. Again and again he repeated these actions, sometimes he'd turn before he pointed, other times he wouldn't, until finally he appeared to be finished. Silence enveloped the pair and the hiding assassin as the two Konoha nin waited for something to happen.

After a few tense moments, Genma glanced back at Sho and raised an eyebrow. 'So... When do I die?'

Sho smirked, shook his head and took a single step forwards. Electricity crackled at his feet and Genma's eyes flew open. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, coughing and choking before throwing up blood. Sho smirked again and the electricity at his feet died down. The jounin raised his head shakily and glared at the redhead, wiping blood away from his mouth, his senbon long gone.

'What the fuck did you do to me?' He growled.

'I'm sending pulses of electricity through the ground and shutting down your internal organs.' Sho drawled, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side. 'Easily fixed, if one does this.' He stepped backwards this time and the pain racking Genma's body suddenly fled. He straightened himself and threw himself at the redhead.

'Wrong move.' Sho muttered, placing his hand on Genma's chest before the jounin could land his punch. Genma's eyes snapped open once more and he was thrown backwards by some invisible force sending him flying through the air. He landed heavily on the ground several meters away, smoke coiling from the burn on his chest.

'In case you were wondering,' the redhead muttered. 'That was the moment you died.'

' _YOU BASTARD!_ '

Raidou flew from his hiding place, teeth bared in an angry snarl, kokuto in hand and raised above his head. Sho whipped a kunai from his pouch and blocked the blade easily, the two nin jumping away from each other and sizing each other up.

'I thought you were supposed to be an assassin?' Sho asked with a curious tilt of his head. 'I'm guessing that other guy was more than just your comrade?'

'Mind your own fucking business.' Raidou snapped and he attacked again, sparks flying as blades collided.

The circle of fire slowly died behind them as the two blocked and parried and jumped away from each other in a deadly dance of death. Blood dribbled down Raidou's arm and as they backed away once more, he quickly tore up his sleeve and bandaged the wound, eyes narrowed and surveying his opponent. Sho, though his breathing was starting to quicken, had avoided Raidou's blade with startling precision and the Konoha assassin was struggling to break through the mans defences.

Raidou growled low in his throat and darted forwards, not giving the redhead a chance to use his deadly jutsu. Sparks flew as blades clashed again, grinding against each other as each man tried to gain the upper hand, before they span away from each other, circling one another. Raidou's eyes widened as he scanned the battlefield for any possible advantages and openings.

'That jutsu of yours,' he snarled as he parried another blow, pushing the redhead back. 'What does it do, exactly?'

Sho frowned as he threw all his weight into his next attack, almost knocking the assassin from his feet. Raidou took that blow and the next with a grunt, stumbling back, blood trickling down his scarred cheek.

'It shuts down vital organs with bursts of electricity under my command.' The redhead smirked. 'Would you like to see for yourself?'

Raidou's foot connected heavily with Sho's stomach, pushing the redhead back again. He followed through with a swift upper cut, knocking the man from his feet. Sho twisted awkwardly in the air, pivoting his body so he could land safely, deftly blocking the next kick with is arms crossed in front of him.

Movement in the corner of his eye forced him to bend over backwards, effectively dodging the three senbon and landing a kick in the scarred mans groin. Raidou dropped, holding himself as he glared at the redhead.

'Impossible...' Sho muttered, eyes narrowed at the approaching figure. Genma gave him a shit eating grin, his hands burried deep within his pockets and the ever-present senbon sticking up straight from between his lips as he sauntered over to his partner.

'You okay, Rai?' He asked as he closed the distance between them. Raidou gave him a shaky nod and pushed himself back to his feet, eyeing his partner carefully.  
'Impossible!' Sho's voice, angry and hard, rang out in the cold night air. 'Impossible! You're dead! How are you standing before me!'

Genma gave him a wide grin, flicking his senbon from side to side before letting it settle to the right and shrugging his shoulders. He stopped before his partner and shot him a genuine smile, not looking at the redhead as he spoke.

'You shouldn't get over-confident and you should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings. To your enemies.' His gaze met Raidou's and, for a moment, they flashed grey before returning to their normal chocolate-brown. 'You never know if your enemies have friends hiding in the shadows.'

A blur of orange and black shot out of the tree line and Sho barely managed to dodge the sword aimed at his chest. He jumped away and the stranger followed, sword slamming hard into kunai.

The person before him let the henge drop, Genma slowly morphing into a young woman with grey eyes and long hair. She smiled at him and raised her hands in a placating gesture.

'We're not your enemies.' Her voice was soft as she slowly reached for his injuries, light green healing chakra enveloping her fingers. 'Your friend... He's alive...'  
Raidou felt his heart jump into his throat. 'But?' She looked away from him, gaze settled on something hidden in the trees.

'We don't know if we can save him...' Her eyes flickered back and met his. 'Please, prepare yourself for the worst... I... I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner...'

Raidou's jaw tightened and he glared over at the redhead still fighting with the stranger. 'It's fine.' He muttered stiffly. 'Just kill that bastard.'

Sho blocked another swing, parrying with his own and catching the stranger in the stomach. The man hissed and backed away, only taking a second to recover before he launched himself forward, his blade finally connecting with the redhead and tearing a gash in his arm.

'Who the fuck are you?' Sho barked, finally loosing all composure.

The stranger smirked. 'All you need to know is that you shall be receiving punishment to fit your indiscretions.' The strangers eyes flickered almost nervously over to Raidou.

Sho's gaze followed, darting over to the woman who was now healing his former opponent, and he snarled. 'So she is-.'

The man laughed, interrupting whatever Sho was about to say as he lunged forwards, the tip of his blade scraping across the redheads leg. 'She is.'

Sho hissed and forced the blade from his leg with the edge of his kunai. He flung his leg upwards, catching the stranger in the shin and forcing him to back down before advancing himself. The stranger caught the next kick with one hand and brought his sword round in a wide swing. Sho ducked, the blow narrowly missing taking his head off, and retaliated with a punch to the mans stomach.

The man doubled over, holding his stomach and coughing. Sho used that moment to bring his knee up and deliver a jaw-breaking blow to the mans chin. The crack reverberated across the clearing, shortly followed by his shout of pain, and he dropped to the floor, sword tumbling from his fingers.

Sho back-flipped away from the man, landing only a few yards away, his gaze hard and set on his opponent.

' _ **Raiton; Thunder-clap!**_ '

His hands slapped together, the clap booming through the clearing and making both the woman and Raidou jump. Hands together and fingers pointing towards the man, Sho grinned an evil grin as bolts of lightning shot from his fingertips. The first two bolts missed, by mere inches, and the man rolled away from the incoming attack. The third and forth hit their mark, simultaneously striking the mans right ankle and knee. He cried out, his muscles twitching almost unrealistically.

'Sensei!'

Concentration broken, the green glow faded from her hands and she darted forwards, pulling two, small fan from her sleeves as she moved.

' _ **Fuuton; Striking Blast!**_ '

' _ **Raiton; Thunderbolt Needle!**_ '

They released their jutsu simultaneously; needle-like threads of lightning streaking from his fingertips, powerful blasts of wind slipping from her fans. The first lightning needle missed, knocked completely off course by a gust of wind. The second hit, spearing the man through his lower back. The man screamed in agony, a third needle piercing his right shoulder.

Before the forth shot could be fired, several blast of strong wind racked the clearing, knocking Sho's concentration off point. The redhead turned and glared at the woman, not even pausing for breath before launching himself at her, kunai raised high. She snapped her fans closed and blocked the blow with both hands, digging her heels into the ground as he forced her back. He snarled at her as they deadlocked, baring his teeth and growling from the back of his throat.

'So many surprises in one day.' He grunted, pushing her back half a step more. 'How is it you're still alive?'

'What's it to you?' Her voice was strained and she pushed back with all her strength. He didn't give her an inch.

'I dumped your body myself!' He shouted, voice ringing in the night sky. 'You were dead! There was no chance you were still alive! Tell me now!'

She pushed away from him with a grunt, kicking her leg up and catching his knee. He went down for half a heartbeat then he was on her again, slashing and cutting with his kunai. It was all she could do to block his blows, no chance to parry, no chance to counter. Her back slammed into a tree on the edge of the clearing. He bared down on her, wearing her out, pushing her to her limits.

'TELL ME!'

_Thud._

Two sets of eyes went wide; on pair grey, the other hazel. The woman looked over Sho's shoulder to the Konoha nin she had healed. He had placed himself by her companion's side, defending a man he did not know from any surprise attacks. And from there, thirty yards away, he had thrown his kokuto. Her gaze shifted down between her body and Sho's. The tip of the blade, dripping with blood and poison, was protruding from the redheads chest. His eyes were wide, disbelieving, staring down at the tip. The woman was shaking.

'I told you to pay more attention...' She huffed out between breaths. She pushed him away from her, letting him fall to the ground and with a sickening sound, the blade dug deeper into his body. She gasped, breathing irregular. 'Sen... Sensei...'

Forcing herself to move, she pushed away from the tree and ran over to the Konoha nin and her comrade using the last of her strength, collapsing at his side.

'Sensei... Are you alright...?'

He gave her a shaky grin. 'I'll be fine, kid.'

'Where's Genma?' Raidou's voice brought them to their senses and they both looked up at him, as if remembering he was still there. Then the woman pointed into the trees. Raidou turned, took two steps in that direction and paused.

'Thanks.' He muttered, not looking at the pair. 'For everything.'

And before either of the two strangers could say anything, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

One more [terribly-written] fight scene to go! But that's not for a few chapters yet! So you at least get a breather from these fights ;P

This time when I say 'see ya in a week!' I actually mean it!

....

I'm serious!

....

Dammit Itachi stop laughing in the background!

....

>_>

 

See you next week!

S x

 


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so proud of myself! It's Saturday! And it's been a week since I last posted! Not two!

Who else is proud of me! ^.^

... Heh... Sorry, too much sugar again...

Anyway, new week; new chapter! And this may seem a little long-winded but bear with me! The final showdown is almost upon us!

S x

Disclaimer: Can someone do me a favour and give me new eyes? Sasuke and a pink tutu  _really_ don't mix and I feel like my eyes are melting qq

* * *

 

Naruto bolted upright with a start and a shout, losing the already precarious balance he had on the sofa and falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs and blankets. The resulting thud and squawking caught the attention of his mother and former sensei in the other room and the pair came running in mid-way through his wrestling match with the blanket. Kushina was at his side in a heart beat, halting his movements and holding him close to her, her arm around her shoulder. 

'Naruto? What happened? Are you ok?'

The blond fell against her, losing the will to fight and resting his head against her chest, sobbing loudly. She stroked his hair softly and hushed him in undertones, muttering comforting words into his ear as he shook off the remnants of the genjutsu. The images of Kakashi being violated and hurt because of him flashed behind his eyes and he had to force himself not to throw up. His body erupted with a fresh wave of tremors at the mere thought. 

_I know what I have to do..._ He thought, pressing himself closer into his mother's side and taking a small comfort in her warmth. _I can't let anyone else get hurt for me..._

Slowly, he fought against his shaking muscles, regulated his breathing and pushed those images from his mind.

'I'm fine...' He muttered eventually, pulling away from his mothers embrace, a small smile playing on his lips to appease her. 'Just... Just a nightmare is all...'

She nodded, the look on her face far from convinced, and loosened the grip on his shoulders. She watched him helplessly as he untangled his legs from the blanket and stood up, stretching out the kinks in his back. Iruka coughed loudly behind her and shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. 

'How about that hot chocolate?' He said at last, clapping his hands together and making Naruto jump.

'Yeah... Sounds good, Iruka-sensei.' Naruto turned to his mother. 'I'm just gonna check on Kou, alright?'

She smiled warily and got to her feet as well, gaze still watching her son carefully. Without another word, the blond turned and all but ran into Iruka's bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. It was dark inside, the curtains blocking out any light from outside, but the clock on the bedside table read 3.39AM. The blond sighed and crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his son's silver hair. 

'Kami... I'm gonna miss this...' He muttered, pulling his hand away and running it through his own hair. He stood and opened the curtains, watching the patrols darting across the rooftops and hoping beyond all hope that he'd be able to get passed them all. Behind him, his son stirred in his sleep, disturbed by the fingers that had passed through his hair. Naruto sighed. 'I'm sorry... I won't be able to watch you grow up...'

He turned and sat back on the beds edge, glancing at Kouichi's furrowed brow. Sighing again, Naruto let his fingers resume their position in the silver strands and the creases were slowly washed away.

'I won't be able to be there for you when you need me the most... But you'll have your grandparents...' Naruto could feel his throat constricting as he tried not to cry. 'And Iruka-sensei... Itachi... Sakura... Granny Tsunade...' He sniffed and chuckled, wiping at the tears that started to fall. 'Hell, you'll even have Sasuke-teme... Pull a load of pranks on him for me, yeah?'

Kouichi huffed in his sleep and snuggled closer into Naruto's leg. The blond sobbed quietly and stood, hugging himself and glancing out of the window once more. On the bed, the silver-haired boy's forehead wrinkled in another frown, his eyes scrunched up as he stirred again before they fluttered lazily open. Naruto kept his back to the boy as he continued his fare-the-wells.

'Do me a favour and try to get along with Kakashi-sensei. You might not like him, but he means well...' He could feel his cheeks heating up as his thoughts settled on the last words Kakashi had said to him. 'He told me he loves me... Made me feel like a giddy school girl, if I'm honest...'

Kouichi frowned and closed his eyes as his father turned. He felt Naruto sit down on the bed once more before the blond sighed and the bed dipped. Chapped lips pressed against his forehead before his dad pulled away completely. Kouichi cracked an eye open as he heard the blond dig through the bedside tables drawers for a piece of paper and a pen.

Upon finding what he was looking for, Naruto hastily scribbled something down, placed the page on the table and opened the window. He glanced back into the darkened room and summoned a shadow clone. Then, with one moments final hesitation and quickly muttered orders to the clone, he climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

Clone-Naruto waited a full thirty seconds after the original left before turning and storming towards the door.

_I maybe just be a clone, but I won't let him go through with this._

'Dad?'

The clone froze, fingers inches away from the handle, his heart thundering in his chest. It turned back to the boy, a sheepish smile on his face.

'Hey kid,' it muttered, rubbing the back of its head and moving further back into the room. 'Gomen, did I wake you?'

'What's going on?'

'Nothing, I just had a bad dream and wanted to check on you. You should go back -.'

'What's that?'

Two sets of piercing blue eyes wandered to the note sitting on the bedside table. The clone blanched and hurried to snatch it up before the child could. Kouichi was too quick, too close, and the note was in his hand before the clone could make it half way across the room. The clone made to grab it from the boy, chasing him across the room.

Kouichi reached the light switch and slammed his hand down, dodging another grab from the clone and blinking furiously at the assault on his senses. He allowed his eyes to readjust to the light, squinting at the two lone words scrawled across the page. The colour drained from his face.

_I'm sorry._

The clone flushed under the scrutinising gaze he received and he backed away from the furious child. 

'What's this?' Kouichi growled, balling the note and throwing it at the clone. It picked up the page and chucked it into the bin before folding its arms over its chest, putting on its best stern face.

'Nothing. Go back to bed.'

'Where's my dad?'

The clone blanched again. 'I'm right here.'

'You're a clone. Where is my father?' The boy glared at the clone. 'Tell me now or I'll scream.'

'Kou, listen.' The clone said, closing the distance between them and resting his hands on the boy's shoulders. Kouichi glared up at him. 'You're dad is going to do something stupid and I have to-.'

His words were cut off with a gasp and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kouichi had the grace to stare ashamed at the spot where the clone had once stood. He opened and closed his fist several times, hardly able to believe he'd destroyed one of his fathers clones so easily, but right now it couldn't be helped, it was in his way and he needed to help his father.

His mind was made up before he could fully comprehend what he was thinking. He dug around in the over-night bag Kushina had packed for him and quickly changed out of his pyjamas. He hesitated before reaching back into the bag and pulling out a kunai. He had stolen it from Kakashi a few days ago and at the time it had been fun to watch the jounin clean his tools and find one missing. Now. Now he needed it. He had no idea if he was even holding it correctly, but he was damned sure he knew how to throw sharp objects. It would do to defend himself if he really needed it. 

He glanced at the door. Then over at the window. It would be easier to get out if he followed his father and left that way, too. His grandmother and Iruka-sensei were waiting on the other side of that door for his dad to come back out. He climbed carefully onto the windowsill with a nod. 

He paused, his hand on the frame and gaze set at the ground far below him. With a glance back at the door, he briefly entertained the idea of getting help. Both Kushina and Iruka were skilled shinobi. They were good at sensing chakra signatures - he'd never won a game of hide and seek against either of them - so they would surely be able to find his dad before he would.

But they would both go ballistic. And while he knew their anger wouldn't be aimed at him in any way, Iruka scared the life out of him when he was angry.

With his mind made up, he hesitated just a moment longer, took one last look at the crumpled up the note in the bin and climbed out of the window, shimmying down the drain pipe. When he reached the bottom, he closed his eyes and let his senses wonder - just like Sakura-sensei had shown him. He found his dad's spiking signature with ease and took off at a run, following his dad towards the southern gate.

**\----X----**

The images were back. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else - bunnies, foxes, kittens and flowers, even Sasuke in a pink tutu - nothing could shake the images from his mind. Those from the illusion served a generous helping, followed closely by his torturous imagination. Images of Kakashi, Kouichi, his mother and father laying dead or dying on the ground, Daisuke and his cronies standing over them - all conjured from the back of his mind. He shuddered and kept moving, avoiding another team on look out.

'Aren't you supposed to be at Iruka's?'

Naruto jumped out of his skin and turned sheepishly to the jounin stood behind him, leaning against the nearest wall with his arms folded over his chest. 

'N-Neji! What are you doing out this late?'

'I believe that's my line.' The stoic jounin mumbled. Sighing, he pushed himself off the wall and closed the distance between them, laying a gentle hand on the blonds shoulder. 'Come on, I'll take you back.'

'W-what? No!'

'Why not?'

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid; Neji was going to be suspicious now. He needed to come up with a plausible excuse and he needed to right now. Taking a step away from his friend, his eyes darted around him trying to find something he could use. 

'I uh... The thing is... I... Kou's kinda...'

Neji's eyes narrowed and he closed the distance between them again. 'Kouichi? What about him?'

'He uh... He... He's gone missing! Yeah!'

'Missing?'

'Yeah uh... I went in to check on him and he wasn't there and I couldn't find him anywhere in the apartment and I panicked cause Namikawa escaped and I just left to -.'

'Calm down.' Neji ordered, placing both his hands on the blonds shoulders. 'We'll find him, okay? I'll take you back and get Teams Gai and Kurenai on it, alright? We'll bring him back to you and your mother the moment he's found.'

'She's not there! No one is!' Naruto was panicking now. 'We're all out looking for him.' Neji opened his mouth to say something else and Naruto cut across him quickly. 'I want to look for him. I can't just sit there and do nothing, this is my son we're talking about. Neji, please. Let me go looking for him.'

Neji thought about this for a moment. He knew the circumstances behind the blonds disappearance all those years ago; he was even on the mission to retrieve him back in the spring. He couldn't just leave Naruto alone with this mad man on the loose.

'Fine. Where do you propose we look first?'

'We?'

'You don't think I'm leaving you alone?'

'But if we split up we can cover more -.'

'I'm not leaving you alone. Now. Where are we looking first?'

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. There was no getting out of this, Neji would have to come along and he'd have to lose him along the way somehow.

'Let's try the south first.' He grumbled eventually, turning away from the white-eyed jounin and taking off at a run. Neji kept close behind him, following him up onto the roofs and towards the southern gate. To Naruto's absolute horror, Neji stopped Shikamaru as he was passing and started asking about Kouichi.

The colour drained from the blonds face. Without hesitation, he about turned and fled. He heard Neji curse and tell the lazy nin to keep his eye out before - presumably - chasing after him.

'Fuck...' The blond breathed, ducking into an alley and quickly summoning a clone. 'Stall Neji.' He ordered before diving headfirst into the dumpster.

He held his breath as he heard Neji catch up.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Maa, I'm sorry.' His clone replied and he could just imagine it rubbing the back of its head nervously. 'I thought I saw Kou run down here.'

'And it didn't even enter your idiot brain that it could be a trap?' Neji snapped. The jounin sighed. 'Was it him then?'

'No... I'm sorry, Neji.'

Another sigh. 'It's fine. Let's look somewhere else, come on.'

Naruto listened to the retreating steps before carefully climbing out of the dumpster. He stank but he didn't have the luxury of caring. He was running rapidly out of time. Half of his time had already been used up and if he still had more patrols to dodge, he would be cutting it very close.

He took a deep breath and ran out of the alley, completely focused on his goal.

**\----X----**

_Kakashi wasn't sure how much more he could take. His back was burning, he could taste blood in his mouth, he could feel blood and semen dribbling out of him and drying on his thighs, and he was pretty sure that last punch had knocked a tooth loose. He glared at the fat man bearing down on him and spat a glob of blood at him._

_Daisuke simply chuckled._

_'My, my.' He said, adding a slap to Kakashi's already abused face - simply for the hell of it. 'When I kill that brat, it certainly will be fun to watch you crumble. Tell me, Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi. How much do you love him?'_

_'Fuck you.' Kakashi growled, kicking out at the man when he sauntered too close._

_Daisuke dodged the kick easily, and conjured a kunai in his right hand. With a nasty smile, he drove the blade to the hilt into the jounins thigh. Kakashi screamed in agony and tried to twist his body away from the weapon._

_'I'll tell you something that you might find interesting.' He said, his voice just barely audible over the jounin's screams. He moved in close again as shackles and chains wrapped themselves around Kakashi's ankles, stopping all movement. The Copy Nin's scream died down to almost pathetic whimpers and Daisuke continued. 'I already know. Killing you in here, kills you out there.'_

_Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his breaths coming out in pants and he tried in vain to move away from the fat man. 'Is that so?' He grit out._

_'Oh yes.' Daisuke said matter-of-factly, a jovial smile on his face. 'If I kill you in here, your friends in the waking world will watch your mind rot and your body die. Unfortunately, simple physical injuries won't transfer to the waking world, with one exception.'_

_'Care to enlighten me?'_

_Daisuke grabbed the copy Nin's chin roughly, forcing Kakashi to look him in the eye before punching him in the gut. Kakashi coughed and tried to double over, that grip on his chin keeping him upright._

_'I should kill you now.' Daisukes demeanour turned cold in a heart beat and that grip on Kakashi's chin tightened. 'From the word go, you were a thorn in my side. You continuously got in my way. You almost caught my brother when we took the brat, then I find out he's not a virgin anymore - thanks to you. You almost found us in the Land of Stone six years ago, and again three months later, then there was the time in Kiri five years ago. The list is endless. I owe you a world of hurt.' He practically growled the last and Kakashi felt a shiver of fear run down his spine._

**Rin, he won't wake up.**

_Kakashi's eyes widened and they darted around, trying to pinpoint the familiar voice. Daisuke frowned and tightened his grip again, forcing the copy Nin's gaze back to him. He wrenched the kunai from Kakashi's leg, ignoring the pained whimper, and plunging it into the jounins arm instead._

_'Focus on me.' He snarled, twisting the blade. Kakashi screamed, unable to even move away by this point. 'Stay with me, bastard, or the fun will be over too soon.'_

**I know what'll wake him up.**

_A second voice, also familiar. This one sounded like Obito._ **But that can't be right...** _Kakashi thought, looking cautiously around and trying desperately to ignore Daisuke jamming his finger into his new wound._ **I watched Obito die...**

**Punch him!**

**I'm not going to punch him!**

_Daisuke wasn't in front of him any more and Kakashi's head span as he tried to look for the large man. He found him on the other side of the room, examining the plethora of weapons on the opposite wall._

_'You know, I can make these materialise in my hands when I'm in here,' he muttered, pulling a katana down and crossing to the cupboard by the dirty sink. 'But there's nothing like doing to the prep work yourself.'_

_Kakashi ignored him as best he could, despite the niggling fear that this might well be the end of him. His mind was cast back to the fat mans previous words._ **Focus on me. Stay with me, bastard, or the fun will be over too soon.**

_His eyes snapped open._

**That's it!** _He thought, watching Daisuke meticulously prepare the katana, covering the blade in what could only be a deadly poison._ **Come on, come on...**

**What's that?**

**Smelling salts. It should help wake him up.**

_'No!' Daisuke shouted, momentarily forgetting where he was in his panic and he ran across the room, the blade held out in front of him. He buried it in Kakashi's leg at the same time as a strange smell filled the room and the copy Nin's image dissolved from view._

**\----X----**

The first thing Kakashi saw as he opened his eye was Obito leering down at him.

'I still say you shoulda punched him.' Obito muttered, frowning. Kakashi sent a glare in his direction and gave him a half-hearted punch to the chest as he forced himself into a sitting position. 'Fuck! Ow, man! Be careful, I'm still tender!'

Kakashi ignored him.

'Rin, check my blood for poison.'

'What?'

'I'll explain later, just check! Please!'

Rin gave him a sceptical look before letting a green glow envelop her fingers and running them over his body. After a few seconds pause, she gasped, her gaze shooting up to meet his. 

'Kakashi, what the hell?'

'Can you get rid of it?' She nodded. 'Then do it. Quickly. Please.'

She nodded again and dug through her med kid, pulling out the necessary tools. She jabbed a needle into his arm carelessly, shooting him a look when he complained. 

'Explanation. Now.'

Kakashi sighed. 'I was in a genjutsu. And I was poisoned.'

'But a genjutsu is in an illusion.' Obito muttered, becoming serious. 'How has it transferred to the real world?'

'It was Namikawa. I think he has a Kekkei Genkai.'

'A genjutsu with the power to transfer to the real world?' Obito watched his wife thoughtfully as she worked. 'There's some interesting people in the world. I'm still alive because of one of them.'

'Yeah, explain that one to me.'

The raven shrugged. 'I died and the next thing I know there's this guy leaning over me, panting. Freaked me the fuck out at first 'cause I didn't know what was going on. I didn't even get an explanation; he just said he and his friends were here to help and they had to go help the others before someone else died.'

'Where is everyone? Ow, fuck!'

He shot a half-hearted glare at Rin as she worked, injecting him harshly again, this time sending the cure through his blood stream. She gave him an unimpressed look and pulled the needle free.

'Sensei and Itachi took on Noboru. They're okay but sensei lost his right arm. Kotetsu and Izumo were bested by Aoi, and we haven't seen them or Genma and Raidou since.'

'Has Naruto turned up?'

'Why would Naruto be here?'

It was the first time Sasuke had spoken since Kakashi was brought round and the copy nin couldn't help but stare at the fear in his voice. He looked away from the youngest jounin.

'He was in the jutsu with me. He's made a deal with Namikawa. His life for all of ours.'

'We have to find him!'

Sasuke had gotten to his feet and made to leave before any could move to stop him when a hand curled carefully around his arm. He snapped his gaze to the hands owner and met the calming effects of his brothers sharingan.

'Itachi we have to-.'

'Calm down. We'll find him before anything happens.'

'Sensei, how are the others?'

Minato shrugged. 'Kotetsu and Izumo seem okay, banged up a bit but they'll be alright. They said Raidou is with Genma, but he doesn't want anyone to come near them.'

Kakashi pushed himself shakily to his feet and dusted himself off. Obito and Rin followed suit, the med nin casting a worried glance at her husband. Obito gave her a bright smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close and ignoring the trembles shooting through his body.

'What's the new plan, sensei?'

Minato looked over his battered teams and sighed. 'Rin, Obito. Go find your students. Get them patched up and back to the village. We'll need extra patrols in case the fight spills over or if Namikawa has any other men waiting in the shadows.' The couple nodded and took off at a steady pace for Obito's sake. Minato turned back to his team. 'We'll stick together this time. Kakashi, fill me in on this jutsu as we move. We need to find Naruto before Daisuke does. If we meet Daisuke on the way, take him out.'

Three jounin nodded and chorused, 'Yes, Sir!'

Then the Hokage and the two Uchiha's took off at a run, this time to end this. Kakashi lingered back for a moment, his gaze set on the village in the distance.

'Don't do anything stupid, Naruto...' He muttered before he, too, was gone, leaves billowing in his wake.

* * *

 

Maa, kind of a weak ending... but I'm gonna allow it, just cause I'm looking forward to what happens next - if I don't struggle to write it!

Anyways,

See ya next week!

S x


	19. Chapter 19

So, I have no excuse for this being late. I procrastinated. Simple as. And I am sorry *surrenders*

BUT! If it makes it any better, for the last three hours, one of my friends has been sat behind me, throwing shit at me every time I let the movie distract me for too long!

So, you have him to thank for this chapter coming out today, lol e.e

 

S x

Disclaimer: I promised Itachi I would help him kidnap Naruto for whatever he has planned  _if_ he comes with me when he's done. Still waiting for the reply...

* * *

Naruto paced restlessly by the banks of the Southern Lake, muttering under his breath to himself and occasionally shaking his head. He'd made it to the meeting point with barely five minutes to spare. Now, he was worried Daisuke wouldn't show, that the large man would go back on his word and kill his friends and family - just because. Naruto wouldn't put it passed him.

With nothing else to do but wait, he flopped to the ground, crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

He planned to check in on the memories of his clones; he _needed_ to know what was going on, whether or not Iruka and his mother knew they were sat drinking hot chocolate with a clone. And whether or not his second clone was able to stall Neji long enough for him to get away.

But for the last twenty minutes, there had been a horrible feeling niggling at the back of his mind. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what it meant, but something was telling him things weren't going quite to plan at Iruka-sensei's apartment. With a huff, he forced hiss body to relax as much as it would and sent his mind in search of his shadow clones.

The second one was still with Neji, and the two of them had met up with the rest of Team Gai. The team, plus clone-Naruto, had split off into two groups; Lee and Tenten had gone to the Eastern section of the village. Gai, Neji and clone-Naruto had gone to the North.

 _Good_. He thought, shifting his mind from the second clone to the first. _The further away from me, the better_.

He paused for a moment as he searched for the first one. Frowning, he double checked and then checked again. Realisation hit him and he snapped his eyes open, terrified.

The clone was gone.

He jumped to his feet and resumed his pacing, delving back into his mind at the same time. Determination to find the memories of that first clone coursed through him as he stared, wide-eyed, in the direction of the village. It felt like his stomach had dropped out of him. He couldn't believe his clone was gone. More precisely, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed.

He groaned out loud as he finally managed to retrieve those memories and watched them play out in his mind. His clone deciding to rat him out. Kouichi waking up and stopping his clone from leaving. The resulting argument and fight for the note. And finally the one punch that dispelled his clone.

At first, he couldn't deny that he was impressed. He didn't think his son had it in him to dispel his clone with a single punch. Then several other emotions sped through him. Anger at his clone for trying to betray him. Fear that his mother and academy sensei now knew that he was missing. And terror over whatever Kouichi was now planning.

All of his strength left him and he collapsed to the floor.

_I don't have time to go back for him. I can't even send another clone back. There's too many patrols. What do I do?_

'There you are.' The sound of his father's voice made him jump and he looked up. Minato smiled kindly down at him and Naruto looked around to see he was not alone. Kakashi and the Uchiha brothers were there too and all of them looked equally as relieved to see him. 'C'mon, let's get you home.'

'No!'

Naruto slapped the offered hand away and struggled clumsily to his feet, backing away from the Team. His eyes darted nervously between each of the Team and he backed away some more, flinching when he broke the bank and stepped into the water. 

'Naruto, we won't let him hurt Kou.' Itachi said, using his sharingan to try to calm the blond. It didn't have any effect so instead the long-haired raven took a few steps forward, holding his hand out for Naruto to take, giving him a reassuring smile. 'Let Sasuke take you home. Your father, Kakashi-senpai and I will deal Namikawa.'

'No! Please. Just leave. It's not just Kou. It's all of you. Everyone I love. Everyone I care about. I can't risk that.'

Sasuke had remained silent since leaving the sight of the other fights and all through Kakashi's explanation of the Genjutsu. He'd listened with intense rapture to the atrocities the Namikawa had done over the years. Starting with his early years and the children he kidnapped from their bed all the way through to his more recent escapades, including torturing and raping Kakashi in the Genjutsu _and_ poisoning him.

Hearing his best friend say those things, Sasuke saw red.

He launched himself forwards, pushing passed Kakashi and his brother and slamming himself into Naruto. He grabbed his friend by the collar, pressing their noses together and practically growling at the blond. Naruto stepped back from the force of the raven and buckled over his own feet, sending the two of them tumbling backwards. The two of them landed in the shadows with a loud splash.

'And you think leaving us like that is going to solve anything? Leaving your son?' The raven shouted, shrugging off unseen hands that grabbed at his shoulders and attempted to pull him away. 'What's that gonna solve, dobe?'

'Sasuke, get off of him!'

'Please... You don't understand...'

The small, timid voice that should never have come from the blond stunned Sasuke into silence and he pulled away - if only slightly. He looked down at the blond beneath him, feeling his heart constrict painfully; Naruto was soaked through, his face was flushed and there were tears swimming in the blue orbs.

'What?' Sasuke asked quietly, considerably calmer than he had been previously. 'What could there possibly be for me to understand?'

Naruto's gaze shifted away before his eyes slipped closed and the unshed tears spilled. He sniffed loudly and took a shuddering breath.

'Obito's already dead because of me. I don't want anyone else to suffer.'

Sasuke sighed and leant down, resting his forehead against the blonds shoulder. 'Obito's fine.' He mumbled, glad that his bangs hid his own silent tears. 'I don't know how, but he's alive.'

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he stared at Sasuke's ear in disbelief. 'But Daisuke -.'

'Doesn't know yet.' Minato said softly, a small smile gracing his features. 'Apparently there are more people on our side than he realises. Amazing people.'

Naruto hesitated as Sasuke pushed himself up and got to his feet. He almost couldn't believe that everyone was so confident. Sure, he knew they were skilled ninja, but he also knew almost all of the tricks Daisuke had up his sleeves. And his gang of thugs had already taken Obito out - albeit temporarily.

A hand appeared in his line of sight and stopped his train of thought. He glanced up at its owner, Itachi's kind smile greeting him. Warily, he took the ravens hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

'Please,' his father started, resting his hands on his sons shoulders. 'Trust us. Go back to Iruka and your mother. Let us handle this.'

'Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

The new voice made the group jump and they all turned to see Namikawa Daisuke strolling towards them, a smug look on his face. His right hand was buried firmly in Kouichi's silver hair, his left holding a kunai to the boys throat.

'Dad! Help me!'

'Kou!'

Naruto made to run forward but the tightening grip on his shoulders stopped him. He glanced back at his father, blanching at the fierce glare stretching across the older blonds features.

'Let him go, Namikawa.' Minato growled, and Naruto could feel the fingers trembling on his shoulder. Daisuke grinned at him before turning his attention to Naruto, his own grip tightening on Kouichi's hair.

'Little Naruto.' He crowed, ignoring the Hokage. 'I might not have ordered you otherwise, but I have to admit, I didn't think you would be stupid enough to get your father and your son involved in this.'

'He didn't. _I_ brought Lord Hokage.'

Daisuke's eyes widened, though it was barely noticeable, as Kakashi stepped out from behind his village head. They eyed each other carefully for a few, tense moments before Daisuke finally spoke up. 'Hatake Kakashi.' He snarled. 'How are you still alive? I know my poison reached you.'

Kakashi smirked. 'Rin healed me. Right after she and Obito woke me up.'

Daisuke released a low, growl-like sound from the back of his throat and he unconsciously pressed the kunai harder against Kouichi's neck, breaking the skin. The boy whimpered as a line of blood trickled down his neck and he tried to break free of the large mans hold. Daisuke's fingers tightened in the boy's hair and took a moment to compose himself.

'No matter.' The large man mumbled, though he still sounded annoyed. 'Our deal still stands, little Naruto. Unless you want to watch me slit your sons throat.'

'No!' Naruto broke free of his fathers grip and darted forwards. He ran passed Itachi - unsure as to when the long-haired raven had gotten in front of him - and charged towards his son. He didn't make it far. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a firm chest. He spared half a glance for Kakashi before resuming his struggle against the man. 'Kami, no! Please! Don't hurt him! Kakashi, let me go!'

'Naruto, no. There's always another way.'

Daisuke watched the argument with an amused smile.

'Tick, tock, little Naruto.' He cackled. 'Time's running out. Make your decision. Your son's life. Or yours.'

'Daisuke, stop being a coward.' Itachi snapped. 'Hiding behind a defenceless child. Face us like a man.'

'Watch it, ponytail, or I'll go after your dear little brother once this brat is dead.'

Itachi growled. 'Fuck you.'

'Please, Daisuke. Let him go! I'll go with you, just leave my son alone!'

'Naruto, stop!'

Naruto broke break from Kakashi's hold and darted forward, holding his hands up in surrender. Kakashi followed, reaching out to stop the blond again, when Daisuke pressed the kunai harder against Kouichi's throat again.

'Back off, Hatake, or the kid dies.'

Kakashi's fingers curled in on themselves and he dropped his fist uselessly to his side, glaring at the large man. Naruto stumbled forwards a few more paces.

'Please let him go.' He begged.

'As soon as you're here, the brat is free.'

That was all the encouragement Naruto needed to send him sprinting forwards. Daisuke kept his word, releasing the child once Naruto was in reach, even allowing them a moment to say goodbye.

'Please don't do this, dad.' Kouichi muttered, clinging to his father for dear life. Naruto choked on a sob and kissed the silver locks.

'It'll be okay.' He mumbled, slowly pulling away from the embrace. 'Go to Kakashi-sensei.'

'No... Daddy, please...'

'Please, Kou. Go.'

Daisuke rolled his eyes and pulled the pair apart, deftly ignoring the child's screams. 'This is getting old. Get out of here, brat.'

And he pushed the boy away, laughing as he stumbled forwards and fell into Kakashi's awaiting arms. He grabbed blond locks and pulled Naruto close. Kouichi screamed again, louder this time and mixed with tears, as Kakashi held him close and pulled him away. Naruto winced, both from the fingers curled roughly in his hair and the sound of his sons screams. Daisuke pressed the kunai to his neck as he made to comfort his son. 

'It'll be over and done with quickly for me.' The large man hissed, his breath ghosting over Naruto's ear as he leant in close. 'But I'm going to make sure it's long and slow and painful for you. You'll lay here dying and watching helplessly as I destroy everyone you love.' Naruto struggled against the hold, bucking his hips forward in a vain attempt to escape. Daisuke's grip tightened and he pressed the kunai against the tan neck. 'I'd say take one last look at your friends but you'll be seeing them again soon enough.'

Pain exploded across his neck and he renewed his desperate attempt to escape. He could feel blood running down his neck and black spots danced across his vision. Sounds came across strangely muffled and he could only just make out his father and his son screaming for him. His vision swam sickeningly and for a split second he could see Kakashi's face, pale and maskless, and Sasuke on his knees in the mud and then Daisuke was leaning over him, laughing.

' _ **Fuuton; Leaf Blade Dance!**_ '

Daisuke was gone from sight and Naruto didn't know why. He didn't particularly care as long as he didn't lay a finger on anyone else. He weakly raised a hand and tried to press it to his throat, wanting to staunch the bleeding, but it felt like someone had dropped a tonne of bricks on his body and nothing would do as it was told.

A flash of long, silver hair darted across his vision and he stupidly wondered how Kakashi had managed to make his hair grow that long so quickly. Soft, grey eyes peered down at him, set in a face that was painfully familiar. If only he could put a name to that face.

'Heal him. Please.' The voice was familiar, too, and he wondered if it came from the face above him. 'I don't care what you have to do.'

'We need to get him out of here.'

That was Sasuke, he was sure of it. But Daisuke was going to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke had to get out of here, now. He opened his mouth to tell his as much.

'Naruto, don't try to speak. We're going to heal you.'

His vision swam again and when it righted itself, the girl with grey eyes was gone and had been replaced with a man with red hair. He didn't know this man and, as his vision faded to black for a final time, he tried to figure out if this man was an enemy or not.

'Naruto, stay with me...'

* * *

 

Don't kill me!

S x


	20. Chapter 20

*Sneaks in and feels the hate* 

Ok. I'm sorry. I'm over three months late with this. I have no excuses. I simple forgot about it. The file was sat open on my desktop for like, two of those months and I didn't even realise.

BUT!

We're back with a brand new chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait!

Again, I'm really, really,  ** _REALLY_** sorry it's so late!

S x

Disclaimer: Itachi won't come with me, it seems. No matter what I try and bribe him with, he's staying put. BUT I'M NOT DISCOURAGED!

* * *

 

Time stuttered to a jarring halt for Kakashi as Naruto's body hit the ground. He was vaguely aware of Kouichi screaming and thrashing in his arms, begging him to go do something to help his father. _Anything_. But his body wouldn't move. His feet were glued to the ground. He could see Daisuke laughing maniacally in front of them, but couldn't hear it. He could hear Sasuke sobbing behind him, but couldn't see it.

Then a new voice joined in the chaos, calling out a wind style. The sound assaulted Kakashi's senses, crashing through the screaming and sobbing and the rushing sound he could only describe as blood flooding his veins. And then three things happened simultaneously.

The first was a blur of silver flashing passed him. It was a woman with long silver hair and she was headed straight towards Naruto who was laying helplessly on the ground. Daisuke was no where to be seen.

The second was a mass of what had to be a man crashing into him and the child he had been holding was gone. A quick look over his shoulder and he realised it was Iruka. Knowing the child was safe for now, he forced himself to turn back to what was going on ahead of him.

The third and final was a clash of red and pink smashing into the ground before appearing eitehr side of him in the forms of Kushina and Sakura. He blinked owlishly at them, very slowly overcoming his shock.

Behind him there was more movement; Sasuke and a red-headed stranger darted across the clearing, coming to Naruto's side as Daisuke pushed himself to his feet and clambered out of the newly formed crater. Minato and Itachi darted forwards, attacking the large man from both sides.

'Kakashi. Who is that with my son?'

'No idea.'

The redhead spared another glance in Naruto's direction before turning to Sakura. The younger kunoichi nodded and, by some unspoken command, disappeared in a flash. She was at Naruto's side a heart beat later, trying to take over healing her former teammate.

The fight had disappeared behind the tree line, sounds of trees crashing and creaking and men shouting echoing around the clearing. Kushina spared a final glance at her son as she and Kakashi took off at a run, disappearing into the shadows, the tell tale signs of fighting drawing closer.

'Kushina.' The jounin blurted suddenly. 'I don't know the full extent of his powers, so I don't know whether or not he can use them during a fight. But don't let your guard down. If you get knocked out, he can use his genjutsu based Kekkei Genkai on you. Please be careful.'

Kushina hesitated for half a second before she nodded her understanding and the two of them separated, each taking a different direction to the battle field. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail as she bound from tree to tree, a scowl marring her normally happy features. She felt her stomach churn with fear and anger, and her scowl deepened as she reached the fight.

She stumbled into a small and freshly made clearing, skidding to a halt and gasping at what she found. Several trees had been blown completely away while others had simply bowed over, leaning away from all of the destruction. Her husband was laying across one of the downed trees, his body splayed at an awkward angle and his left arm had clearly been broken in at least two places. In the centre of the clearing, Itachi was still locked in a fierce battle with Daisuke, the sharp clang of their kunai ringing out in the otherwise silent area. Kushina raced to her husbands side.

'Minato? Minato!'

The Hokage groaned as he struggled to sit up, unable to put any weight on his left arm. Kushina reached him quickly and helped him upright, tears shining in her eyes as she surveyed his injuries. He gave her an impish smile.

'I think I'm getting too old for this.'

'This isn't the time for jokes!' The redhead snapped. 'I'll heal your arm as best I can.'

'Don't worry about me. Help Itachi.'

Kushina tutted and ignored him, allowing healing chakra to flow from her fingertips and into his arm. 'Kakashi is here. He can help. Just do as you're told for once.'

Across the clearing, the fight intensified. Daisuke dodged a killing blow and used the momentum of his dodge to push his foot out, kicking out almost wildly at Itachi and catching him square in the stomach. The force of the kick sent the raven flying backwards and Itachi crashed, coughing and spluttering, into one of the only upright trees left.

Daisuke laughed and turned on his heel, using the momentary distraction to race off into the trees, the shadows swallowing him up quickly. Itachi pushed himself upright, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand as Kakashi appeared in the centre of the clearing.

'Senpai, wait!' The raven shouted, getting to his feet, an angry scowl on his face. Kakashi stopped short of the tree line and glanced back at the younger man. With a slight limp, Itachi made his way to the jounins side. 'I've not finished playing with him.' He growled. 'Wait your turn.'

Without another word, the younger jounin was gone, speeding through the dense trees as fast as his injured leg would allow him. It wasn't long before he spotted the large man just ahead of him and he slowed his speed a little, widening his path and coming up the mans side.

A twig snapped, the crack resonating around the two men.

Daisuke skidded to a halt and looked wildly around him, eyes narrowed. He couldn't see anyone, couldn't hear a sound, couldn't sense any chakra signatures around him. But that didn't mean he was alone. He waited, his fingers twitching at his side, hovering an inch away from the stolen weapons pouch on his hip.

A tense moment followed in complete silence. Finally convinced he was alone, he turned and continued his retreat. Ahead of him, the dense woodlands slowly turned into the rocky dry lands of Ishi No Kuni. He stopped again and frowned, turning and looking behind him. The trees were gone, replaced by rocky mountains and he cursed colourfully.

'You should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings, Namikawa Daisuke.'

Itachi's face loomed out of a rock to Daisuke's left and the large man jumped, taking a few steps backwards as the ravens whole body soon emerged. The scowl on Itachis face was dangerous, his sharingan was spinning wildly. Daisuke sneered.

'So.' He growled, the shake in his voice betraying the confidence on his face. 'You're one of the elite Uchiha who can use the tsukuyomi with but a single finger.'

It was a statement, not a question, and the corner of Itachi's mouth tipped upwards in response. The overall effect was quite terrifying and Daisuke felt a shiver of fear race down his spine. He took another step back, putting more distance between himself and the Uchiha in this illusionary world.

'You're moving away from me as if I have to touch you to bend this world to my will.' Itachi observed, cocking his head to one side and adding to the terror of his overall appearance. 'You of all people should know I can do that simply by thinking it.'

As he said those words, ropes sprang out from the ground and wrapped themselves around the large mans legs, securing themselves tightly. Another set of ropes came out of the rocks either side of Daisuke and curled around his arms, keeping him firmly in place.

Itachi took a step forward.

'Welcome to the inner dwellings of the tsukuyomi, Mr. Namikawa. I have you all to myself for the next seventy-two hours, while only a second passes in the waking world.'

Sweat ran rivers down Daisuke's spine and he pushed himself as far away from the raven as he could, knowing it was futile. Itachi ran a single finger down the fat mans cheek, the digit turning from flesh to sharp metal as it moves and cut deeply into Daisuke's skin.

'I can think of many ways to torture you, to break you.' Itachi practically whispered. 'But I'm not like you. I couldn't do some of the things you do to people.'

Daisuke shrugged nonchalantly as best he could, trying his damnedest to appear more confident than he felt. 'It's my most favourite hobby.' He said. Itachi growled. 'But enough about me. You said _some_? Has my hobby inspired you, little Uchiha?'

Itachi sneered at him and the scenery around them changed in an instant. They were underground now, and Daisuke was pretty sure he recognised the place. His thoughts were confirmed when a man burst into the room, grabbed something from the desk in the corner and disappeared through a side door. He stared down the hallway that the memory of himself had gone.

'Don't you remember this night, Mr. Namikawa?' Itachi was on his other side now, breathing down the large mans neck as he spoke. 'This was... Perhaps the fifth time we caught up with you. Oh, that was a fun night.'

Somewhere in the distance, a man screamed as his life was taken and Daisuke shivered involuntarily.

'How could I forget?' He muttered dryly. 'Tell me, little Uchiha. What's the battle here? What could you possibly gain from keeping me for seventy-two hours?'

'Personal satisfaction aside,' a devilish smile crossed Itachis face and several kunai appeared in his hand. 'Revenge. For threatening my brother. For what you've put my village through. And the other villages.'

He carefully slid one of those kunai between the large mans ribs, puncturing a lung. Daisuke hissed in pain but showed no other signs of discomfort even as he felt blood bubbling up in his throat. A second kunai pierced his flesh, this time in the lower abdomen, and the act was just as careful as the first. Then a third and a forth and a fifth slid into him, though he couldn't register where through the pain. And just as he thought he was about to die, the pain and the blades were gone from his body and the blood no longer bubbled up his throat. He glared at Itachi as the raven started all over again, this time beginning with his stomach.

'Just get it over with.' He growled. Itachi smirked.

'Perfection takes time, Mr. Namikawa. Besides, I can't kill you in here. It would ruin all the fun.'

 _Does that mean it's my genjutsu versus his?_ Daisuke wondered, gritting his teeth through the pain. _If that's the case..._

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to concentrate on anything but the pain as it came and went in sharp bursts. He felt the familiar tug of his real body and he latched on to it, knowing it was his only means of escape. The pull wasn't strong enough and he felt himself fall away from it and back into the illusionary world. Pain exploded in his spine as the raven embedded yet another kunai and Daisuke found himself wondering just how long he'd been in there. One hour? Two hours? Six?

The pain vanished again and he allowed himself a moments respite before it inevitably began once more. He was vaguely aware of Itachi speaking to him but he couldn't care enough to give the raven more attention than that. Now that he knew Itachi wouldn't kill him in this world, he needed a plan.

_So think, Namikawa, think!_

His eyes snapped open as a planned slammed into his mind. And at the same time, Itachi began a new round of torture, this time by starting with his ankles and slashing through the tendons. Forgetting himself, Daisuke shouted out at the sudden burst of pain, his legs buckling under his weight. Distantly, he heard Itachi give a low laugh and he decided it was now or never.

He concentrated on his surroundings. Now he could hear the tell tale signs of a huge battle going on in the caves around him. He remembered this night like it were only yesterday. This was actually the seventh time the leaf teams had caught up with them. Luckily, they had had plenty of forewarning thanks to one of Kazuhiko's clones and had managed to get almost all of the captives - including Naruto and son - moved before the teams had arrived. They had, however, lost thirty-three men in the resulting battle and it had taken them years to rebuild their numbers.

And it was this night that Daisuke had first laid eyes on Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had been held back from the infiltration teams, told to wait outside and catch anyone who managed to escape. He had his own team, of course, three nameless classmates. And when Daisuke had managed to slip out of the cave undetected, the teams leader sent Sasuke along to catch him. _Alone_.

The young Uchiha had chased him for nearly twelve miles before Daisuke made his mistake; he hadn't seen the ravine edge coming up and had almost fallen to his death. Sasuke saved him - his orders had been to bring anyone back alive - and he had interrogated the large man as his hung over the ravine. And Daisuke had seen something in Sasuke's eyes, heard something in his voice; pure, unabashed love. For Uzumaki Naruto.

It was then that Daisuke had decided he wanted Sasuke. Not only for his own sick and misguided pleasure. But just _thinking_ of the endless torture Naruto would be in if it were his best friend on top of him - behind him, _inside him_ \- had Daisuke giggling like a school girl.

So he had offered Sasuke a deal. One he couldn't refuse.

* * *

 

And there we have it. I really do hope it was worth the wait and again, I'm really sorry it's so late T.T

See ya next time!

Buh-bye!

S x


	21. Chapter 21

And we're back ^.^

 

Took a little bit longer than I thought it would, but I was struggling with the ending. But it's here at last! Woot!

... 

Yeah, moving on...

Disclaimer: So. I'm in prison again. I thought it would be a good idea to invite Kishimoto over and lock him in the basement until he gave me Itachi. Apparently, he was prepared for this.....

* * *

 

The scene around them shifted. If Itachi noticed, he didn't say anything as they moved from the underground cave systems to the ravine underneath the starry night sky some miles away.

' _What do you mean?_ '

That voice gave Itachi pause and he glanced around them for the source of it. Daisuke smirked, watching the delightful transition of anger to confusion cross the ravens face. The conversation continued behind him and, although he knew he should use the distraction to get out, he couldn't resist seeing the result.

' _I don't understand what's confusing. You want the Uzumaki child. I can give him to you. To do with as you please._ '

'What is this?' Itachi growled, rounding on his captive. 'Stop fucking with my head, Namikawa.'

' _I just figured if we were going to reminisce together, then we should at least see everything._ '

Behind them, the disturbing conversation continued. ' _I'm listening..._ '

' _Keep the Konoha teams off my back and I'll let you have Uzumaki anytime you want._ '

The only sounds that broke the near silence was the wind rushing over the valley and Itachis heavy, angry breathing as he watched his younger brother seriously consider this twisted offer. Pure horror crossed his face as Sasuke nodded after a long pause.

 _'Alright.'_ Sasuke said quietly, helping Namikawa up and back into safety. ' _Alright. I'm in._ '

' **LIAR!** ' Itachi bellowed, spinning around and slamming his kunai into Daisuke's stomach. The large man gasped at the sudden explosion of pain. 'My brother is foolish but he would NEVER do that to a friend!'

Daisuke smirked. 'Why do think Naruto reacted so badly to Sasuke kissing him? I can't take all the credit. Sasuke was there, too. Every time he had the chance to get away. He was there.'

'Stop. **LYING!** '

Daisuke chuckled, grimacing through the pain in his stomach. 'Who says I'm lying?'

Itachi hesitated. The sincerity in Daisuke's voice wasn't something he could ignore; no matter whom it was coming from. Doubt flashed quickly across the ravens eyes and the scene around them became hazy. Itachi shook off the distraction and tried to reign the jutsu back.

But it was too late. 

The surge of chakra from his outburst was enough to disrupt the jutsu and Daisuke smirked, looking quite the devilish sight with blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He once more felt the tug of his real body and let it reel him in.

'Why don't you ask little Naruto?'

Returning to his real body from a genjutsu always felt like his was waking up from a bad dream and Daisuke didn't think he would ever get used to that feeling. He was still shaking off the distortion as a foot came flying at his head and he couldn't dodge it. It connected heavily and knocked him straight off his feet. He landed with a dull thud and struggled to right himself before a very pissed off Itachi landed on his stomach and began pummelling him.

'YOU FUCKING BASTARD!' The raven screamed, landing punch after punch on Daisuke's jaw, breaking it quickly. 'HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE MY LITTLE BROTHER IS ANYTHING LIKE YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!'

With tremendous effort, Daisuke pushed the Uchiha off of him and clamoured clumsily to his feet. Itachi mimicked his actions and the pair circled each other, both waiting for an opening in the others defence.

'Why don you ask naru'o for yourself?' The words sounded garbled and strange as they twisted themselves from Daisuke's mouth. The large man tried to smirk but it was too painful and he settled for backing off slightly, waiting for his chance to retreat. Itachi followed him.

'I don't need to. I know my brother wouldn't do that.' The raven growled, bringing his hands up and quickly flashing through some hand signs.

' _ **Katon; Fireball Jutsu!**_ '

Daisuke narrowly dodge the inferno that raced towards him, loosing three kunai as he moved. The first two missed his target completely and he cursed. The third hit its mark, embedding itself in Itachis right arm. The Uchiha didn't batter an eye, pulling the kunai free and sending it straight back at the large man, several of his own following. Daisuke dodge his own and two others, caught the forth and the fifth, the sixth and final kunai tearing through his leg. He growled and raced off to the side, sending those two kunai back to Itachi and chasing after them.

The anbu dodged both kunai and allowed the large mass of a man to barrel into him, knocking them both to the ground. Daisuke used his weight to his advantage and straddled the ravens hips, mimicking Itachis earlier movements and slamming his fist into Itachis face several times. The Uchiha's nose broke with a sickening pop and blood spurted out, dribbling down his face and into his mouth. Daisuke tried - and failed - to smirk again and wrapped his fat fingers around the Uchiha's throat.

Itachi clawed at the chubby hands, trying desperately to tear them from his throat as he began to choke. Daisuke pressed harder, almost completely cutting off the ravens air supply.

'Get _off_ him, you bastard!'

The body that belonged to that voice slammed into the large man and Daisuke rolled away, springing to his feet and facing his new enemy. Kakashi glared at him, his sharingan spinning dangerously as he watched his target carefully. Behind him, Itachi gulped in air and pushed himself into an upright position. Kushina and Minato were by his side, the red headed woman fussing over his injuries while the blonde watched his student stalk his prey.

No words were passed between the two and the fight started so suddenly, you would have missed it if you blinked. Kakashi relied on his physical fitness, using his strength to take his enemy down by first aiming a clean roundhouse at the large mans head. If Daisuke's jaw wasn't already broken, it would be now; the crack bounced off the surrounding trees, making it sound louder than it perhaps was.

Daisuke stumbled backwards but he wasn't a man to stay down for long. He righted himself quickly and shot forwards, aiming a punch for the jounins stomach. Kakashi blocked the blow and came back with a punch of his own, catching Daisuke in the side of his head. The large man stumbled and used the force of his fall to drop back, skidding to a halt some feet away.

Kakashi didn't give him a chance to right himself. He launched himself at the large man, sweeping Daisuke's feet out from under him. Daisuke landed in an undignified heap on the floor and the silver haired jounin was on him before he had the chance to register his fall. A knee landed in Daisuke's groin and he groaned, using his waning strength to remove the jounin.

' ** _Suiton; Water Dragon Jutsu!_** '

A blast of water blasted Kakashi off the large mans lap and Daisuke scrambled to his feet. He turned tail and fled, hobbling and tripping over the tree roots and crashing into a dying bush. He his there, dropping his chakra signature as low as he could, ducking his head as the jounin came thundering passed.

He waited.

Thirty seconds ticked by. Then a minute. And two.

He couldn't hear anyone around him. He couldn't sense any chakra nearby. He daren't look up for fear he was spotted.

 _I'll have to wait here._ He decided. _Replenish some of my strength and disappear when the coast is clear._

He begun to dig into the ground in front of him, planning to bury himself until it was safe. Every minute or so, he would glance up, feeling slightly braver now, and check he was still alone before continuing to dig. Slowly, as the sounds of fighting died down and the sun began to peak over the horizon, the wildlife reemerged from their hiding places. 

A squirrel ran across the ground in front of him, stopping and watching what he was doing before scurrying off again. A crow screeched a wake up call in the distance and two owls called to one another from either side of him.

Another crow - or perhaps it was the same one - landed on the ground directly in front of him. If Daisuke had been paying more attention, he probably would have said the crow was staying at him. But he continued his digging.

The hole he'd created was only just big enough to fit his large torso in when it happened. The crow that had been watching him so carefully flew at his face. He let out an almighty screech and pushed himself clumsily to his feet, swatting desperately at the bird. It squawked jauntily at him and disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke as a foot landed squarely in the large mans back, sending him crashing forwards.

The hole he'd created was only just big enough to squeeze his large torso in when it happened; the crow that had been watching him so intently flew at his face. Daisuke let out an almighty screech and pushed himself clumsily to his feet, swatting desperately at the bird. It squawked indignantly at him and disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke as a foot landed squarely in the large mans back, sending him crashing forwards.

He righted himself with the force of the fall, tumbling into a neat roll and straightening quickly, looking around for his assailant. A flash of red stormed towards him and Uzumaki Kushina crashed into him before he could blink. The two of them tumbled to the ground, with her on top of him. She screamed something unintelligible at him and began clawing at his face, nails breaking skin repeatedly.

He hooked a leg around hers and flipped them over, his weight pinning her to the ground. He trapped her hands with just one of his and backhanded her with the other, the sound thundering in the early morning sky. She gasped and tried to angle her knee towards his groin, his chubby thighs blocking all other movement. 

Hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him off of her, throwing him away from the petite woman. Daisuke scrambled to his feet and only barely managed to block the kick aimed at his head. He grabbed at that leg and used his weight to swing the attached body around, flinging Minato away from him.

Kushina charged again, throwing a chakra infused punch at the large man, catching him in the gut. Daisuke choked, coughing up blood and bile, before backhanding the woman again. He grabbed her hair as it whipped passed and pulled her to him, quickly removing a kunai from his pouch at the same time.

Itachi charged at him from out of no where but his assault stopped short as that blade grazed Kushina's throat. He growled, gaze darting up to meet Daisuke's.

'Let her go.' He ordered, voice low and menacing.

Daisuke chuckled. 'Why? I was only going to send her to see her son.'

'Itachi told you to let her go.' Minato's voice was right in Daisuke's ear and it took all the will power he had not to jump. 'I'd suggest you listened to him.'

'Why would I do that?' Daisuke sneered, pressed the blade closer to the woman's throat.

The point of a kunai pressed gently against Daisuke's back, running the length of his spine from bottom to top. He shuddered involuntarily and moved his weapon away from her throat.

'Good.' Minato muttered. 'Now, drop it and let her go.'

Daisuke smirked and raised his hand, as if he were about to release the kunai. He then slammed his elbow backwards, feeling the blonds nose break instantly. Minato spluttered and fell away from the large man. Daisuke span around and slammed his foot into the blonds stomach, Kushina swinging around with him by her hair.

Itachi used the distraction and rushed in, weapon held loosely at his side. He tightened his grip as he reached his target and raised his hand, repositioning the blade. With a strangled cry, he slammed the blade into the large mans shoulder, twisting it for good measure. Daisuke screamed, releasing Kushina's hair and bringing his fist round, catching the raven's cheek sharply and knocking him away.

With a sickening sound, Daisuke pulled the kunai free from his shoulder and threw it in Itachi's direction. He didn't check to see if he hit his mark; he was running out of time. Two of his enemies were down - if only temporarily - one was still fighting, the forth was no where to be seen. He had to finish this. He rounded on the redhead. 

Kushina had, without really thinking about what she was doing, moved to her husbands side. Minato was holding his nose, blood pouring out from underneath his hand. He didn't have the chance to warn his wife; the large man was on them before they knew it. Daisuke grabbed the woman by her hair once more and dragged her away, kicking and screaming, from her husband.

He pulled Kushina to her feet and whipped his hand around her face once more. She gasped and pulled her hand back, curling it into a ball. She slammed it into his gut, reeling it back for a second hit. Daisuke composed himself quickly and brought his knee up quickly and sharply into her stomach. Kushina doubled over in pain and brought his knee up again, crashing it into her chin.

She practically flew backwards, landing with a dull thud somewhere in the bushes. Daisuke didn't check to see if she was still conscious; there wasn't time. He had to get out of there and he had to get out of there now. He turned to flee and - 

' _ **Doton; Mud Wall!**_ '

Four solid walls blocked off all of his escape routes and he cursed. 

' _ **Katon; Fireball Jutsu!**_ '

' _ **Suiton; Water Dragon Jutsu!**_ ' Daisuke wasn't going down easily.

His Water Dragon doused the flames Itachi threw at him and he looked for another means of escape. The walls around him were crumbling but it was no use; he only had strength enough to run and no way out.

He dodged the falling rubble and turned, his intention to push his way through. Itachi charged towards him, coming through the rubble almost like he had a shield around him. Daisuke aimed a sharp kick at Itachi's stomach, hitting his target square on. The raven fell away and Daisuke spun. He could see his escape. Could practically taste freedom. He darted forwards -

Pain exploded in his chest and it was like the sound had been cut off from the world. He couldn't hear _anything._ And then, distantly, he could hear birds. A thousand birds screeching and screaming, the sound getting louder and louder with each passing second until it was practically swamping him.

Blood bubbled up his throat, spilling down his chin without his realising it. His gaze tumbled downwards, landing on the bloody hand protruding from his chest.

Masked lips were at his ear, the voice pitched low. 'That was for Naruto, you sick son of a bitch.'

* * *

 

And there we have it. Yay new chapter \o/ I've nothing witty to say today so I'll just leave y'all with it and go work on the next chapter ^.^

Enjoy guys ;3

S x


	22. Chapter 22

Wahey, we're back!

 

Sorry, I kinda struggled with which direction I should go and until I had the opening, I was totally stumped. After that, it flowed smoother than a river!

 

So, here it is, Chapter 22.

Enjoy ^.^

 

Disclaimer: So, I convinced Itachi to come and visit me. He was sweet. He came. He saw. He left. Before he left, I tried a new tactic. I  _asked_ _him_ if he wanted to come hang out with me on a totally permanent basis. He didn't agree. He didn't disagree. I think I'm onto a winner here!

* * *

 

Itachi sighed heavily but didn't turn around as the presence behind him made itself known. It was gone midnight and he really didn't fancy being bothered by some know-nothing Messenger twerp. He closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down before reopening them and addressing the man behind him.

'What do you want? This is a private room, you realise?'

'My apologies, Sir, but I bring an urgent message from Lord Hokage.' The Messenger Nin barked, bowing his head low behind the raven.

Itachi sighed again and continued his vigil over the village. From his private room, on the top floor of the hospital, he could see almost the entire village. He could see the Konoha Eleven sneaking into the hospital through an open window on the ground floor, his younger brother included. He could see a couple out for a late night stroll, breaking the temporary curfew put in place during the recent prison break. He narrowed his eyes at his reflection.

'I don't suppose the Hokage said what he wanted?'

'Just that he wants you to report to his room immediately, Sir!'

Itachi sighed again and finally turned to face the Messenger. The man remained on the ground, head bowed to his superior, awaiting his dismissal. The raven pinched the bridge of his nose.

'Fine. Go away now.'

The man disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke without another word and Itachi turned back to the window, that last battle with Namikawa Daisuke still holding dominance in his mind. More than anything, he couldn't stop replaying that memory in his mind, that deadly conversation between a madman and his brother.

_'I don't understand what's confusing. You want the Uzumaki child. I can give him to you. To do with as you please.'_

_'Keep the Konoha teams off my back and I'll let you have Uzumaki anytime you want.'_

_'Alright. I'm in.'_

Those last words repeated themselves in his mind, echoing and slamming into him with such an unrelenting force it made him feel physically sick. He couldn't convince himself that it was all a lie, and yet in the same breath he couldn't find anything to suggest it was indeed a tall tale born from the mind of a dying and desperate man.

The fact of the matter was that Sasuke hadn't acted strange around his friend at all since his return - the incident at the hospital aside of course. He sighed once more and threw a robe on over his hospital gown, trying his damnedest to ignore that conversation constantly playing in his mind and tormenting him.

He took his time as he headed down to the Hokage's room; he knew what this was about without having to be told anyway. His report. What else could it possibly be about? There were too many holes, too many unanswered questions, too much information he'd left out. He huffed out another sigh and leant against the door opposite the Hokage's room, unwilling to go in just yet.

'Have you spoken to the intruders yet?' The Hokage asked, his tone tired. 

Itachi perked up and listened carefully, sneaking over to the door and pressing his ear against it. Perhaps he could use this to deter from his report.

'Not yet. They _are_ willing to talk to us, but they refuse to divulge any information until they've spoken to Naruto.' Fugaku replied. There was the sound of shuffling papers and then more silence. 'They are quite adamant they talk to him before anything else were to be done. Seeing as they are more or less cooperating, I didn't think indulging them a little would be a problem.'

'Hmm... No, it's fine. They saved Kotetsu and Izumo. And that mans powers... He practically brought Naruto back from the dead. We owe them that much. Make sure they are comfortable.'

'Any news on Genma's situation?' Kakashi interjected. 'I over heard Rai telling Izumo the silver haired woman advised him to expect the worst.'

'We have our top doctors healing him almost twenty-four-seven.' Minato told him. The blond sighed loudly and it sounded like he was holding back tears. 'We just have to wait and see. He's in a vegetative state at the moment and is unfortunately unresponsive to all treatment. Sakura and Lady Tsunade have been up for the last two days trying to come up with a way to heal him. So far, they've been unsuccessful.'

Itachi took a step back from the door and closed his eyes, deciding he had heard enough. He knocked and entered without waiting for permission, entering the room silently and halting all conversation within. The room had been turned into a makeshift office, with both beds piled high with papers, his fathers over-night bag in the corner.

_Well that explains how he gets to my room so early._ The raven noted. _He's been staying here to help the Hokage._

'Ah, Itachi. Thank you for coming.' Minato muttered, putting down the papers in his hand and immediately replacing them with some more. Itachi looked up and watched his father do the same and adjust his glasses on his nose before reading through the pages. Kakashi grabbed the nearest chair and plonked himself down unceremoniously, putting his feet up on Fugaku's bed. 'I wanted to ask you about your report.'

Itachi had to stop himself from sighing yet again and forced himself to stand taller. He nodded, waiting for the blond to continue. There was a moment of silence as both his father and the village leader read through a few parts they'd presumably picked out for this meeting.

'There just seem to be a few gaps.' His father chided. He looked over the top of his glasses at his son, the look in his eyes disappointed. 'That's not like you at all. Can you clear a few things up for us?'

Itachi nodded again.

'You mentioned that Namikawa tried to break out of your genjutsu by using disturbing memories against you.' Minato stated, grabbing a pen and circling something on the page before looking up at the young ANBU captain. 'Can you describe them to us? Were they his memories or your own?'

'His, sir.'

'What did they entail?'

'Several nights in which he tortured Naruto.' Itachi said after a brief hesitation that no one missed.

'Is there something else?' His father pushed. 'Did he perhaps try to enrage you by using his... Fantasies?'

Minato cut his right hand man a look and raised an eyebrow - a gesture that Itachi didn't miss. It seemed the two had discussed how to go about this conversation and Fugaku was now running ahead of the blond. That didn't surprise the ANBU captain at all.

Itachi decided to see how far he could push it.

'Could you elaborate?'

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at his eldest child, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

'Did he perhaps show you desires for someone else? Someone that we know? Like Sakura, maybe? Or Neji?' He paused almost dramatically and stared his son down. Itachi glared back, daring his father to continue. 'Or perhaps Sasuke?'

Itachi's glare deepened and, before he even realised it, he had activated his sharingan and it was spinning dangerously at his father. Fugaku scowled and stepped back, assuming a defensive stance and letting his own sharingan whirl. A hand landed on Itachis shoulder, making him jump and deactivate his sharingan. Kakashi stood between father and son calmly. 

'Alright, boys. Zip up.' He muttered, gently guiding the younger Uchiha to his now vacated seat before resting against one of the beds, still between the two ravens. 'What your father is trying to say is I heard you shouting about your brother. I couldn't make it all out, you were screaming like a wounded animal. We want to know what that was about and why you left it out of your report.'

Itachi hesitated again; he knew he should tell them what the madman had said. He knew he should. But he just couldn't bring himself to rat his brother out until he was one hundred percent certain either way. So; he did the first thing that came to mind.

He lied.

'Yes.' He said simply and everyone in the room visibly relaxed. 'He showed me a memory of one night a few years back in Ishi no Kuni and how he'd first seen Sasuke. Then he proceeded to show me exactly what he wanted to do to Sasuke. It... It wasn't pleasant...'

He trailed off at the end, hoping to sound more convincing and, when he received no queries at the end, he released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He glanced up at the somber faces of his three superiors and had to look away quickly. He had been too convincing and he hated lying to them.

'Alright.' Minato started after a moments silence. 'You're dismissed, Itachi. And when your doctor signs you out, please take a few days respite.'

Itachi gave his village leader a small bow of his head and turned to leave. As he reached for the door, he paused and turned back. 'Sir, may I inquire into Naruto's wellbeing?'

Minato gave him a soft smile. 'He's fine. Shaken, obviously, and refuses to see anyone other than Kouichi. But he'll be alright. Eventually.'

Itachi nodded, bowed again and left, letting the door click softly closed behind him. Instead of heading back up to his room, he headed down the hall and to Naruto's room, where the Konoha Eleven stood outside, trying to convince the blond to let them in.

'C'mon, Naruto. We have Miso Ramen just for you. All you can eat.' Shikamaru hissed through the door. 'Let us in.'

'Please. Just go away.' Came Naruto's muffled response.

The group huddled around the door muttered between them, disheartened by their friends rebuttal and whispered new tactics between them. Itachi cleared his throat and the girls in the group jump, spinning guiltily to face him. Sasuke glared at his older brother.

'What are you doing here?'

'I happen to be a patient. And you happen to be here after hours and after the curfew. Please return to your homes and come back during visiting hours tomorrow.'

'Who died and made you boss? We're not leaving until we've seen our friend.' Sasuke snarled, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall defiantly.

'Oh, I'll just go and talk to father then, shall I? Or Lady Tsunade? I'm sure she'll be really pleased to be interrupted for a petulant brat.' Of course, he had no intention of doing such, his brother was simply pissing him off. And he had roo much to think about when it came to Sasuke as it was.

His bluff worked. Sasuke visibly paled before pushing off the wall and stalking away, making sure to shove passed his older brother on the way. Itachi sighed and turned back to the rest of the group.

'Please. Go back to your homes and get some sleep. Naruto will still be here in the morning.'

At first he thought Ino was going to argue with him. Some vain attempt at impressing another Uchiha whom had already left. Shikamaru, however, grabbed her arm and shook his head at her. She scowled and snatched her arm away from her teammate, storming after Sasuke. After that, the others followed, shuffling away with their heads bowed low. Probably already deliberating their next attempt.

When Itachi was sure they were all gone, he knocked gently on Naruto's door and leant against the frame.

'Naruto? Can I come in?'

'Go away.'

The blonds voice was raspy from over use and he sounded like he had been crying non stop since waking up. Itachi grimaced and pulled on the door, only to find it locked.

'Naruto, I need to talk to you. It's important. I promise I won't be five minutes.'

There was almost a minutes silence and Itachi was about to give up, when the door lock clicked softly and the door slid open enough to reveal a pale face and bloodshot, tired blue eyes. Itachi gave the genin a kind smile and eventually, the boy let him in. The blond scurried back to his bed and pulled his sheets over himself, covering himself almost completely. Itachi closed the door quietly behind him and took a seat on the opposite side of the room. 

Naruto stroked carefully at the bandages around his throat, staring cautiously at the raven. 'What was it you wanted?'

Itachi hesitated for half a second before deciding to jump in with both feet.

'Naruto, what I'm about to ask you may be insensitive and it may not be something you want to talk about, but I need to know the truth. You can trust me, okay?' He waited and slowly the blond nodded, stroking his bandages again. 'When you were... With those men... Did you ever see Sasuke?'

Naruto paled even more - if that was even possible - and pulled his body closer to himself as a means of protecting himself.

'Naruto. It's okay. If you did see him, I need to deal with it.'

Naruto nodded again and opened his mouth to say something. He paused, closed his mouth, swallowed and tried again. 'I... I did see him... But... They were always in my head... They knew who my friends were... It wasn't really Sasuke...'

'What do you mean?'

'They... They transformed... Into him... Didn't they...?'

'Couldn't you sense his chakra signature? You two were best friends back in the day.'

The tips of Naruto's ears went red and he quickly shook his head. 'I was never good at that... You don't think... It was really him... Do you...?'

'No.' Itachi threw in hastily. 'No, of course not. Namikawa was messing with my head and saying there were other people helping keep them off the grid. We're checking everyone at the moment. Myself, Kakashi-Senpai and both our fathers were included in that but we have been cleared. I'm heading the investigation.'

He was surprised how easily the lie rolled off his tongue and he could see the instant trust in Naruto's face. The blond believed him. He decided to make the last push.

'Did this man - transformed in my brother, of course - do anything to you?'

Naruto hesitated again. He suddenly felt like he was betraying a friend and he wasn't completely sure why. It couldn't have possibly been Sasuke. Slowly, carefully, he nodded and Itachi closed his eyes.

'Thank you, Naruto.' He said eventually. 'I promise you I will deal with it.'

'You'll make sure Sasuke is cleared...?' Naruto suddenly seemed very small, very vulnerable, and Itachi felt like shit for lying to him. 'You'll find out who was pretending to be him...?'

Itachi got to his feet and headed to the door, refusing to meet the blonds eye. 'I promise.' He said as he reached the door. 'Good night, Naruto. Thank you for talking to me.'

And with that, he left, letting the door close quietly behind him. There was a pause as he stood in the hallway gathering his thoughts before suddenly he heard Naruto scurrying across the room and locking the door once more. Itachi sighed and turned, heading back to his room at last. It had been a long night.

As he opened the door to his room, he instantly tensed at the two figures standing at his now open window. He dropped into a defensive stance and suddenly realised he had no weapons on him. They were all back at home, waiting for him to meticulously clean them before he was put back onto missions.

'That was an interesting conversation we overheard, Itachi.' One of the figures said and the raven felt himself visibly relax, if only somewhat. 'Why don't you share your suspicions with Kakashi and I?'

Itachi hesitated for half a second. There was no backing out of it now. He closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room and taking a seat on his bed. Kakashi took up residence on the only chair in the room and the other man sat cross-legged on the floor.

'Let's talk, Itachi.'

'Yes, Master Jiraiya.'

* * *

 

And there we have it!

 

I figured it was about time to let Jiraiya loose in this. He should be interesting to write, too o.O

 

God help me >_<

 

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

See ya next time!

Buh-bye!

S x

 


	23. Chapter 23

Here I am to save the day!

...

Or not.

Sorry, too much sugar again.

Anyways, my lovelies, how are we? Ready for a new installment? Awesome, me too!

 

Disclaimer: I made Itachi cry by telling him we're coming to the end. I almost feel bad. Almost...

* * *

Jiraiya sat in stunned silence as Itachi finished his explanation. The new information opened an even bigger can of worms than Itachi seemed to realise and the Toad Sage couldn't begin to wrap his mind around it. If Sasuke was involved, was he the only one? Were there others? From the Hidden Leaf? And what about the other villages? Did Sasuke have anything to do with that prison break? How far had he gone with Naruto? The other victims?

Jiraiya needed a drink.

He pulled a bottle of Sake and three cups from hidden pouches in his robes and proceeded to pour drinks for himself and his companions. He handed the cups out, watching the Uchiha shift and get more comfortable on his bed. Itachi swallowed the contents of his cup in one gulp and played absently with the plastic while each man found themselves lost in their own thoughts.

Kakashi was the first to break the silence.

'Why didn't you report any of this?' He asked, swirling his half empty cup in lazy circles in front of him. 'I mean, I understand. He's your brother; you want to protect him. But if he was involved in any way...'

Itachi nodded. 'Yeah, I get it. Genma. Kouichi's mother. He's accountable for all that, at least in part.'

'In large part.' Jiraiya muttered sagely, knocking back his second drink with ease. Itachi shot him a half-hearted, tired glare. 'What did you expect to get out of your little conversation back there?'

'Honestly? I had hoped he'd tell me he never saw Sasuke.' Itachi sighed and ran his hand over his face. 'I figured that would at least prove my brother wasn't completely stupid; he didn't touch anyone.'

'But it doesn't prove that he didn't help them escape all those times.' Kakashi pointed out and Itachi dropped his cup haphazardly onto the bed, burying his face in his hands and nodding sadly. 'Unfortunately a large part of what he showed you in that memory is true. It matches up with our reports from back then. He was the only member of Shikamaru's support team to directly engage with Namikawa, and he was alone when it happened. His orders were to bring the man back alive and instead he comes back with some vague story about Namikawa falling into a ravine.'

'Are you telling me you believe Namikawa?' Itachi snapped, bolting upright and regretting it instantly. The room spun around him and he gritted his teeth, trying not to show that the _one_ drink had effected him. 'Do you really think so low of your former student?'

'Calm down, Itachi, that's not what I was saying at all.' Kakashi paused and gulped down the rest of his drink. Jiraiya leant forward and gathered their empty cups, refilling them quickly. 'All I'm saying is the facts match up with what he told you. I want to believe it's not true, also, but we can't ignore these facts.'

'Kakashi,' Jiraiya interrupted, handing the jounin another drink. 'In you're honest opinion, what do you think the truth is?'

The silver haired man gulped half his cup down in one go, savoring the taste as he swallowed and thinking through his words carefully before he said anything. After a long pause, he finished his drink and spoke.

'I hope to Kami it was someone using a Transformation Jutsu.' He said slowly, staring into his cup as he swirled it before him once more. Itachi visibly relaxed. 'But I think we need to look into the reports from other missions since that night.'

'Why?' Itachi barked, glowering at his senpai.

'Because I have a horrible feeling Namikawa wasn't lying.'

'Dammit, Kakashi! Don't talk about my brother like that!' Itachi all but shouted, jumping up from his bed, swaying dangerously. Jiraiya was by his side before he could blink and was pushing the raven back onto the bed with a single finger to the forehead. 

'Sit back down!' Jiraiya snapped. 'You're still injured!'

'I don't care about that!'

'I only said it was a feeling, Itachi.' Kakashi muttered, finishing his drink. 'Trust me, I don't want it to be true any more than you do.'

Jiraiya glanced over at the jounin. 'What are you planning, Kakashi?'

'We should talk to that group that appeared. I think they'll be able to help us unravel this mystery easier.'

'Baka,' Itachi muttered, gently pushing Jiraiya away from him and rolling over, facing away from the other two men. 'They won't talk to anyone until they've seen Naruto. And Naruto won't speak to anyone but his son. I didn't think he would speak to me, but now I'm almost regretting getting the chance to.'

'I know.' Kakashi returned, just a softly. 'But we need to try. According to Izumo, they seemed to know the triplets personally so I'm hoping they'll be able to confirm this one way or the other. Not only for Sasuke's sake, but also for the piece of mind know that no one else was working behind the scenes.'

Itachi rolled back over and shot his senpai a half glare. 'And how do you suppose we can get in to talk to them?'

'Well, I have an idea.'

**\----X----**

'How much longer do we have to stay here? I'm bored.' The orange haired man flopped dramatically onto his bed, throwing his arm over his eyes and heaving a great sigh.

'At least we are in shinobi accommodation and not a prison cell.' His friend pointed out and the orange haired man sighed again, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

'I know. But I just wanna go find sensei now. I wanna show him how we've grown. As people and as shinobi, you know?'

'Kami, kill me. You sound like a cheesy movie.'

The first man laughed and threw his pillow at the second. 'Screw you, buddy. A movie about me would be amazing. I'd save the world and get the girl. Everyone would love me and look up to me.'

'Oh. You're dreaming again.'

A loud knock at the door brought them out of their banter and the pair both glanced over at it before sharing a look. The orange haired man got to his feet as their visitor knocked a second time and he made his way over to answer. He opened the door just enough to peak through and, half a heart beat later, he flung it wide open with a grin on his face.

'Look, it's blondie! Maybe now we can get out of here!' He called jovially, waving his arm as an invitation and stepping aside for their guests. 'Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home.'

Naruto and Kakashi filed through the door and took residence at the small table by the window. Naruto, for his part, looked more than a little nervous and practically clung to Kakashi's arm, sitting down on the same side as the jounin and scooting his chair closer. The orange haired man and his friend sat opposite the couple, both wearing matching, warm smiles.

'Thanks for coming to see us, blondie. I was starting to go bonkers here.'

'Where are you female teammates?' Kakashi asked calmly, resting his elbows on the table in front of him and steepling his fingers. 'I understand one of them wishes to speak to Naruto before anything else is to happen?'

'They'll be back soon, they were allowed to get some supplies.'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and it was obvious to everyone present that he didn't trust these two strangers or their friends, regardless of their actions to save his young lover and friends. 'Supplies?' He repeated dryly and the orange haired man frowned, leaning in.

'I'm a coffee addict.' He whispered. 'Can't go more than half an hour without one and,' he glanced at the clock. 'Forty-seven minutes ago, we ran out.'

Kakashi frowned but didn't say anything else as the four waited for the two women to return. Only a few tense minutes later, they heard the key in the lock and the door opened to reveal a silver haired women and a blue haired woman, along with a new shinobi guard who looked very much like he had just seen a ghost. The two girls ceased all conversation as they spotted the group at the table and the guard behind them snuck into the room, unnoticed by anyone.

'Have you told them anything?' The silver haired woman asked, turning her back to the group and dumping her shopping bag on a kitchen counter.

'No. We were waiting for you.'

'Good.' She said, turning and opening the door. She gestured through it and shot a glare at Kakashi and Naruto. 'Then get out.'

Kakashi frowned at her. 'You wanted to talk to him and now you don't? Is this some kind of woman thing that I don't know about?'

'I do want to speak to Naruto. And when he is released from the hospital and comes to see me, I will. Now. Please drop the Transformation Jutsu and leave.'

Her two friends, along with Kakashi and Naruto, jumped to their feet, the table wobbling dangerously between them. Naruto disappeared with a poof of chakra smoke, reappearing as Itachi. The raven held his hands in front of him on a calming manor, praying Kakashi wouldn't do anything stupid. The two men opposite them slipped into defensive positions, kunai appearing in their hands seemingly from thin air.

'We're sorry we tried to trick you!' Itachi said quickly, shooting a glance to his companion. Thankfully the silver haired jounin hadn't reached for a weapon of his own. Yet. 'We just really needed to talk to you. This was the only way we could think of to get you to listen.'

'I don't believe them!' The orange haired man shouted, pushing the table out of the way. It slammed loudly against the sofa, cracking right down the middle. 'They've been sent to kill us, no doubt!'

He took a step closer and Kakashi tensed, though he still didn't draw the weapon Itachi was sure he was carrying. The jounin clenched his fists at his sides.

'We are unarmed.' Kakashi muttered calmly, holding his hands out beside him. 'You can check if you want. And you can see that I am wearing a chakra suppressing band. I can't perform any jutsu. Itachi has one, too. He wasn't wearing it for the Transformation Jutsu but he can put it on if you prefer.'

'Listen to him, Yahiko.'

A stunned silence filled the room at the new voice and slowly all eyes turned to the shinobi guard who had been quite up until now.

'What the fuck?' The orange haired man - Yahiko? - snarled, turning his body to the guard and preparing to attack. 'How the fuck do you know my name?'

'I know more than you think, Yahiko.' The guard said, a small and cunning smile on his lips. 'However, last I heard you were dead. So were you, Konan, Nagato. Care explaining that one to me?'

'Why don't you explain to me just who the hell you are!'

The guard had the decency to look sheepish before he poofed out of existence, reappearing in the form of Jiraiya half a second later, that sheepish grin still on his face. He pulled a black band from his robes and slipped it over his hand, letting it settle on his wrist. Yahiko's eyes widened comically as nothing else happened when the band was in place.

'Sensei..? You're a part of this?' Nagato whispered, his eyes not leaving his former sensei's face, half disbelieving this was real.

'We need to get to the bottom of this. As Itachi already told you, this was the only way we could think of to speak to you.' Jiraiya flopped himself to the floor and pulled out his trusty bottle of Sake and several cups. 'Whaddaya say we sit and have a drink and a chat?'

Like it was the most natural thing in the world, Yahiko and Nagato practically threw themselves on the floor next to their old sensei and reached for the cups offered to them.

'Do not say a word to them.' The silver haired woman snapped, stopping her two comrades short, their fingers outstretched and still reaching for the offered drinks. She slammed her fist down onto the counter and span angrily around, a hard glare marring her usually soft features. 'I do not appreciate your attempt at trickery.'

'If you would just let us explain..' Itachi tried, his hands still in front of him in a placating gesture.

'No!' She snapped. 'If you do not leave now, we will and without our promised information, regardless of whether or not we speak to Naruto.'

'He is refusing to talk to anyone.' Kakashi muttered, retaking his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

'Find a way to make it happen, Hatake Kakashi, or we leave. Your loss is greater than ours.'

**\----X----**

Naruto looked up from his book as a knock sounded on his door. He checked the clock. It was gone midnight, so who could possibly be here to see him? He was sure he'd convinced the Konoha twelve to leave him alone until he was ready. He had already heard them discussing plans for sneaking back in the next night as they were leaving. 

'Naruto?'

_Kakashi...!_

Naruto felt his heart speed up in his chest. There was no way he was ready to see Kakashi, not after what he'd put the older man through.

'G-go away...'

'Please, Naruto.' Kakashi almost sounded desperate as he knocked again. 'I need to see you. I need to make sure you're okay with my own eyes.'

Slowly, Naruto crawled off of his bed and shuffled to the door. He reached out with shaking fingers and unlocked the door, sliding it open. Kakashi looked more than relieved and gave the young blond a warm smile.

'Hey,' he all but whispered. Naruto gave him a shaky smile in return. 'Can I come in?'

Naruto nodded and stepped to one side, letting the older man in. Kakashi shut the door behind him and took a seat at the foot of Naruto's bed. He stared at the blond for a long while, drinking in the sight before him. His smile faltered as his gaze dropped to the scar adorning Naruto's neck.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hold the younger man to him and keep him safe in his arms. 

'Why are you here, Kakashi-Sensei?' The blond effectively dodged the question and made Kakashi's heart break in a few simple words.

'Can't I see the man I love without an alterior motive?' Naruto blanched and looked away.

'How can you still love me after everything I put you through?'

Kakashi smiled and rested his hand tentatively on Naruto's ankle, happy when the boy didn't flinch. It wasn't so long ago that he would have had to ask permission to touch his lover, purely so he didn't freak the blond out and turn him into a screaming, sobbing mess.

'I know your reasoning and, had I been in the same situation, I would have done the same thing. If it meant keeping you safe and out of harms way.'

Naruto choked on a sob and threw himself at the jounin without a second thought, bawling into his chest. Startled, Kakashi didn't know what to do at first, he just let the blond scream and cry into his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close. His kissed the top of the blonds head, tightening his grip.

'Care to lose the sensei?' He whispered and Naruto sniffed, pulling away from the jounin.

'S-sorry.'

Kakashi smiled and lent in for a kiss. Naruto lent in without hesitation for a chaste kiss, surprising Kakashi with his eagerness. It was quick and shy and over before Kakashi could really enjoy it but he could complain as the blond buried his head back in Kakashi's chest.

'Naruto?' Kakashi muttered and the blond hummed in response. 'Some people came with me to see you. Think that'd be okay?' He felt the blond tense in his arms. 'One of them saved your life. He wants to see if you're alright.'

Slowly, Naruto nodded and pealed himself away from the jounin. Kakashi stood and opened the door, muttering to the people outside. He came back in alone and sat next to the blond on the bed, smiling as Naruto curled into his side and he could wrap his arms around him again. As they made themselves comfortable, Yahiko and Nagato entered the room with warm smiles on their faces, shutting the door behind them.

The redhead bowed and his smiled widened. 'I'm glad to see you're doing well, Naruto. I'm glad I was swift enough with my healing to save you.'

Warily, Naruto returned the bow. 'Thank you very much.'

The door slid open again and Konan popped her head into the room, an apologetic smile on her face. 'Sorry, we're a little bit nervous out here. But, I think we're ready now.' She glanced behind her and her smile grew before coming into the room fully, followed closely by the silver haired woman.

Kakashi heard Naruto's soft gasp as he looked upon the woman. She bowed at him and straightened herself with a nervous look in her eyes.

'Kisa?'

* * *

 

I feel as though I made Itachi a little OOC... my bad...

 

See ya next time!

Buh-bye!

S x


	24. Chapter 24

I'm just gonna leave this here.....

Disclaimer: Sorry.

* * *

 

They talked until the sun could be seen slowly rising above the horizon. At some point - though he wasn't sure when - Naruto had curled into Kakashi's side and he was now drifting off to sleep as the jounin ran gentle fingers through his hair. But he knew there was one more question he _had_ to ask her.

'Kisa...' He muttered softly, trying to keep himself awake. He pushed away from Kakashi and rubbed his sleepy eyes before trying again. 'Kisa, how is it you're still alive? The twisted triplets showed us your body, like they always did, before they had to dispose of you. I don't...'

Kisa sighed and pulled her hair over her shoulder, quickly braiding it before undoing it and starting again. A nervous habit she had, one that Naruto could remember almost fondly from back when he first met her.

'Honestly, I don't remember much. I remember asking him to let my son go. That's all. When I came to, I didn't know where I was, what was happening or who these three strangers standing over me were.' She paused, flinging her hair over her back before pulling it over her other shoulder and starting over again. 'You'd have to ask Nagato exactly what he did, all he ever told me was it was his optical jutsu that saved me. He left it at that.'

'I'll remember to thank him.' Naruto muttered, getting sleepy again. 'Now my son doesn't have to grow up not knowing the love of his mother...'

Tears shimmered in kind grey eyes and Kisa looked away and the jounin in the room eased Naruto onto the bed, whispering for him to get some rest.

Once Naruto was safely in the land of nod, Kakashi led the young woman from the room and down the hall to the waiting room, where her friends and Itachi were waiting for them. Kakashi folded his arms across his chest and lent against the wall as they came to a stop.

'Alright, we've kept our end of the bargain. Your turn.' He said icily. Itachi shot him an exasperated glance, silently begging the jounin to start playing nicely. Kisa just shrugged, turning to the raven.

'What d'you wanna know?'

Kakashi and Itachi shared an almost nervous look with one another before the younger of the two pulled a photo from his weapons pouch. Kisa watched his movements with a raised eyebrow as he hesitatingly handed it to her.

'While you were captured, did you ever see this man?' He swallowed thickly, praying the answer would be no as the four newcomers all gazed at the photo. Yahiko was the one to break the tense silence.

'Family member?'

'Brother...'

'I didn't see him. Maybe he was after my time?'

Itachi nodded. 'Four years ago. That's when we think he joined up.'

'I was... Disposed of two years before then. Sorry.'

Itachi breathed a heavy sigh, unsure as to whether or not he was relieved. 'No. It's okay. Thank you.'

'Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news,' Nagato muttered, looking away from the picture and not meeting anyone's eye. 'But I saw him leaving the hid out you raided, three weeks before you did.'

Itachi felt his heart stop. Kakashi snarled, storming forwards and grabbing the red head by his collar. He pinned Nagato to the nearest wall, pressing his arm into the younger nins throat. 'What are you talking about?'

Nagato looked away, his gaze landing on nothing in particular and he swallowed thickly, forcing his throat to work passed the intrusive arm. 'I was scouting the area. Kisa could vaguely remember where some of their hide outs were located and we had planned to attempt our own rescue. We had already scoured most of the villages and surrounding lands by this point and thought that they had moved back to one we had previously scouted or one we didn't know of.'

He paused there, finally meeting Itachi's gaze. The young ANBU captain valiantly ignored the tears streaming down his face as he listened. This couldn't be true. There was no way his brother would have done something like this. It just wasn't possible.

Kakashi growled, pressing his arm into Nagato's throat with a bit more force. The red head wheezed as his air supply was restricted and it was only then that Kakashi loosened his grip and pulled away, though only slightly. Nagato's companions watched on, none making a move to stop the pissed off jounin; they, too, we just as enraptured by the tale as the two Konoha nin.

'And?'

Nagato sighed and pushed at Kakashi's arm, perhaps with a bit more force than necessary, and the jounin stumbled backwards. The redhead rubbed his sore throat and straightened his clothes, looking off to the side once more, his gaze landing on an advertising poster next to the window.

'I was just about to give up and go back to our camp when three men left the caves. One of them was Daisuke. One was a man dressed in Suna ninja uniform.' Kakashi and Itachi shared a look at the unsettling news before Nagato revealed the last mans identity. He snatched the picture from Kisa's hand with shaking fingers, holding it up between his index and middle fingers. 'This was the last man. Knowing this was getting out of hand and that Konoha was the closer of the two villages, I followed him. He met you both at the main gates and signed in. I recognised you straight away, Kakashi, and I panicked. Suddenly this went higher than I could imagine if you were involved.'

A heavy silence met him when he'd finished speaking and he handed the photo back to Itachi. 'Anyway, I remembered the rumours that The Copy Nin was on the war path, trying to find those responsible for Naruto's disappearance. So I kept it to myself. Then Kisa told us how Daisuke would use any means to get under people's skin, even going as far as to transform into her father before... Well, you know... So I figured maybe the man I'd seen entering your village was someone else employing the same jutsu. But I couldn't sense any chakra use. I put it out of my mind until a week later when I saw him again. 

'We were sure now that they were using that hideout and would be for a while, so we strategised, pushing Kisa's memories to the limit so we knew exactly what we were walking into. I was watching the entrance to tab any and all guard changes when the same thing happened. Three men came out; Daisuke, your brother and this time a Kiri nin. I followed your brother back again. No signs of chakra use, no signs it was a clone. But...'

He trailed off, leaving those present to come to their own conclusions. No one said a word and the only sound that could be heard was the picture being crumpled in a trembling fist as Itachi fought to control his emotions. A strange, animalistic sound loosed itself from Kakashi's throat and he slammed his fist into the wall behind him, plaster crumbling to the floor and the sound making everyone jump. 

'Dammit...' He muttered, gritting his teeth. Beside him, Itachi trembled.

'W...what day...?' He asked suddenly, his voice several octaves higher than normal. He swallowed and composed himself, trying again. 'What day was it? When you saw him the second time?'

'It was the night of June fifth. Almost midnight when he passed through the village gates.'

Itachi stood quietly for a moment, no longer crying as he worked the days out in his head. Movement from outside the doors tore Kakashi's attention away from the conversation and he moved to stand sentinel at the door. Itachi's eyes darted around the room at lightning speed as the days untangled themselves in his mind before finally landing on the one he needed.

'It's impossible.' He muttered at last, gaze switching to Nagato once more. 'He was training all day with myself and two other members of our team. The training that we did... Well, he'd need to infuse a hell of a lot of chakra into a clone. He wouldn't be able to do... That and this training.'

Nagato shrugged and looked away. 'I'm just telling you what I saw. I didn't go in with them. It could have simply been a meeting for all I know.'

Itachi clenched his fists at his sides, biting his lips to stop himself from screaming at the red head. It indeed wasn't his fault, Itachi just really didn't want to believe it to be true. Kakashi returned then, placing a hand on the ravens shoulder and gripping gently.

'Something's happening in the ICU. I'm gonna check it out. See if you can't find Jiraiya and work out what to do next.' The silver haired nin turned to the other four. 'Can you head back by yourself?'

'We should probably have a guard. Incase your ANBU thinks we're making a break for it.'

Kakashi nodded and swiftly summoned a clone and made it transform before it led the team out. He looked back at the younger man, giving his shoulder another reassuring squeeze before turning away.

'I'm sorry.' He said as he reached the door. 'I know that's not enough and never will be, but I'm truly sorry. I don't know what I would do were I in your position.'  
And with that he left Itachi to his thoughts and headed down to the ICU unit, his own mind swirling with unpleasant thoughts and What If's.

**\----X----**

Kakashi's clone slouched along behind the group, only half heartedly listening to their conversation. Now that they had spoken to Naruto, Kisa was only too happy to help the Leaf with anything they asked.

'But don't worry.' She threw over her shoulder to the copy nin. 'What we discussed today? We won't reveal anything until your friend figured out what he's going to do.'

Surprised, clone-Kakashi could only nod once before returning to the muddle of thoughts that it could feel seeping into its mind from the original. Dark thoughts, angry thoughts. Thoughts that the real Kakashi shouldn't allow himself to delve into. Not again.

Clone-Kakashi wasn't sure what it could do to help the original. Though, the knowledge that Kisa and her friends would hold their tongues about Sasuke would bring a small measure of comfort; the original would prefer he and Itachi dealt with it before it got out of hand.

As they reached the shinobi accommodations, it was almost like clone-Kakashi had seen a ghost. It froze where it stood, the transformation jutsu practically evaporating. The four friends glanced back at it, eyes wide as their cover was unexpectedly blown. Kisa took an uneasy step back towards the clone, hand outstretched and reaching to place it on the clones shoulder. It shook its head and took a step away from her.

'I'm sorry. I have to go.' It muttered, jumping away and performing an almost flawless backflip before landing on the building opposite the housing. 'I'm sorry.' It repeated. 'Somethings come up.'

It turned tail and fled across the village, more dark thoughts swirling through the originals mind as he stood frozen in the ICU.

 _It can't be true_. The clone thought, jumping between homes and shops, it's goal finally coming into view. _He can't be d..._

It trailed the thought off, still not believing it to be true, and it could feel the original doing the same as doctors and nurses pushed passed him, rushing around, trying to save him.

 _It can't be true_. 

It crashed through the window of the Hokage's office, straightening quickly, completely unperturbed by the meeting it was interrupting. Minato stared at it, unsure if he should be annoyed or impressed by its impudence. Fugaku, on the other hand, was clearly annoyed.

'Kakashi, you realise you're interrupting an important meeting to discuss a possible tra-'

'Shiranui Genma is dead.'


	25. Chapter 25

So... I'm just gonna leave this here. I'm not 100% sure what happened.

 

Disclaimer: I went off on a tangent. Itachi cuffed me upside the head. Sorry.

* * *

 

" _As shinobi, one must never let their emotions show. Do not allow your enemy a glimpse at your weakness, nor allow him to know the name of your heart._ "

When Kakashi had been younger, he'd always thought his hearts name was... Well... Kakashi. It would make sense, as it was _his_ heart. When he lost his father, he reevaluated that lesson. His hearts name must actually be Hatake Sakumo. Though he hid his face so he wouldn't be compared to the man, it made just as much sense as before.

When he was ten, he emerged from the third ninja war relatively unscathed. Both Obito and himself had lost an eye - though _he_ had gained one of his friends Sharingan. Thanks to their efforts during the Battle of Kanabi Bridge, Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin and Kakashi himself had been regarded as war heroes.

He reevaluated the lesson again. Obviously it didn't necessarily only mean one person. He considered everybody; Obito and Rin, Minato and Kushina, some of his other friends. He would protect them with his life; their names were _all_ on his heart.

Several things happened over the next three years that began to solidify his belief that this lesson didn't mean just one person. Shortly after the Third War ended, Minato was named the Yondaime of Konohagakure, Rin and Obito begun to fall for one another (though it would be a further eleven years before either of them would admit it and they officially became a couple). And, perhaps most importantly, Kushina fell pregnant when Kakashi was thirteen.

While he had overcome a lot of bitterness thanks largely to his squad and his sensei, Kakashi was still rather withdrawn and almost shy. So Minato charged him with keeping Kushina safe through the duration of her pregnancy. Thinking back on it now, Kakashi would find it safe to say that the unnamed child growing slowly in Kushina's belly had already etched itself into Kakashi's heart. And thus, his theory proved correct once more; there was yet another name slowly forming on his heart, one he would protect from danger of any form from the moment the child was born.

Naruto was born when Just under a month after Kakashi turned fourteen and Kakashi babysat, fed, changed, trained, played with, teased and overall helped rear Naruto into the loud mouthed brat he was when he (eventually) graduated the academy. It was then he realised his feelings for the young blond were perhaps less than ethical; Naruto was half the jounins age, his sensei's son, his student. There were many other reasons he shouldn't have harboured feelings to the energetic blond, but he couldn't bare to list them.

Naruto had been thirteen (and Kakashi twenty-six) when the two had first slept together and he knew then that he would do anything he could to keep the boy safe and happy and in his arms.

Then Namikawa _fucking_ Daisuke had taken that all away from him.

For the first three days after the search and rescue mission had temporarily been called off (the chuunin exams had begun and Minato hadn't been able to figure a way to postpone them), nothing could console the silver haired jounin. He drank his weight in sake (on each of those first three days) and had been barred from more than one of the better taverns in Konoha. The next two weeks found Kakashi locked in his apartment, several empty bottles littering the floor with one always on the go and usually found in the jounins hand. Obito and Rin, having their own squads, hadn't the chance to help him as they prepared their teams for each stage of the exams.

But they _had_ told Kushina.

An hour was all it had taken for her to (quite literally) slap Kakashi out of his funk and get him back on task to train his team. His squad now consisted of a young man by the name of Sai, who was... quiet. And irritating. Kakashi didn't like him much at first. And, if it was at all possible, Sai and Sasuke got on _worse_ than Sasuke had with Naruto.

After the exams passed and his team were put back on missions, Kakashi pulled himself together a bit more thoroughly and continued his search for Naruto in his spare time. It was only a night, away from the pitying gazes of his teams, friends and village leader, would Kakashi allow himself to cry over the loss of an important person in his life. One of the names etched across his heart.

That is, perhaps, how he could now find himself relating somewhat to the sobbing man three rows ahead of him.

Raidou and Genma hadn't been lovers; far from it, they were practically brothers. Raidou's name had practically been burned into Genma's heart and vice versa.

And now Genma was dead, his body cremated in a private ceremony just before dawn. This was simply a tribute. For any civilians who knew him and for the rest of the Konoha shinobi. Anyone, really, who wished to pay their final respects to the man that had protected them, laughed with them, pranked them and (in the cases of most of the courtesans from the villages one brothel) slept with.

Kakashi barely paid attention to his former sensei standing in front of all his shinobi, telling them several stories of his time spent with the bandana-wearing nin, trying to lift the spirits of those around him. No, instead Kakashi imagined it to be Naruto's face smiling back at him from the tribute. He put himself in Raidou's shoes and tried to imagine what the man was feeling.

He couldn't do it. It _hurt_ too much.  
  
Then finally, _finally,_ Minato stopped talking. Finally, Minato allowed Raidou to be the first to lay a white flower in front Genma's smiling face. It took the scarred nin a long time to force himself to move, to step forwards and place that beautiful flower in front of a beautiful mans picture.

And then everyone else followed suit.

It didn't take long for Kakashi's turn. He placed his own flower on top of the others and offered up a quick prayer to whomever listened that he would be an old man before he would be here for Naruto. And he offered up a second, more urgent prayer that he would be able to help his friend through his heartache.

He stepped away from the tribute and caught Minato's eye, a silent message passing between the two before the blond gave a barely noticeable nod. Kakashi returned the gesture and took off at a run, his feet quickly carrying him over the rooftops and towards the graveyard.

To where Raidou was stood before the large monument dedicated to those braves souls who fought and died for the sake of the village.  
He reached the monument quickly, standing several yards away from it, watching his friend kneel before it. Loud, heart wrenching sobs echoed around him. Raidou curled in on himself and screamed, letting all his anger and pain out for anyone to hear.

Kakashi stepped to his friends side and knelt beside him. He did nothing and said nothing at first, just allowed the scarred ninja to scream out all his frustrations before Raidou even realised he was no longer alone.

The silver haired jounin still said nothing, not even looking at his friend, as Raidou noticed him and jumped at his proximity. A breath of his name was all it took for Kakashi to look down at his friend and offer him a small, kind smile.

'I know.' Was all he said before Raidou was in his arms and sobbing his eyes out into his flak jacket.

And that's where Kakashi stayed until Raidou was calm enough to go home and sleep; to try and put everything behind him and move on with his life the next day, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

 

Yeah, I really don't know what happened here. I threw it out in under an hour and I'm surprisingly happy with it.

Don't worry, things will go back to normal in the next chapter and the story will progress normally :3

Enjoy

S x


	26. Chapter 26

So, I'm back with another chapter quicker than I expected but once I started with this one, it just like... wrote itself. It was bliss. I just hope the next chapter does the same thing e.e

 

Disclaimer: Itachi's still crying in the corner. Apparently, he was good friends with Genma.

* * *

 

A cloaked figure strode purposefully through the streets of Konoha, adjusting his hood every time he bumped into a civilian or shinobi. He realised he wasn't being very inconspicuous, dressed the way he was and acting the way he was, but the rumours floating around the shinobi ranks had put him on edge. He had arranged this meeting soon after hearing said rumours, leaving no place for arguments.

He quickened his pace.

He didn't stop moving until he reached his destination; the most popular tavern in all of Konoha - The Three Kunai. Situated not far from the main village gates, it was a place often sought out by returning and visiting ninja before they did anything else. He gazed up at the sign, only half taking in the bright red and immaculately clean lettering that made up the establishments name. This, he had decided, would be the best place for this meeting; too many people (civilians and shinobi alike) making too much noise. No one should overhear the conversation.

He glanced around himself quickly, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. Directly across the street, three children were laughing and playing, teasing a forth that clung to an elderly mans arm. A few doors down from the children, a woman in her mid-forties hung out of her window, openly flirting with a much younger man on the ground below. And to his left sat a group of teens, smoking what smelt suspiciously like pot. Everyone else around him sauntered passed, too lost in their own lives to even notice him.

But he couldn't shake that feeling.

Taking a deep breath, he spared another glance around him before stepping forwards and pushing into the tavern. It was loud and smokey inside - just like he hoped it would be. Tables filled practically every available inch of space and a long bar ran along one wall. He quickly spotted the man he was meeting and scurried over, only lowering his hood once he was seated.

'Sasuke.' His companion greeted, voice low and barely above a whisper. All the same, Sasuke glared at the man, baring his teeth, and shooting a quick glance around them. Thankfully, no one was paying attention to them.

'You mind not announcing our presence to the whole fucking pub?' He growled, curling in on himself to better hide from the crowds of intoxicated shinobi.

'Relax.' The other man crooned, taking a long drink of whatever-the-hell he was drinking. He eyed Sasuke over the rim of his glass and smirked, swallowing loudly and all but slamming the glass on the table. Sasuke winced at the sound and looked around them again.

'Stop trying to make a point.' The raven hissed.

'Sasuke, my dear boy, all these drunken morons couldn't care less about us. It's doubtful they even know we're here. Now, before we get on to the reason you brought us together, I have a question to ask you.'

Sasuke was on the edge of his seat. He was dying to speak to the man about these rumours. It was practically eating him alive. He wanted to know what to do. He wanted a plan of action. He grit his teeth.

'What?'

'Did you tell the Konoha teams where Daisuke and Kazuhiko were? So the rescue teams knew where to strike?'

Sasuke was doing his very best impression of a gold fish, his mouth opening and closing silently.

'O-of course not!' He hissed, refraining from leaning towards the other man. 'You know what happened just as well as I do! Lord Hokage and his team where out on a mission and they found Naruto's brat!'

The other man eyed Sasuke for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not he was lying. After an unknown length of time, he seemed to deem Sasuke to be telling the truth and he took a short swig of his drink.

'Fine.' He mumbled, placing his glass carefully down on the table. He leaned in towards the younger man. 'But if I find out you're lying to me, you'll regret it.'

Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

'I'm not fucking lying!' He snapped and the other man merely smirked, taking another swig of his drink. Sasuke took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and not draw attention to them. 'Listen, I'm sure you've heard the rumours by now.'

'No.' The other man mumbled, eyebrows furrowing ever-so-slightly. 'Do enlighten me.'

Sasuke sighed. 'Well, apparently they discovered three shinobi from Suna and eight from Kiri that had been involved with Daisuke and his men. Apparently, in Suna, one of the victims our teams rescued saw one of these men at a ramen stand and just... fucking screamed.'

'Oh my,' the other man raised a single eyebrow at the news. 'Very interesting.'

Sasuke hummed in agreement, their conversation temporarily halted as a waitress came over to their table and asked Sasuke what he would like to drink. He ordered a simple beer and she sauntered off again, leaving the two men in an uncomfortable silence as they awaited her return. It wasn't long before she was back and depositing the drink in front of the raven. He paid her quickly, not bothering to thank her.

'If you think that's interesting,' he muttered as she left. 'You'll absolutely love this next bit.'

'Do tell.'

'Every single shinobi in Konoha is to be question. Ibiki and Inoichi will be doing it themselves - once they've been cleared.'

The other man raised both his eyebrows at this. 'Even the Hokage?'

Sasuke nodded. 'Everyone.'

'Hmm. This isn't good.'

'No shit this isn't good!' Sasuke snapped. He'd picked up his bottle and gotten it half way to his mouth before he was slamming it back onto the table. He leaned closer to his companion, hissing, 'I fucking forced myself onto Naruto several fucking times. As soon as they find out, Minato will have me killed, for certain.'

He leaned away again, a trickle of fear quickly running down his spine as his words echoed in his head.

 _I fucking **forced** myself onto Naruto several fucking times_.

He had known all along that what he had been doing was wrong - he wasn't stupid after all. But somehow, now his actions had been spoken aloud, and by himself no less, everything felt more real.

 _I fucking **forced myself** onto Naruto several fucking times_.

He had _forced_ himself onto Naruto. He felt sick. The reality of what he had done slamming into him. His heart hammered in his chest and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, a sudden stomach wrenching feeling tearing up his insides.

 _I fucking **forced myself** onto **Naruto** several fucking times_.

His own words echoed in his mind and every time they did he thought he would be sick.

 _I fucking **forced myself** onto **Naruto several fucking times**_.

He pushed himself to his feet. His companion eyed him warily and the raven ignored the look. He needed to get out of that tavern. Very suddenly, he couldn't breathe. The feeling that he was being watched returned with full force and he snapped his gaze around the drunken shinobi, trying to pinpoint who was watching him.

There was a dark haired man at the bar - no one that Sasuke recognised - and his gaze was locked on to Sasuke and his companion, though the young ANBU couldn't decipher the mans look from this distance. Someone shouted angrily behind him and he spun around to see two members from his squad. Both of the men had drinks in their hands and they spotted him staring, wide-eyed at them at the same time and was it just his imagination or were they glaring at him?

He forced himself to take a deep breath and spun around, facing the exit. He marched straight for it, not bothering to appologise to those poor, drunken souls that he barged passed in his haste to leave and ignoring their slurred and angry words at his back. He ignored his companion calling calmly for his return but found himself thankful that the other man was quickly distracted by someone new coming over to talk to him.

The exit was _right there,_ just a few more steps and he would be free.

A large blur of white hair and a red coat blocked his exit and stopped him dead in his tracks. He glanced up at the owner of said hair and coat and visibly paled, swallowing thickly.

'Sasuke!' Jiraiya shouted, already beyond drunk. He threw his arm around the young ANBU and tried to stear him towards the bar. 'Fancy seeing you here! Come! Have a drink with me!'

Sasuke pulled away from the big man, trying not to curl his lip in disgust or throw up on the mans feet.

'I'm sorry, Master Jiraiya.' He said politely, backing towards the exit once more. 'I'm feeling a little under the weather.' He pointed to one of the booths, not far from where he and his companion had been sat moments ago. 'But I see Lady Tsunade and Orochimaru-sensei over there. Maybe they can indulge you.'

He made his exit quickly after that, ducking under the Sannins outstretched arm. Doubling over the moment he made it outside, he sucked in giant gulps of air.

'What have I done?' He mumbled, bringing one hand to wrap around his nauseous stomach while the other ran stifly over his face.

 _ **I fucking forced myself onto Naruto several fucking times**_.

Every time those words repeated themselves in his mind, they seemed to get louder and louder until they were screaming inside his skull. Both hands gripped his hair as his mind screamed those words again and memories flashed before his eyes of each and every time he'd touched Naruto.

He turned to his left and promptly emptied the contents of his stomach on the ground.

 _ **I fucking forced myself onto Naruto several fucking times**_.

He clenched his teeth as those words echoed again and he gripped his hair with both of his hands. His breathing quickened and his chest felt tight. He moved one hand from his hair to his heart and gripped at his clothing, clawing at his skin, hoping that this would somehow lessen the tightening. He gasped for air, wheezing painfully when it didn't come easily.

'Sasuke?'

The sound of his former sensei's voice was directly behind him but until he got his breathing under control, he couldn't acknowledge the man.

'Sasuke, breathe.' Kakashi muttered, closer now. Sasuke felt a gentle hand on his back. Strong fingers untangled his own from his hair and his hand was pressed against a firm chest. 'Sasuke. Listen to me. You're safe. You won't run out of air. Understand?'

Sasuke gave a weak nod but those words didn't make his breaths come any easier.

'Breath with me, Sasuke.' Kakashi muttered, taking a deep breath. 'Concentrate on the way my chest moves when I breathe. Copy it. Come on.'

Sasuke shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed. Did Kakashi know? Did he know the things Sasuke had done to his young lover? He would be first in line to kill Sasuke if he did, that was for sure. But he was being so nice right now, helpful. Trying to teach Sasuke how to breathe again.

'Come on, Sasuke.' There was a hint of urgency in Kakashi's voice now. Sasuke opened his eyes as wide as he could. Kakashi was worried for him. There was no way he could know.

Sasuke to a deep, shuddering breath and Kakashi followed suit.

'That's it.' The jounin returned to mumbling, but Sasuke didn't care. 'Now breathe out.' He did. 'And again for me. Good. Keep going.'

It was long and painful but Sasuke finally felt his breathing regulate. Deep, stuttering breaths rattled through him, making him feel weak and pathetic. Kakashi's hand was still on his back, now rubbing in soothing circles as his other hand released Sasuke's. The raven glanced up at his former sensei through his bangs.

'Are you alright now?'

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the question. 'Why are you being so nice to me?'

Kakashi looked taken aback and he stepped away from the boy, both of his hands now hanging limply at his sides.

'What's the supposed to mean?'

 _You know, don't you?_ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth. _You know what I did to your precious Naruto._

A tense silence fell between them and Kakashi was the one to break it, heaving a sigh.

'Lets just get you home, okay?' The jounin mumbled and Sasuke gave a small nod, the two of them quickly falling into step with one another. 'So are you going to tell me what that was all about?'

Sasuke's posture stiffened and he clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He shook his head, gritting his teeth again as images flashed through his mind.

'You know you can talk to me, right?' Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, slouching forwards and glancing at the young man through the corners of his eyes. 'I mean it. Even if it's something bad and you need someone to confide in and give you advice. I'm always here for you.'

Sasuke scoffed. 'Even if it's something that could land me in prison?'

Kakashi didn't hesitate. 'Yes.'

Sasuke's heard thudded to a stop but he forced his legs to keeping moving, eyes cast downwards. He kicked a rogue pebble.

'You know.'

It was a statement, not a question, and again Kakashi didn't hesitate.

'Yes.'

'Then why am I still standing?'

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Believe me, I want to punch you.'

'Go ahead. What's stopping you?'

'The fact that it's you. The hope that maybe you were coerced into the whole thing.' Kakashi stopped in his tracks, reaching out and gripping Sasuke's wrist. 'Did he threaten you?'

Sasuke hesitated. This was his out. He could admit to everything he'd done to Naruto, come clean about all the help he'd given Daisuke and his men to stay off the Konoha radar. And he would only need to tell one, small and insignificant lie.

He opened his mouth. To say "yes! I was forced into this! Yes! But I didn't want to do it!"

But he couldn't.

He had been best friends with Naruto for a long time; they were practically raised together. He had realised his feelings for the blond at the tender age of twelve and confided in his friend that he was gay. He had felt scared and alone and he didn't know what to do but Naruto had been there for him.

He couldn't do it. Naruto deserved so much more.

He shook his head and he felt the trip around his wrist tighten. And then he was moving, being dragged away from the crowded streets. He had no idea where Kakashi was taking him. Somewhere he could hide the body, he figured. He was surprised when they reached Kakashi's apartment building and headed inside, taking the steps two at a time until they reached Kakashi's home.

With shaking fingers, Kakashi unlocked the door and all but kicked it open, releasing his grip on Sasuke's wrist only to clamp his hand on the back on the boys neck and push him heavily into the apartment. Sasuke didn't bother to catch himself as he stumbled, allowing himself to fall to the floor in the entrance way. Kakashi was right behind him and it felt like the whole building shook when the jounin slammed the door. Sasuke instinctively backed up.

Kakashi grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to his feet, dragging him through to the living room and throwing him onto the couch. Sasuke had never seen the man this angry before.

Sasuke closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath as he waiting for the inevitable killing blow he was sure was coming his way. Several long moments passed and it never came. He braved opening one eye and his gaze landed on Kakashi leant against the opposite wall. His mask was down, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles and a lit cigarette hung limply from his lips.

'Since when do you smoke?' Sasuke asked, feigning bravery. He leant back into the couch, figuring he may as well get comfortable if he was about to die.

'I don't think that's the fucking problem here, do you?' Kakashi snapped. He took a long drag of his cigarette, eying his former student carefully and forcing himself to calm down. After a moment, he pushed away from the wall and stubbed his smoke out harshly in the ash tray on his bookshelf.

Sasuke flinched as the older man flopped down next to him and flung an arm over the back of the couch.

'I want you to tell me exactly what the _fuck_ was going through your head.' He growled, leaning in closer to the young ANBU. 'And I swear to the Gods, Sasuke, if you fucking lie to me, I _will_ kill you.'

* * *

 

O.o Well that happened.

This chapter wasn't supposed to go like this! It just happened, lol

But there we have it. Hope you all enjoyed!

See ya next time!

Buh-bye

S x


	27. Chapter 27

Ok so before we start this chapter, a little explanation is needed? Idk, maybe.

I started writing this chapter in third person, just like everything else, but then about half way through I realised it didn't actually feel right. So.

This entire chapter is in Sasuke's point of view, first person. The next chapter will be the same. I don't like writing first person, I don't actually think I'm very good at it - I get my tenses muddled up - so I'm going to apologise now for any mistakes of that nature.

Oh yeah! And this is like two-thirds memories, one-third present time. 

Now that I've finished rambling, on with the show!

S x

 

Disclaimer: Itachi has finally stopped crying over Genma. He's still calling me nasty names though. I don't think he's happy with me. I also think my chances of him coming with me willingly are dwindling into single digits. Time to be sneaky again!

* * *

 

'Where do you want me to start?'

A stupid question, I know, and I can practically feel any shred of confidence leaving me under the scathing look Kakashi gives me. 'The fucking beginning is usually the best place.'

I bristle at the remark and anger bubbles at the surface, memories from seven - almost eight - years ago flooding through me. Waking up to find Naruto's sleeping bag empty, that first wave of pure panic, sneaking away from the camp to find either the blond or the jounin and finally stumbling across the scene that broke my heart; Kakashi pinning Naruto up against the tree and the noises Naruto was making for the older man.

My hands clench into fists in my lap, shaking with barely contained frustration.

'Back when we were thirteen and you fucked Naruto, you mean?' I snap, shooting from my spot. I can't be near him any more. I have to get away. But if I leave, he'll just chase me down and kill me for sure. And this damn fucking apartment is too small to put any real distance between us.

If I'm honest, I'm not one-hundred percent sure what happened next. All of a sudden, I was pinned face first against the wall, Kakashi's body a heavy weight against my back. I have to force back a whimper as he knots his fingers in my hair and pressed my face harder against the plaster. He leans in, his hot breath washing unpleasantly across my skin as he growls out, 'Don't try being a smart fuck. That has nothing to do with it.'

'Get off me.' The remark sound foreign as it rolls off my tongue, like it wasn't me that said it, and I buck my hips back in an attempt to get him away. 'Or are you trying to make your way through _all_ of your old squad?'

I don't know what surprised me more; the fact that I _actually_ said that or that I was now suddenly facing forward. My head thuds heavily into the wall behind me and pain explodes both there and across my jaw as Kakashi's fist makes impact. Then Kakashi picks me up and - quite literally - throws me across the room. I bounc lightly on the couch upping landing and I can only imagine what my face looks like as Kakashi hovers over me. I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi this angry before and it almost makes me feel guilty for my comment.

'I really want to give you the benefit of the doubt here,' he shouts, spraying my face with spit and I have to stop my self from scoffing because really? Do you? Do I even fucking deserve it? 'I know how you felt about Naruto, so tell me why yo-'

Something inside me snaps.

'FELT? _FELT?!'_ I scream, the action tearing at my throat. I push him away easily this time and all but jump to my feet. 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I _FEEL_ ABOUT NARUTO! I NEVER HAD THE GUTS TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND THEN THE ALMIGHTY HATAKE KAKASHI RUINED MY CHANCES AT HAPPINESS!'

A heavy silence rang through the apartment. Kakashi is backed up against the same wall he'd pinned me to not minutes before. My pointer finger jabbing painfully into his chest. My breathing feels ragged and I realise I'm panting. My face feels hot and I don't think it's from that punch. Did I really just say that?

'If you love him, why didn't you use your opportunity to save him four years ago?' Kakashi mutters, his voice calm but the shaking of his shoulders betraying him. My eyes widen and my cheeks heat up again. I step away, stumbling over something behind me and land heavily on my ass. Kakashi balks. 'Please tell me you didn't...' He could barely finish the train of thought. He swallows and tries again. 'Please tell me you didn't rape him... _Please,_ Sasuke...'

My heart stops and I can only let my gaze drop to the floor. I feel shame and self-loathing welling up inside me because yes. That's what I did, isn't it? I raped my best friend, the man I love. From somewhere above me, Kakashi sucks in a shaking breath as he falls to his knees and buries his face in his hands. I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi cry before. I can feel bile rising in my throat just from the thought of it and I've never been quicker getting to a toilet. I hear my former sensei get to his feet and follow behind me as I empty whatever was left in my stomach into the toilet bowl. He sighs heavily and summons a clone behind me.

I huff out a laugh with my face still buried in the porcelain, unable to find any humour in the situation. 'Gonna kill me now, Kakashi- _sensei_?'

Kakashi scoffed. 'I'll leave that to Minato. Hurry up. You've got a lot of explaining to do.' He turns to his clone. 'Can you go get Itachi? He needs to hear this from Sasuke, not me.'

My heart stopped. 'No.' I croak out, pulling away from the toilet. 'I don't want him to know. At least not until I'm incarcerated.'

Kakashi sighed and I heard his clone leave, watching its feet disappear through the window. 'Itachi already knows. Not all the details. But enough.'

He leaves me then as my stomach heaves again and surely there's nothing left for me to throw up. When it feels like there's nothing left, I pull the chain and push myself up into shaking legs. Kakashi is sat on the couch once more and he points to the space next to him.

'Sit.' He says and I move to the chair opposite him. 'Here.'

Sighing, I sit next to him, as far away from him as I possibly can. I take a small gulp of the water he left for me.

'Start talking.' He says eventually, getting irritated with the silence. Nodding, I place the glass down and push my hands between my thighs, if only to stop them shaking so much.

'When did you meet Namikawa for the first time?' He doesn't give me a chance to compose myself further so I glare at him before my gaze lands on the glasses in front of us, memories washing over me.

'It was in Ishi no Kuni, a few years ago now...

 

_'Fuck this is so boring,' Kiba growled, kicking angrily at the ground in front of him. 'Would it kill them to let us join in on the fun?'_

_'K-Kiba, you've only just passed the Chuunin exam...' Hinata stuttered, not looking her teammate in the eye. 'They don't want to rush you. I-it was the same when Shino and I p-passed.'_

_Kiba scoffed and kicked at the ground again, crossed his arms over his chest, obviously sulking. 'I know but still. How can I prove myself if they won't let me?'_

_'Just shut the fuck up already.' I snapped, shoving Kiba non too playfully. 'We all have to sit back on this one, so get over yourself.'_

_'Sorry Mr hot-shot jounin.'_

_'Fuck you.'_

_'Will you two pack it in? I get too, okay? This sucks. I could be taking a damn decent nap right now,' Shikamaru scowled at the two us. 'But instead I'm stuck out here listening to you two morons bicker. Get -'_

_'S-someone's coming...' Hinata hissed, cutting off whatever else Shikamaru was about to say. He pressed a finger to his lips and signalled for the rest of us to fall into position; myself at the back, behind a small boulder, Kiba and Akamaru at the front, either side of the entrance and Hinata and Shikamaru somewhere between us, hiding in the half dead bushes._

_Several tense moments passed in almost complete silence, the only sound the howling wind. I'm holding my breath. What's taking so long?_

_Four men finally emerged from the entrance, instantly engaging in battle with Kiba and Hinata. I hear Shikamaru curse out luck from all the way back here and he caught two of them with his Shadow Paralysis, watching as Kiba and Akamaru quickly took them out, Hinata struggling against the third and the forth getting away._

_'Sasuke!' He bellowed. 'After him! Bring him back alive!'_

_The chase began._

_I lock my gaze onto the man before me. He was rather large and it surprised me that he could reach the speeds he was. But I keep pace; this man is somehow involved with Naruto's disappearance and - if Naruto is still alive - his suffering._

_I don't know how far we've ran, exactly, but it's taken us almost three hours and around a mountain range, but finally Daisuke makes a mistake. He didn't see the ravine coming up and he stumbled, almost going right over the edge._

_'Well, well, well.' I croon as I get closer. 'What do we have here?'_

_'Aren't your orders to bring me back alive?' He snaps, ignoring my remark. 'Help me up you moron!'_

_I don't like how confident he sounds. A man literally on the edge should be desperate me for to help them, not ordering me to. I don't let my annoyance show as I crouch down a little ways in front of him and from here I can see his knuckles whitening as he grips his only life line - a small crack in the ground the runs parallel to the ravine._

_'Answer some of my questions and perhaps I'll help you.' I goad, smirking a little at him. 'After all, you took something from me.'_

_He eyes me warily but doesn't say anything as I push myself to my feet. Folding my arms over my chest, I glare down at the man._

_'Who governs you?' I ask, ignoring the bite to my voice. 'Tell me who your leader is.'_

_The man smirks. 'Why should I tell you anything?'_

_I give him a calculating look before crouching down in front of him once more, this time a little closer. He only has one hand gripping onto that crack in the ground, the other is holding on to the edge of the ravine. I reach out and lightly run my finger over his pinky finger._

_'Have you ever head the story about the little pigs?' I ask nonchalantly. 'It's one my mother told me when I was a child. You see,' I stroke his pinky finger again, pinching the tip with my thumb and forefinger, forcing it away from the crack. 'This little piggy went to the market.' I move to his ring finger, not caring how idiotic I may sound to this man. 'And this little piggy stayed home.'_

_'Alright!' He shouts and there's the desperation I've been waiting for. 'Alright, for fucks sake. Just stop. I can't tell you the leaders name. I don't know it. My brother and I are his second in command and we've only seen him a handful of times.'_

_'Where are you hiding your captives?'_

_'My brother saw your squads coming three days ago, so we moved them. They're in one of our hideouts just outside of Kirigakure.'_

_'All of your captives are there? Including a blond boy about my age?' **Shit** , I hadn't meant to sound like that. And this man notices._

_'Oh, you mean my Little Naruto?' He goads, though he's in no position to do so. 'Oh my, he is **lovely** isn't he?'_

_His eyes glinted with something I didn't like and I could only imagine what my face looked like right now. **His** Little Naruto? **His?** Kami, I wish I could fucking kill this guy. _

_'How about I offer you a deal? Get me out of here and I'll give him to you. Gift wrapped and everything.'_

_I get to my feet and step away from him. What the fuck is he talking about?_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I don't understand what's confusing. You want the Uzumaki child. I can give him to you. To do with as you please.'_

_My heart is pounding in my chest. He can't possibly be serious? There's just no way he'd give Naruto or any of them up so easily. Not when they've worked so hard to stay hidden all these years._

_'I'm listening...'_

_'Keep the Konoha teams off my back and I'll let you have Uzumaki anytime you want.'_

_Anytime? Of course. He's not offering to let Naruto go, but for me to... Wait... **Have** him? As in... No... I can't do **that...** But perhaps..._

_'Alright...' I take a step forward and hold my hand out to the man. He hurriedly grabs it and I pull him to safety. 'Alright, I'm in...'_

 

Kakashi's watching me carefully and I drop my head to look at my hands, unable to take his piercing gaze anymore.

'I wanted to help...' I mumble. 'I thought, if I could get close to Namikawa, I might have a chance to save Naruto and anyone else they were holding captive...'

I could feel Kakashi's gaze on me and I peeked up at him through my bangs. Anger was still written over all of his unmasked features but it was softer now, somehow. He wasn't going to kill me, at least not just yet.

'I knew it.' I startled at the new, wistful voice and glance up to see my brother smiling at me with tears streaming down his face. My stomach drops and I look away, I can't face him right now. 'I knew you couldn't do something like that to your best friend.'

I clench my teeth, balling my hands into fists on my lap and my shoulders are shaking. 'Stop.' If not for the looks on Kakashi's and Itachis faces, I wouldn't have believed that cracked and broken voice had come from me. 'Please, stop. I'm not a saint, Itachi.'

Kakashi scoffed and looked away as my brother took a seat on the chair opposite us.

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' He asks softly. I glance at him and it looks like he wants to reach out and comfort me. I scoot further back into the couch and away from him. He frowns. 'We could have helped you years ago and saved everyone all this grief.'

Kakashi didn't give me a chance to answer. 'When did you first see Naruto alive after that?'

'A few weeks later...' It's hard to believe this pathetic voice is really coming from me. 'After I agreed and pulled him to safety, we arranged a day for me to come and see what I had signed up for... Then he told me where to meet him and said he'd take me there once he was certain I was alone and hadn't tricked him...'

'What did you do?'

'Just spoke to him...

 

_There is absolutely no way that is Naruto. It can't be. Naruto wouldn't cower in the corner or hug himself close to make himself as small as possible. No way._

_'Naruto...?' I call. He doesn't answer and I turn back to Daisuke. 'Can I go in?'_

_Daisuke smirks and holds his hand out for the keys. A man with long red hair that I don't care to remember the name of hands them over and chubby fingers make quick work of unlocking the cell. Naruto flinches at the sound and pushes himself closer to the wall, his arms tightening around himself. He hasn't looked up once since we got here._

_'We'll give you two some time alone.' Daisuke snickers. 'I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. Call for Aoi when you're ready to leave. Or if you want somewhere more comfortable to enjoy yourself.'_

_I don't like the way he says that but I don't acknowledge him, slipping through the cell door and barely noticing as it shuts and locks behind me. I step forward._

_'Naruto...?' He still doesn't look up and from here I can see his shoulders shaking. 'It's me, Sasuke.'_

_That gets a reaction out of him and he scoffs, shaking his head. 'Just like all the other times, huh? I bet you're gonna save me, right?' The blonds whole body shook before me and my heart stopped. 'Gonna get me outta here, trick me then fuck me in one of Daisuke's private rooms?'_

_I froze. Daisuke had used my appearance?_

_'Fuck off, Daisuke.'_

_As soon as the words left his lips, Naruto flinched, as if I were about to hit him. I sigh and sit down next to him, leaving a sizeable gap between us._

_'I'm not gonna hurt you, Naruto.' I mutter, wrapping my arms around my knees, almost mimicking him. 'Believe it or not, I'm the real Sasuke.'_

_Naruto laughed again and, against my better judgement, I scooted a little closer to him. He whimpered quietly and pressed himself closer to the wall. I sigh, looking around the barren cell before settling my gaze on my nails._

_'Everyone's really worried, you know.' I mutter, unsure as to where this is coming from exactly. 'Kakashi-sensei especially wants to see you again.'_

_My stomach churns as this gets a bigger rise out of him than anything else I've said._

_'Kakashi...' Naruto mumbled, glancing over at me. 'He still cares... About me...?'_

_'Yeah, of course, loser.' I scoff and bump my shoulder gently, playfully against his. He jumps at the sudden contact and moves away from me again, scuttling across the cell to sit by the door. 'He's... He's not been the same since you... Well, you know...'_

_He's openly staring at me now and I look away, unable to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his._

_'I guess I figured he'd forget about me and move on...'_

_I shake my head. 'No... He loves you...' **Fuck**. Why does this hurt so much? 'He was a wreck for weeks afterwards... I guess that can't be helped, considering...'_

_'Considering what...?'_

_Is he really gonna make me say it? Kami, give me strength. 'Well... Considering how... Intimate you two were...'_

_He flushes bright red and I can't help but smirk._

_'He told you about that...?' I laugh and shake my head._

_'No... I saw you two... Before everything happened...' I push myself to my feet, shaking and unable to continue this conversation further. 'Listen,' my voice drops to a whisper and he has to strain himself to hear me properly. 'I don't care if you don't believe me. But I **am** the Sasuke you grew up with, not some cheap imitation. And I **will** get you out of here. You have my word.'_

_I stride to the door with a confidence I don't completely feel and slam my hand against the metal bars. 'Oi, Aoi?' I shout and Naruto hurries to the other side of the cell, back in that same, huddled position. 'Oi! Shit for brains!'_

_'What the fuck did you just call me, Konoha trash?'_

_'Let me the fuck out. I need to speak to Daisuke.'_

_'Fuck you, duck-ass prick.'_

_'Aoi. Don't speak to our guest like that.' Daisuke's cold laughter rang out in the small hallway, the sound reverberating around the cell. I glanced over my shoulder to see Naruto visibly shaking once more and I have to grit my teeth. Soon, Naruto. Soon. I promise I'll get you out of here._

_Reluctantly, Aoi opens the door and lets me out, locking it quickly behind me and storming off to who-the-fuck-cares._

_'Did you enjoy your visit?'_

_'Not in the way you think.' I mumble, hoping my friend won't hear me. It's useless, though, and I know it is. 'I think this could be rather entertaining.' Fuck, Naruto, please don't hate me. I promise I'm not here for that._

_'Come to my office and we'll discuss this deal in more detail.' I nod and move to follow the fat man already walking away when a small voice behind me stops me dead in my tracks._

_'Sasuke... Thank you...'_

* * *

Don't y'all just  _love_ Aoi? Gotta admit, he's my favourite of the triplets! 

And yeah, I made Sasuke a little cray-cray in the middle there, but it was only a little, I swear!

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed :3

 

See ya next time!

 

Buh-bye!

 

S x

 


	28. Chapter 28

So this is the last chapter that will be in first person (Yaaay!) and again it's in Sasuke's point of view.

That's all I have to say on this one so here goes something...

 

Disclaimer: Did you know Itachi can smell a plot from a mile away? Yeah. I wouldn't suggest trying to put a sedative in his tea... I'm currently hanging upside down...

* * *

  
The three of us sat in silence for several minutes before my former sensei hesitatingly broke it.

'How long was it until you...' He glanced uncertainly at Itachi and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trapping my hands between my thighs again. Itachi raised a single eyebrow at our nervous interaction. 

'What am I missing here?' He asked, looking between Kakashi and I.

'The sixth time I saw him, I think I finally had him convinced I was who I said I was...' I glance back at my barely touched water, watching a bead of water roll down the side. 'But then things changed...

 

_'When am I getting out of here?' Naruto asks me impatiently. I grimace at him because it's not as easy as he thinks it is. I'm all alone on this. 'Please, Sasuke.' He continues and holds his sleeping child that little bit closer to his chest. 'If not for me, you can't let me allow Kou to live like this...'_

_'I'm trying...' I mutter, not about to admit I hadn't done anything yet. There wasn't anything I could do. At least not at the moment, when I was a new, Unknown element. I was still being locked in rooms or Naruto's cell with him. That wasn't about to change, not until I was finally considered trust worthy._

_Naruto sighed angrily and turned to face me. 'Well try harder, dammit. Sasuke my son is getting the same treatment I am.'_

_I blanch. 'W-what...?'_

_'Not the... **Sex...** Thankfully... But the beatings...' He glanced down at the child and my heart pounded loudly in my chest. 'Do you know how difficult it is to tell a three year old that it gets better? That live isn't always going to be like this, when you don't know whether or not you'll live to see another day?'_

_'I-I promise you, I'm trying...'_

_'Not hard enough. Sasuke. I have to get him out of here... Before they kill me...'_

_'Stop it. Stop talking like that. I won't let them do that to you.'_

_'Then do something!'_

**_Smack!_ **

_My hand tingles and it takes a few moments for my brain to catch up with my surroundings. Naruto is no longer looking at me, my hand is raised and the child was woken up by the sound._

_Did I... Did I really just... **Slap** Naruto...?_

_'Y-you fucking bastard...' Naruto's voice is shaking hard, tears slipping down his cheeks and landing on his son. Kouichi looks at me, scared and confused. I get to my feet and stride to the door._

_'Aoi.'_

_'What?' He snaps, coming in to view. I point at the little boy behind me._

_'Take him somewhere else.' I growl out. 'He doesn't need to see what I'm about to do to his father.'_

_Aoi grins at me as the child in question begins screaming at the top of his little lungs. 'About time!'_

_The door is unlocked quickly and the red head practically runs forward, snatching the boys arm and dragging him away from Naruto. Naruto doesn't bother to stop him, despite his sons screams._

_Once the door is locked behind him, Aoi disappears down the hall. I lean against the door with my arms crossed over my chest and my legs crossed at the ankles until Kouich's screams fade into the distance. Naruto still won't look at me._

_'I knew it.' He mutters eventually and I have to strain to hear him. 'You're not the Sasuke I know. Get the fuck out of here.'_

_Something inside me snaps and I storm over to him, grabbing his collar and forcing him to his feet. Fisting both of my hands into his clothing, I practically lift him from the floor and slam his head back into the wall. He gasps and a voice inside my head is screaming at me to stop. But it's like I'm watching this from a distance, locked behind a glass wall. Unable to stop this from happening._

_'Don't fucking talk to me like that.' I hear myself growl and that voice screams at me again, begging me to stop._

_Naruto doesn't say anything as I force my lips to his, move my grip to his throat and tighten my hold, making his gasp again and open his mouth. And then my tongue is in his mouth and he's too scared to fight back, too scared to bite down on my tongue. I pull away and release my grip, letting him drop to his knees, and I can't believe I'm getting s rise out of this._

_I quickly drop my pants, can feel that inner me cringe and scream again - pounding his fists against the invisible barrier. But I can't stop myself, my body controlled by carnal need and built up lust. I card rough fingers through his hair and tug him closer, reaching down with my free hand and gripping his jaw, holding his mouth open._

_I hiss as his lips wrap around me..._

 

Kakashi is on top of me before I can blink, pinning me to the couch with one hand, his other raining fierce punches down onto my face, chest and stomach. Itachi is behind him, crying and screaming, trying to pull him off of me. I don't try to stop my sensei.

'No!' I hear myself cry out and it felt similar to all those times with Naruto. 'Beat me! Kill me! I don't care anymore! After what I did, it's more than what I deserve!'

Both Itachi and Kakashi froze, the elder of the two still on my lap and staring down at me. Itachi releases Kakashi and steps closer to me, peering into my eyes and I find it extremely uncomfortable.

'What are you talking about?' He mumbles, leaning in that little bit closer. 'What did you two talk about before I got here?'

Kakashi rises from my lap and moves away then, storming into the kitchen. From over my brothers shoulder I can see him pouring himself some sake and down the drink quickly. He pours another and that one is gone just as quickly as the first. Itachi looks around when Kakashi pours the third and lifts the small cup to his lips before throwing it at the wall. The cup shatters, china and sale flying everywhere and he repeats the action with the bottle.

My brother is on his feet now, striding quickly over to the jounin and stopping him from ripping his toaster away from the wall and throwing that too. My stomach churns and I push myself upright, the room spinning as I move. I hold my head in my hands, attempting to quell the spinning.

'Just take me to Minato.' I choke out, forcing bike back down my throat as nausea rears its ugly head. Itachi looks over at me, distracted. 'I'll tell him everything I know. I'll name all the traitors. From every village. I know who they... And how many times.'

'Sasuke,' my brother tries to reason, unintentionally moving closer to me and forgetting about the raging jounin. 'One moment of weakness does not condone a death sentence. Yes it was wrong of you and you will have to spend years making it up to Naruto, but I know him, I'm sure he'll forgive you eventually.'

I feel my heart breaking more and more with every word my brother says and I curl in on myself, haunted by guilt and the look on Naruto's face every time I took him. I shake my head. It's a minimal movement but I'm positive both men see it. 

'No.' I mutter and Kakashi must know what I'm about to admit because the toaster is no longer attached to the wall. With a loud bang that makes everyone jump, it explodes in a thousand pieces as it slams into the wall right next to my head.

Itachi spins and glares whole heartedly at my former sensei and I can practically feel him about to defend me. I reach out without meaning to and lace my fingers with his. He looks back at me, confusion and fear writing themselves across his face. I tighten my grip just a little.

_**I fucking forced myself onto Naruto several fucking times.** _

My words from before scream in my head and bile rises in my throat once more. I swallow audibly and shake my head, my grasp on my brothers fingers tightening once more.

'I did it...' I mutter, so quietly not even a mouse should have heard me. But in the deafening silence ringing through the apartment, I might as well have screamed it. 'I... _Raped_ Naruto...'

Itachi stared at me and I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he processed this new information. I pulled my hand away from his and curl in on myself. I could feel the hatred radiating off of Kakashi like it were a physical thing, the confusion washing over my brother like waves on a beach. _He_ doesn't believe me, but Kakashi won't believe the rest.

'I don't care what you do to me now.' I mutter, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground. I laugh lightly, though there's nothing funny about this. 'Shit, sensei, I'll help you dig my grave before you kill me if you want. But please... Before you do... Please understand one thing...'

'UNDERSTAND?!' Kakashi bellows and I flinch as something else in the kitchen is broken. Itachi tenses next to me. 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND?!'

'Please...' I whimper, trembling now. 'I... Just... I thought it was a dream...'  
Another thing slams against the ground, shattering into a hundred pieces, and then Kakashi is storming towards me, lacking the grace of his ninja training. There's a small struggle next to me and then gloved fingers are lifting me from the ground, slamming me into the nearest wall. I don't look at Kakashi.

'A dream?' He hisses lowly and I almost wish he were still shouting. 'A fucking dream? Do you really expect anyone to buy that bullshit?'

'It's the truth...' I mumbled, my eyes squeezed shut, my hands clenching and unclenching into trembling fists at my sides. 'E-every time... It didn't m-matter if I was on a mission o-or one of those vacation weeks M-Minato forced me to t-take... Every time I would... F-finish... And wake up... Back with my t-team or in my b-bed...'

I can't stop the tears that slide down my cheeks as I admit this. This was my greatest secret, after all. It didn't matter that no one would believe me. 

'A-and Naruto didn't say anything... D-didn't run away from me screaming... Neither did K-Kouichi... I thought I... I was loosing my damn m-mind...'

Kakashi's grip loosened and my feet touch the ground once more.

'I... I don't even remember the act clearly...' I hesitate, not knowing how much detail I can go into here. 'I... I remember _touching_ him... _Kissing_ him... B-being... _Inside_ him...' Kakashi's hand trembles but he says nothing and doesn't move otherwise. 'B-but if you ask me how it felt...? I couldn't tell you... I could only d-describe it as some twisted, fucked up dream... A nightmare...'

Kakashi moved away from me then and without his body holding me up, I slumped to the floor once more, hugging myself. I didn't try to stop the tears now - not that I could if I wanted to. Itachi crouched down next to me and reaches out to grasp my shoulder, deciding against it at the last second. 

'Sasuke... I read the report...' He all but whispers. 'From that time in the hospital...? You remember...?'

I give my brother a shaky nod because how could I forget _that_ day?

'Minato said that you looked terrified... And confused...' He continues. 'I hadn't told you what had happened... What we found... You didn't understand why Naruto was acting the way he was... Right...?' I nod again, unsure as to where he was going with this. 'And you told me you love him...? Remember...?'

'Itachi, what's your point here?' Kakashi interrupts. I glance up, just as confused as my old sensei, and watch Itachi angrily wave Kakashi away, his piercing gaze never leaving mine.

'Where did you go after that...?'

I frown because what the _actual fuck_ is he talking about?

'You were in your room slamming things around for an hour. Then everything just went quiet. I went to check on you and you weren't there. Can you remember where you went?'

I force my memory back to that day. I remember telling Itachi I love Naruto, and him calling me _foolish little brother_ like he always did and then... I don't even remember the hissy fit he's talking about. 

'Think, Sasuke.' Itachi mutters into my ear, egging me on, trying to find a way to get me out of this mess - just like he always did. But after talking to him, I slept. Surely? I didn't do anything else. 'Think. _Please._ Where do you go?'

'The Three Kunai...' I mutter because it hit me like I tonne of bricks; the shouting, the screaming, breaking my bed and the few pictures on my wall before jumping out of the window and running through the village. 'I went to The Three Kunai...'

'Why?' Kakashi asks, understanding what my brother was doing now, even if I didn't.

I shook my head, memories becoming fuzzy again.

'I had to... Meet some one...' I close my eyes and shake my head once more. 'A man...'

I can almost hear the conversation dripping through my mind like a leaking tap.

 

_ 'So I hear Naruto is awake?'  
_

_ 'Yeah.'  
_

_ 'Do you know how they found him?'  
_

_ 'No. I haven't been told anything.'  
_

_ 'And what of my men?'  
_

_ 'I don't know. '  
_

_ 'Sasuke, you better not be lying to me. Not after everything you've done. '  
_

_ 'Everything I've... What are you talking about?'  
_

_ A smirk. Two fingers to each of my temples. And everything flooding back to me at once. _

 

I snap my eyes open again. Because now I remember. _That_ was the day I realised everything I'd though was a dream had been real. _That_ was the day I remember a man standing behind the Namikawa brothers, though his face was always fuzzy in my mind. 

I look up at my brother and sensei. 'I met the leader. I met Daisuke and Kazuhiko's boss.'

Both men wear identical expressions of shock as my words sink in. I look away, everything coming back to me now with complete clarity.

'Who is it?' Kakashi chokes out. I look back up at them, my gaze locking with Kakashi's. Everything made sense now. 

That was the day I began avoiding my sensei.

'Orochimaru.'


	29. Chapter 29

I have nothing witty or stupid to say today, so I shall just leave you with the new chapter o.o

Enjoy guys :3

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns them - not me. As he quite often likes to remind me T.T

* * *

 

Naruto sat solemnly at the dining table in his parents house, one arm folded nearly on the table in front of him while the other held his head up. Kouichi sat opposite him in very much the same manner, looking anywhere but at his father. A bowl of steaming soup sat in front of each of them, both untouched, and a platter of different breads lay between them. The awkward silence between them stretched and Naruto sighed loudly.

'How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?' He mumbled, leaning back and pushing his bowl away from him, his appetite having long fled him. He linked his hands behind his head and watched his son carefully. 'I thought I was saving you from pain...'

Kouichi snapped his gaze up to meet Naruto's at long last and his features held a cold glare for his father. The blond flinched and subconsciously scooted his chair away from the table, just a little. Kouichi's tone was as icy as his glare when he finally spoke. 'Saving me pain? By dying and leaving me alone? Sakura-sensei told me you always used to be a little silly but I wouldn't have guessed you were that dumb, father.'

Naruto cringed at his own poor choice of words, regretting them almost immediately. He huffed a soft sigh and brought his hands down from behind his head, crossing them over his chest. 'You've been spending too much time with Sasuke, lately...' He muttered. 'But listen... You wouldn't have been alone... You would have had your grandparents and Kakashi... Sasuke and Sakura...' _And your mother, apparently..._ He added silently. He hadn't told Kouichi about her, not yet, but he knew keeping this from his son would only ruin their already tentative relationship. 

'Big whoop.'

'Kouichi, _please,'_ the blond switched to practically begging the child, slamming his fists down onto the table. Kouichi jumped, folding his hands in his lap and looking away from his father, scowling at nothing in particular. 'I was freaking out. I thought he was going to hurt you, or worse. I thought he was going to hurt my parents and my friends. _Kill_ them, even. I didn't know what to do...'

Kouichi sighed and looked down at his hands, sniffing to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. 'But I wouldn't have had you...' He mumbled, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke, and Naruto could feel his own heart splitting in two. 

'Kou... I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would...' The boy gave a small nod, not lifting his gaze from his lap as the tears finally rolled down his cheeks. 'Hey, c'mere...'

The boy got to his feet and moved slowly around the table until he stood in front of his father. He kept his head down, gaze focused on the ground and vision blurry. Naruto turned to face his son and the boy reached out, gripping his fathers sleeve with shaking fingers. Tears slid down his cheeks more rapidly now and he sniffed loudly.

'I know...' Naruto pretended he didn't hear the boys voice cracking again as he spoke. 'And I _think_ I understand why you did it... But...'

Naruto gave his son a small, sad smile and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around small shoulders. Kouichi sobbed loudly into his chest and Naruto had to fight back his own tears as he calmed his son down. He pulled the boy on to his lap and rocked them gently, running his fingers through silver locks. With another small smile, he decided there was no two ways about it.

Of course, Minato then chose that moment to sneak into the kitchen and over to the table. He crouched down next to the pair and flashed them both one of his kind smiles. 'Somethings come up and I have a meeting with Fugaku. I'm sorry, I know you guys wanted to go out tonight. Rain check?'

Naruto nodded slowly, holding Kouichi that little bit closer to his chest as his father pressed a quick kiss to each of their temples. His action earned him the barest of flinches but he shrugged it off; both of them were getting so much better with unexpected physical contact and he was so proud of both of them.

'I'm sorry, Kou.' He mumbled, nudging the boy gently with his stump. 'I'll make it up to you, I promise.' He turned to Naruto. 'Your mums only upstairs.'

The younger blond nodding again, silently noting the hiding meaning behind his fathers words; the reassurance of where his family were and that they weren't leaving him again any time soon. 

Minato smiled once more and pushed himself awkwardly to his feet, his broken arm still healing and his stump still sore, before he turned and grabbed a satchel with his teeth and slinging it skilfully over his head. Naruto stared, deciding to ask his father just how in the hell he managed to do that at a later date, and then the Hokage was gone.

He turned back to his son.

'Shall I let you in on a little secret?' He muttered, pressing his nose into the boys hair, smiling softly as Kouichi nodded. 'Your mum saved me.' 

Kouichi's breath hitched in his throat as he let the words sink in, then snorted a quiet laugh and pulled away from his fathers embrace. 'Are you talking about guardian angels again, dad?'

Naruto huffed softly, his smile turning more kind than sad as he shook his head. 'No. Well, not really. You see, someone saved your mum and she brought that person here. Then they saved me. So I could be with you.'

Kouichi stared, unbelieving, at his father for all of three seconds before shaking his head and reburying his face in the chest before him. 'Don't be silly, dad...'

'Hey,' Naruto hooked a finger under the boys chin and met his gaze. 'Your mothers alive. She found us after all these years. I met her again five days ago, the day before I was released from hospital.'

Kouichi's eyes widened almost comically and he stared at his father once more. His mother was _alive?_ And she was _here?_ Would he get to meet her? What would she look like? What would she _be_ like?

Naruto laughed again, running the backs of his fingers over the boys cheek. 'I take it you wanna meet her?'

The boys mouth dropped open like that was the stupidest question he ever heard and he nodded vigorously, falling off of Naruto's lap in his excitement. The two laughed almost joyously with one another, ignoring the doorbell as it rang in the distance. Kushina came down and poked her head around the door, smiling at what she saw before disappearing to great whomever was at the door. 

'Ok. We'll go see her tomorrow, but you have to eat all your dinner tonight, deal?' Naruto said eventually, ruffling Kouichi's hair with a brilliant smile. 

Kouichi jumped to his feet and dashed back to his side of the table with a grunted 'right!' before he greedily dug into his meal. Naruto scoffed and turned back to his own bowl, pulling it closer to him as his mother walked into the room with stiff shoulders. Naruto frowned at her back before dunking his spoon into his bowl, still concerned.

'I do apologise.' A silky voice muttered. Naruto's spoon paused half way to his mouth for a moment before he shuddered and it finished its journey. Now he understood. 'I didn't mean to intrude on your meal, but I had to be certain of the rumours. I'm glad to see you are well, Naruto.'

The blond gave the older man a shy smile, still not over his childhood fear of this creepy man with the pale skin and dark hair before him. 

'It's alight, Master Orochimaru.' He said politely and hating the fact he had to call this creep that. He indicated the seat at the head of the table, well away from Kouichi. 'Please, have a seat.'

'I was just thinking of making some tea. Would you like a cup, Master Orochimaru?' Kushina asked, ruffling Kouichi's hair as she passed. The snake-like man took the offered seat and folded his hands neatly in front of him, shaking his head.

'No, thank you. I shan't be staying long. I just had to see Naruto for myself.'

Kushina smiled - a painfully fake smile - but busied herself in the kitchen nonetheless, setting the kettle to boil and filling the sink. Naruto silently thanked her for her foresight and slurped quietly at his soup, trying to ignore the growing tension in the room.

'So.' He said eventually, pushing his half-empty bowl away from him and eying the dark haired man warily. 'To what do we owe the pleasure?'

'Like I said, I just wanted to see you. I haven't been around the village much lately and have only just learnt of your return.' He paused and Naruto could have sworn he heard something hiss quietly under the table. He resisted the urge to check, chalking it up to his imagination running away from him. 'And the trouble you had a few weeks ago, with the break out. Tragic, what happened to dear Genma.'

Kushina stiffened but didn't turn from the sink as she continued with the dishes. 'Yes.' She said curtly, forcing her shoulders to relax. 'Well. The culprit has been dealt with. I'm sure you've heard that, too. He won't be hurting anyone else.'

'Oh yes. I did hear something along those lines.' That time Naruto _definitely_ heard something hiss at his feet and he casually slipped his hand into his pocket, curling his fingers around the kunai concealed there. 'I suppose I have Hatake Kakashi to thank for that? Fitting, I suppose. After all, he killed Kazuhiko during your little rescue mission. But I guess I'll deal with him later, once I've sorted you three out.'

Naruto jumped to his feet and vaulted over the table, knocking both his and his sons half-empty bowls to the floor in his haste. He grabbed Kouichi around the waste, pulling the boy away from the dark haired sannin. He back Kouichi into a corner, blocking him from view with his body as he saw the three snakes that had appeared from under the table. The biggest one had quickly wrapped itself around Kushina's body, tightening its hold every time she struggled.

The other two, slightly smaller snakes had clearly missed their targets as Naruto had pulled himself and his son to safety and begun fighting with one another. Their confusion now gone, they returned their attention the blond and his son, slithering slowly closer. Naruto held his kunai at the ready. 

'Let her go.' He growled out, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his weapon tighter. 'Let her go and get the fuck out of this house. Now.'

Orochimaru tutted and held his hands up in mock defence, a smirk twisting his thin, pale features as more snakes slowly slithered out from under his sleeves. Naruto took another step back, pushing Kouichi along with him.

'To use such words in front of your son. Tsk tsk, Naruto.'

'He's heard worse, thanks to your sick and twisted friends.' Naruto snarled, holding his kunai that little bit higher. Orochimaru's smirk grew. 'Now. Let my mum go and get the fuck out of here.'

The snake user laughed loudly, tilting his head back slightly, before he caressed one of the snakes coiling its way up his arm.

'Friends? No, dear Naruto. They weren't my friends. They were my employees.' Naruto's eyes widened and he gulped audibly as both the sannin and the snakes moved closer. 'And I'm not leaving until I finish what they started. Now. Drop the weapon or your mother dies.'

The sannin pointed at the snake coiled around Kushina and the beast tightened its hold on her. She gasped, a strange, choked sound escaping from her lips as the breath was forced out of her. Naruto stared in horror as Kouichi screamed at the sannin to stop. 

The kunai tumbled from Naruto's grasp as his mother collapsed to the floor, her legs no longer able to support her. He couldn't tell from where he was if she were dead or alive, and in his moments distraction, the other two snakes slithered blithely over, making quick work of wrapping themselves around the two Uzumaki's wrists. 

**\----X----**

The three had sat in silence for a long time, longer than any of them had thought possible. Itachi _had_ disappeared at one point, returning swiftly with some Ichiraku Ramen to quiet rumbling stomachs. The food long gone now, as they deliberated the next course of action.

'You're _sure_ it was Orochimaru?' Kakashi's voice sounded extremely loud after such a long stint of silence that Sasuke cringed and subconsciously scooted farther back into the couch, away from the man.

'Positive.' He mumbled eventually, his eyes glued to the empty container in his lap. With a sigh, he put it on the table and pushed himself to his feet, stretching his legs and his back.

'Okay, let's think this through logically.' Itachi started, leaning forwards in his seat and clasping his hands together. He pointed at Kakashi. 'If you were the leader of a band of rogue ninja thugs, pretty much all of them hunted down and killed and you were left with only a potential rat wondering around - one who is very close friends with one of your victims - what would you do?'

Kakashi sighed. 'Kill the rat first then get rid of any victims that are left. I'd be too concerned the rat would run his mouth if he got nervous. Or cornered.' He shot a pointed look in Sasuke's direction and the raven almost believed his old sensei was trying to joke with him. He shook his head, ridding himself of such stupid thoughts; Kakashi hated him since he _had_ run his mouth about all the nasty little things he did to the mans lover. 

'True, but the rat has just as much to loose as the leader does.' Itachi pointed out, nodding towards his younger brother. Sasuke sighed and folded his arms over his chest, moving into the kitchen and helping himself to the remaining sake left after Kakashi's hissy fit. 

'While I don't appreciate being called a rat, Itachi's right. I don't know how much longer I could have stayed quiet for, but anyone else in my position could have done so for years.'

'Okay, so what would you do, Sasuke?' Kakashi asked and the younger Uchiha was surprised to find there was no more malice in the jounins voice when he spoke to him. Was he forgiven? Sasuke doubted he would be forgiven for a very long time, but perhaps now Kakashi understood a little better. Besides, the snake wielding sannin was much more of a threat than an ANBU barely out of his teens. 

'I'd go after either Kakashi or Naruto first.' Sasuke admitted after a moments hesitation before he downed his previously untouched drink and quickly refilled it. Itachi raised a brow. 

'Why me?' Kakashi asked, furrowing his brows and leaning back in his seat.

Sasuke shrugged. 'You were the one that killed both Kazuhiko and Daisuke. They were Orochimaru's right hand men. He'd have a hard time replacing them.'

Kakashi sighed. 'Well, he won't go after me for at least two weeks. I'm supposed to be out of the village for a mission right now. We were meant to have left last night but I convinced Minato-sensei to postpone it.'

'How come?'

'To confront you.' Sasuke cringed at how nonchalantly Kakashi spoke and took an unconscious step away from the man, somewhat hiding himself in the kitchen. Itachi shook his head. 

'Back up a little. Why Naruto?' He asked, getting to his feet and pulling Sasuke out of his new found sanctuary. He forced his brother to take his seat and stood behind him, effectively blocking another escape route. 

'Apart from myself, he's the only other person in Konoha who could potentially know about Orochimaru's involvement. My memories haven't all come back yet, I still can't quite remember what's real and what's fantasy. But I wouldn't be surprised if Orochimaru had some... _Fun_ with Naruto, too...' Sasuke said it with a shrug of his shoulders and the three men lapsed into silence again, each lost in their own thoughts.

'That's... More than I ever wanted to imagine, thanks Sasuke.' The younger Uchiha glanced back at his brother in time to see him surprises a shudder at the mere thought and he had to force himself not to smirk.

'I have a question.' Kakashi asked suddenly, and both brothers glanced over at him. He had his head bowed, his hair falling over his face and his expression unreadable from that angle. 'What do you mean by fantasies?'

The question was directed at Sasuke with a fierce glare and the younger Uchiha felt his breath stutter in his chest. Despite everything he had admitted to doing over the course of... However long it had been, he hadn't yet been on the receiving end of Kakashi's full anger. Killing intent oozed off the older jounin and Sasuke couldn't stop his body from trembling before it. 

'Kakashi, stop it.' Itachi commanded quietly and after a few more heated minutes, the intent died down and Sasuke felt like he could breathe again.

'I-I-I just meant... I u-used to i-imagine being able to h-help N-Naruto.' He stuttered, hating himself more every second for letting Kakashi make him feel this way. He sounded like _Hinata_ for Kami's sake! 'I-I found a l-log once... It was like a t-time table...' He swallowed audibly and tried to force the stutter from his voice with little luck. 'I-it had everything in t-there... E-everyone who ever... P-paid to be there... W-who they h-h-had... W-what time... H-how long they had... H-how m-much they p-paid...'

'What the fuck...' Itachi mumbled, paling as he listened to his brothers nervous ramblings. 'How did you find that?'

Sasuke shook his head. 'I t-thought it was a fantasy...' Sasuke took a deep breath and focused on his brother, finding his nerves calm down and his new found stutter lessened. 'I didn't t-think it was real... But I always dreamt I would b-be the one to save Naruto and that he'd fall f-for me instead... I thought that was part of the fantasy...'

'We need to find that log book,' Itachi muttered, more to himself than anyone else, and he lost himself in thought. They would have all the names of every nin from every village who ever did anything with Daisuke and his men. This could either bridge bonds between Konoha and the other villages or destroy any hopes of peace.

In the resulting silence, Kakashi suddenly felt his blood run cold and he couldn't quite put his finger on why. He thought back over their most recent conversation, their guesses on what Orochimaru would do next. Itachi was right, Sasuke was safe for now; he had just as much to loose as the sannin did if he blabbed. He, himself, was also safe for at least two weeks - providing he didn't show his face around the village. That left only Naruto but ANBU had been fol-

Kakashi's heart jumped into his throat. Naruto _had_ ANBU protection while he was at the hospital. He was released four days ago and his protection had been dropped. Because they thought the last prison escapee had been caught. Because they _hadn't known_ about Orochimaru.

_Shit._

**_Fuck._ **

'We have to go.' The jounin jumped to his feet and sprinted into his room. The two Uchiha's glanced at each other, identical expressions of confusion gracing their features as Kakashi returned swiftly, his weapons pouch now attached to his hip.

'Sasuke, summon a clone and have it tell the Hokage what we have discovered about Orochimaru.' Kakashi said, slipping on his gloves. 'Then summon a few more and take my clones to every one of Orochimaru's hideouts within Konoha.'

'Kakashi, what's going on?' Itachi asked, getting to his feet also and readying himself to leave the apartment.

'Sasuke practically confirmed it. Orochimaru will go after Naruto _first._ We have to stop him.'


	30. Chapter 30

I always wanted to hit 30 chapters and yay me, I managed it! xD

Uhhh... One thing to say, I'm sorry the fight is a wee bit... Lacking... I don't know Orochimaru's style very well cause I avoid him at all costs *shudders*

Oh, someone pointed out that my punctuation isn't right - using apostrophe's instead of speech marks to indicate speaking. I want to thank them for pointing it out, but I know. Unfortunately, my year 7 English teacher taught us to use those instead and none of my other teachers corrected that so 15 years later, it's kind of a hard habit to break *surrenders*

I'll continue using apostrophe's for the remainder of TMTS - simply because I don't want to go back through the whole thing just for that, but I'll try and kick the habit for the next one ;D

Anyways, I won't warble on anymore than I have this time, I'll just let y'all get ta reading.

S x

 

Disclaimer: I'm trying a new tactic. No more henge's. No more sedatives in foods and drinks. Just plain old bribery and expensive gifts. Itachi will be mine!

* * *

 

Kouichi sobbed quietly behind Naruto as the blond struggled against his slithering bonds. The small, yellow snake responded by tightening itself around his wrists with a hiss and he winced.

'What do you want with us?' He growled out, glancing over at his unconscious mother by the kitchen sink. He eyed her carefully and, after a few seconds, spotted the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. She was alive. _Good._

'I'm just cleaning out the trash, Naruto.' Orochimaru sneered, kicking the blond in the shins almost childishly. Naruto grunted but refused to give the sannin anymore satisfaction than that. 'What do you reckon? Should I get Sasuke to come and help me? I'm sure he'd _love_ that.'

Naruto shuddered but forced his glare to remain in place as he returned his gaze to the snake user. 'Your mind games won't work on me anymore. I know it wasn't real. I know he wouldn't do that.'

Orochimaru's smirk only grew and he reached out, grabbing a fistful of blond hair and pulling Naruto to him. 'That's called wishful thinking, Naruto dear. Until recently, he may have _thought_ it was all in his head, but tell me in your own words, Naruto.' He paused, running his tongue over the shell of the blonds ear and Naruto shuddered, Orochimaru's breath ghosting over his ear. 'How did it feel to when your best friend _fucked_ you while you _begged_ him to stop?'

The blond whimpered at the tight grip in his hair, scrunching his eyes shut and trying to pull himself away from the sannin. Orochimaru's grip only tightened and he pushed the blond away, holding him at arms length before landing a punch square in Naruto's stomach. Naruto gasped, coughing up bile and spitting it at the snake-like mans feet. Orochimaru curled his lip in disgust, making a strange sort of displeased sound, landing another punch to the blonds stomach and following it with another and another and another.

'Stop! Please!' Kouichi screamed, struggling against the purple and yellow stripped snake holding him down as he tried to get to his father. 'Please! Stop hurting my dad!'

'You and your shitty little family,' the sannin hissed, ignoring the child and pulling Naruto's face close to his own. 'First your father, then your shitty little bastard child and now you. You repeatedly fuck me over.'

He punched Naruto hard again, his fist catching the blonds jaw this time, and Naruto cried out as his jaw cracked. Orochimaru snarled, the sound low and animalistic in the back of his throat, and pushed the blond away from him. He spun around, temper rising drastically as he stomped over to the dining table. With a clean sweep of his arm, he pushed the forgotten soup and bread from the surface and slammed his weapons pouch down.

He glanced back over at his two conscious captives and emptied his pouch, kunai clattering against each other. He turned back, shoving two kunai back into his pouch and strapping it back to his waist, muttering under his breath.

'I knew it...' Naruto ground out, spitting a glob of blood and two teeth out onto the floor, glaring up at the man. He clenched his teeth, hissing as the action stung his already sore jaw. 'This has nothing to do with your fucked up side business, no matter how much you try to make it seem so.'

'I'd shut the fuck up, if I were you, Naruto.' The sannin hissed, turning his attention back to the blond.

'No. This goes back further, doesn't it? This is about my dad, huh?'

Orochimaru was in his face again before he could blink. 'Watch what you fucking say to me, you little shit.' He threw Naruto away from him hard and the blond whimpered as his head smacked into the wall.

'Fuck you!' Naruto shouted, spinning around to glower at the man so fast he managed to make himself dizzy. 'You spout all this bullshit about my family ruining your life, when in reality you just can't get over the fact my dad was chosen to be the Forth Hokage and not you!'

Orochimaru visibly stiffened at the blonds words, his grip tightening around one of his kunai. Naruto wasn't finished.

'You've always hated the fact that one of Jiraiya's boys was picked over you! So you take out your shortcomings on the easiest target! Me! Grow some fucking balls already! Get the fuck out of my -'

_**Smack.** _

The sound of the sannin's hand colliding with Naruto's cheek echoed through the kitchen. Naruto tasted more blood on his tongue and his cheek throbbed. Orochimaru was back in his face again and the blond fought back angry tears as he pushed away from the snake-like man.

'No, Naruto dear, I'm not taking it out on the easiest target.' Orochimaru hissed dangerously. He gripped the blonds chin and forced him to face front as he hissed in pain and tried to squirm away, the snake tightening around his wrists once more. 'There is a _much_ easier target. I'm also much, _much_ more fucked up than you could even begin to imagine. But I've been holding back.'

He forced the blonds head down, slamming it into the floor with a dull thud and a crack as Naruto's nose broke. Blood splattered from his nose and Naruto cried out, almost choking on the crimson liquid. The sannin put his foot on the back of the blonds neck, pushing down just enough to make Naruto scream.

'Now, thanks to you, I'll stop. And, oh my, I'm going to enjoy every. Second. Of it.'

He pulled his foot away and slammed it into Naruto's ribs, a satisfied smirk creeping over his face as he heard at least two bones snap, even over the blonds renewed screams. Naruto clamped his lips together, his screams dying quickly down to whimpers as he forced himself to hold back.

Orochimaru turned to Kouichi then, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stalked over to the boy. Kouichi shot a terrified glance over his shoulder, confused by the sudden silence, clueless as to what was happening and about to happen and unable to see more than Kushina unconscious on the floor, by the sink. Naruto followed Orochimaru's gaze and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

'Leave him alone!' Naruto croaked out and the boy swung his head around to look over his other shoulder. His father was laying in a puddle of his own blood, his face turned to the boy panicked, almost pleading. Naruto shuffled himself closer to his son with great difficulty, smearing blood across his face and the kitchen floor.

Kouichi's eyes widened as Naruto begged the sannin again and the boy saw a foot come out of practically no where, smashing into his fathers head. He screamed, terrified and confused, snake tightening around his wrists, an unknown waist coming into view. Fingers curled themselves in his hair, pulling him upright and off the ground. The snake fell limply from his wrists, dropping to the floor with a surprisingly heavy thud and quickly slithering away.

Kouichi wanted to fight back, wanted to try and break free of the mans grip, but his body wouldn't work. His arms and legs hung uselessly from his body as he was slammed against the wall, a new hand at his throat and the hand in his hair leaving. He whimpered as he was pulled away from the wall by his collar before being slammed back into it, harder than before.

'Fuck you!' Naruto screamed, awkwardly forcing himself to his knees, arms still tightly behind his back. 'Orochimaru! Please! Let him go! He's just a kid!'

The sannin ignored the blonds pleas, landing a sharp punch to Kouichi's stomach, following it with his knee. The boy gasped in pain, bringing his knees up as he tried to curl into himself. Orochimaru slipped a kunai from his pouch and brought it to the boys face.

'How about we make those scars more pronounced, just like daddy's.' The sannin said, a leering grin on his face as he deftly dragged the sharpened blade across skin. Kouichi cried out in agony as his flesh split, blood spilling down his cheek.

 _'Please!'_ Naruto screeched, bowing himself forward and screaming at the floor. 'Stop it! **_Please!'_**

'You brought this on yourself!' Orochimaru snapped, flicking his wrist harder than he meant to and cutting the boys cheek deeper than he intended. 'You wanted me to take out my anger on the easiest target and now I a-'

' ** _Fuuton; Gust Blade!_** '

Orochimaru was cut off as the burst of air hit him, sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wall. Kouichi was lifted into a pair of strong arms and held close to an equally strong chest, a hand holding his head in place and not allowing him to look around. Two explosions of chakra smoke erupted on either side of him, the arms of the man holding him tightening but not uncomfortably so.

'Forget it, Kakashi!' Someone shouted and Kouichi recognised the voice. He tried to place it - red eyes and long, black hair springing to mind instantly - and the body around him tensed once more. 'Just get them out of here!'

'Fine!' And then Kouichi was moving again, wind whipping his body as the person carrying him left his grandparents home and sped through the night.

'Wait! My mum! What about my mum?!' He could hear his dad screaming from somewhere behind him and the hand on his head was removed, curling around his body instead and allowing him to finally look around. They paused on a roof top briefly and Kouichi took the chance to take in his surroundings.

Kakashi and two of his clones stood in a half circle on the roof of some shop, each one holding tightly onto an Uzumaki. The one holding him - he couldn't tell if it was a clone or not - gently tightened his grip again and the small boy found himself nuzzling into the warmth.

'She's alright, Naruto.' His Kakashi answered back as calmly as he could, though Kouichi could feel him shaking. 'My other clone has her, lets get somewhere safe first, okay?'

They were moving again, practically flying over the rooftops until they reached their destination. All of five minutes later, the three clones and their precious cargo burst through Iruka's open window, making rooms two occupants jump from their seats, weapons drawn. The scarred teacher was the first to regain rational thinking as a Kakashi clone pushed passed them and lay an unconscious Kushina on the now vacated couch.

'What happened?' Iruka asked, trying to pull Naruto from the second clones grip without much success. The first clone took his wrist and dragged him into the kitchen where they had an almost silent conversation. The real Kakashi held Kouichi a little bit closer to himself as he half listened to the explanation. In front of him, Raidou had begun using his limited medical training to tend to Kushina.

The second clone disappeared in a puff of chakra smoke, making the boy in his arms jump. Kakashi ran a hand over Kouichi's back in small circles, eyes glued to the woman on the couch. 'It's okay,' he whispered. 'You're safe now.'

'Kakashi,' Naruto asked, moving to stand beside the man, reaching out for his son. Kouichi wouldn't let go of Kakashi's clothing, burying his face in the jounins chest. 'How... How did you know...?'

'Sasuke told us.'

**\----X----**

Itachi stared Orochimaru down with a cold glare as the sannin gingerly got to his feet, his sharingan swirling dangerously. He could only hope that his clones would make it in time; one to intercept his brothers clone and the other to reach Master Jiraiya at The Three Kunai. He would just have to hold the pale sannin off for as long as he could until Jiraiya's arrival.

Orochimaru snarled at Itachi, bearing his teeth at the younger nin and wiping absently at the trickle of blood that ran down his temple. The sannin glanced down at Itachi's feet for half a second before he threw himself forwards, snakes shooting from beneath his sleeves.

Itachi dodged the snakes, backing away quickly, wanting to take the fight outside - and preferably without destroying the Hokage's home - and Orochimaru followed, sending snake after snake at the Uchiha.

Itachi flipped through the open door and over the railing, landing quietly in the garden, the sannin hot on his heels. Orochimaru snarled, throwing himself forward with another wave of snakes, keeping his eyes trained on the Uchiha's feet. He slipped his last kunai from his pouch, diving towards the ground at Itachis feet. Itach flew through a backwards flip to avoid the blow and realised his mistake two seconds too late. As he brought his body back down from the flip, Orochimaru surged upwards, the kunai following quickly and slicing through his cheek, continuing upwards. Itachi cried out and threw his leg around, catching the sannin in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

The breath was knocked out of him as he landed but Orochimaru smirked triumphantly up at the younger nin. 'One down, own to go.'

Itachi growled down at him, slipping his hitai-ate down over his left eye, his right glaring coldly at the sannin. Blood dribbled steadily down his face and he steadfastly ignored it.

'You won't get the other one.'

He jumped away, practically flying backwards as the sannin sent more snakes after him.

' ** _Suiton; Water Dragon!_** '

Itachi landed on a nearby tree branch before bounding quickly away from it as the water dragon smashed into it. He landed smoothly on the ground again and went to run around the sannin, to get into his line of sight.

His legs wouldn't move.

Itachi glanced down and cursed colourfully; the ground was littered with snakes of all colours and sizes and he cried out as a bright blue one bit into his leg. Pain shot up from the bite and he grimaced as the limb slowly began to feel numb. Orochimaru turned to face him, eyes on the snakes and a twisted smile on his face.

'Oh dear, Itachi.' He crooned, taking several slow steps closer. 'How _did_ you miss all of them?'

Itachi growled and attempted to free his legs from their slithering bonds with no luck. Several of the reptiles began winding their way up his legs, wrapping themselves tightly around his body and pinning his arms to his sides.

Another few steps and Orochimaru was in front of him, a new, more triumphant smile in place. With a flick of his wrist, his kunai followed the path it did last time, digging into Itachis cheek and slicing upwards. Itachi screamed in agony and bowed forward, unable to hold his hand over his eye.

Orochimaru laughed nastily and backed away from his victory, hands slipping seamlessly through handsigns. 'I'm sorry I can't stick around.' He sneered. 'But I have more important things to deal with.'

' ** _Katon; Fire Ball!_** '

Itachi, unable to move and unable to see, held his head high as he waited for the inevitable. The jutsu slammed into him and he screamed as his body exploded into a ball of flames, searing his flesh. The snakes around him protested and hissed loudly, the ones on the ground only just escaping the heat while the others keeping him immobile burnt with him, keeping him standing for only so long before he fell, face first, to the ground.


	31. Chapter 31

This would have been up three days ago but I finally got Minecraft working on my laptop again and was too scared to log off xD

(Don't judge me T.T)

S x

Disclaimer: So far, the bribery isn't working. And I'm running out of money. Dammit Itachi, you expensive, sexy mo-fo T.T

* * *

 

In hindsight, Orochimaru should have known it wouldn't be that easy. He reentered the house, this time uninvited, with the full intent of having his snakes track down that _fucking copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi_ , only to stumble upon a scene he hadn't expected.

The family were sat around the table, enjoying a widespread meal which included some kind of stew that was placed in the center. The first thing that struck Orochimaru as odd - aside from this scenario actually happening in the first place - was the addition of four new faces. Three of which he had never seen before but had heard reports of and the forth was, until very recently, believed to be dead. 

Minato sat at the head of the table - which was actually two tables pushed together to seat the larger than normal number of people. The blond was laughing jovially with Kakashi, who sat to his right and whatever it was the Copy-Nin had sad must have been the funniest thing in the village as the Hokage laughed rather loudly, slapping his thigh in his mirth.

Naruto was placed next to Kakashi, heartily digging into his meal without a care and talking animatedly with his mother who took the kitchen side and Kouichi, who was next to her. The little boy paid no attention to the red-headed woman, however. His attention was soley on the silver-haired woman who sat on his other side. The woman Orochimaru had thought to be dead until she popped up some months ago.

Kisa had barely touched her food, content to simply fuss over her long lost son and make up for lost time. After his time imprisoned by Orochimaru's men, the boy was as thin and as malnourished as one would expect, though he had ovbiously plumped up and appeared much healthier than the last time the sannin had seen him. That didn't stop Kisa from fussing over his portion size and piling more and more vegetables onto his plate. 

The other three people in the room were the three Orochimaru had only heard about through the shinobi grape-vine and also from the reports he had stolen and looked through since the prison escape one month prior. He couldn't even begin to guess who was who just by looking at their faces so he ignored them, turning his attention back to other aspects of this happy family scene.

He watched with a frown as Naruto leant unashamedly into Kakashi's side and pressed a kiss to the Copy-Nin's cheek, no outward sign of being effected by the events that had brought this unusual family together. As Orochimaru watched, his interest now peaked, the younger blond whispered something to Kakashi before quickly excusing himself from the table. He moved to the living room, still in full view of his now overprotective parents, and plopped happily down on the couch. As he put his feet up onto the coffee table - and completely ignoring his mothers protests at such an act - Kakashi got to his feet without excusing himself and moved to sit next to the younger nin.

When the two began canoodling on the couch - which included a few heated kisses that a parent should never see their child participate in - Orochimaru had to look away. He had long figured out that this was a genjutsu, that much had been obvious from the moment he walked through the door. What he couldn't figure out was why exactly he was being shown this. This wasn't something that could ever become a reality, even if he didn't get his way and kill the stupid blond brat and his son and lover. Naruto - and perhaps even Kouichi - were far too emotionally scarred to ever have that kind of relationship.

But the icing on the proverbial cake came when Sasuke came tentatively into the room, followed closely by Itachi, their parents, Obito and Rin. It was here that the younger blond showed a small modicum of fear as he looked up to see who had come in - seemingly univited - and his eyes met Sasuke's over the Copy-Nin's shoulder. Sasuke looked away with a blush and hung his head in shame, refusing to look at anyone else in the room, regardless of his brothers supportive hand on his shoulder. 

What pissed Orochimaru off the most was Naruto's fear being quickly washed away by Kakashi slinging a protective arm around his shoulder. And whatever anger Mianto held towards the youngest Uchiha was also seemingly nonexistent as he got quickly to his feet to usher the new arrivals into his home.

Fugaku and Mikoto took the two, newly vacated seats as Kushina cleared the unfinished plates away and replaced them with fresh ones. Obito and Rin, after taking the offered plates and utensils from the red-headed host and piling their plates with food, plopped themselves comfortably on the floor opposite Kakashi and Naruto, digging happily into their meals and laughing along with Naruto's new, animated story about something Orochimaru didn't care about.

The sannin was happy to see the youngest Uchiha stood uncertainly in the kitchen, alone and nursing a glass of water, refusing to accept Kushina's hospitality. It was only after Minato took a moment to talk to the raven - with words Orochimaru couldn't hear from where he watched - that Sasuke gingerly joined the now loud and overly happy meal, even exchanging some small pleasantries with Naruto when the boy grabbed another plate and another serving of food.

' _Fucking Itachi._ ' The sannin growled as the Sakè was finally brought out and the evening got progressively louder.

Itachi - almost as though he were summoned merely by his name - sauntered over to the sannin, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The two watched the scene unfold in silence, Orochimaru's hands balled into fists and shaking furiously at his sides.

'Did you _honestly_ think it would be that easy?' Itachi mumbled under his breath. The sannin glared at him, resisting the temptation to punch the young ANBU. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that that wouldn't hurt him.

'How long?' He hissed out. 'When the fuck did you manage to catch me?'

Itachi snorted lightly. 'You may not have realised it but you looked me right in the eye after Kakashi-senpai's wind style.' He shrugged. 'Not that it would have mattered if you hadn't; I had plenty other opportunities after that.'

Whatever was left of his resolve snapped and Orochimaru swung his arm around in a wide circle, his hand slamming into Itachi's chest and the concealed kunai slicing through flesh and muscle. Itachi gasped at the sudden explosive pain radiating from his chest and he looked down, watching blood spew from the wound and dribble down the sannin's hand. He glanced back up at the snake-like man, eyes wide, the life flowing out of them. Then Itachi's whole countenance changed and he grinned broadly, the bleeding slowed to a complete stop in half a second and the wound healed around the blade. When Orochimaru pulled his shaking hand away, the weapon was gone and there was no sign the gaping hole had ever existed.

The sannin growled and jumped away, the occupants of the room not even stirring with the sudden movement, and he clapped his hands together.

'Release!' He shouted, glancing eagerly around him as he waited for the genjutsu to disperse. It didn't and he glared at the Uchiha before him. Itachi grinned.

 _'Way_ too late for that.' He said with a soft laugh.

The scene shifted slowly around them as he spoke; the walls darkening, the happy families dissolving into nothingness. Only one of the tables remained, though the seats were no where to be scene. Then Orochimaru found himself strapped to the table with no recollection of how he got there. Itachi stood over him, a dark expression on his face as he stared down at the sannin.

'Do you recognise this place?' He asked, glancing around them with a soft wave of his hand. Orochimaru snarled. 'Of course you would. This is the last place Naruto was held. A fitting waiting room, no?'

Orochimaru unconsciously struggled against the bonds holding his wrists and ankles to the table, though he knew deep down that he wouldn't be able to break free. Itachi gave him a cold smile, moving swiftly across the room to examine the weapons he had been previously unable to admire.

'Waiting room for what?' The pale nin snarled, craning his neck to watch Itachi's movements.

Itachi didn't answer him, choosing instead to examine the weapons more carefully. Some where simple items, things you may find lying around any ninja village; strips of bamboo plucked from someone's garden, standard shinobi kunai along with specially made kunai that had strange shapes, several lengths of garden hose hung in a line along the bottom with one attached to a flowing water source. Itachi shuddered unconsciously at the thought of what that could be used for.

'Waiting room for what?' Orochimaru repeated in a lower and more dangerous tone than before.

'I've been wondering,' Itachi said suddenly, completely disregarding anything the sannin said. 'What exactly did you get from this? Sick satisfaction aside, of course.'

Orochimaru laughed, looking back up at the ceiling and clenching his hands into fists. 'Money. It was quite a lucrative business, you see. You can't even begin to imagine the amount of money I made from Naruto alone. Of course, your brother had him for free. All he had to do was sabotage all your little rescue missions.'

It took all of Itachi's willpower to not slit the sannin's throat at that comment, his fingers clenching tightly around the katana in his hand, his knuckles turning white. As much satisfaction as he would get out of torturing the pale man, Orochimaru's fate was in the hands of his former teammate. Itachi could already feel the surge of chakra from the waking world. 

'Did I hit a nerve?' The sannin crooned, tilting his head back to grin lopsidedly at Itachi. The younger nin pointedly ignored him, putting the katana back where he found it and wondering around the room to the desk he hadn't noticed before. 

'You know, Sasuke told me something interesting.' Itachi began, running his hand along the desks top. 'He said he found a log book once.'

'Did he, now?'

'Hmm...' Itachi opened one of the drawers offhandedly, finding it empty as he thought he would; the surge of chakra from the waking world was getting stronger and he was surprised that the sannin hadn't felt it yet. 'He told me that log book held a lot of interesting information.'

'Well, I'll have to teach him a lesson when I get out of here, won't I?'

'Oh, you won't be getting out of here for a long time.' The raven muttered, opening the next drawer down just as the whole desk disappeared. 'You see, I told you this was a fitting waiting room.'

'Ah, we finally return to the _really_ interesting stuff, hey?'

Itachi scoffed. 'Yes. I suppose we do.' He stalked back over to the weapons and tools, grabbing one of the longer lengths of rope and taking it over to the sannin. 'You see, I was waiting for someone to turn up. I knew I couldn't defeat you indefinitely on my own, so I sent a clone ahead to get some back up.'

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as the raven draped the rope lazily over his body. He craned his neck forwards, trying to work out exactly what the Uchiha was getting at when the end of the rope closest to his neck began to fizzle out of existence.

'What's going on?' He snarled, eyes widening as the rope continued to disappear, moving down his body like a strange sort of snake. Itachi shrugged.

'I must admit, this is new to me, too.' He muttered, watching in carefully concealed awe as the rest of the room slowly began to fade away into nothingness. 'But Master Jiraiya is sealing away your chakra. Your memories, your thoughts and your entire being will be locked away until we can decide what to do with you.'

'Fuck you!' The sannin shouted, not even bothering to hide his new found fear. 'Get me the fuck out of here, now!'

The table was the next thing to disappear, the walls crumbling down and vanishing into nothingness seconds later. The sannin remained suspended in mid-air, strapped to the invisible table by chains and buckles that had slowly dissolved into a black nothingness.

Itachi grinned devilishly at the pale man, holding his hand up to show him. His fingers had become transparent, allowing Orochimaru to see through them and look right into Itachi's eyes.

'Guess that's my cue to leave. Don't want to get caught up in your sealing.' He mumbled with a small chuckle. The sannin growled lowly in his throat, watching in horror as Itachi vanished almost instantly, leaving him alone in this new cold and bleak world.

**\----X----**

Jiraiya stared down at the scroll before him, face flushed pink from excursion and sweat rolling down from his temples. He breathed heavily despite Tsunade providing him with a little extra chakra throughout the sealing procedure.

'That should do it.' He panted out eventually, wiping the sweat from his brow with shaking fingers. 'He shouldn't be able to get out of there.'

'I still can't believe it.' Tsunade mumbled, pulling away from her former teammate to collapse on one of the Hokage's couches. 'Orochimaru?'

'I didn't want to believe it myself,' Jiraiya agreed softly, joining the woman on the couch and pulling a bottle of Sakè from his robes. Itachi, forgotten about for the time being, frowned and found himself thinking that white-haired sannin must have a large stash hidden in the folds of his robes, remembering the time in the hospital when Jiraiya had done the same thing. 'Itachi heard it from a... Reliable rat.'

The Uchiha stiffened at his brothers new nickname, though Tsunade hadn't been told who the rat was. Her attention was now on him and him alone, the cup of fiery liquid only temporarily forgotten. His mind wondered to all the horrendous acts Sasuke had admitted to only hours ago and then quickly to all the sickening torture at least two blonds in this village had in store for his little brother. Itachi would forever be grateful for Jiraiya's discretion. With renewed confidence that his brothers secret would be kept until the appropriate time and place chose to arise, he met Tsunade's stare with a level look of his own.

'Who's our little rat, Itachi?' She asked suddenly and quite quietly, though the tone of her voice left no room for avoidance or half-truths.

'That's not something I should tell you.' He responded evenly, feeling his stomach knot with nerves as the woman glared at him. 'The Hokage should be notified first, then it should be his decision on who to tell afterward.'

Tsunade tutted. 'I've always liked you, Itachi.' She eyed him carefully, watching him over her cup. 'I'll respect your opinion, for now. But know this; once I find out who your rat is and what exactly they did to my little Naruto... They will only beg for death.'

Itachi felt himself pale, even as he nodded to her. His only hope now was that Sasuke were incarcerated quickly and without much fuss before the woman before him could truly learn of his betrayal.

The sound of the front door slamming and hurried footsteps thundering through the house halted any following conversations or questions that may have arisen and suddenly Namikaze Minato burst into the living room, foot still hovering in the air from his kick to the door, face flushed and sweating, breaths short and heavy. His sudden appearance, though not stealthy in the slightest, made the rooms three occupants jump and Tsunade cursed as she spilt her previously untouched drink down her voluptuous chest. 

'Where are they? What happened?' He all but shrieked, throwing himself at Itachi and knocking the two of them to the ground. He straddled the raven unashamedly, his eyes wide and panic-stricken as he desperately tried to find out what had happened to his family. 'Tell me, Itachi!'

Jiraiya was on his feet and by his old students side in a flash, his arm curling around the blonds shoulder and pulling him off of the startled Uchiha. Itachi pushed himself to his feet, dusting himself off in some semblance of normality, and it was then that he realised his father was also there. The reason Minato had not been home, he belatedly realised, was because they had been having a meeting of some description. The meeting must have gone well, prior to his or his brothers clones arrival, for the normally stern Uchiha head wore a look of pure pride as his original panic melted away. 

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his fathers look, his confusion only growling as the older man simply shook his head, his smile promising an explanation later. With a small sigh, Itachi turned his attention to the Hokage.

'Everyone's safe.' He said at last. 'Kakashi's clones have them. I'll send one of my crows to find them.'

'I'm going with it!' Minato shouted desperately, pulling away from Jiraiya and stalking back over to Itachi. 'I want a full report on what happened here tomorrow, Itachi. Make sure you give it to your father tonight.' He paused, calming somewhat and glancing over at Fugaku. The two shared some silent discussion with one another, leaving everyone else confused before Minato nodded and Fugaku smiled broadly. The blond turned back to Itachi. 'Tomorrow evening, come by my office. Say about 6pm? There's something the three of us need to discuss.'

Confused, Itachi simply nodded and summoned a crow, sending it through the house and into the night with Minato right behind it. He hesitated for half a second before turning to his father. 

'I need to find Sasuke. He was with Kakashi and myself when we made our discovery.'

Fugaku nodded once, his expression turning serious. 'He found us atop the Hokage monument with a clone of Kakashi's. Not long after, one of your clones appeared. I believe they stayed there when we left.'

 _I really hope they did..._ Itachi thought, nodding his thanks to his father before darting through the house and taking to the roofs. _I'd like to think he's remorseful. He certainly seemed that way. But perhaps he has left so as to avoid the consequences...? I hope not..._

His mind was in turmoil as he sped across the rooftops, dangerous visions of his brother betraying the village once more and becoming a Rogue Ninja. His stomach knotted tightly and sent chakra to the balls of his feet, making him surge forward faster and faster. Despite having not felt his clone disappear or use any chakra other than to get to the monument, dark thoughts pushed him harder and before long the great stone faces came into view.

He hurried up the steps, taking them three at a time and holding his breath as he moved, stumbling over the last few steps and... There they were. He let out a huge sigh of relief, forcing his suddenly weak legs to move and, very slowly, he made his way over to them.

His own clone spotted him first, nodded once at him then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's clone stared at the now empty spot for a few seconds before turning and seeing Itachi coming over to them. Sasuke followed the clones gaze and a renewed fear seemed to coat the younger Uchiha as he spotted his brother. Itachi stopped a few feet away from the pair and addressed the clone. 

'You can go now. I can handle it from here.' The clone seemed to hesitate for a heart beat before it, too, disappeared, leaving the brothers alone together. Sasuke refused to look at his brother.

'What happens now?' He asked, soft voice sounding strangely loud as it carried over with the wind.

'You need to speak to Minato.'

Sasuke visibly paled and Itachi could see his nervousness even over the distance separating them. 'He'll kill me, you know that, right?'

Itachi shook his head. 'I believe he'll be at least somewhat lenient. You have access to a lot of information.'

'That won't make any difference.'

Itachi sighed, bowing his head and closing the gap between them, plopping down to sit cross-legged at his brothers feet and looking out over the village. The pair were silent for a few minutes, the quiet night only broken by the soft rustling of Sasuke's clothes as he fidgeted nervously before he, too, sat on the ground.

'I think it will.' Itachi mumbled eventually. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but the older Uchiha cut him off quickly. 'No. Hear me out. The information your provide alone will answer so many questions. The people you name can be dealt with accordingly. This can forge bonds between the Leaf and neighbouring villages. So much good can come of this.'

'Ok...' Sasuke agreed slowly, glancing over at his brother. 'So I confess, Minato arrests me, and then uses my knowledge to frame several people from our enemy villages. It'll be the word of a prisoner against the word of stand-up shinobi. It'll only make things worse.'

'But it won't be your word against theirs.' Itachi sounded exasperated and exhilarated at the same time, using his hands to show his excitement in a way he hadn't done since he was a child. 'If we can get our hands on that log book you spoke about before... We'll have evidence to back your story up.'

Sasuke was liking the sound of this more and more with each passing second. But with each point Itachi made, he found a flaw and he felt his heart sink once more.

'When do you have to give your report? About tonight's events, I mean.'

At this, Itachi hesitated and Sasuke knew he was out of luck.

'Father is expecting it tonight.' Sasuke's heart thudded to a stop. He snapped his head round to stare at Itachi. 

_'Father_ is going to read it?' Itachi nodded meekly, refusing to look at his brother. 'Fuck Minato killing me. _He's_ gonna kill me, chop me up into little pieces and make it look like an accident!'

'If he gets the report.' The older brother mumbled, glancing over at Sasuke, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

'What?'

'I never said anything about handing in my report tonight.'

Sasuke stared wide-eyed and disbelieving at his brother, completely unable to comprehend what he was even hearing. Itachi wasn't going to even hand his report in? Minato would flip! Itachi could loose his rank or be forced into early retirement, given the circumstances. He would do that for _Sasuke?_ After everything he'd done?

'What are you saying?' Sasuke didn't have it in him to be angry with the highly unmanly squeak that escaped him just then. 

'Do you remember where that log book was?'

Sasuke could only nod weakly as his brother grinned and got to his feet. Itachi dusted off his pants, reached his hands over his head to pop his back and started towards the Uchiha compound.

'Wait, Itachi.' Sasuke called, scrambling after the older nin. 'What's going on? Where are you going?'

'I'm going to pack.' Itachi replied as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. 'Then we're going to find that log book.'


	32. Chapter 32

I struggled with this chapter, so I'm sorry it took a little longer than it should have. But it's here now :3

Enjoy!

S x

* * *

  
_Kakashi,_

_Please forgive any insubordination our actions may cause, however Sasuke and I have decided to leave the village. I understand the importance of my brother having an immediate conversation with Lord Hokage, but it is my belief that we will be able to do more good for the village outside of it as opposed to inside it._

_Our journey shouldn't take us very long and, while it may not mean very much to you right now, you have my word that we will return in due course. I realise I have no right to ask this of you, but we would greatly appreciate your discretion in the matter until our return._

_See you on a few days,_

_Itachi_

**\----X----**

'What was that all about?' Sasuke hissed as the older sibling snuck back out of Kakashi's apartment.

'I felt it prudent to leave him a note.' Itachi whispered, not looking at Sasuke as he glanced across the village. He gave a jerk of his head in the direction of the main gate, silently ordering his brother to head in that direction. 'I thought it would be better to leave him some kind of explanation.' Sasuke scoffed. 'Or would you rather I say nothing and he send ANBU teams out to capture you - dead or alive?'

'Tch. Fine. Whatever.'

'Less talking now, Sasuke. We wouldn't want anyone to know how you really feel.'

Sasuke glared at his brothers sarcasm, catching up quickly with him and clipping across the back of his head. 'Don't forget this was _your_ idea.'

'Yes, Sasuke, to save _your_ hide. Now, shut up. Get moving. It's almost midnight and I want to be out of here as soon as possible.'

Sasuke tutted quietly and fell back slightly, letting his brother take the lead once more. Nothing more was said between the two unless it was warnings of village patrols.

The curfew that had been put in place due to the prison escape had been lifted three days ago. However, jounin and ANBU teams had increased their patrols under Lord Hokage's orders. Rumours of corrupted shinobi - for lack of a better term - was still filtering through the ranks from other villages and, apparently, Minato was taking no chances. However, despite the extra patrols, Itachi found it disturbingly easy to make their way through the streets. He only hoped they would have more trouble getting back into the village - if only to prove their security wasn't completely lacking.

As the clock ticked passed midnight, Sasuke and Itachi reached the forests, sneaking passed the two chuunin manning the gate with ease. Itachi sighed quietly, ignoring his brothers questioning glance and whispering orders to stay on the ground and limit chakra use for the time being.

Once Itachi deemed them far enough away from the villages hidden barriers, the brothers sent chakra into their feet and took to the trees, speeding through the forest in a blur of muted colour. It was then that Itachi chose to speak.

'Where is the last place you remember it being?'

Sasuke, having had the plan drilled into his head several times now, didn't have to ask what it was and he allowed his eyes to close, forcing his mind to sift through his foggy memories. A handful of seconds later, his eyes snapped open and he put on a small burst of speed, running alongside his brother.

'There's a cave, half a days walk from Suna's western gate. You can't tell that it's there just from looking; you have to know what you're looking for.' He paused, sucking in a deep breath and keeping his gaze on the path ahead. 'It... It's not pleasant in there, Itachi... It's about three times smaller than both bases in the Land of Fire...'

Itachi shot an unreadable glance at his little brother, eyebrows furrowed as he waited for some kind of explanation.

'What's wrong?' He asked when Sasuke didn't continue.

'It's just... The conditions these people had to live in...' Sasuke trailed off there, looking down as they sped through the forest. Itachi spared him a curt nod that went unseen and the pair continued on in silence. He didn't need to hear the rest, his imagination filled in the blanks quite nicely on their own.

The brothers sped on through the night and all through the next day, stopping only to refill their canteens from a nearby stream and empty their bladders. They ate their measly ration bars on the move and neither said a word to the other since their departure.

By the second night, Itachi began to feel like they were being followed and they slowed their pace, setting several traps along the way and hoping to slow their follower down, at least a little. Once they were finished, they picked up speed once more and continued on through the night.

When morning came, Itachi was convinced they weren't alone and the two split up, though only temporarily. They backtracked on themselves, blocking off escapes from either sides and attempted to pincer in their unwelcome friend. It wasn't long before they found him and both brothers instantly recognised the chakra signature. 

Itachi reached him first.

'Master Jiraiya, what are you doing here?' He asked as he caught up, running alongside the man until they both came to a complete stop.

'Well, at first I thought you'd done a runner and taken Sasuke with you to protect him.' The ageing sannin muttered, scratching his head as Sasuke finally caught up to them. 'But I read the letter you left for Kakashi. What exactly do you think you can find?'

'Sasuke told us he once found a log book with names, dates and prices listed of other ninja whom were involved with Daisuke.'

'Brother! What are you doing?' Sasuke snapped, punching his brother none too lightly in the arm. Itachi raised a single eyebrow.

'You don't honestly think only myself and Kakashi-Senpai knew, do you?'

Sasuke snapped his head to look at Jiraiya with wide, terrified eyes. The sannin just chuckled and adjusted the scroll on his back.

'Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you - though I rightly should.' Jiraiya's expression darkened for a moment before taking its usual jolly countenance back on. 'I'll leave that to Minato, I think. Now boys,' he clapped his hands loudly. 'Where are we headed?'

'Suna.'

'Okay. Let's take a short break. I've been chasing you for a day and a half and I'm sure neither of you have slept since you left.'

The three of them quickly found a secluded area to set up camp and, under Jiraiya's orders, the brothers snuggled down in their sleeping bags side by side. Jiraiya himself took a seat in one of the trees around them, securely hidden but with an ample view of the camp. 

'Can I ask you something?' Itachi muttered after a tense few moments of silence. He glanced over at Sasuke laying on his back, staring up at the cloudy sky. 'What ever possessed you to agree in the first place?'

Sasuke sighed. 'I told you before, I thought I could use it as an opportunity to save him.'

'I get that. What I don't get is why you didn't tell anyone else the moment you saw him alive? Or why you didn't get help after the first time you hit him?'

Sasuke's cheeks coloured and he closed his eyes. 'I... I wanted to be the hero... I figured that if I saved him... Maybe he would fall in love with me instead... Stupid and childish, I know but... It's something I've dreamed about since I saw him and Kakashi so...' Sasuke trailed off with a shrug, running his hands over his tired face. 'As for...The other bit... I think Orochimaru or Daisuke already had their mind games in place...'

Itachi nodded, finding himself unable to think or something to say.

'Do you really think this plan of yours is going to work?' His mumbled question sounded thundered in their quiet clearing and Itachi startled, glancing over at his brother.

'I think Minato is a reasonable man...' he said eventually, snuggling further into his sleeping bag. 'I think he'll use your knowledge to the best of his abilities and will be... Somewhat lenient with you.' Sasuke nodded. 'Get some sleep, Sasuke. Should all go well, we'll be on our way home in a three days time.'

Sasuke nodded mutely, watching as his older brother snuggled into his sleeping bag, falling asleep almost instantly. Above them, several crows chirped angrily between themselves and he could only presume they were his brothers and they were telling him to sleep, too. With a heavy sigh, he sunk further into his own sleeping bag and rolled onto his side, haunting memories flashing through his mind and, eventually, sending him into a fitful slumber.

**\----X----**

Itachi woke him as the sun began to set and the pair of them packed their sleeping bags away and gathered their things in silence. Jiraiya told them about another stream a few minutes walk ahead of them and they started a slow walk in that direction, their muscles sore from the nonstop running the night previous. They took a quick drink then refilled their canteens before they were off again, running at top speed to make up for lost time, as Itachi put it. 

They travelled silently through the night once more, making good time through the forests and reaching the boarders by day break. They allowed themselves a short break, not one of them looking forward to the trek across the desert.

The journey henceforth to Sunagakure was uneventful one, one without a single patrol to dodge even as they neared the village. They took their time traversing the sands, not wanting to over exert themselves with the sun beating heavily on their backs. It wasn't until night fell on the second day that the main gate came into view. Determined to keep his promise of heading home the following day, Itachi pushed them forwards as night began to fall and Sasuke didn't complain. The younger brother took the lead shortly after passing across the village.

As midnight neared, Sasuke finally began to slow.

He crouched down, holding his side and catching his breath. Itachi stood silent sentry beside him, a hand on his hip and his breathing barely laboured, Jiraiya behind him, eyes on the horizon. They stared across the desert for a few quiet moments before the older brother spoke up.

'Are we there?'

Sasuke nodded and took a deep, gulping breath, pushing himself to his feet. He jerked his head in the direction of a cluster of rocks.

'It's over there.' He mumbled, taking a few, unsteady steps towards it. 'We'll have to move some of the bigger rocks in order to open the trap door.'

Itachi remained silent as he followed along behind his brother. Jiraiya hung back for a few moments, turned with his back to the brothers, hard gaze laying in the direction of Sunagakure, unseen in the distance.

Sasuke stopped at the rocks, fingers shaking as the stretched out towards them. He pointed at three of the bigger ones in the darkness.

'We need to move those ones in order to reveal the entrance.' He muttered, hand dropping limply to his side. Itachi nodded wordlessly and stepped forward, using a wind style to quickly lift and move the three rocks Sasuke pointed out. 

Sasuke came forward once the rocks were safely out of the way and Itachi lay a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

'You don't have to go in.' He mumbled, glancing back at Jiraiya who hadn't joined them yet. 'You can just tell me where it is and wait out here.'

Shaking his head, Sasuke shrugged his brothers hand away. 'No, I have to do this.'

With a deep breath, he continued onwards, Itachi hot on his heels, and made quick work of unlocking the hidden trap door. As the last lock clicked open, Jiraiya joined them and Sasuke flung the door upwards after a heartbeats hesitation.

The door slammed to the ground with a muffled thud and the smell of decaying flesh hit their noses. Sasuke gagged, pushing himself away from the entrance and promptly emptying the contents of his stomach at his feet. Jiraiya and Itachi wrinkled their noses, both appearing to be struggling to hold their own stomachs down as the younger male continued to vomit loudly beside them.

'Kami, that's vile.' Jiraiya groused, pulling a handkerchief out of the folds of his robe and pressing it to his face. 'I'm not gonna ask what went on down there to make that smell.'

'We're about to find out, whether we want to knot or not.' Itachi took a deep breath, shot a concerned glance at Sasuke - who looked ready to follow him despite his stomachs uneasiness - and began climbing down the ladder inside.

He reached the bottom quickly and produced a small fireball in the palm of his hand, illuminating the hall ahead. Jiraiya landed next to him a moment later, followed closely by Sasuke who took the lead, hesitatingly lighting the wall lights along the way.

'There's only two cell blocks in this one.' He told them, voice no louder than a whisper. 'Six cells in each block that can hold four people easily. However, most of the time they had upwards of ten in each.'

'Disgusting.' Jiraiya grumbled, wrinkling his nose once more as they turned a corner and headed down a short flight of stairs. They came out into a small hall, two doors ahead of them - one marked A and the other marked B - and three doors lining the walls either side. 'I guess half of this smell is body waste, and the other half is death.'

Sasuke nodded slowly ahead of them, turning to one of the doors on their left and surprising a shudder. 'Most likely. They weren't allowed to leave their cells unless they were... Well, you know... So they were forced to live in their filth. Depending on the... Customer... They were usually bathed once a fortnight. Of course, most of the one that was too late and infections had already set in.'

Jiraiya frowned and pushed passed Itachi, grabbing Sasuke's collar and jerking him backwards, ignoring Itachi's indignant shouts behind him.

'This isn't a business venture, Sasuke.' He snarled, pulling the younger nin closer to him, their noses almost touching. 'Stop talking as if you're trying to sell it to us.'

Sasuke's already pale complex lightened further and he carefully tried to pull free from the sannins grip.

'I... I didn't mean... I wasn't...' He stuttered, swallowing thickly before trying again. 'I wouldn't -.'

'Jiraiya, that's enough!' Itachi snapped, pulling his brother free of the older mans grasp. 'You know full well that's _not_ what he's doing. Stop allowing your emotions to cloud your judgement and lets find this log book. I want to get back to the village.'

 _'My_ emotions?' The sannin shouted back. 'What do you call dragging your brother from the village instead of taking him to be incarcerated like he _should_ have been the moment you found out he's a traitor!'

'This is a tactical advancement for our village and you know it! The information he can provide, along with that of the log book, can -'

'Can you stop arguing?' Sasuke grouched, more timidly than he intended. He squared his shoulders as the others looked over at him. 'I wanna get out of here as much as you two do, so if you don't mind, last I knew it was in an office down here.'

He opened the rightmost door and disappeared down it, leaving Itachi to stare almost guiltily after him. The sannin moved toward what he presumed where the cell blocks, casting a murmur over his shoulder.

'Stay with him. I'm going to have a look down here.'

Itachi nodded curtly, even though the older man couldn't see him, and moved swiftly to follow his brother. Sasuke was still lighting the wall lights as he passed and Itachi found him in the last room on the left.

The younger Uchiha was stood, stock-still, in the middle of a small office, staring mindlessly at the wall ahead of him. Itachi stepped closer to his brother, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him an encouraging smile when he jumped and turned around. Sasuke relaxed, only slightly, and pointed out a desk that Itachi hadn't noticed.

'Namikawa wanted to talk to me about something.' He explained, frowning and rubbing his forehead as he tried to remember. 'I... I can't remember the conversation... I was told to wait in here and I got curious, so I looked around. That's when I found the log book... Then the door opened... Both of the Namikawa brothers were there... And someone else... But I...'

He shook his head, an apology dying on his lips as he tried to push through the fog in his mind.

'That's probably part of Orochimaru's control over you.' Itachi muttered, making his way to the desk. 'Only allowing you to remember what is convenient for him.'

'I guess...' Sasuke mumbled, hating how unsure of himself he sounded. He followed his brother, searching the filing cabinet beside the desk and taking in his surrounding as he did so.

'This room looks more well cared for than the rest of the place.' Itachi noted, sifting through the papers on top of the desk. Sasuke grunted his agreement.

'Wouldn't you prefer to have a nice office?' He mumbled. With a sigh, he slammed the top drawer shut and moved down to the next one. 'I can't make heads or tails of any of this. Are you having better luck?'

Itachi shook his head. 'No, these are just mission reports. Looks like Orochimaru used this place to get Leaf work done, too.'

'Tch. This is full of patrol reports.' Sasuke grouched, moving onto the last drawer. 'Kazuhiko's clones patrolled the areas and kept note on _any_ village team coming close to this place.' He chuckled to himself. 'Apparently it didn't even matter if the teams included one of their customers.'

'Charming.' Itachi drawled. He opened the top drawer of the desk and paused, laying his hand down on what appeared to be a diary. He pulled it out and held it up for his brother to see. 'Is this it?'

'Hm? No, it's about twice the size of that.'

Itachi studied the diary for a few quiet moments before slipping it in his weapons pouch. 'We'll take it any way, we might find something interesting in it. Take the patrol reports, too.'

Sasuke nodded and began pulling the reports from the drawers and sealing them away, pocketing the scroll and moving to help his brother search the desk. Itachi pulled out another book, this one a photo album, at the same time that Sasuke found what they were looking for.

'Found it!' He cried, holding the log up triumphantly and grinning broadly at his brother. Itachi nodded curtly, flicking through the album with a frown on his face. Sasuke leant in to take a look. 'What's that?'

Itachi snapped the book shut and quickly sealed it away. 'Disgusting. That's what. You said you found it?'

Sasuke eyed Itachi warily and gave him a slow, hesitant nod.

'Ok. Let's get Jiraiya and get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps.' He turned and left then without a word more, leaving Sasuke to trail along behind him, somewhat confused.

They met up with Jiraiya again the room with all the doors and the sannin looked like he were about to be sick. He and Itachi shared curt nods before they turned and allowed Sasuke lead them back out.

'You found it then?' Jiraiya asked as they made their way back up the stairs.

'Yeah,' Sasuke mumbled, not looking back at the older nin. 'Where were you? You were gone for a long time.'

Jiraiya hesitated before answering, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. 'I was sealing the bodies.'

'Bodies?'

Jiraiya nodded. 'Apparently, the sick were left here to die. My guess would be someone was ahead to remove them before the living captives were brought back.'

Sasuke shook his head as they reached the entrance and began climbing the ladder. 'They would come back three days after the relocation.' He called down to them. 'It was usually Kazuhiko's job. But they had to skirt around three Konoha teams out on missions the last time. We'd only been at the bigger Konoha base for four weeks before the rescue mission. I guess it was forgotten about. The last time I was there, the Namikawa brothers were arguing about their paperwork being left behind and who would be sent out to retrieve them. That was three days before our rescue mission.'

Once they reached the surface, taking in big gulps of fresh air and resting for a few moments in the cool moonlight. They drank from their canteens in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, before Jiraiya spoke without looking at the brothers.

'I won't be heading back with you.' He told them, pausing to take another drink. 'Sasuke, I want you to give me the locations of any other base you've been to. I'll continue collecting information from them, anything I can get will be useful. And Itachi, when you get back, ask Miss Kisa for the locations of any that Sasuke doesn't know.'

The brothers nodded and the three of them got to their feet.

'Will Konoha see you again?' Itachi asked, shaking an offered hand. Jiraiya nodded with a small smile. 

'In time.' He released Itachi's hand and patted the pouch of sealed bodies on his hip. 'I'm also gonna take them back to their villages. Their friends and families need closure.'

The brothers nodded again and Sasuke quickly scrawled out a list of locations. He handed it to the sannin, shaking the mans hand and the two brothers watched him leave, headed towards the second Suna base. After a few moments, Itachi turned to Sasuke and jerked his head in the general direction of Konoha.

'Let's go home.'


	33. Chapter 33

I wasn't expecting to get this chapter out so quickly, but I was half way through it when I posted 32 xD

I'll leave it at that this time ;3 enjoy ^.^

S x

* * *

Minato was _furious._

'This is ridiculous.' He snapped, pacing back and forth across his office. 'I can understand being a few minutes late. I can understand even being a few hours late, _especially_ if it's Kakashi.'

'I'm right here, you know.' The Copy-Nin muttered, waving his hand at the Hokage with a small frown. Minato ignored him.

'But a week and a half? And no one knows where either of them are?' Minato flopped into his chair. 'And even Master Jiraiya has disappeared. How the hell did they get out of my village without _anyone_ noticing?'

'I'm sure they'll be back soon and with a good explanation.' Kakashi drawled, pulling his book from his pouch and flipping it open to a random page.

'You know something, don't you?' Minato sent a fierce glare at his former student and Kakashi just shrugged, turning the page as if he hadn't even noticed.

'No,' he lied. 'But I do think you're overreacting. If Jiraiya's with them, it's bound to be important.'

'I'm more concerned that they didn't let myself or Mikoto know they were leaving.' Fugaku chimed in, equally annoyed as the Hokage. He shot Minato a glance. 'This uh... Hasn't hurt Itachi's...?'

'No. Though I will be having words with him about his conduct before he can have the position.'

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. 'Position?'

'Never you mind.' Minato snapped. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, glancing over at his subordinate. 'Kakashi, I'm sorry. I don't mean to take my frustration out on you. How's Naruto doing?'

The book was slipped into his weapons pouch and kakashi stood a little straighter. 'He's okay. Kouichi won't leave him alone since, well, you know. And he's surprisingly happy about it. They also spend a lot of time with Kisa and Nagato.'

Minato nodded. 'How's Kou fairing? He's been through a lot.'

Kakashi scoffed. 'That's an understatement. But I think finally meeting his mother has had a positive influence on him. Naruto says he hasn't had a nightmare since. He's... Happier.'

Minato grinned. 'That's good.' He paused, his expression turning thoughtful. 'I want you to take a team and see if you can find them.'

'I don't think that's necessary.' Kakashi muttered. 'I'm sure they'll be back be-'

'No, please.' The village leader interrupted. 'I'm getting a bad feeling. And with all the rumours floating around, their disappearance is suspicious.'

'Minato!' Fugaku jumped to his feet, face thunderous. 'Don't you imply my sons are involved in that in any way!'

'Fugaku, please. I'm saying nothing of the sort. But you can't deny how bad it looks.'

'I will not believe my children have-'

A knock sounded at the door and Minato sighed. 'What is it?'

The door opened and Iruka popped his head around it. 'Excuse me, sir. I hate to interrupt, but Itachi and Sasuke have returned and are demanding to speak to you. They say it's urgent but I can tell them to come back.'

'No!' Minato shouted, lurching forwards and yanking the door open wide. Iruka buckled and almost fell through the doorway, Kakashi's outstretched arm catching him before he could hit the floor. 'I'm sorry. Please. Tell them to come in.'

'S-sure.' Iruka stuttered, righting himself and brushing himself down before waving the Uchiha brothers into the room. 'Lord Hokage will see you now, boys.'

Iruka bowed out of the room as the two brothers entered, closing the door behind them. Itachi glanced around the room quickly and squared his shoulders, standing taller with a determined glint to his eyes. Sasuke was a bundle of nerves and as he took in the rooms occupants, the bundle tightened. He unconsciously took a step back, letting his brother take the lead and cowering behind him. 

'Where the _hell_ have you been?' Fugaku barked, glaring down at both of his children. Sasuke took another step back, his nerves now shot.

'We had the location of a wide variety of information in regards to Orochimaru's operation.' Itachi told him, unshaken by his fathers feeble attempt at intimidation.

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' Minato asked. It wasn't like Itachi to hide something like this.

'The information was sensitive.' He explained, glancing briefly at his brother. 'As is the identity of our informant. However, he is now ready to admit to what he has done and provide extra information to not only reveal two more of our own shinobi involved, but also several shinobi from other villages in the hopes of forming stronger bonds between us.'

'You have an informant?' Itachi nodded and Minato narrowed his eyes. 'Who is it? And how did you find him?'

'We spoke to Miss Kisa and her friends after sneaking her into the hospital to speak to Naruto. Once we found out his identity, we followed him and saw him during a meeting with Orochimaru. Kakashi followed him and questioned him, getting a confession before taking him back to his apartment and getting more information from him.'

Kakashi sighed and leant back against the wall, pulling his book from his pouch once more and busying himself with it, if only to have something to look at other than the astonished expression on Minato's face.

'I knew you knew something about this, Kakashi!' Minato snapped, furious that he'd been left in the dark for so long. 'What else?'

'Kakashi sent a clone for me, as it were I who spoke to him and Jiraiya about the possible informant first. We got a bit more information from him and together, we figured out who Orochimaru would target next.' Itachi hesitated and glanced back at his brother before continuing. 'After Orochimaru was sealed, I sought out Sasuke and together we decided to go in search of more information.'

'So Kakashi, Jiraiya and yourselves all withheld vital information from me?'

'I apologise, Lord Hokage, however I wasn't confident revealing anything to you until I had all available information.'

Minato sighed and sunk into his chair, resting his elbows on the desk. 'I understand.' He said after a moments silence. 'How involved was your informant? Did he have contact with the captives?'

Itachi hesitated again before nodding. They were almost there, almost to the point where his brother would take over and admit to his mistakes. Itachi's stomach churned. Would Sasuke be able to do it, now that the time had come?

'He not only had contact with the captives, he also had the main objective of keeping our teams from finding any of the bases if we got too close.' Itachi swallowed thickly. 'His contact with the captives revolved solely around Naruto...'

Minato's head snapped up and his face turned thunderous. He clenched his hands in front of him and his knuckles quickly whitened. 'And what is he expecting in exchange for his information? Leniency?'

Itachi shook his head. 'No. The information is free. He has decided that, while he wasn't fully aware what he was doing, he should accept the consequences with his head held high.'

'What do you mean he wasn't fully aware what he was doing?' Fugaku snapped, drawing the brothers attention to their father once more. Sasuke paled and swallowed thickly, his stomach knotting. He was going to be sick, he knew it. He would be sick, they would know and they would kill him. He was certain. 

Itachi squared his shoulders once more and held his head higher. 'Its complicated. He and I shall explain it as best we can.'

Minato sighed again, slumping in his seat once more. 'Fine. Bring him in.'

Kakashi put his book away once more, intrigued as to how things were about to play out, and folded his arms over his chest. Both Fugaku and Minato looked between the brothers, both waiting for one of them to leave and return with their informant. Itachi glanced back at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing himself in front of his brother and putting his hands behind his back. He held his head high and refused to make eye contact with his father or the village leader.

'Sasuke?' Minato asked after a few moments of tense silence. He furrowed his eyebrows as the younger Uchiha stood a little straighter, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

'I believe...' Sasuke started. 'Orochimaru used some kind of genjutsu or puppet jutsu on me... I had little recollection of what I did, and what I did remember felt like a twisted dream...'

'What are you talking about? Itachi, what is he talking about?' Fugaku snapped, his gaze darting between his sons. Minato had gone very still.

'Despite that,' Sasuke continued. 'I accept full responsibility for my actions.' He dropped his gaze, meeting Minato's across the room. 'I'm so sorry, Lord Hokage.'

A heavy silence filled the room, Minato and Sasuke stared at one another and no one said a word. Sasuke audibly gulped and fidgeted where he stood, shifting his weight between his feet, waiting. Minato dropped his gaze to the desk, his clenched fists shaking.

'What did you do to my son?'

The question was whispered, aimed at the desk, Sasuke barely heard it.

'I'm sorry...'

The apology was whispered just as softly, though given from a head held high. Sasuke refused to crumble.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?' Minato bellowed, slamming both his fists against his desk. The wood cracked under the force and the desk wobbled dangerously, but it didn't break. Sasuke flinched and took half a step back, heart hammering in his chest. He glanced over at his father, disappointment radiating off the Uchiha head.

'Sasuke?' Fugaku urged, voice low and full of something Sasuke didn't quite understand. But whatever it was, it broke him. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing brokenly from before the Hokage, apologising profusely and begging Minato for forgiveness. Fugaku watched on silently, ashamed and disgusted.

Kakashi and Itachi watched quietly also, both lost in their own thoughts. Both knew the full series of events, both knew Sasuke hadn't meant to hurt Naruto - not really - yet neither of them could find it in themselves to feel pity for Sasuke just then.

So, when Minato vaulted over his desk and successfully broke it, no one stopped him. When he grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him close, no one moved.

And when he pulled his fist back and slammed it into Sasuke's face, breaking his jaw and knocking him unconscious, no one said a word. The three nin just watched it happen.

**\----X----**

Sasuke groaned and reached up, grabbing his head and pushing himself into an upright position. He forced his eyes open and looked around him. He was still in the Hokage's office, had been laying on the couch in the corner. His head was pounding, his jaw ached.

'How are you feeling?'

Sasuke jumped at the voice, spinning around to see his brother sitting on the floor in front of the desk. The sudden movement made his head throb and he groaned, grabbing it again and turning back to face away.

'My head hurts.' He grumbled, reaching down to rub his jaw. 'My jaw is killing me.'

Itachi scoffed. 'Yeah, Lord Hokage broke it with one hit.' Itachi eyed him warily. 'He didn't stop at your jaw. It took Kakashi, father and myself to pull him off you.'

'So that's why I feel like a mountain was dropped on my head.' He paused and got to his feet, stretching to pop his back and rubbing his sore head once more. 'I'm surprised he hasn't killed me.'

Itachi shrugged. 'I think I convinced him otherwise.'

'Oh?'

'Hmm. He's going to use the information we gathered with your information to flush out any more traitors.' Itachi stroked his jaw and stood. 'He wants you to see Master Inoichi. Lord Hokage believes he will be able to extract more information that Orochimaru forced you to forget. You're to report to the T and I Division immediately.'

'What's gonna happen to Orochimaru?' Sasuke asked as he followed his brother from the room.

'Master Ibiki are in the process of interrogating him as we speak. I haven't been updated in several hours, so I can't tell you how that's going, I'm afraid.'

Sasuke nodded, loosing himself in thought as they left the Hokage Tower and headed down the street. A few shinobi stopped what they were doing when they saw the brothers and glared at Sasuke, spitting at his feet or shouting obscenities at him. Sasuke cowed behind his brother, kept his gaze on the ground and kept on moving.

'I guess good news travels fast...' Sasuke muttered dryly when they turned into a quieter street.

'Hmm, well Lord Hokage's shouts attracted attention. Kakashi couldn't get Gai to shut up. Then, of course, the rest of his team overheard, along with some my own team and two Inuzuka's.'

Sasuke scoffed. 'Kakashi _couldn't_ get Gai to shut up? Or _wouldn't?'_

Itachi shot him a dark look over his shoulder. _'Couldn't._ You were his student, Sasuke. Despite everything, I don't think he wants to see you get hurt either.'

'How'd you work that one out?'

'We made it to Suna and back again, didn't we?'

Sasuke sighed, accepting his brothers answer and settling his gaze back on the ground.

'Sasuke?' The brothers turned at the sound of his name, Raidou was stood several feet behind them, his nerves shot. 'Is it true?' He asked. 'Were you involved in... That?'

Sasuke looked away from the scarred man, the only conformation Raidou needed. Images flashed behind his eyes, memories flooding back to him. Incapacitating the guards in the prison, helping Daisuke and his men escape. His orders to assist the recapture teams but to lead them away. The feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw Naruto laying on the ground, blood pooling around him. And when he heard Genma had died...

The punch came out of nowhere, he hadn't expected it. It aggravated his already aching jaw and he fell to the ground, a mass of flesh on top of him. Blows rained down on him; on his head, to his ribs, in his stomach. He curled in on himself, an attempt to protect himself from further harm.

'Raidou!' He heard his brother shout. Someone else was there too, trying to pull the scarred man off him. 'Raidou, stop!'

'It's your fault!' Raidou screamed, unrelenting with his punches. 'Genma is dead because of you! Why would you betray your village like that? You bastard!'

The punched finally ceased and the pain began to ebb away. Itachi helped him to his feet, shielded him with his body. Iruka and Mizuki were trying desperately to hold Raidou back but the jounin was proving too much for the two chuunin. The shouting had attracted a crowd.

'Get him out of here, Itachi!' Iruka barked.

Itachi grabbed his brothers wrist and dragged him away. The crowd parted, hissing, spitting, scratching and hitting where they could. Someone grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him back. Sasuke didn't make a sound, allowing the man to punch him. It was less than he deserved.

'Back off!' Itachi bellowed eventually and the crowd backed away, allowing them passage. They still jeered, still insulted, still spat. But the brothers made it through. And once they were away, they took to the rooftops.

After several tense and silent minutes, they landed in front of the T and I building. Sasuke hesitated, staring up at the imposing building, his heart thundering in his chest.

'Come on,' Itachi muttered softly. 'Just get it over with.'

Sasuke nodded slowly and allowed Itachi to lead him inside.

**\----X----**

The journey back to the Hokage Tower was much more peaceful, the crowds having long dispersed. However, Itachi could still hear the gossip around him - no matter how quickly the conversations was halted when they saw him coming.

Raidou was sat outside the Hokage's office, on the floor with his knees pressed close to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He looked up when he heard Itachi coming, his face streaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy. Itachi gave him a curt nod and turned to the office door, raising his hand to knock.

'I'm not going to apologise.' Raidou muttered. Itachi nodded again, knocking on the door.

'I don't expect you to. Had I been in your position, I would have done the same thing.'

The door opened then to reveal Mizuki and Iruka, both looking rather disgruntled. Neither said a word to Itachi, moving to help Raidou to his feet instead. Itachi watched them leave with mixed feelings, noting that when Raidou glanced back at him, his eyes shimmered with remorse despite his earlier claims.

'Itachi,' Minato's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he entered the office. Shukaku Nara was seated on the couch Sasuke had vacated earlier in the evening, his hand blurring as he scrawled notes or reports - Itachi didn't particularly care which. Fugaku stood beside the desk, hands behind his back, a frown settled on his face and he looked anywhere but at his son. Minato sat behind his desk, hands folded in front of him and a stern expression on his face as he watched the raven.

'Shut the door.' He instructed and Itachi did as he was told, mimicking his fathers stance as he turned back. 'I want you to understand that what you did was unacceptable. The moment you found out about Sasuke, you should have reported it. I've had the same discussion with Kakashi and, when he returns, Master Jiraiya will hear this, too.'

Itachi nodded, deciding now wouldn't be the best time to defend his actions. He had known when they left that what he was doing was wrong, but - as Jiraiya had pointed out in the Suna base - his emotions had clouded his judgement.

'You and Kakashi are on suspension, for the next two months.' Itachi nodded once more and Minato hesitated. 'While I don't agree with what you did, I can understand. And, I hope, that when you return to active duty, you will be willing to take on a new position.'

'Sir?'

Minato sighed. 'Your actions, though misguided by loyalty to your brother, was tactically sound and your decisions were based on thought for your villages future.'

'Sir, if I may, where are you going with this?'

Minato huffed a soft laugh and wiggled his stump. 'What I'm saying, Itachi, is I won't be able to carry on much longer and I want you to replace me as Hokage.'


	34. Chapter 34

Tis the beginning of the end *sad face* 

But seriously! Just the epilogue to go after this guys and girls!

So enjoy this while you can! *evil laugh!!*

 

Sorry....

S x

* * *

'Lock him up and throw away the key!'

'No, he should be thrown out of the village!'

'Outside the village he can continue to do harm! It would be unethical for us to let him go like that!'

'Since when have you cared about ethics?'

'Don't talk to me like that you old buzzard!'

'Have any of you considered the impact this sort of information could have? The other villages would praise us! I saw we release him, no charges.'

'Have you gone insane? He betrayed the village! He helped execute a prison break that resulted in the death of one of our best shinobi!'

'Not to mention the loss of the Hokage's arm!'

'It would be simpler if we just executed him.'

'That's barbaric!'

'It would make us no better than him _or_ his associates!'

'It's better than _your_ plan! Throw him out of the village? Pah! Ridiculous!'

'And killing him is a better idea? You're a fool!'

'The Hokage would never allow it, anyway.'

'This is just going around in circles!'

'What would you suggest then, you old hag!'

'Let's read through the evidence again, reevaluate it. Maybe we can come up with a compromise.'

**\----X----**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was impossible, illogical, preposterous! There was no way - _no way!_ \- any of this could be true. And he refused to believe it.

'You're lying...' He mumbled, pushing himself away from Itachi and getting to his feet. 'There's no... He wouldn't... You're lying...' He finished lamely, folding his arms over his chest. 'Why would you even _say_ something like that? About your own brother, no less.'

'Naruto, please. I'm not lying to you.' Itachi insisted, running his hand through his hair. 'Please sit back down. Let me explain.'

'No!' Naruto shouted, spinning around to glare at the raven. 'No! You have nothing to explain to me! He didn't do it!'

'Naruto,' Kakashi sighed, reaching out and gently pulling the blond back into his seat. 'We're not lying to you. And I think you know we're not.'

'I... I don't...' Naruto stuttered, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands, breathing heavily. Kakashi rubbed circles into his lower back, trying to calm the blond. Naruto glanced up at him, eyes shimmering with confusion. 'They... They were messing with me... It wasn't real... It wasn't really him...'

'I'm sorry, but it was.' Itachi repeated through a sigh. 'He's admitted it and the T and I division have sorted through his memories.'

'Why are you telling me this...' Naruto sobbed, the question muffled through his hands. Kakashi slipped an arm around his shoulder and held him close.

'We figured you'd want to know.' The Copy-Nin muttered. 'The Council of Elders have decided what to do with him. We thought you'd want to know where he was now, before he disappears.'

'What... What are they going to do...'

'They're sending him to Hozuki Castle. He leaves tonight.'

'Hozuki Castle...?'

'It's a prison. He'll be there for at least fifteen years.' Kakashi explained quietly. Naruto lifted his head from his hands, sniffing loudly and wiping his eyes.

'When does he go... I... I wanna see him before he goes...' Itachi and Kakashi shared a look that Naruto couldn't quite decipher. He frowned, glancing between them. 'What?'

'Is that a good idea?' Itachi asked after a moments hesitation. 'I mean, after everything he did to you...'

Naruto shook his head. 'I have to see him before he goes.'

Itachi sighed again and pushed himself to his feet, nodding. 'Fine. Let's go.'

**\----X----**

The holding cells underneath the Hokage Tower were cold and dimly lit. There were no windows and the smell reminded Sasuke of the bases Orochimaru's men had used. He sighed. At least he wouldn't be there much longer - though where he was going wasn't much better.

Hushed voices at the end of the hall caught his attention and he looked up. Though he highly doubted the visitor was for him, a visitor down here at all was a rarity and he was annoyed to find himself intrigued. 

There were only four prisoners in the holding cells, himself included. One was an unknown nin from another village who was waiting for his - now former - colleagues to escort him home. The other was a Konoha nin awaiting transport to Hozuki Castle - she would be on the boat with him tonight. And lastly was Orochimaru himself. 

Sasuke had overheard some of the guards talking earlier that day. The Council had decided that Orochimaru was to go to Hozuki Castle, as well. He would probably spend most - if not all - of his time in solitary confinement, and Sasuke found that he didn't particularly care. As long as he got a few moments with the former sannin first.  
He sighed again, trying to tune out the Konoha nin's screams that she was innocent. The unknown visitors were probably here for the unknown nin and his curiosity would never be satisfied.

 _Oh well_. He thought, dropping his gaze back to the repression bracelet on his wrist.

'S-Sasuke...?'

The voice caught him off guard and he startled at the sound of his name, his gaze shooting up to meet watery, confused blue eyes.

_Naruto..._

'What... what are you doing here, dobe?' He choked out, looking away from his friend.

 _Former friend_. He reminded himself.

'I... I wanted to know if it was true...' Naruto muttered and Sasuke glanced up, noticing both his brother and Kakashi stood behind the blond. 'They told me... but I... I had to hear it from you...'

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

_Is he really asking me that? Now?_

'Is what true?' He snapped, looking away again. He couldn't look at Naruto right now. Not with the way the blond was looking at him. Naruto sighed and Sasuke peeked up through his fringe.

'Were... Were you... involved with...' Naruto paused and took a deep breath, his fingers wrapping around the bars, his knuckles whitening. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the irony. 'Was it really you? Did you do that to me?'

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

'Please, use your words.' Naruto sounded more confident now, more sure of himself despite not wanting Sasuke to say it was true.

The raven sighed. 'Yes.'

'Why...'

'Naruto, Sasuke wasn't in control of his faculties.' Itachi muttered and Sasuke clenched his teeth. 'He was being controlled.'

'Don't bother defending me, brother.' Sasuke said with an unamused laugh. 'It doesn't matter if I was being controlled or not. It was still me.'

A tense silence followed and Sasuke didn't dare look up. From further down the hall, he could hear Orochimaru laughing maniacally.

'Oh yes!' The sannin shouted, laughing louder now. 'I controlled him but I couldn't have done it if Sasuke hadn't _wanted_ to fuck you in the first place!'

Kakashi disappeared down the hall with a sigh and they heard the dull thud of metal and flesh colliding. Kakashi growled something lowly to the sannin which only made Orochimaru laugh harder. Itachi sighed and stalked down after his senpai, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Naruto ignored the commotion, his thoughtful gaze fixed on his friend. Sasuke glanced back at the blond.

'So, what? Hate me now? Wish you could kill me?' He snapped, holding his head a little higher and sneering at the blond. He could feel his heart breaking in his chest, but if Naruto was going to insult him, scream at him, whatever... He would get his in first. 'Sorry to disappoint you, _babe,_ but I won't be here much longer.'

Naruto shook his head. 'I know what those men were like. I spent seven years trying desperately to think of a way out of there. I escaped once. Well, I thought I did.' He allowed himself a small, humourless chuckle and glance down at his clenched fists. 'I don't think I made it to the door. They caught me in one of their genjutsus quick enough and you know how bad I am at noticing things like that.'

'Get to the point, alread.' Sasuke snapped.

Naruto scoffed. 'Stop ordering me around, teme.' He looked back at his former teammate, a small, unreadable smile on his lips. 'My point is, I know what they're capable of and... I guess knowing you weren't in complete control... I guess I can eventually forgive you.'

Sasuke's heart thudded to a stop and his eyes widened as he stared at the blond. 'What did you say...' he whispered.

'I can forgive you. Maybe... When you're out of Hozuki Castle... Maybe we can try being friends again...'

Sasuke knew he must look very stupid, his mouth hanging open as he gawked at the blond, but he didn't care. After _everything_ he had done, Naruto was willing to give him a second chance.

The blond averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Don't look at me like that,' he muttered as Itachi and Kakashi returned. Kakashi placed a hand on the small of Naruto's back. 'Makes me a little uncomfortable, teme.'

Kakashi cut Sasuke a halfhearted glare. 'We should leave.' He muttered. 'The transport will be ready in a few minutes.'

Naruto nodded and Sasuke could only gape as Itachi and Kakashi headed for the exit. The blond gave Sasuke another small smile.

'I guess I'll see you in fifteen years, Sasuke.'

And with that, the blond left. Sasuke stared after their retreating backs until he could no longer see them. And then he bolted for the cell door, his knuckles whitening instantly as he gripped the bars and tried to see them further down the hall. But it was too late; they were gone.

He slumped back to the floor and curled in on himself, hugging his arms around his body. When the guards arrived to take the three Konoha nin to the transport, he had made his mind up. He had just watched Naruto walk out of his life. But only for fifteen years. When Sasuke came back, he would do everything in his power to make it up to the blond. And he would _earn_ that forgiveness.

**\----X----**

A little over two months had passed since Sasuke had been taken away to Hozuki Castle, and Kakashi was happy to note that Naruto seemed to be doing a lot better. Now that all of the perpetrators were either dead or incarcerated, the blonds nightmares had lessened. He no longer woke in the middle of the night, screaming and clawing at Kakashi, trying to beat the man away. And if he did have a nightmare, he put it out of his head until morning where he would talk it through with his lover.

He was also much better at touching people, be it intimately or otherwise, and Kakashi had to stop Naruto on several occassions from kissing the jounin in the middle of the street.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile now, as he watched the blond bustling around in his mothers kitchen. They had a big meal to prepare, one that the visiting nin would be joining them with, and one that would potentially be the last with such a big group. It almost made him nostalgic for the meals they had shared over the last two months.

But Kaakshi and Naruto had spoken about their future the week previous. There would be no cooking eachother meals after a long mission. There would be no big gathering of friends and family. Not for a long time. He smiled sadly at the thought, returning his attention to his job - setting up the tables for the festivities - though his mind still lingered on that conversation.

But they had spoken about their future the night previous and that future hadn't involved home cooked meals for one another after a mission.

The doorbell rang, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he disappeared to answer it. He opened the door to find Kisa and her friends standing nervously on the other side, the two men of the group holding rather large bottles of Sakè and the two women presenting a combination of flowers and a cake. Kakashi smiled at them, suddenly just as nervous, and stepped aside to let them in.

It wasn't long after that the festivities began.

Kakashi helped Naruto pile the table high with a wide variety of Kushina's delicious home cooking, whilst Minato set out plates, cutlery and glasses for everyone. Kushina made the finishing touches to her banquet and chatted aimlessly with Konan, the two occasionally glancing into the living room to watch the littlest Uzumaki as he squealed with laughter and tried to escape Yahiko's tickling fingers.

Minato glanced over at another squeal from his grandson and a great eruption of laughter fell from his lips. 'Ok, you two. That'll do. I like my house in one piece, thanks.'

'Grandpa!' Kouichi giggled, hiding behind his grandfathers legs. Yahiko laughed, not brave enough to test the Hokage's humour, and stopped short, holding his hands on his hips. 'Save me from the monster!'

'Maybe after dinner, Kou.' Minato chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. 'Come on, to the table with you.'

Minato sat at the head of the table - which was actually two tables pushed together to seat the larger than normal number of people. Minato was laughing jovially with Kakashi, who sat to his right and whatever it was the Copy-Nin had sad must have been the funniest thing in the village as the Hokage laughed rather loudly, slapping his thigh in his mirth.

Naruto was placed next to Kakashi, heartily digging into his meal without a care and talking animatedly with his mother who took the kitchen side and Kouichi, who was next to her. The little boy paid no attention to the red-headed woman or his father, however. His attention was soley on the silver-haired woman who sat on his other side.

Kisa had barely touched her food, content to simply fuss over her long lost son and make up for lost time. After his time imprisoned by Orochimaru's men, the boy was as thin and as malnourished as one would expect, though he had ovbiously plumped up and appeared much healthier now, most likely thanks to Kushina's excellent cooking. That didn't stop Kisa from fussing over his portion size and piling more and more vegetables onto his plate.

Konan, Yahiko and Nagato were engaged in a quiet conversation between themselves. It wasn't long before Minato nudged Yahiko, unashamedly interrupting their conversation to include the orange haired man into his, Konan joining in heartily. Naruto, ignoring his mothers harsh stare, threw a vegetable at Nagato, laughing as the red head threw something back. Kushina scolded them both quickly and the two giggled to themselves, before swapping jutsu techniques with one another.

Kakashi eventually drew himself away from a - rather boring - description of village politics from Minato to wrap an arm around Naruto's shoulder. The blond unabashedly leant into the embrace, still hanging onto Nagato's every word as the redhead explained, in great detail, one of his more exciting missions. The jounin pressed a kiss to Naruto's cheek and whispered something in his ear. The smile dropped from Naruto's face, though only somewhat, and he nodded, quickly excusing himself from the table. He moved to the living room, still in full view of his now overprotective parents, and plopped happily down on the couch. As he put his feet up onto the coffee table - and completely ignoring his mothers protests at such an act - Kakashi got to his feet without excusing himself and moved to sit next to the younger nin.

'So,' Minato asked, glancing down the table to his left. 'When do you plan to go home? Of course, we love having you here and you're welcome to stay as long as you wish. But don't you have your own families to go home to?'

Konan and Yahiko glanced sadly down at their plates, picking at their food without answering. Nagato stiffened at the question, but kept his head held high as he, too, picked at his meal.

'We were orphaned during the Third War.' He explained, avoiding eye contact with the man. 'We have a group of friends in Kiri that'll we'll be staying with when we leave, but no. No family.'

'I'm sorry.' Minato said quickly. 'I didn't mean to -.'

'It's fine.' Nagato smiled at the blond but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He shot a pointed glance over to Naruto and Kakashi, one which went unseen by the older blond. 'But to answer your question, we were planning to leave in four days time.'

Minato nodded with a small smile of his own as Naruto sat a little straighter on the couch. 

'That's something we wanted to talk to you about, actually, dad.' The younger blond said, shooting a hesitant glance back at the jounin beside him.

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the sound of more people wondering through the house. The door opened to reveal an over enthusiastic Obito, pulling Rin along excitedly behind him. Itachi and his parents trailed in more calmly after the couple, small, secretive smiles gracing their normally stoic faces.

'We have the best news!' Obito called, coming to an ungraceful halt in the middle of the room. He beamed at the rooms occupants and placed a hand on Rins stomach, holding her close to him. 'We're gonna have a baby!'

Kushina made the most high pitch squeal possible and launched out of her seat to hug the couple. Minato grinned and stood, allowing Obito to shake his stump jokingly.

'Congratulations.' He muttered. 'Kakashi, help me get another table out. Naruto, we need more plates. We have a celebration to start!'

'We'll tell them in a little while.' Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear before he disappeared into another room to help his former sensei. Naruto nodded after him then moved to Itachi's side, jerking his head to the corner of the room and away from prying eyes.

'So. Congratulations.' He said, grinning up at the raven. Itachi scoffed.

'It's not my baby.'

Naruto chuckled quietly. 'You know that's not what I'm talking about.'

'Hmm, well. Thank you.'

'So, what's gonna be your first official act as Hokage?'

Itachi gave him a small, sad smile. 'I've already done it. I've approved your request.'

'Really?'

'Yes. But I have to admit, I'm not looking forward to your fathers reaction.'

Naruto gave a hearty laugh and patted Itachi's arm as he turned away. 'Let me worry about him.'

The pair rejoined the festivities, Naruto taking up his place next to Kakashi and lacing his fingers with the jounins. Kakashi gave his hand a small, encouraging squeeze.

Naruto glanced up at him. 'Itachi approved it.' He looked around the table at all the happy faces and his stomach started doing backflips. 'I don't think I can do this.' He breathed.

'Would you rather I told them?'

'You wouldn't mind?'

Kakashi huffed a soft laugh and pressed a kiss to the blonds forehead. 'Of course I wouldn't.'

A masked kiss and a breathed _thank you_ and Kakashi pulled away, getting to his feet and clearing his throat. Obito feigned a gasp and clapped a hand to his chest.

'He's gonna make a speech! I think I'm gonna cry!'

'Silly Cyclops.' The Copy-Nin scoffed. 'Sadly no. I don't do speeches. However. Tonight seems to be a night of announcements. Naruto and I have one of our own.'

This time, Obito really did gasp. 'You proposed?!'

'He better not have!' Minato snapped jokingly. 'He didn't ask my permission.'

'Jeez, dad. Shut up.' The younger blond grumbled, blushing brightly as he folded his arms over his chest.

The table erupted with laughter and Naruto sunk further into his chair, muttering about the injustice of it all.

'No, Minato is quite right, I haven't proposed. However, Naruto and I spent a few long hours talking about our future together last week.'

'Kami, Hatake, _are_ you proposing? Cause I volunteer to take Naruto dress shopping, if you are!'

Naruto spluttered indignantly, his entire face turning a darker shade of red as he grabbed a handful of rice and flung it across the table at Obito. There was another eruption of raucous laughter as a slice of bread flew in the opposite direction, hitting Naruto square in the face.

'Come on then, Cyclops Mark Two!' Obito called, flicking a few peas at Kakashi. 'Tell us about your future.'

'Naruto and I have decided to leave the village.'

There was a beat of pure, stunned silence. The visiting nin shifted uncomfortably in their seats, having known about the duos plan for the last few days. Even Kouichi seemed suddenly tense.

'Wait, what?' Minato asked, his face a picture of slack-jawed confusion. 'What do you mean you're leaving the village? Is this some kind of joke?'

Naruto sucked in a deep breath. 'No. We decided we wanted to get away for a little while. But it's not gonna be like a holiday, Kakashi's gonna teach me everything I missed out on.'

'We've just got you back,' Kushina muttered, staring at her plate. 'What about your dream to become Hokage?'

Naruto gave her a soft smile and glanced over at Itachi. 'I think Itachi's got it handled for now. I'll take over when we come back.'

'You make it sound like you'll be gone for years again!' Minato shouted, slamming his fist on to the table. 'How can you uproot yourselves like that? After all you've been through? What about Kou? How can you do that to him?'

'Your fathers right, dear. He needs stability in his life now.'

'It's _because_ of everything that's happened that we've decided this.' Naruto stressed as Kakashi sat back down rather awkwardly. 'I've spent the last seven years watching people _younger_ than me die for no reason. Without having had the chance to experience life. What's wrong with wanting to _live_ a little?'

'What about Kouichi? What's he gonna do while you live out this fantasy?' Minato barked.

'We left it up to him.' Kisa put in, stroking her sons hair. He smiled weakly back up at her. 'He wants to stay here, with you.'

'Exactly!' Naruto exclaimed. 'So I promise you, you'll be seeing more of us than you think. We'll be back every time we're close.' He grinned victoriously and glanced at his mother, catching her eye. His grin disappeared instantly. 'It wasn't an easy decision to make,' he assured her, taking her hand in his. 'But it's what we think is best.'

'Well,' Minato spluttered, trying to come up with another argument. His gaze landed on the Uchiha next to him and he mentally did a victory dance. 'You need the Hokage's approval for something like this, or you'll be considered Nuke-Nin.' He clapped a hand on Itachi's shoulder triumphantly. 'Itachi, you're not gonna let them do this, are you?'  
The raven sighed and pulled away from the blonds grip. 'Actually, I've already approved it. I agree with Naruto, it'll be good for them.'

Minato stared at his replacement as if Itachi had just killed his dog before he sagged in his chair, defeated. 'Fine,' he grumbled with a heavy sigh. 'I guess I can't stop you.'  
Naruto beamed at his father and jumped up, running around the table and hugging the older man from behind. 'Thanks for understanding, dad.'

'Hn. I didn't say there weren't conditions, Naruto.'

The younger blond gave his father a halfhearted glare, following stiffly behind as Minato lead him into his office to discuss the 'conditions'. Kakashi followed, as well, and it took three hours for the trio to agree on everything. Then it was set. Naruto and Kakashi would be leaving with the visiting nin in four days.


	35. Chapter 35

I'll admit it. I cried a little while I was writing this. Not because it's sad in any way o.O but because it's our last chapter together QQ

Before we begin, I want to thank everyone for sticking with this. It was originally supposed to be a long one-shot and here we are, 35 chapters later and I couldn't have done it without any of you. So, Thank you very much :D

I do hope you enjoy this as much as I did <3

S x

* * *

 

  
'And don't forget to leave the night light on.'

'No, I won't, stop worr-.'

'And you have to leave the door open a little, else he won't sleep.'

'Naruto, I know, I -.'

'Oh! And don't make him sneak out for ramen all the time, he likes it, so -.'

'Naruto!' Minato shouted, laughing at the stunned look on his sons face. 'Come back soon, alright?'

The younger blond stared at his father, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, for a full sixty seconds, his train of thought completely derailed. Then, his eyes filled up and he grinned lopsidedly at the older man, throwing his arms around Minato's neck.

'I will, dad.' He mumbled into the mans neck, sniffing loudly. 'I promise.'

They pulled away from one another and Minato glanced over his sons shoulder. With a chuckle, he nodded his head in the same direction. 'Better get over there,' he muttered, still laughing. 'Looks like Kou's giving your boyfriend a hard time.'

Naruto flushed bright red at the word boyfriend - not yet used to calling Kakashi that, let alone hearing his _father_ call Kakashi that - and turned around to see that his son was, indeed, having a rant at jounin. The two blonds made their way over, both trying not to laugh at the sight of a six - almost seven - year old lecturing Kakashi. Obito and Kushina, it seemed, had giving up trying to hide their mirth and were clinging to each other as they howled with laughter. Rin, at least, was hiding her smile behind her hand.

'Sakura-sensei and Itachi-sensei are gonna be teaching me while you're gone,' the boy said, a fierce glare on his face and a finger repeatedly jabbing Kakashi in the stomach. 'And that's just to catch me up _before_ I attend the school with Iruka-sensei. So, if you even _think_ about hurting my dad, you'll have me to answer to.'

Kakashi visibly paled at the prospect of not only Sakura but Iruka teaching the boy as well. He shuddered at the mere thought. Minato couldn't help it and he burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter, doubling over himself and clutching his stomach. Kakashi sighed loudly, glaring at the former Hokage with as much malice as he could muster while his imagination was running riot. 

'Kou, I promise you - just as I did yesterday and the day before that. I would never, _never dream_ of hurting your dad.' He promised, turning back to the boy. 

Kouichi gave the jounin another fierce glare before crossing his arms over his chest and spinning around with a loud, greatly exaggerated _'hmph!'_

'Come here, Kou.' Naruto said through his own giggles. He picked the boy up and set him on his hip. 'We'll see you soon, ok? Your mum said she'll be back for your birthday, as well. That's not too long, is it?'

The boy nodded and buried his head in his fathers shoulder, hugging him tightly. Naruto smiled softly and placed his hand on the back of the boy's head and held him that little bit closer before pressing a kiss to the whiskered cheek that matched his own. Kouichi pulled away and looked back around at the jounin. After a moments hesitation, he held his hands out for Kakashi to take him instead.

Kakashi eyed him warily. 'What do you want?'

'Just hug him, Kakashi,' Naruto laughed, handing his son over. 'Whether he admits it or not, he's gonna miss you as well.'

Kakashi gingerly took the boy in his arms and allowed Kouichi to hug him. It was a rather awkward sight, to see the Copy-Ninja Hatake Kakashi with a child hanging onto him while he stood there, without a clue as to what to do. The visiting nin, thankfully, came to his aid.

'We should go.' Yahiko said as Kisa took her son from the silver haired jounin and gave him one last cuddle before they left. Kakashi nodded at the orange haired nin. Kisa put her son back down and kissed him on the head before the group of six turned and headed to the gates. 

'Don't be strangers!' Minato called after them. 'You're welcome any time!'

'Bakashi!' Obito yelled as the group reached the gate. With his hand firmly clasped around Naruto's, the jounin turned and waved to his friends. 'Come back soon, loser! You've gotta be God Father to my sprog!'

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and threw a peace sign over his shoulder as they passed through the gates. The Konoha nin watched them leave until they disappeared over the horizon and out of sight.

**\----X----**

Two days after their departure, as the sun reached its highest point in the sky, a group of ninja reached a small town on the side of the road. Without a word, they strolled casually into the nearest tavern to share a last meal together before they split up; Kisa, Konan, Nagato and Yahiko headed for Kirigakure, Kakashi and Naruto headed for... Wherever their feet took them.

It wasn't a particularly sad meal shared. The group knew they would be seeing each other again soon and the friendships formed after the last few months together would last. It wouldn't be long, after all, before they were all back in Konoha once more, to celebrate a special little boy's seventh birthday. So Naruto and Yahiko loudly swapped jutsu techniques and Nagato corrected his friends explanations. Konan and Kisa joked heartily with Kakashi over his fear of the aforementioned seven year old, though he insisted he wasn't scared, just cautious.

After several hours and more than a few bottles of Sakè later, the group left the tavern and noisily headed out of town, still laughing and joking with one another. No more than five minutes later, the group came to a fork in the road and it was here that they stopped to say their final goodbyes.

Naruto and Kakashi watched the group leave for a moment before turning down their own path, their hands linked between them. Before long, the trees around them grew denser and the path steeper. Kakashi led them off the path and into the forest, their feet still leading them upwards.

The sun had begun its decent as they reached the top, still hand in hand. To the east and the west spread miles and miles of dense forests, and dotted around they could see towns and cultures that maybe - _maybe_ \- they would visit in the coming months. Ahead of them lay an expanse of plains land and, if you looked hard enough, the ocean spread out beyond it.

The couple turned to look the way they had come. The forest was less dense there and a little beyond that were fields and fields of wheat. From the top of their hill, they could see the town they had stopped in and the path that they had taken. If they squinted, they could see their friends headed in the opposite direction, towards Kiri.

Naruto sighed and Kakashi looked down at him, un-linking their fingers to wrap an arm around the blonds shoulder. 'You okay?' He mumbled. Naruto huffed a laugh and nodded.

'Yeah. Just glad this is finally over.'

'Me too.' Kakashi muttered, glancing back in the direction of Konoha. He held Naruto a little closer and pressed a kiss into the blond hair that tickled his neck. 'Where do you wanna go first?'

Naruto huffed a small sigh and leant into the embrace. 'As long as you're with me, anywhere is fine.' He mumbled, his eyes closing. After a moments pause, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Except, maybe, Suna.'

Kakashi chuckled quietly and without another word, the couple turned. Hand in hand once more, they made their way back down the hill and onto the vast unknown.

**\----X----**

Music thrummed loudly throughout the packed house, the base drumming in the ears of everyone gathered. The dull hum of several conversations could just about be heard over the steady beat and, every-so-often, heads would spin to the sound of loud and obnoxious laughter ringing out from the corner of the room.

The delighted squeal of children playing in the warm, mid May sun drifted in through the open windows and was, ultimately, what drew Minato away from his older guests. The children cheered loudly as he joined them in the garden and instantly crowded around him, each one intent on getting him to join their games. Apparently, a one-armed former Hokage was more entertaining than he previously thought. Still, he didn't mind playing babysitter for a while. After years of running a village, it was a nice change, even now.

His entertainment didn't last long. Kushina emerged from the house some thirty minutes later with a scowl on her face. The few adults outside wisely avoided her, taking over with the kids so Minato could talk to his wife.

'Why so glum, chum?' He chirped with a grin, slipping an arm around her waist.

'I can't find Kouichi anywhere.' She grumbled with an angry sigh, folding her arms across her chest. 'He should be here with his guests.'

Minato hummed his agreement as Chrysalia - Obito and Rins eldest daughter - weaved herself between their legs and disappeared into the house. 'You're right.' He muttered. 'You can't have a birthday party without the birthday boy. But we both know why he's sulking.' He added pointedly and Kushina snorted angrily. 'I'll see if I can find him.'

'I've looked everywhere, Minato.' She warned him.

Minato gave her a wide grin and shrugged. 'Maybe.' He kissed her cheek and slipped away before she could argue further, the crowd in the house swallowing him up quickly.

He sneaked his way across the crowded living room, skillfully avoiding Jiraiya who was determined to get Minato to join his drinking game with Tsunade. The blond was proud to say he'd managed to evade that particular disaster all day. He had years of practice, after all.

After a moments struggle trying to detach himself from Anko - who was begging him, with a drunken slur, to hook her up with Ibiki - he managed to stumble ungracefully up the stairs. He quickly composed himself as he ascended and reached his grandsons bedroom far more presentable.

At the door, he paused, huffing out a quiet sigh. He knew exactly where Kouichi was _and_ why he was hiding in the first place. But, honestly. He didn't want to be the one dealing with a teenagers mood swings.

Grumbling to himself, he let himself in uninvited and crossed quickly to the open window. Leaning out and looking to the right, he could see into the garden where Sakura and Itachi had taken over the babysitting. An amusing sight - to be sure - for Itachi was desperate for his heavily pregnant wife to sit down and take it easy, while Sakura continued to ignore her husbands pleas. Much to the childrens amusement.

With another, resigned sigh, he reached up and hoisted himself up, clambering through the window. Grunting, he lifted himself higher until a hand grabbed his stump and helped him all the way up.

'What are you doing, Gramps?' Kouichi muttered, a frown firmly on his face.

'I was looking for you. I figured you would be up here. And look, I was right.'

'Why didn't you go through your room? It's a lot easier for old men.' Kouichi teased with a grin and a gentle shake of his head. Minato nudged him with his stump.

'Cheeky shit.' He grouched.

They lapsed into silence, sitting side by side and watching out over the village. As Jiraiya's laughter moved from the depths of the living room and into the garden, Minato grimaced and decided he needed to get back downstairs as soon as possible. He glanced over at his silver haired grandson.

'You know he hasn't forgotten.' He mumbled as he glanced away. The teen scoffed.

'You sure about that, Gramps?' Kouichi muttered darkly. 'He was supposed to be here four hours ago.'

'That doesn't mean he's forgotten. He'll be here, I promise.'

'What makes you so sure?'

'I've never known him to break a promise.' Kouichi laughed darkly, shaking his head. Minato prodded him in the head with his stump and glared at the boy. 'Oi. He promised to get you out of there, all those years ago, didn't he?'

'You got me out.' The teen pointed out, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them to his chest. 

'But only because he trained you to sneak passed your guards. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now. And he promised he would never miss your birthday. So he'll be here. He's just spent far too long with that damned scarecrow and he's picked up some bad habits, is all. Time keeping being the main one.' Kouichi nodded and leant his head against Minato's shoulder, closing his eyes. Minato smiled softly, watching the party-goers in his garden. 'We should get back. Before you grandmother goes nuts.'

The teen laughed dryly and got to his feet. The two of them slipped back through his bedroom window and nattered aimlessly as they headed back downstairs. Kouichi teased his grandfather and tried desperately to provoke him into Jiraiya's drinking contest. Minato turned slightly green at the mere thought.

'Your mother's outside.' Minato told the boy as the reached the living room. 'Go out to her, I'll get us a drink.'

Kouichi nodded and turned to leave, missing the knowing smirk that graced the blonds features. His mother, along with her husband - his stepfather - Nagato, were indeed outside and he ran to greet her. He hadn't seen her in so long and with his fathers tardiness, he just wanted a cuddle. She, at least, decided to turn up at the time she said she would. 

'Mum! Nagato!' He called as he jogged over to them. They parted and turned, grinning at him as he threw themselves at them. They shared a three-way hug for a few moments before Kouichi lightheartedly pushed Nagato away, keeping his mother to himself. Kisa laughed, patting him on the back.

'What's wrong with you? You never hug me like that.'

'Hmm... Sorry. Dad's late. I'm just annoyed about it, is all.'

Kisa made a non-committal noise in the back of her throat and a hand landed on Kouichi's shoulder. He shrugged it off and held his mother a little tighter before pulling away. The hand was back on his shoulder and he spun angrily to face whomever was interrupting him.

'I hope you don't mind,' someone muttered into his ear, throwing him completely off balance. How had they gotten so close to him without him noticing. Arms that weren't there before tightening around his waist and he was held closer to a firm chest. 'But I'm sticking around this time.'

He pushed away, stumbling backwards and staring up at the man before him. Matching blue eyes locked with his, a grin spreading over identically whiskered cheeks.  
'You know,' Naruto added. 'To make up for being late. But you can blame Kakashi for that one.'

'D-dad?' The teen stuttered. Naruto laughed and nodded, holding his arms out for a proper hug and the boy threw himself forward. 'You made it!'

'Of course I did.' Naruto chucked. 'Happy Sixteenth, Kou.'

Kouichi shook his head, laughing into his dad's shoulder. 'Welcome home, dad.'


End file.
